Sonic to the X
by mkt568
Summary: Probably how the Sonic Story would go if it completely ripped off Dragon Ball (part 2 of 3).
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic to the X**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

It has been five and a half years since Sonic defeated Knuckles at the 23rd World Battle Royale. During this time, Sonic has returned to his home in the Green Hill and became a father. Though his only major threat in between then and now was a battle with the son of Athair's rival, Naugus, soon he will have to go up against the greatest threats to Mobius yet.

Chapter 1: The Nikuhogs

The morning begins with Sally calling for her son, Chucky. At this time, Sonic is hopping though the forest behind his house looking for some firewood. After finding and knocking down one of the largest trees in the forest with one punch, he picks it up and heads for home.

When he gets there, Sally asks him to go out into the woods and look for Chucky, so they can go to Turtle House. Sonic agrees, and Sally tells him to take the Tornado so they are not late.

Meanwhile, a Farmer is working in a field, putting a stack of hay into his truck, when he hears a strange noise. He looks up to see a meteorite fall and crash in the fields. The farmer asks himself, "why me?" and gets in his truck to check it out. The farmer takes his pea-shooter with him for protection. He gets to the crater and sees it was not a meteorite at all, but a steel ball of some sort. The ship opens up and a robot steps out of it. The machine floats out of the crater; the farmer loads his gun and tells the alien device (nervously) that he is on his property. The alien presses the button on his scouter and reads his Energy Level, which is 5. The farmer shoots his gun, but the mysterious invader catches the bullet in his hand and flicks it back at him, seemingly killing the farmer. His scouter then picks up a high Energy Level and he takes off after it, calling "Prepare yourself, Olgilvie!"

The scene then goes to little Chucky in the woods, lost and scared. Chucky has blue fur and eyes like his father, but the fur on his muzzle and chest is more like his mother's color. He also has longer and messier spines on his head than his father. He calls out for his daddy, then starts to cry and runs through the woods.

He stops at the giant stump, where Sonic knocked down the tree, and sits down, looking up. He sees a beautiful blue and black butterfly land on the tree stump, and as he gets up, the butterfly flies away. Chucky chases after it and it lands on high up on a tree. Chucky tries to climb up to reach it, but miserably fails. He looks around and when he comes back, the butterfly flies away.

Chucky walks out of the woods and hears a noise in the bushes, and thinking it is the butterfly, walks up to it. Instead of a butterfly, it is a Saber Tooth Cat. Chucky tries to run, but trips on the ground. Chucky decides the best way is to play dead, so he lies on the ground. The tiger becomes confused, and licks Chucky's face. It tastes him, then takes his red hat (that has a Chaos Emerald on it) and runs away with it. Chucky gets up, and realizing that his hat is gone, starts crying, exclaiming his dad gave him that hat. He gets up and runs into the woods to chase the tiger. The tiger turns around, and seeing the crying boy chasing him, runs as fast as he can. The tiger tries to lose Chucky every way he can, going through bushes, around trees and over large rocks and he still does not lose him. The tiger finally takes a sharp turn and Chucky goes straight through bushes, and over a cliff. Chucky falls quickly, and as he falls, he faints. When Chucky wakes up, he is hanging from his tail upside down from a tree inches away from the ground and not hurt at all.

In a quick scene, Sonic is by the stump Chucky was sitting on earlier, calling for him. It then, goes back to Chucky trying to get across a river using stepping stones. He barely gets on one, and calls for his mommy and daddy again. He gets across the river and is walking along the rocks when he sees a blue bird roosting on a log hanging over the river. He says "Hello" to the bird and gets on the log to talk to it. He introduces himself to it and it flies away, so he tries to reach for it, but the log unhinges itself from the rock and Chucky goes into the river with the log. When he tries to grab onto it, the log spins, sending him further down the river and Chucky calls for his parents.

Meanwhile, Sonic is looking around and he sees the Saber Tooth Cat with a hat on. He recognizes it as Chucky's hat, so Sonic asks the tiger if he has seen him. The tiger growls at Sonic and Sonic asks again, but more angrily, scaring the tiger. The hat drops off its head and it runs into the woods.

Back to Chucky, he is going down the river on the log when it hits a rock. Chucky lets go of the log and flails around trying to grab the log. He grabs it and calls for his mom and dad repeatedly. Above, Sonic is looking for Chucky using the Tornado and sees his son flailing on the log in the river. Sonic calls his name and Chucky calms down once he sees his father above him. He accidentally lets go of the log and grabs the end of it when it turns around. He flies down, and once he is about to reach Chucky, he must fly up because of a small cave the river goes into. Sonic flies up as fast as the Tornado can go to get over the very large plateau. The cave ends at a waterfall, and before Sonic can get to Chucky, Chucky goes over. Sonic, thinking his son went over the edge, is about to jump over when he hears him crying above. He looks up to see Chucky crying on top of a tree branch hanging over the cliff, above the waterfall. Sonic flies up with the Tornado and Chucky jumps and hugs his dad, thanking his dad for saving him. Sonic asks how he got up there. Chucky says that he lost his hat, and Sonic puts it on, telling him to go get cleaned up so they can go to The Turtle Hermit's.

Over a city, the mysterious robot is flying in disgust. The scene goes to Knuckles in a wasteland, when he feels a huge power coming toward him. The machine lands and says he thought that Knuckles was this 'Olgilvie'. He reads Knuckles' Energy Level (which is 322) and says he would be a fool to attack him. Knuckles says he has no intention of starting a fight, but the robot says he does. Knuckles gets mad and fires a Booming Demon Wave at him, thinking he has destroyed him. However, when the dust clears, the mysterious robot is not even hurt at all. He is about to attack Knuckles with an energy attack, when his scouter goes off. He flies off, saying it is Olgilvie for sure. Knuckles gets down and breathes, saying how he hit him full force and he did not even flinch.

The mysterious robot is flying towards the Energy Level on his Scouter and talks about how he still remembers the day they sent Olgilvie to Earth.

After being away for five years, Rouge is invited to Turtle House, where The Turtle Hermit and Tails have been living. Sonic arrives shortly, and introduces his son, Chucky, to everyone. The Turtle Hermit points out that Sonic named him after his Uncle Chuck. Rouge is impressed with how proper Chucky's speech is, in light of who his parents are. Sonic tells her how Sally is quite strict about the education Chucky receives, and how she does not let him train Chucky.

Everyone then realizes that Chucky has a tail, and collectively worries, but after a delicately-worded question to Sonic, they are relieved to hear that his family goes to bed early, not giving Chucky a chance to ever see a full moon. The Turtle Hermit is surprised at how Sonic still has a lot of strength, especially considering his having settled down with a wife and a child.

Before they go inside, however, Sonic senses a strong presence headed their way. The robot soon appears. Tails, unaware of the strength the alien possesses attempts to show him off the island. He knocks Tails through the side of Turtle House with his wolf tail. The robot, who states his name is E-101, identifies Sonic as Olgilvie and berates him for not completing his "mission". Further complicating matters, E-101 also claims that Sonic is a Nikuhog warrior, and that he and Sonic are, in fact, brothers.

Sonic and Tails understandably think that E-101 is insane, but The Turtle Hermit reveals that there may be some truth to the evil robot's words.

The Turtle Hermit reveals that Sonic's adopted uncle, Sir Charles Chucky found a strange space capsule in the woods, containing a baby Sonic. He explains that, as a baby, Sonic was violent and ill-tempered. Nevertheless, an accident caused him to fall and hit his head, causing a case of amnesia in which Sonic forgot about his original Nikuhog programming which, in turn, changed Sonic into the happy, amicable child that everyone came to know and love.

Sonic then asks E-101 how he is his brother. E-101 tells them that he was once a proud Nikuhog warrior, but he was in a severe accident several years ago. The accident caused him to be placed in a robot suit to survive.

This new revelation shocks Sonic, who refuses to believe its validity. E-101 then goes on to state that Sonic's original purpose was to destroy all life on Mobius, which he should have done in a matter of years after his arrival. E-101 also reveals that the Nikuhogs' original home planet, Planet Niku was destroyed by an asteroid sometime after Sonic's departure to Mobius and that there are only seven Nikuhogs left, including himself and Sonic.

Finally, E-101 mentions that he needs his brother's help in destroying all life on a distant planet. Sonic refuses, which prompts E-101 to notice Chucky, who still retains his Nikuhog tail, which leads E-101 to threaten the fate of the child. Sonic tries to stop him, but is dealt a powerful knee strike to the stomach, which sends him plummeting to the ground. E-101 then kidnaps Chucky, and tells Sonic to kill one hundred Mobians, if he ever wishes to see his son again.

Unwilling to complete the task, Sonic sat there and pondered on how get his son back when his archrival, Knuckles, shows up. The others are shocked to see him and immediately take up fighting stances. Knuckles assures them that he means no harm, and offers Sonic a hand in defeating E-101. However, he states clearly that he is not doing it to save Chucky, but rather just wants to make sure E-101 does not conquer Mobius, as he wants to do it himself.

While the others do not trust Knuckles, Sonic accepts the offer. Taking Rouge's Chaos Radar to locate the Green Chaos Emerald that was on top of Chucky's hat. Mobius's two strongest fighters then depart from Turtle House to eliminate the threat and rescue Chucky.

Meanwhile, Chucky keeps annoying E-101 by crying out. Getting annoyed each second, E-101 locks Chucky in his Space Pod. This distresses Chucky further, and, for the first time, he starts demonstrating his unlimited dormant potential, as his Energy Level skyrockets. E-101 turns on his scouter, but unable to believe that a child could possess such power, he dismisses it thinking that the Scouter malfunctioned.

That was until Sonic and Knuckles arrive on the spot. Since the Scouter predicted their arrival, E-101 becomes shocked at realizing that his Scouter is not malfunctioning and that Chucky really does have an Energy Level of 710.

Sonic declines the offer of life as a Nikuhog and demands that E-101 give back his son. E-101 decides to give Sonic one last look at Chucky before he dies. Seconds later, the powerful warriors begin to do battle. The battle is intense, but even with their combined strength; Sonic and Knuckles are caught off guard by the evil Nikuhog. E-101 laughs maniacally at Sonic and Knuckles.

As Sonic and Piccolo charge towards E-101 to attack, he kicks out backwards and sends them rolling away. He then fires an AOE Laser that destroys Knuckles' left arm. Knuckles, now with only one arm, reveals that he has a secret ace up his sleeve, but will need some time before he can charge up this new attack. Thus, Sonic is given the job to stall E-101 for five minutes. Sonic and E-101 begin their fight, but once again Sonic is unable to keep up with E-101. He is sent crashing to the ground, and even after unleashing a Turtle Destruction Wave, Sonic is unable to do any kind of damage to E-101. E-101 then blasts Sonic out of the sky with homing missile.

But the time is enough and Knuckles fires his most powerful attack, which he had originally designed to use against Sonic: the Thorn Fist Cannon (where two lasers fire from his knuckles and combine into one). The Cannon almost hits E-101 dead-on. However, E-101 is able to dodge it, which completely horrifies Knuckles. The attack did nothing but injure E-101's shoulder and damage his armor.

E-101 then continues to tortures Sonic by crushing his ribs under his foot. Chucky watches from inside the Space Pod and something begins to crack.

Chucky bursts through E-101's Space Pod, shocking Knuckles and E-101. Sonic tells Chucky to run away, but Chucky is too deeply enraged to make sense of anything. E-101, reading Chucky's Energy Level to be well above his own, begins to panic.

Suddenly, Chucky charges at E-101 with his "Leave My Daddy Alone!" technique and hits him in the middle of his chest, leaving him mortally wounded. Chucky runs to his father's side as E-101 staggers to his feet. Sonic pleads with Chucky to run, but now he is too scared to run. E-101 reads Chucky's power again: it has substantially dropped to one. E-101 knocks Chucky unconscious, which sends him a few feet away.

E-101 approaches Chucky and begins to gather energy to kill him. E-101 reveals that Chucky was the first person to wound him this severely. As E-101 raises his arm for the final blow, Sonic puts him in a Full-Nelson, preventing the attack. He tells Knuckles to try the Thorn Fist Cannon again, even if it means his own death. Knuckles, without hesitation, begins to gather energy for another Thorn Fist Cannon.

E-101 pleads with his brother to reconsider what he is doing, but Sonic only holds on tighter. Knuckles finally gathers enough energy for the technique, and fires it at E-101. The beam goes directly through both Nikuhog brothers. The two fall to the ground fatally wounded. Knuckles approaches E-101 (seeing he was a hedgehog like creature in the robot suit), who is lamenting that Sonic foolishly sacrificed his life.

Knuckles tells E-101 about the Chaos Emeralds and that they can grant any wish, which includes bringing the dead back to life, but E-101 secretly relays the message to his two partners in deep space. E-101 laughs maniacally, and an irate Knuckles finishes E-101 off. He then restores his arm and takes Chucky with him.

In deep space, E-101's partners, Shadow and E-123 (who suffered a similar fate to E-101, but also suffered brain damage which has him acting like a child), pick up E-101's signal and learn of the Chaos Emeralds. Shadow decides to wish for eternal life, so they get into their Space Pods, and head for Mobius (all the while, E-123 asks "Are we there yet?". Meanwhile, Rouge, The Turtle Hermit, and Tails arrive just in time to bid Sonic farewell.

Sonic's body begins to vanish, which The Turtle Hermit believes was Athair's doing, while everyone is left to mourn his death and prepare for the approaching threat.

Athair, having preserved Sonic's body for resurrection, escorts the late hero into the presence of the gigantic King of the Afterlife, the judge of Heaven and Hell. He chooses to train with the great King Lazaar, a being whose position is above even that of the King of the Afterlife, before being resurrected by the Chaos Emeralds.

The King of the Afterlife reveals that thousands of years ago, he too trained under Lazaar, who is truly a powerful man. After receiving the King's permission, Sonic is escorted to the head of the one-million-kilometer Serpent Road, the route between the King of the Afterlife's palace and King Lazaar's realm.

Knuckles takes the unconscious Chucky from the others and carries him away to an uninhabited area. Determining the extent of Chucky's dormant power by hurling him at a mountain, Knuckles tells him that he will draw this power out and train him, whether Chucky likes it or not.

Knuckles leaves Chucky in the middle of the Great Unknown, saying that he will be back in six months to teach him how to fight; if he cannot learn to survive on his own, he does not deserve to live, much less fight.

While Chucky bawls to himself on Mobius, Sonic tries to save some time by leaping entire sections of the very twisty road, but catches his foot on an incredibly sharp scale of the Serpent Road and nearly falls into the depths of Hell below. Elsewhere, Tails is picked to visit the homestead, where he has to break the bad news to Sally about what happened to Chucky and Sonic, but when directly confronted with Maximillian and his hot-tempered daughter, he cannot bring himself to do so.

Chucky is chased by a T-Rex, and flees up a large rock formation, from which he cannot climb down again. Knuckles secretly watches Chucky's activities throughout his time there.

Tails, unable to break the news to Sally and Maximillian about Chucky and Sonic, returns to Turtle House, where The Turtle Hermit and Rouge are waiting for him. Big then shows up with a message from Chao: assemble the remaining Freedom Fighters at the top of Chao Tower, as Athair has decided to train them. Maximillian and Sally are hot on Tails' trail, in search of her husband and son. Sally could not care less about Sonic, but faints when told about how the "monster" Knuckles abducted her baby.

That evening, a starving Chucky, who is still atop the rock formation, goes to sleep hungry but Knuckles, in a rare display of tenderness, brings him some apples (sour, of course). When Chucky wakes and has to pee, he unexpectedly transforms into a Werehog. Knuckles realizes that the full moon is the cause of Chucky's metamorphosis, and wonders what will be left for him if Chucky destroys Mobius. He looks up at the moon, thinking it's mocking him, and destroys it with a single blast. He then removes Chucky's tail after he reverts to normal, and uses his Magic Materialization to create an outfit with the "demon" symbol and a sword for the unconscious boy. The power Chucky displayed as a Werehog causes Knuckles to be frightened by the idea how powerful Chucky can be.

The next day, a group of wild animals chases Chucky when he falls into a hole in the desert, where he discovers an ancient probe robot in the cavernous ruins below. After Chucky reactivates the robot, it tells him not to disturb it, but reconsiders when the boy starts to cry and, reluctantly, watches over him, as he is still dependent on others. Chucky tries to dig the robot out of the sand as it tells him how, thirty years previous, it had been buried by an earthquake as it was excavating the ruins.

However, the unstable cavern begins to crumble around the two, and the robot sacrifices itself to send Chucky back to the surface, being smashed in the collapse. Tears streaming down his face, Chucky overcomes his sorrows, walking away back into the desert.

For the past five years, Vector has been working on the side as a professional baseball player for the Pups (_my parody of the Cubs_). In the middle of a game, he is pulled out of a brawl by Tails with the news of Sonic's death and the upcoming attack of E-101's companions. The two of them, and Nicole, meet up with Rouge, who still has not forgiven Vector for their last breakup, and leave for their rendezvous with Athair in one of her pod hover cars.

Meanwhile, Chucky accidentally shares a cave with an injured Apatosaurus, and after a fright, tends to its wound with a treatment his father taught him. Suddenly, while he is away gathering medicine, the carnivorous dinosaur that pursued Chucky earlier attacks. Chucky leaps to the wounded dinosaur's defense with his new sword, but is no match, and as the boy is knocked unconscious the unlucky dinosaur is eaten.

As time goes on, Chucky endures his survival training; becoming stronger; so much so that the meat-eating dinosaur has had the tables turned on it and is instead being eaten from the tail up by Chucky as he continues to slice off parts of its tail with his sword and cook the pieces.

Elsewhere, Shadow and E-123, heading for Mobius, decide to take a short detour to a planet of bug people because E-123 is bored. E-123 is disappointed with the barren, reddish, desolate planet, but then two insect creatures appear riding on giant millipede-like steeds. As E-123 tells Shadow about foreign commune, the bug men both blast them with beams of energy from their mouths, and are confident that they have killed them. They are shocked when the smoke clears, revealing an unharmed E-123 and Shadow. E-123 moves to retaliate against their attackers, telling them that was not nice, but Shadow tells him to hold off for now and "surrender," so they can be taken as prisoners and have a little fun with their captors. They surrender and are chained. The Nikuhogs are taken to a large, ruined fortress and put in the dungeon. Their cellmate is a bug man named Indigo, who explains the planet's current desolate state to them. Apparently the planet was conquered by the evil King, who among other things took Indigo's bride, Pink, away from him on the day they were to be married and had Indigo imprisoned. However the two have both managed to hold on to the gold wedding bracelets they exchanged as gifts.

Elsewhere in the fortress, the King watching two of his guards fight a duel in an arena. This is apparently a regular occurrence. He invites Pink, a pink bug woman in a white shroud, to come and watch the fight with him. She politely refuses. Annoyed, and noticing she is still wearing the gold bracelet Indigo gave to her, the King reminds that she is his queen now, and to forget her past. She replies that her love for her imprisoned groom will never change. Just then, one guard wins the duel by stabbing the other in the abdomen. The King declares him the new champion, and orders the loser to be put into "the pit." Two guards seize the loser and drag him to a raised portion of the floor. One pushes a button, and the floor opens, dropping the defeated fighter down into a cavernous anteroom located underneath the arena. As he pleads to be let out, something gigantic rises up out of the shadows behind him. Seeing it, a terrified the loser calls it "Rancor" and pleads with it to stay away from him.

The king, still with Pink in the arena, complains of "royal boredom," prompting a guard to inform him of the recent capture of the "aliens." The King sounds interested, and orders some guards sent to the dungeon for them. However Shadow and E-123 have already let themselves out and approach the steps leading to the king and queen's thrones. When told they killed some of his men while escaping, the King is angry. E-123 irreverently insults the King, who is suddenly impressed with "the shiny one," and decides to see how he'll fair against the new arena combat champion. He sadly complains that "the little one" (Shadow) does not look like much of a warrior, though. The champion steps forward and moves to attack the Nikuhogs. Before he reaches them, Shadow raises one finger and fires a beam from it, which beheads the bug man. The King is shocked. The Nikuhogs are further unimpressed and desire to fight all of the King's warriors, and so the King summons all of his men who surround the Nikuhogs with swords drawn. He gloats that they cannot defeat his elite fighters, but then E-123 begins laughing as electricity arcs over his body and the ground shakes. The bug men look on in growing alarm, and then, without a sound, E-123 raises two fingers, and all of the King's guards disintegrate in a bright flash of light which rocks the entire fortress.

The King, clinging to his throne to steady himself (Pink does the same alongside him), yells for "Rancor" to be released. The section of the floor covering "the pit" is opened, and the thing which ate the loser before rises up into view on a hydraulic platform. Rancor is finally revealed as a bug man exactly like the others, only over fifty feet tall and more animalistic. E-123 looks excited, thinking Rancor is a pet as an indignant King commands Rancor to kill them. E-123 has his fun with the gigantic and cannibalistic bug man by shaking his hand (accidently pulling off his finger) and playing fetch with an energy ball that killed the beast. Terrified now that his biggest and best fighter has easily been killed, the King attempts to flee, hiding behind his throne. Disgusted by the King's cowardice, Shadow sends a hail of debris flying at him. A sharp rock pierces the King's torso, and then the top half of his throne breaks off and crushes his neck, pinning his dead body against the arm of the throne.

In the meantime, it's revealed that upon escaping the dungeon, Shadow and E-123 did not kill Indigo, who hurries to the arena, having heard the sounds of battle during his search for Pink. He is shocked to find the King dead and all of his guards nowhere to be found. Realizing that the Nikuhogs have freed their people, Indigo hails them as heroes. Shadow ignores him and has E-123 use his scouter to summon their space pods. They climb in and fly away even as Indigo is still exulting over the King's death. He is distracted however when he turns and sees Pink, who survived the battle. She now has a pair of beautiful butterfly wings.

In space, Shadow and E-123 exit their pods and look down at the bug planet. E-123 comments on how Indigo said they were their heroes, and Shadow, finding the planet to be annoying, fires his Chaos Spear which destroys the planet entirely just as Indigo and Pink run happily into one another's arms. After watching the planet get blown up, the two Nikuhogs decide to resume their journey to Mobius. Shadow grinds his teeth as E-123 asks "Are we there yet?"

Knuckles pours on his training; even becoming capable of levitating pyramids using telekinesis. Not knowing his own strength, however, he loses control and accidentally causes great cracks to form in the surrounding continent, not to mention smashing the pyramids. Elsewhere, Chucky is in the middle of his own training when he is swallowed by the resulting fissure. Panicked for his life, he barely escapes with his own skin.

Meanwhile, Bunnie has found Espio and Charmy training near a waterfall and with her famous tact tries to win Espio's heart with food. Needless to say, she fails. Tails and Rouge show up, and when Espio hears the news, he also decides to accept Athair's training.

On Serpent Road, Sonic has hitched a ride on a passing street sweeper. Exhausted, Sonic falls asleep and an accidental bump causes him to fall off the road

Sonic falls into the very heart of Hell, where he awakens on impact. He finds a well-tended tree growing there and tries to snack on its fruit, unaware that it is the exclusive property of King of the Afterlife. He is knocked out before he can touch any by Dev and Sata, two heavily-muscled guardian demons, and strikes a bargain with them: if he can outperform them at one game of their choice each, they will put him back on Serpent Road. Sonic tricks the two of them though into telling him into where the path back to Serpent Road is, and successfully makes a break for it.

Meanwhile, Chucky is shown playfully dodging the Saber Tooth Tiger as he gathers berries and nuts. He speedily dodges and jumps away from the beast, eventually tiring it out to the point of exhaustion. After which Chucky takes off again as he prompts the big cat to keep on chasing after him.

Chucky witnesses Knuckles honing his powers by levitating rocks and boulders, and creating a gigantic controlled whirlwind that manages to rotate a whole circle of land in a complete 360 degree circle.

Tails, Team Chaotix and Big gather at Angel Island and begin their training. Meanwhile, Sonic continues to tread the Serpent Road, where he encounters a castle on one side that wasn't there before. Inside, he meets the beautiful Serpent Queen and her attendants, who are immediately smitten with him. She tries to ply him with food, dance (Sonic thinks the Tango is a form of martial arts) and a hot bath, but, when none of these stop him from trying to continue along the path, she plays her ace card: a sleeping potion.

A magical mirror shows that his dreams are only of Sally and Chucky. Spurned, she reveals her true form, an evil queen that tempts travelers along the Serpent Road. Sonic narrowly escapes the castle, which, after the illusion is dropped, turns out to be the goddess' true body: a monstrous fire-breathing snake. As she pursues him a while on the Serpent Road, Sonic manages to tangle her up into a knot and continues along the million-mile path.

Eight months remain until the Nikuhogs reach Mobius, and Chucky is shown continuing his previous studies before being taken from home by solving a complex math equation, though this isn't enough to keep him from missing his family. Meanwhile, Knuckles, remembering his earlier battle with E-101, ups his training by splitting his body into two, creating an identical twin that he can fight against.

Elsewhere, Chucky is just finishing the construction of a home-made sand yacht which he will be using to try and cross the desert. In transit, he is attacked by a Sand Eagle which tries to lash out and grab him with its gigantic talons. He manages to maneuver the craft to avoid the air-strikes, but in doing so, drives himself into a patch of rocky land which slowly wears away at the fragile craft.

It finally goes to pieces on a downhill incline ending in a sheer cliff face where Chucky comes upon (and nearly lands on) the Saber Tooth Tiger that has appeared previously in the desert. Once the eagle gives up on Chucky, it leaves him, not knowing that Chucky has not disappeared, but is merely hidden in a pile of sand that he had fallen into when he landed. Once he digs himself out and sees the Saber Tooth (though he hardly pays attention to its growling) he realizes that he is on a beach, which in turn means that he has found the ocean.

Trying to find his house, he sets off running to try and find his home by following the beach. He is followed shortly afterwards by the Saber Tooth Tiger, who seems to have grown somewhat of an attachment to him. While Chucky manages the beach's rocky terrain with relative ease, the big cat seems to have quite a bit of trouble as it desperately tries to follow the young boy. The Saber Tooth finally manages to catch up with Chucky when it finds him asleep after he seems to have eaten a large fish, leaving only the head, tail, and bones behind because he didn't even realize that the beast had been following him. The Saber Tooth attempts to eat the meager scraps left behind by Chucky as he sleeps.

When day breaks yet again, Chucky starts off again with the Saber Tooth following behind yet again. The two travel the beach for quite a while as Chucky continues to attempt to find his home, they bond quite closely as Chucky is shown trying to pull the Saber Tooth back up the face of a ledge it had apparently fallen off of. As all of this is going on, Knuckles continues his intense training with his clone, as he battles with himself in order to get stronger. They battle fiercely, Knuckles' strength and speed having grown considerably with his training. But they are too evenly matched and neither one can beat the other.

The Saber Tooth is shown waking up just as Chucky is departing, and barely manages to get on its' feet quick enough to start following him as he fades out of sight. Back home, Sally is shown being terribly depressed as Maximillian tries his best to cheer up his daughter, as he says that she hasn't eaten anything in the past week. She won't let him in, however, and he states how she really misses Chucky and Sonic.

Finally, after running the along the beach for several days, he comes across the same gigantic stone wall that he had encountered when he first found the beach. Once he gets around it, he finds both the remains of his sand-craft, and his footprints from before. After realizing that he had somehow walked in a complete circle, he runs past the weary tiger and into the woods, his destination, a gigantic mountain. Once he scrambles up the mountain's side and reaches the peak, he looks around him and realizes that Knuckles has actually stranded him on a gigantic deserted island.

Once he realizes this, he resolves to somehow get off the island and get home to his home. After much careful planning, he designs a raft that will enable him to sail off the island. Elsewhere, Knuckles continues to push himself past his limits, namely by continuously firing his Thorn Fist Cannon. Though he continues to cause massive damage to his training grounds, he is still unsatisfied and continues his harsh self-training.

Chucky, in order to gather the needed materials to build his raft, chops down a gigantic tree with his bare hands, and then prepares it for building by using his sword to chop of the branches and leaves. He then drags it onto the beach where he chops it straight down the middle of the trunk and works at hollowing it out as the Saber Tooth tries its best to help. The sun sets just as he is finishing his work on the raft. He pushes it out into the water and bids the downcast Saber Tooth farewell, promising to come back after he has seen his mother.

It continues to watch him as he paddles out into the sunset and howls in its sadness. Once he finds himself out far enough, Chucky releases the sail and allows the wind to carry him out to sea. Overjoyed at being on his way at last, he enjoys the beautiful ocean and marine life as his ship leaps across the waves. Sensing something amiss, the two Knuckles cease their fighting. Once he realizes that something is off with Chucky, he re-joins himself into one being and flies off to see what is amiss.

Chucky, asleep at sea, awakens when it begins raining and a violent storm begins tossing his small craft around in the waves. Though he struggles to pull the sail down, it tears and he is left at the mercy of the gigantic storm swells. He begins eating the food he had brought with him to keep up his strength when his ship starts taking on water. He begins bailing out the water and reveals that he cannot swim (like his father) as he works to keep his craft afloat.

Sensing that Chucky is out in the storm somewhere Knuckles flies into it to try and find Chucky, but the harsh conditions keep him from doing so. Chucky's ship finally falls apart under the strain and he is left clinging to a piece of lumber that he managed to hold onto. He is then swept into a water spout and flung around as Knuckles continues to search for him.

After the storm, Chucky washes up on a beach, seemingly dead. He is found by two local children who believe him to be a castaway. They at first believe him to be dead, and they do not believe him to have anything they consider valuable, until they find his sword. When the boy picks it up and tests it out, Chucky awakens, revealing he was merely unconscious, not dead. The two panic upon realizing that he is still alive, but then Chucky collapses again and blacks out.

When he awakens, Chucky finds that the two have taken him in and have laid him on a bed. The boy and the girl introduce themselves and explain to Chucky where he is. Chucky discovers that they have brought him to a run-down old house with a few meager decorations and only a handful of intact pieces of furniture. Chucky then introduces himself and the two other children reveal that they are, in fact, orphans and they believe him to be parent-less as well.

Chucky, after having been alone for so many months, is extremely joyful at having the chance to communicate with others again. They tell their story to Chucky and explain why they are orphans. Two years prior to Chucky's arrival, a gigantic tsunami destroyed the town and killing almost everyone, leaving the boy and the girl to fend for themselves. They go on to explain about the other five parentless children who they banded together with in order to survive. Just as Chucky is about to explain how he still has his parents, a signal sounds from outside, interrupting him before he can finish. They make him follow them as they escape from the adults who are coming after them.

Chucky catches up just as the boy swings across from the building's roof to a small tree-fort on a vine with the girl, but the boy promises to go back for him once his sister is across. But the two men catch up to Chucky before the boy can go back for him. Acting like a cornered animal, Chucky slips away from his pursuers and leaps the entire distance between the roof and the tree and escapes their grasp. The adults are left speechless at seeing someone so young perform such a fantastic feat as the boy gloats to them from the tree fort.

The boy explains to Chucky that the two men are from 'the home', a place where the children will be forced to do chores and work if they are caught. Chucky is stunned by this explanation and the boy goes on to tell him that since they have found them, the adults will be back. The girl begins to cry when he says this, but they are stopped when they hear screaming. They look down and see that the adults have captured one of the other children, a little girl, and are putting her in the black van they came in. The little girl is rescued by a tall boy who zooms past and takes her from their grasp.

The boy shouts out the leader's name in joy at seeing the big boy. The leader then proceeds to fight with the adults and defeats them one by one as they rush at him. Once he has defeated them, he takes the little girl and they run as the rest of the children throw rocks and debris at the last adult standing. Everyone bands together under the leader, and try to drive them off. The woman, who was the only one who did not attack the leader, tries to tell them that if they come with the adults, they will go to a place where they will get new clothes and hot meals, but the children believer that she is lying. The leader yells at them to let them stay in the village as the other children cheer him on.

The adults then leave in a huff, promising to return. Once they are gone, the boy introduces Chucky to the leader, who immediately takes a liking to him. Now that the adults have left, the children go about their normal day. They play, wrestle, and Chucky joins the leader in climbing to the top of the tallest building that was left standing in the village.

A while later Chucky walks around a nearby town, and creates a distraction by crying in the town square. While the adults are gathering around him, the other children proceed to steal food from the nearby stands. Unfortunately, the children are caught in the act and are forced to abort their mission, running off as Chucky makes his getaway as well. The adults chase after them, but they are not quick enough to keep up with the children, who leave them in the dust as they keep on running. They escape the final leg on bicycles as they are being chased by a police officer on a hover-scooter. The children panic as the officer gains ground on them, but his pursuit is stopped when he crashes into a stand selling flowers. Now that the officer is out of commission, they leave the town in the dust, while the boy congratulates Chucky on his first food heist.

Later that night, Chucky lies awake as the other children sleep peacefully. Making sure that they are truly asleep, he grabs his belongings and walks out into the night. The leader, who was outside keeping watch, remembers the tidal wave that destroyed their village and took their parents away from them. He is snapped out of his thoughts when he sees Chucky walking out the door from his spot in the tree. He calls down to Chucky to ask where he is going. He jumps down from the tree and has Chucky explain to him why he is going. Not knowing what else to do, Chucky reveals that he still has his mother, and was on his way to see her when he got caught by the storm. Much to his surprise, the other children had woken up and overheard him when he said this. He apologizes for not telling them sooner, but they tell him it does not really matter to them whether he has a family or not. When Chucky tells them where his house is, the leader tells that Green Hill is nearby and he could take him there in the morning.

When the children prompt him, he tells them about his mother and his life back home. The children are impressed by his stories and tell him about how many of the cities are only 100 years old and how many children did not go to school then. They discuss how if things were different, they would set up a special place, just for orphans like them. They talk long and say how they would not build roads or highways and just live off the land if it were up to them. After their talk, they all come to an agreement to take Chucky and drop him off at his home. When one of them asks how they will accomplish this, the leader tells them that he has a plan.

The next day, they lie in wait for the people from 'the home' to come again, but they grow anxious as they are late in coming that day. The boy believes they may have finally given up, but one of them spots the black van from the day before and sounds the alarm. When the adults leave their vehicle, they are immediately bombarded with rocks and pebbles shot by the children. With the men distracted, the leader pulls the woman out of the car and commandeers the vehicle, then signals to the other children who run from their hiding places and head towards the van. They all pile in just as the police arrive on the scene. Upon seeing the law, the leader orders them to scramble and they all rush to get out, but they are surrounded before they can run away and hide. While the other children are grabbed, Chucky leaps over the head of the man who is trying to get him. The children fight valiantly, running, kicking, punching, and biting the officers to keep them from taking them. Unfortunately, it is not enough as the police soon overwhelm all of the children except for Chucky, who barely manages to free the leader by slicing his handcuffs in half with his sword.

Considering the future of the other orphans, the leader grabs Chucky and they escape in a stolen police-craft, to the betrayal and disappointment of the other children orphans. After they have escaped Chucky grabs the leader by the arm and begs to tell him why he has chosen to leave the other children behind, when the leader punches Chucky and knocks him down. His reason is because he cannot provide enough for them. After he drops him off on the slopes of Green Hill, the leader drives away with tears in his eyes as he sets off to start a new life as Chucky bids him farewell.

Once the leader is out of sight, Chucky begins to climb the side of Green Hill, eagerly energetic to see his mother again. Once he has climbed the side, he runs a path that he had found which will take him towards his home. After a few hours of running and climbing, Chucky rejoices when he finally comes within viewing distance of his home, even managing to see his mother through their front window. He begins to make the final steps of his journey, but begins thinking about the orphans, who continue to be brave even without their parents. After he thinks about them and the many hardships they have faced, he runs back into the forest with tears in his eyes.

After running as far as he can, he finally stops near a big tree nearby a small patch of flowers. As he tries to keep himself from crying, he senses someone and looks up, only to see Knuckles, who appears to have waited for him there. Knuckles sternly reminds Chucky of his mission, and he takes him back to the island where Chucky will continue his training.

After half a year of overcoming emotional and physical hardship, Chucky is finally being trained by Knuckles. Meanwhile, up at Angel Island, Tails and the remaining Freedom Fighters are growing impatient with Athair, who, after two months, has still not given any lessons to his pupils. Sharha then takes everyone (excluding Big) on a mental combat simulation, using an old and mysterious mechanism inside the palace: the Pendulum Room.

There, in the middle of a long-since ruined Nikuhog city, Espio and the others are attacked by two ferocious Nikuhog warriors. The four of them put up a fight, but the odds are hopeless, and they are picked off one by one. Returning to the present, Athair tells the team that their opponents were only half as strong as genuine Nikuhogs. Rather than being frightened off by this revelation, the prospects of facing such incredible warriors renews the convictions of our heroes to fight.

Chucky and Knuckles continue to fight each other; Chucky is obviously outmatched, but is intent on not giving up. Sonic continues to run on Serpent Road. That night, Chucky has a dream about when E-101 attacked his father and becomes totally enraged. He hears a voice saying "Wake up, Olgilvie", and responds to it as if he were Sonic. Knuckles hears his screaming and flies to him. Chucky attacks Knuckles and seems to be doing much better than he did before by actually giving Knuckles a good fight. Knuckles continues to fight Chucky, and splits into two beings in order to better his chances. While one Knuckles fights, the other watched on. Knuckles, seeing that Chucky's tail has grown back, deduces that it only takes six months to grow back. Knuckles turns around and sees the moon, which has mysteriously come back. Knuckles looks around and sees that it is coming from Sonic's original space pod.

Meanwhile, The Turtle Hermit, Rouge, and Hamlin have a celebratory party after finding all the Chaos Emeralds. They look on at the moon, since they, too, realize it is back. Chucky gets a sucker punch in on Knuckles causing the two beings to fuse together again. Knuckles traps Chucky in an electricity web, but it causes Chucky to look directly at the moon, transforming him into a Werehog. Knuckles evades Chucky's maneuvers and eventually has to destroy the ancient space capsule itself. Chucky transforms back into a hedgehog and Knuckles removes his tail again.

Meanwhile, Sonic reaches the tail end of Serpent Road. When he gets there, he finds that there is nothing there. He looks up and sees a small planet high above Serpent Road. He flies up to it and sees a house and a car. Just then, the gravity weighs him down and he crashes straight into the planet. He sees a fruit-bearing tree, and tries to climb it, but he falls off. He sees a monkey behind him and assumes that it is King Lazaar. He asks "King Lazaar" to get him one of the fruit from the tree, but it falls so fast it goes right through the ground. The monkey comes down and starts parading around, so Sonic does the same, thinking it is training. Suddenly, the real King Lazaar appears and introduces himself with one of his signature corny jokes.

Lazaar has one condition before he will train Sonic: he must think of a joke that will make him laugh. Sonic gives it his all and comes up with several weak puns that amuse King Lazaar immensely.

Sonic's new mentor tells him that the Nikuhogs are even stronger than himself, and gives him his first task: to catch Khan, the monkey, in the 10-G gravity of King Lazaar's World. Sonic strenuously chases Khan, and after three weeks, finally manages to catch him. Impressed that Sonic has overcome King Lazaar's planet ten-fold gravity, King Lazaar anticipates that Sonic may be able to master the powerful "Warp" technique.

King Lazaar gives Sonic his next assignment: to whack his personal assistant, Archimedes, a giant, incredibly fast ant, over the head with a massive weighted hammer.

He also relates to Sonic how the Nikuhogs, who had wiped out the only other intelligent race on Planet Niku (called the Nikais), had risen to acts of interstellar terror, clearing entire planets for resale to other races. They had since been driven to near extinction, and only seven individuals survived the destruction of Niku.

When Sonic learns of the evil heritage of the Nikuhogs, he flies off in a burst of light towards Archimedes, focused only on hammering him. Two weeks later, he succeeds. Back on Mobius, Tails and the others complete their training at Angel Island.

Sonic now tests the power of the Soul Blast, a life-energy ball technique which he learned along with the Warp from King Lazaar himself. Unexpectedly, the Nikuhogs enter the solar system a whole month earlier than anticipated and will reach Mobius the next day. They thought it was not a problem until King Lazaar realizes that he failed to include the time it would take Sonic to return to the world below.

Sonic contacts The Turtle Hermit telepathically through King Lazaar to tell him to summon the Chaos Force with the Chaos Emeralds and bring him back to life immediately. The Turtle Hermit, Rouge, Hamlin and Nicole release the mass, and Hamlin wonders out loud if they can't wish the Nikuhogs to be defeated. The Chaos Force answers that it would be unable to fulfill such a wish, since the Nikuhog's power is greater than that of Athair, its creator. So instead, they wish Sonic back to life.

Sonic says his farewells, and streaks back along Serpent Road; King Lazaar estimates that it will now take him just over a day to reach the end. The next day, at 11:43 a.m., the Nikuhogs' space pods make planet fall in the heart of Radical City (finally shutting up E-123). Knuckles feels the presence of the two warriors and realizes he needs to take them out before he can take over Mobius.

Shadow and E-123 defiantly announce their arrival on Mobius with the complete destruction of Radical City (because E-123 hates awkward silences). Sensing their power, Knuckles, Chucky and Tails prepare for the worst and meet the Nikuhogs face-to-face, where Knuckles (and to an extent Athair) learns of his origins as an Echidna from the planet Chidnai.

Big also learns of the Nikuhogs' arrival. A police inspector and journalists watch him surprised and Big yells and repeats that "It WAS the Nikuhogs!" The inspector questions what Nikuhogs are, and Big answers the question to him. Big uses this occasion for profit by telling that the Freedom Fighters are his men and will take care of the Nikuhogs. Our heroes are left facing an onslaught of sprouted Egg Pawns under the grinning command of Shadow and E-123.

The Egg Pawns face off with Tails, Knuckles and Chucky as they prepare to fight. Chucky is feeling rather intimidated by these powerful beings, but Tails and Knuckles encourage him to keep them from psyching him out. Their encouragement works and Chucky returns his focus to the battle at hand. The Egg Pawns strike first, and Tails and Knuckles go on the defensive while Chucky stands paralyzed with shock and awe, as they battle around him with lightning speed. One Egg Pawn catches Chucky off guard and knocks him away, and two more Egg Pawns attempt to get near him, but Knuckles comes to his defense and stops them from harming Chucky.

In a brief break, Espio and Charmy appear and join the fight. The two ask why the Egg Pawns are there, and they are then acquainted with Chucky for the first time. Vector also arrives, enthusiastic to test his new abilities. Shadow suggests that they hold a small contest with the Egg Pawns, since they are now six Freedom Fighters against six Egg Pawns. The Freedom Fighters accept, since this may buy them time for Sonic to arrive.

Espio volunteers to fight first, and quickly dominates his opponent. The Egg Pawn, however, stands back up, only to be destroyed mercilessly from behind by Shadow when he hears E-123 call it "Shadow Jr.", and then warns the remaining Egg Pawns to fight at their best. Tails volunteers to go next, but Vector requests to go instead, on the basis that Tails has already been wished back to life with the Chaos Emeralds and will be lost forever if anything happens to him. Vector battles an Egg Pawn and apparently defeats it with a Turtle Destruction Wave, but becomes cocky enough to challenge the remaining four Egg Pawns by himself that the beaten Egg Pawn catches him by surprise by latching onto him and self-destructing, killing the both of them instantly.

Grief-stricken and enraged over his friend's death, Tails vows to take on the remaining Egg Pawns by himself in Vector's place.

The gang at Kame House watches the fight on TV and sees that Vector has been killed, causing Rouge to cry and admit she was saving herself for him to which The Turtle Hermit replies "bull sh**".

Back at the battle field, an angered Tails promises to avenge Vector only to be made fun of for being weak. He destroys 3 of the Egg Pawns, leaving one for Piccolo to destroy. Everyone congratulates Piccolo and ignores Tails for killing 3 of them. E-123 steps onto the battle field and attacks Espio, removing his hand. Espio escapes, making E-123 think he wants to play tag. Charmy hops onto E-123's back and uses self-destruct. Charmy's death was in vain, as E-123 has barely a scratch on him. E-123 attacks Espio who begs for help. Tails and Knuckles join in and knock E-123 towards Chucky, who becomes too scared to attack and runs away. Tails asks if Knuckles has a plan. Knuckles says that he has 2 plans; either Tails gets him in a full nelson or they use the multi-form technique. They attack E-123, who confuses this as a game of patty-cake. He knocks all of them back into one form and claims his throne as the patty-cake champion. Espio uses a Final Energy Beam Cannon on E-123, using up all of his energy and causing his death. E-123 is still alive and charges towards Knuckles and Tails, only to stop and realize he can fly. Tails threatens that Sonic will arrive and defeat them all, making E-123 curious to meet him and wants to put the fight on hold until Sonic arrives. Shadow gives them 3 hours. E-123 gets bored and keeps asking if he's here, they all get annoyed and Shadow demands he goes to find something to do. E-123 goes to blow up an entire navy army and their battleships. Shadow's timer goes off when the three hours are up and E-123 arrives, without his armor's damaged parts.

E-123 knocks Knuckles out with a one swift attack. Chucky runs to Knuckles and attempts to wake him up Piccolo. Tails assures Chucky that his father will arrive, citing that he's never let them down. At this time, Sonic reaches the King of the Afterlife's palace and is warped back to Mobius by Athair. He then takes the Tornado to the battlefield, stopping only to get some Holy Beans from Chao.

E-123 attacks Chucky and knocks him unconscious as well, leaving only Tails to fight E-123. E-123 charges towards Tails, who, in a moment of desperation, tells him it's his turn to attack, to which E-123 stops instantly. Shadow questions E-123's actions, who claims that it is Tails' turn to attack and that he has to wait for him, causing Shadow to nosebleed from E-123's stupidity.

Annoyed that he is not being taken seriously, Tails prepares his new attack, sheepishly admitting he could have used it earlier to save his friends' lives and proclaims it as his "Energy Buzzsaw", throwing it straight at E-123. E-123 mistakes it for a Frisbee, while Shadow tries to warn him not to fall for such a trick, to which E-123, randomly, replies that "Tricks are for Kids". Irked yet again by his partner's stupidity, Shadow instead instructs him to catch it with his face plate. E-123 cheerfully tries so, but the disc just scars his face.

Distraught by his disfigurement, E-123 launches an energy ball at Tails that leaves him crippled. However, before he can deliver the finishing blow, he is struck in the back by Knuckles, who has regained consciousness. Knuckles makes threats to E-123 only to be cut off by Chucky kicking E-123 into a mountain. E-123 hops out, furious at Chucky and FIRES HIS LAZOR! At the last second, Knuckles throws himself in front of Chucky and takes the blast himself.

Though he is still standing when the smoke clears, he falls to the ground, mortally wounded. Sonic senses Knuckles' energy signal drop from afar. With tears in his eyes, Knuckles reflects on his time with Chucky and thanks him for being his first friend, going as far as to admit he had come to look at him as the son he never had. Knuckles bids a farewell to Chucky and dies peacefully. At Angel Island, Athair bids a farewell to Sharha and dies as well, taking the Chaos Emeralds with him. At Turtle House, Sally foolishly arms herself to the teeth to venture out and save Chucky from the Nikuhogs, getting into tussle with the others in the process, as The Oracle arrives with his Crystal Ball to inform them that Sonic has returned to Earth.

Back at the fight, E-123 is pleased with his work, but is somewhat upset that Shadow wasn't even watching the fight. Enraged at the loss of his mentor, Chucky unleashes a foul-mouthed rant at E-123, and proceeds to fire a Demon Flash at him. Unfortunately, E-123 easily deflects it away, and Chucky realizes that he will be unable to avenge Knuckles.

Confident of victory, E-123 mocks Chucky by pointing out that everyone important to him is dead (he does not include Tails in this). Chucky is about to be stomped on but is saved by the Tornado, confusing E-123 greatly. Sonic arrives and asks what he missed: he is then taken aback by the loss of Espio, Vector and Knuckles. Asking where Charmy is, Tails tearfully informs him that he got blown into pieces.

Apologizing for his late arrival, Sonic gives Holy Beans to Tails and Chucky. He then asks who was responsible for the deaths of his friends, and E-123 naively takes full credit, causing Sonic's power to rise considerably. E-123 asks for the Energy Level and Shadow replies that it is 1006. Unaware of the mix-up, E-123 attacks Sonic and is beaten to a pulp. Shadow then realizes his scouter was upside down and that Sonic's actual power is over 9,000.

E-123 is bewildered by Shadow's apparent apathy, and his partner explains that Sonic's Energy Level is only a threat to E-123, not Shadow. However, when he talks about the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic informs them that the Chaos Emeralds no longer work, as Knuckles is dead. A distraught Shadow is then enraged when he remembers that E-123 was the one who killed Knuckles. Unable to contain his rage any longer, Shadow finally destroys E-123, and is seen smiling when the dust clears. With E-123 finally defeated, Shadow sets his sights on Sonic, who orders Chucky and Tails to return to Kame House.

Sonic requests that they fight elsewhere so as not to damage his deceased friends' bodies, and Shadow accepts. As they fly off, Sonic watches Shadow out of his peripheral vision and wonders how powerful Shadow really is. Chucky and Tails look on, wondering if Sonic can defeat Shadow, but nevertheless start their own journey back to Turtle House. Chucky agrees, though he seems somewhat reluctant to do so. Tails puts his hands on his shoulders and reassures the boy, and they fly off with Tails telling Chucky that his mother will be pretty happy to see him after all that time.

Sonic leads Shadow to the Marble Garden. Shadow taunts Sonic over his low Nikuhog Energy Level at birth and it being the reason he was sent away from Planet Niku in the first place, but Sonic counters that he is grateful for being sent to Mobius, and challenges Shadow by telling him that even a low level Nikuhog can surpass an Elite Nikuhog with enough training. Shadow merely smirks and prepares to fight him. The two Nikuhogs begin to fight and appear to be evenly matched until Shadow manages to land a few good blows on Sonic. Sonic realizes that he is facing an opponent who may very well be stronger than him, but is excited rather than worried. He briefly powers up to Warp 2 and manages to topple Shadow, who quickly retaliates and boasts about having encountered a similar ability before.

At Turtle House, The Turtle Hermit, Rouge and the others attempt to watch the battle on The Oracle's Crystal Ball, to little success. He blames it on Rouge angrily smacking the ball around earlier, but The Turtle Hermit counters that it may be due to the energy from Sonic and Shadow's battle disrupting Mobius's energy. Rouge uses E-101's scouter and indeed senses two huge Energy Levels coming from the west. Sally is dismayed, believing that this means that Tails and Chucky are both dead.

Shadow powers himself up as dark storm clouds gather overhead and rocks begin floating up into the air. Pillars of rocks collapse and Shadow is surrounded by a bubble of pure, glowing energy. The ground shakes and the air is crackling with all of the energy floating around. Sonic is shocked by such amazing power and even seems to begin feeling worried. Somewhere else, bad Bunnie is sitting on a bar-stool, a drink in hand, while she is listening to the news of the battle over the television. The bartender turns off the news, disappointed that he may never know what happens. He then notice Bunnie, who seems to be very drunk, and yells at her not to fall asleep there. Hearing something outside, Bunnie leaves the bar and sees hordes of crows fleeing from the rampage caused by Sonic and Shadow's battle.

Shadow powers himself up and completely dominates Sonic. Shadow lands a good blow to Sonic's jaw and sends him flying. Sonic stops himself in mid-air, only to be sneak-attacked from behind by Shadow's charged Energy Blast. Sonic manages to dodge the blow, though it destroys his shirt. Shadow mocks Sonic, asking if that was all he could do. As a last resort, Sonic decides to push his body beyond its limits by using the Warp 3 despite King Lazaar having told him to never go past 2. The power amazes even Shadow, and he is even more startled when Sonic suddenly launches himself towards him with his fist balled and raised.

Risking his life, Sonic charges up the Warp attack to a triple. The incredible power generated overloads the scouter that Rouge took from E-101's body and begins to worry King Lazaar. With newfound strength, Sonic ferociously attacks Shadow. Unable to counter the onslaught, Shadow is quickly overwhelmed.

At Turtle House, The Oracle works hard to conjure up an image on his crystal ball. Although they have no way of telling how well the battle is going for Sonic, everyone is excited that Sonic's energy is so high, but The Turtle Hermit fears that Sonic is pushing himself beyond his limits.

Shadow continues to take damage from Sonic, and grows furious that his own Nikuhog blood has been drawn by a lower class warrior. Sonic's body begins to have trouble enduring the strain imposed by the Warp 3, and he realizes he has to defeat Shadow quickly. Fueled with anger, Shadow decides to destroy Sonic, along with the rest of the planet, by unleashing the Chaos Spear Barrage attack. Sonic counters with a Warp 3 powered Turtle Destruction Wave, and when he decides it is not enough, raises himself to Warp 7 (_yeah, I went there_). Shadow is hit point-blank by the beam and rocketed into the sky, leaving Sonic exhausted from the surge of energy.

Big, who had been watching the entire battle in hiding, comes forward to congratulate Sonic. A simple pat on the back turns out to be more than Sonic can handle, and he screams in pain. Upon hearing from Sonic that Shadow is still alive and will return soon, Big again retreats into hiding. Freeing himself from the crest of the Turtle Destruction Wave, an outraged Shadow decides to transform. After failing to find the moon, he returns to Sonic and reveals another way to transform. Shadow tells Sonic the origin of the Blitz Waves, reflected from the moon, and how they cause a reaction in the Nikuhogs. When thrown into the sky, the Blitz Waves are activated, allowing Nikuhogs to transform. It all seems to confuse Sonic, until Shadow creates a small, artificial moon with his own energy. With his tail gone, Sonic is unaffected, but as Shadow stares at it, he completes his terrible transformation into a Werehog.

While on their way back to the Turtle House, Tails spots the Fake Moon in the distance. He then began to tremble, remembering Sonic's Werehog transformations. Feeling Shadow's increase in power, Chucky becomes worried for his father and chooses to return and help him. Unable to stop Chucky, Tails returns as well. Back on the battlefield, Sonic does his best against the transformed Shadow. However, Shadow is amazingly fast and agile for his size, as well as ten times stronger than he was in his previous form, and Sonic begins to lose his energy. During the chase, Sonic soon realizes that he himself was the terrible monster of the full moon that his uncle told him about many years ago, as well as the one who actually killed him during a mindless rampage. Putting aside his feelings of guilt, Sonic prepares to retaliate against Shadow. Meanwhile, back at Turtle House, The Oracle manages to get the battle onto his Crystal Ball.

Sonic prepares to create a Soul Blast. In order to buy the time he needs to concentrate, he uses the Fist of the Sun technique to temporarily blind Shadow, and then flies off to a safe distance. Once safely away, Sonic stretches his arms out and begins gathering energy from everything in nature, and once enough is obtained, he concentrates it all into his fist. However, just before he can fire, Shadow recovers from the Fist of the Sun and launches a Super Chaos Spear at Sonic, catching him by surprise. Sonic subsequently takes the full force of the attack and loses his energy for the Soul Blast.

Exhausted by the strain from gathering energy, Sonic is unable to dodge Shadow for long before Shadow pins him and crushes both of his legs by stomping on them. Sonic manages to retaliate by firing the last of his energy directly into Shadow's right eye, damaging it severely. Furious at the loss of half his vision, Shadow grabs Sonic in his hands and begins to grabs Sonic in his hands and begins to squeeze him to death.

Big watches as Shadow slowly crushes Sonic in his hands. He is convinced that not helping Sonic is the right thing to do, as there is little he can do. Chucky and Tails arrive at the scene. Tails recognizes Shadow's Werehog form, and rushes to the ground with Chucky. There, they stumble upon Big's hiding spot.

After Big fills them in, Tails puts together a plan to cut off Shadow's tail, returning him to normal. As Big flees the scene, Chucky gets Shadow's attention long enough for Tails to form a Energy Buzzsaw and launch it from behind. Shadow is expecting this attack, however, and manages to avoid it.

All seems lost until Big catches Shadow off guard and slices his tail off with his sword, which returns him to his original form. After reverting back, an angry Shadow starts to attack Chucky as Big once again goes into hiding. Tails leaps to assist Chucky, but one swift kick from Shadow takes him out of the fight. Shadow then head butts Chucky, drawing blood.

At Turtle House, everyone is losing hope. Sally seems to have lost her senses, when all of a sudden, she encourages Chucky to fight. She leaps onto her feet and cheers on Chucky to beat Shadow, roughing up Hamlin a bit in the process.

Shadow tosses Chucky like a rag doll next to his defeated father. Wounded and frightened of Shadow, Chucky is about to give up, until he receives an encouraging lecture from Sonic about how Knuckles believed in him and ultimately laid down his life for him. Shadow mercilessly attacks Sonic again, and it is more than Chucky can take. Chucky, gathers his energy and continues his battle with Shadow. They fight one on one, and this time Chucky is able to hold his own. As Chucky and Shadow fight, Sonic calls Tails, who limps over to him. Sonic passes on the energy remaining from the Soul Blast to Tails, who manages to form it into a ball. Sonic warns him that he must hit Shadow at all costs as it is his last bit of energy, thereby making the Soul Blast their last hope of defeating Shadow once and for all.

Back at Turtle House, Sally continues to root for Chucky, but then begins to sob into her father's lap. The Oracle has a hard time following the rapid movements of Chucky and Shadow. Chucky and Shadow split up, and Chucky launches a Demon Flash at Shadow. He dodges it at the last second, and returns several Demon Flashes, each of which Shadow avoids.

The rapid movements make it difficult for Tails to aim the Soul Blast. King Lazaar speaks to Tails, telling him not to aim at Shadow with his eyes, but to allow himself to know when the right moment is. Tails feels the pressure of his task as King Lazaar reminds him the hopes and prayers of the entire planet rest on his shoulders. Shadow grows impatient, and begins shooting Energy Barrages at Chucky, who manages to stay ahead of the onslaught, but is eventually knocked against a rock. Tails concentrates even harder on feeling out Shadow's movements. Shadow rushes toward a stunned Chucky to finish him off as Tails finally finds the right moment.

Just as Tails is about to launch the Soul Blast, however, an impatient Big yells at him to get on with it, drawing Shadow's attention. Tails throws the Soul Blast, but Shadow sees it coming and leaps out of the way. It is at this instant that The Oracle's Crystal Ball explodes, leaving everyone at Turtle House clueless. Sonic sends a telepathic message to Chucky, telling him to bounce it back towards Shadow, since the Soul Blast will not harm anyone who harbors no evil in their heart.

The pure-hearted Chucky puts his hands out, and succeeds in bouncing it back. The Soul Blast subsequently hits Shadow and sends him back into the sky. Chucky and Tails gather around Sonic to rest now that the battle is apparently over. At the Turtle House, The Oracle attempts to repair his crystal ball as Rouge offers to take Sally to the battlefield to see what is happening. The Turtle Hermit offers to go as well, as does Chao, surprising everyone with his entrance. They all board Rouge's airship and take off in the direction of the battle. Rouge, however, immediately gets on Chao's bad side when she cluelessly compares him to an ordinary fairy.

Shadow's body falls out of the sky and lands nearby, startling them. Thinking he is dead, Big and Tails cheekily gloat about their victory, but Shadow suddenly wakes up and injures Tails as Big hides again. Shadow, though badly damaged and on the brink of passing out, forces himself towards Sonic and Chucky with the intent of finishing them off. Suddenly, he releases all of his energy in the form of his strongest attack, Chaos Blast, destroying much of the nearby land. Sonic, Chucky and Tails are knocked around a bit, but remain relatively unharmed due to Shadow's decreased energy. Desperate to stay awake, Shadow flies over to Chucky, prepared to finish him off next, though he is stopped by a painful sight: Chucky's tail has grown back, and with the Blitz Waves emanating from the Fake Moon, he could transform at any moment.

Chao continues to give Rouge directions to the battlefield. Desperate for news as to whether or not Chucky is still alive, Sally begins to threaten Chao as The Turtle Hermit tells them both to stop. Shadow begins to gather energy to remove Chucky's tail, but before he can do it, Big cuts into Shadow's armor across the back with his sword. Shadow is injured further, and falls to the ground. Big stands gloating over his fallen opponent, but Shadow rises again and starts walking toward him. Unable to connect with his sword a second time, Big tries to apologize to Shadow, saying his words were meant as a joke. Angry at Big for having injured him, Shadow starts beating him up repeatedly.

Sonic sees this distraction as an opportunity. In a last-ditch strategy, he instructs a dazed Chucky to look up at the Fake Moon currently radiating Blitz Waves. Chucky does, and begins his transformation into a Werehog. A panicked Shadow tries to prevent the transformation but to no avail, and Chucky begins to wreak havoc. Being half-Mobian, Chucky is slightly more easily reasoned with as a Werehog than Sonic, and with Tails and Big cheering him on, he directs his attacks toward Shadow. Shadow focuses all his power into staying clear of Chucky long enough to figure out a way to cut off his tail. None of his efforts even slow Chucky down; however, he finds a chance to remove Chucky's tail with one of his own Energy Buzzsaw. Shadow fails to get clear of the falling Chucky as he slowly returns to normal, and is crushed under Chucky's massive body. This last blow being more than he could deal with, Shadow activates his space pod to retrieve him using a small remote control device.

In the ruins of Radical City, a number of radiation-suited investigators are gathered around Shadow and E-123's space pods, the only things left in the city, when Shadow's pod becomes active and flies away. Tails sees it approaching and realizes Shadow is trying to get away. Crawling towards the pod, Shadow is angered for letting himself be defeated so badly. Visibly limping, Tails moves in to eliminate Shadow with Big's katana. From his planet, King Lazaar praises Sonic and the others for fighting so valiantly against the evil Nikuhogs, but makes a remark about them not defeating the worst evil of all. Barely able to move, Shadow is unable to defend himself against Tails' attack. However, a telepathic plea from Sonic stops Tails just short of Shadow's face.

As Shadow pulls himself inside the pod, Tails and Sonic argue over the wisdom of letting him go. Tails hopes Sonic isn't thinking Shadow's heart will soften if he is shown mercy, the way it worked with Knuckles. Sonic agrees that there is no guarantee that will be the case with Shadow, but adds that seeing him so close to death makes him think what a waste taking his life away would be and that killing him would only show him the same anger and violence he embraces as his way of life and instead wishes to expose him to the warmth of kindness and plant seeds of graciousness, mercy, and love in his heart, optimistic that they will one day grow. Besides, Shadow is the strongest opponent Sonic has ever faced, and after some recovery and more training, his own Nikuhog blood will yearn for a rematch. Tails feels he owes it to Team Chaotix to avenge their deaths, but reluctantly allows Shadow to go, saying that he hopes Sonic is right about this decision. Watching over the conversation, King Lazaar also hopes that Sonic is right. Swearing revenge, Shadow closes the pod and blasts off into space.

Upon reflecting on his failed mission in his space pod, he concedes that it couldn't get worse... until he is confronted by the Ghost of E-123, who says that he is now haunting him, Shadow is horrified and is last seen flying off with a loud "Nooo!"

(queue ghost busters music)

_Sha Sha Shadow Shadow_

_Shadow Shadow Shadow_

_Sha Sha Shadow Shadow_

_GHOST OMEGA!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic to the X**

_Disclaimer: Super Emerald is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Chapter 2: Planet Chidnai

As Shadow's space pod streaks away, Tails carries the unconscious Chucky over to Sonic. Rouge's airship arrives, and, upon landing, Sally bursts out and snatches up her son. The Turtle Hermit and Rouge attend to Sonic, as Chao tells him how proud he is of their efforts. Tails gives his condolences to Rouge over Vector's death. Now that Knuckles and Athair are gone, the Chaos Emeralds will not work any longer. Rouge becomes distraught and breaks down crying. She verbally attacks Big, wishing he were dead instead of Knuckles. Chao breaks up the argument, and reminds them that they need to get the wounded heroes some medical attention.

As night falls, The Turtle Hermit and Big carry Sonic up into the airship. Shadow's artificial moon burns itself out, and they take off. Tails guides them back to where the bodies of their fallen comrades lay. He tells Rouge not to cry, that there may be a very slim chance of resurrecting their friends. Before he can elaborate, they arrive at the first battleground. The bodies of Vector, Espio and Knuckles are loaded into refrigerated coffins; there is not enough of Charmy's body left to preserve. Everyone grieves over the loss of their friends. Rouge's thoughts are on the happy times she spent with Vector. Tails reflects on how the other three lost their lives.

Chucky eventually awakens in his crying mother's arms, and everyone else congratulates him on his efforts. Now that Chucky is taken care of, Big suggests Sally might take some concern for Sonic. She refuses, blaming her husband for everything bad that has happened to Chucky. Rouge prods Tails to explain what he was saying earlier. He tells how the Nikuhogs first learned of the Chaos Emeralds on Mobius through E-101's scouter, and after wiping out the planet, they would seek to have their own wishes granted with them. When they arrived on Mobius and saw Knuckles, they recognized him as being from planet Chidnai. Tails theorizes that if Athair could create the Chaos Emeralds, then there would likely be a set on Planet Chidnai as well.

If someone can somehow get to Chidnai, they can use those Echidna Chaos Emeralds to wish everyone back to life. Everyone jumps at this news, except for Rouge. She points out that they do not even know where this planet is supposed to be.

In the ruins of Radical City, a recovery team works late extracting the remaining space pod. Elsewhere, Sonic and the others are admitted into Julayla Hospital. The blood-curdling screams of Sonic having his bandages changed drains the color out of the faces of Chucky and Tails, who are waiting outside, despite their attempts at ignoring Sonic's screams (by attempting to study his homework and striking up a conversation with The Turtle Hermit about dating, respectively). When it comes time for their treatment, they attempt to escape, but are carried back by Sally and The Turtle Hermit.

Later in their recovery room, Tails and Chucky are relieved to hear they will be discharged in a matter of days, whereas Sonic's injuries will take a matter of months to heal. Chao tells him not to worry, as a fresh crop of Holy Beans will be ready in around a month. Tails teases Big for the way he acted just before Shadow attacked him, and everyone enjoys a laugh at his expense. Rouge joins them with the news that she has figured out how to use the Nikuhog remote control unit. They all tune in to a special television report about the group of scientists examining the remaining space pod. Rouge pushes some buttons on the remote, hoping to activate the pod and startle the research team. The pod promptly explodes into pieces.

As everyone's last hopes are dashed, Sharha appears outside the window, claiming she possibly knows of a spaceship they can use, but he needs someone to come with him to check it out. Being the best technical mind of the group, a reluctant Rouge joins him, and they teleport on Sharha's magic carpet to the desolate mountains of Gigan. They find an insect-like structure, where Sharha relates to Rouge a story that Athair had shared with her a century ago about his youth and how he grew up here.

With the new-found knowledge that Athair was an Echidna, they were able to surmise that Athair's old "house" was actually a spaceship. By saying the word "Knuckles," the floor of the structure drops down. Stepping onto it and repeating the password, they are lifted up inside. Sharha had heard the conversation King Lazaar had with Sonic in Rouge's airship. Hearing that Athair had been sent to Mobius as a youth to escape Chidnai's climatic disaster triggered Sharha's memory about this place. Rouge tries to manipulate a control panel, but is unable to get the ship to respond. She realizes the panel is designed for voice input, just like the door was. It does not respond to her commands, and Rouge figures that the panel is configured to only recognize commands in the Echidna language, like Knuckles and Athair (the latter in his "Savior" disguise) used during the last World Battle Royale. Luckily, Sharha learned the Echidna language from Athair.

Rouge suggests the two of them take a quick test-drive to see if the ship is still functional. She tells Sharha to fly them to Jupiter, and she gives the corresponding command in Echidna. The ship rumbles, and then takes off at a furious speed. In her attempt to get the ship to provide a seatbelt, Rouge coincidentally calls up a toilet and a bed! The ship quickly arrives at its destination, and Rouge and Sharha rejoice.

Athair's spaceship is relocated to the laboratories of Pod Co, where it is re-fitted for the long journey ahead. Rouge's Father is impressed that there are technologies in the universe beyond his own inventions.

In the recovery room, the family enjoys a quiet moment together, as Sally peels an apple for Chucky. Tails comes in with the news from Rouge that the ship is salvageable. He starts to nap at Sonic's side, and as Sally visits Julayla Hospital's gift shop, Chucky sneaks away to do some of his own physical therapy outside. When Sally finally catches up to him reading a textbook on the roof, she insists he return to the recovery room.

Upon returning, Rouge explains how the ship can make it to Chidnai and back in about two months. Sharha cannot make the trip, saying that this is too much time to leave Angel Island unattended, so she provides the Echidna vocabulary necessary to re-program the ship over the next ten days to recognize commands in their own language. Rouge has to make the journey, since she is the only one capable of servicing the craft should anything go wrong. She wisely turns down The Turtle Hermit's generous offer to spend two months with her alone, and chooses Tails to go with her instead. Chucky also insists on going, to ensure that Knuckles is brought back to life. Sally strongly objects, but after a passionate display of Chucky's spirit, as well as support from everyone else in the room, decides to let him go.

Rouge and Sharha work on re-programming the ship's computer as Tails and Chucky are checked out of the hospital. When Sally steps out to prepare Chucky's medication, Sonic has Chucky punch his bandaged hand to test his mettle. Sonic judges that at his current strength, Chucky will do fine on his own.

The day of departure finds Rouge, Tails and The Turtle Hermit gathered at Turtle House with the spaceship. Rouge is upset that while she cut her hair and wore a bulky space suit to prepare for the trip, Tails is dressed the same as always, Sally and Maximillian soon arrive with a roomful of luggage. Chucky reluctantly steps out of the hover car, looking dapper as can be and sporting a fresh haircut. Sally explains that this is a Mobian's first journey into deep space, and she wouldn't want Chucky to look improper (much to his dismay). The Turtle Hermit charges Tails to complete the mission and find the Chaos Emeralds.

They board the spaceship, and before Tails and Chucky have a chance to buckle themselves in, Rouge angrily gives the order to the ship's computer, and the team blasts off. Before long, they are cruising through deep space, and the ship stops vibrating. Rouge excuses herself to change her clothes. As Tails realizes how little he brought to wear, Chucky changes into an outfit similar to Knuckles'. The characters remaining on Mobius look skyward, each wishing the Chidnai-bound heroes luck in their mission.

Elsewhere, we catch up with Shadow, who is being healed by a local Doctor. Eggman's SwatBOTs wonder what has happened to E-123, at which the doctor reveals the rumours of Ghost Omega. The soldiers seem to be taken in, but the doctor dismisses the rumor and orders that Shadow be injected with "delicious, magical science".

Shadow is clearly still being haunted by his former partner, and starts screaming whilst inside the tank, causing his heart rate to skyrocket. He is quickly released from the healing tank, and is informed that his tail will never go back, causing him to remain as a "tail-less freak". Shadow reminds the doctor that he could kill him and Eggman wouldn't care, but the doctor fails to heed the warning. This causes him to lose his favorite organ (in this case, his liver).

At this point, Coconuts arrives on the scene, and he and Shadow verbally spar. Coconuts quickly guesses that Shadow is off to Chidnai, pointing out that Eggman and his men heard all about the Chaos Emeralds via one of the scouters. Shadow protests, claiming his transmitter was off the whole time, but realizes that, of course, E-123 had failed to turn his transmitter off. He departs in a fit of rage towards Chidnai.

Sally changes the flowers in the vase next to Sonic's bed as Sonic tries to sneak away again. It has been nearly a month since Chucky left, and Sally wishes she had packed nail clippers for him. Sonic actually makes it out the door — only to be caught by his doctor and nurse, who had been expecting this. 34 days out, the ship approaches a blue-green planet that registers as being Chidnai. Everyone is excited and belts themselves in for landing. At Rouge's command, the ship finds a grassy spot near a river to land. Rouge begins preparing equipment to take atmospheric samples to determine if they can breathe the air, but Chucky and Tails rush right out. Chucky remarks how similar the landscape is to the place he was trained by Knuckles.

Rouge realizes that Chucky and Tails have already jumped out of the ship without checking if there's ample oxygen on the planet. This infuriates Rouge, who yells at the other two for their reckless behavior and checks her Chaos Radar. Sure enough, she gets readings for seven Chaos Emeralds. Rouge and Tails dance for joy as Chucky senses a number of powerful Energy Levels in the distance. Rouge tells them not to worry, that they must belong to the Echidna natives. Knuckles and Athair had fairly large Energy Levels as well. Chucky and Tails worry that the Energy Levels have an unfriendly feel to them, but Rouge reminds them how King Lazaar said the Echidnas were a peaceful race.

Tails relaxes somewhat, and they decide to head toward a location where four Chaos Emeralds were already gathered together and introduce themselves. As Tails tries to laugh off his nervousness, a small spacecraft falls to the ground in the distance behind them. They all recognize the shape as being the kind of pod the Nikuhogs came to Mobius in. It must be Shadow, since he is the only Nikuhog left! Tails and Chucky quickly mask their Energy Levels, and are forced to decide whether to remain on Planet Chidnai with Shadow and attempt to gather the Chaos Emeralds, or return to Mobius immediately, giving up hope of reviving their friends.

Tails decides that if Shadow gets the Chaos Emeralds, they will be doomed anyhow, and decides to stay, as does Chucky. Rouge wishes them luck, saying she can go back to Mobius and return with Sonic in just over two months' time. Meanwhile, Shadow emerges from his space pod, cursing Eggman and vowing to gather the Chaos Emeralds first. Only by wishing immortality upon himself does he stand a chance to defeat Eggman. Using his scouter, Shadow locates Eggman's position, and is able to tell that Eggman has brought his top two henchmen, Orbot and Cubot, along with him. At Turtle House, The Turtle Hermit speaks via a radio-phone with Rouge, who fills him in on what is happening on Planet Chidnai. As Tails and Chucky wait for her to finish, another space pod falls through the atmosphere. The three of them are left to wonder why another Nikuhog ship should arrive. Some distance away, the lifeless form of an Echidna native drops to the ground, bleeding to death. A battle-suited SwatBOT, carrying an enormous Chaos Emerald, presents his prize to Eggman (_the Jim Cummings Version_). A mysterious figure in a dark hover-pod comes forward to praise it. On his right side is Cubot, a black and yellow squared robot; on his left is Orbot, a black and red spherical robot. Both of them carry similar large Chaos Emeralds (known as Super Emeralds) under their arms! With Eggman's crew carrying four Super Emeralds, only three remain to be found.

Confused at the appearance of another space pod, Tails, Rouge and Chucky wonder who it could be. A SwatBOT turns its Super Emerald over to Cubot. Eggman tells him to keep it under guard, as Shadow has come for them as well. Orbot informs Eggman that Coconuts' pod has just landed, explaining how Eggman knows about Shadow's recent arrival as well. Further, Orbot is tracking two smaller, unknown Energy Levels which have suddenly disappeared, and has dispatched two scouts to investigate. Eggman is more concerned with the Super Emeralds, and Orbot tells Eggman that he is confident Coconuts will defeat Shadow.

Coconuts locates Shadow with his scouter and heads off in his direction. Now that he has permission from Eggman, he can finally settle their rivalry. Shadow mocks Coconuts on their scouters' radios. Coconuts laughs at Shadow, pointing out that his Energy Level is much higher than Shadow's. Rouge wishes Tails and Chucky luck, and heads for the spaceship. Tails and Chucky debate whether they should stay there where it is dangerous or leave with Rouge and come back to use the Chaos Emeralds when they are next available. Before they can decide, Chucky senses a power coming their way. Taking defensive positions, Chucky and Tails wait to see who it is. On the other side of a rock, Orbot's pair of scouts touch down and begin looking around. Tails hopes they are Echidnas.

When the scouts come around the rock, they see what they think are tourists who happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. They are under orders to kill everyone on the planet, which includes them. Chucky and Tails also realize they are not dealing with the Echidnas, and are surprised that the Battle Armor worn by the scouts are similar to the ones worn by the Nikuhogs. But they are not Nikuhogs, confusing Tails even further. The two scouts laugh at their Energy Levels, and then blast a hole through their ship to keep them from escaping. Tails tells Chucky to release his power, and the two of them power up, easily defeating the two scouts. However, Rouge is worried the damage to the ship is too extensive to repair. Due to the fact that their ship is now wrecked, they have no means of getting off the planet.

Orbot's scouter has followed the battle and he seems concerned. Eggman asks him if something is the matter. Orbot tells him he does not know what to make of the situation, but he describes to Eggman the apparent activity of the two mysterious Energy Levels. He explains how they skyrocketed enough to take out the two scouts he had sent to investigate the area. Since they only went as high as 1500, Eggman is not worried about them being a threat. However, he does not like the fact that they defied warriors in his service and orders that they be eliminated the next time they appear. Orbot agrees with this notion.

At Julayla Hospital, Sonic concentrates on a glass of water. Focusing, he manages to levitate the water out of the glass and suspend it in mid-air above him. Sally calls his name, distracting his concentration, and the water rains down on his head. He explains that he just got bored. Sally grabs a towel and vigorously dries Sonic's bandaged head, wondering how Chucky is doing with his own hair. Unable to repair the ship, Rouge gives up all hope. Chucky and Tails warn her that they need to find somewhere to hide, since more of Eggman's men are likely to come and investigate what happened. With some luck, they might find an Echidna who can fix the ship.

Coconuts finally arrives at Shadow's location. After locating the traitorous Nikuhog, Coconuts advances against him, but Shadow dodges the oncoming thrust, leaving Coconuts to turn to his opponent with a sadistic smile. He taunts Shadow about his low Energy Level, and Shadow declares he has something to show him. It seems that during his fight on Mobius, Shadow learned by observation how to control his Energy Level the same way the Mobians did. He starts to power up, and Coconuts' scouter registers the rise in energy, finally exploding at around 22,000. Shadow explains that he has been actively seeking out battles, keeping his skills sharp and learning new techniques, while Coconuts has mostly stayed at Eggman's side and out of harm's way.

Orbot's scouter, which is also tracking Shadow's actions, explodes at the same reading. Cubot sets his newer model scouter to Shadow's reading, and is surprised to find that Shadow's level has risen to 24,000. At that level, he is stronger than both himself and Orbot at their current state. Eggman correctly analyzes Shadow's battles-increased strength, and reminds Orbot and Cubot that if the two of them combine their Energy Levels and team up, they can still defeat Shadow. Eggman also accurately describes Shadow's motives for seeking the Super Emeralds; he wants to overthrow him, and has betrayed him openly.

Overwhelmed by Shadow's power, Coconuts proposes a truce, saying he also wants Eggman out of the way and that if they were to team up, they could take out Orbot and Cubot together. Coconuts tells Shadow that since they have fought each other for so long and know each other's moves so well, they would make a great team. Shadow easily sees through Coconuts' lies, and continues to advance. Coconuts then decides to trick Shadow by shifting his attention and tells Shadow that Eggman is standing right behind him. Caught off guard, Shadow turns to look, and Coconuts attacks him from behind with a relentless volley of energy blasts. Coconuts thinks that he's won and begins to laugh about his victory.

However, when the smoke clears, Shadow, standing opposite of Coconuts, explains to him his failure for a choice of strategy. He then tells Coconuts that he will not be walking away from this mistake. Terrified, Coconuts tries to run, stumbling on the ground and staring back at Shadow as he tries to dash away. Shadow's new-found speed overtakes him easily as he dashes after Coconuts and reappears in front of him. Shadow then slams Coconuts right in the gut, sending him sprawling into the sky before ruthlessly eliminating him by making him explode in midair. Monitoring on his scouter, Cubot reports what has happened. Eggman still remains unconcerned, and orders everyone to head off for the next Super Emerald.

Shadow realizes his actions must have been registered by the others' scouters. He is certain that he can take on Orbot and Cubot, but he is still no match for Eggman. He devises a strategy to prevent Eggman's wish from being granted. All seven Super Emeralds must be gathered to grant a wish. If he were to find just one and hide it where no one else could find it, then manage to steal the other six after Eggman had gathered them, he would come out the winner.

One of Eggman's SwatBOTs locates several Echidna readings on his scouter, prompting Eggman to tell him that it's good news. He admits that, at any luck, they'll have a fifth Super Emerald for them to acquire. Eggman then warns his men to stay alert since there are a few pests lurking about. Orbot and Cubot agree with this notion and everyone takes off in that direction. Shadow notices on his scouter that Eggman is moving in his search for the Super Emeralds.

Meanwhile, Tails tells Rouge to hurry up a little. Rouge struggles to keep up with Chucky and Tails' pace and she begs one of them to fly her along, but Chucky explains that it takes up too much energy, and they'll be spotted on the their opponent's scouters. Just then, Tails finds a cave and points at it, saying that they can lay low for a while. Rouge complains to Tails, saying that she'd rather not stay inside a cave. Before they can determine their next course of action, Tails senses a horde of deadly Energy Levels approaching right in their direction. He warns everyone to get inside the cave and hide. Rouge, Tails, and Chucky hide as Eggman and his minions dash right by them.

Rouge concludes that they must be heading after something else since they did not notice them. Tails and Chucky have been left in complete shock and are horrified at the amount of power they sensed from Eggman's crew. Tails then notifies Rouge to check the Chaos Radar and confirm whether they were carrying Chaos Emeralds. Rouge quickly obliges, only to find that their opponents truly have acquired four of the Chaos Emeralds already. Chucky and Tails concur that Eggman's power is enormous and unparalleled as they continue to shiver. Rouge asks if Eggman could possibly be stronger than Shadow, and Tails replies that he is, in fact, a lot stronger. Tails presents them with the conundrum that they cannot obtain the Chaos Emeralds from them. Rouge checks her radar again and notes that they are heading directly for another Chaos Emerald. Tails says that they must have some form of radar as well if they are capable of locating the Chaos Emeralds.

Tails and Chucky decide to watch the invaders as they follow them to the next Echidna village. Rouge stays back at the cave, where she sets up a Pod Co house. Tails reminds Chucky to keep his power suppressed so they are not spotted and Chucky agrees. Rouge decides to contact The Turtle Hermit in order to notify him of the situation. The Turtle Hermit receives a call from Rouge and asks her how things are going on Chidnai. His reaction then changes to that of complete surprise when he hears the deadly mess they have gotten themselves into.

Sonic is in Julayla Hospital and asks the doctor when he can start working out again. The doctor tells him he is going to have to rest up for at least a little while, an idea which Sally agrees with. Sonic continues to complain about being confined to bed rest as The Turtle Hermit arrives at the hospital. Sally leaves with some laundry, warning them not to get any surprising ideas. The Turtle Hermit tells Sonic that he has received news from Rouge a while ago. He then proceeds to place his hand on a nurse's buttocks, removing it after the nurse screams from surprise. The Turtle Hermit says he talks with his hands when he is excited as an excuse for his behavior. The Turtle Hermit proceeds to explain the situation to Sonic, transferring the message that Shadow is also on Chidnai and completely healed. He then says it gets worse as he mentions that there is an evil being even stronger than Shadow on Chidnai. The Turtle Hermit then mentions that Rouge has relayed the message about their ship being damaged in an attack and she does not think she can fix it. Sonic yells out, asking if they are stuck on the planet. The Turtle Hermit says he is worried about this stronger force. Sonic is astonished at the very idea of someone being more powerful than the likes of Shadow.

Just then, Big arrives in Sonic's hospital room. He has brought a bag of Holy Beans for Sonic. The doctor tells Big not to feed his patient, but Big ignores him and just tosses a Holy to Sonic, which he quickly consumes. The healing effects of the Holy Bean are immediate as Sonic tears off his bandages. This leaves the doctor and nurse in complete shock. Sonic then prepares to wear his orange gi with its complete apparel and tosses the hospital clothing aside. Sonic declares that there is no time to waste and he must travel to Chidnai. Sonic thanks Big for the Holy Beans and The Turtle Hermit asks him how he is planning to get to Chidnai. Sonic explains that he had asked Rouge's Father to fix up a Pod Co spaceship for him using the technology from the original pod he had used to travel to Mobius with. Sonic proceeds to jump out of the hospital window and ride his Tornado to Rouge's Father in order to pick up the pod spaceship.

Sally spots Sonic as he is gliding through the sky at top speed. She yells behind him, telling him that he has not even packed clean underwear. As Sonic soars to his destination, he is contemplating as to how there could possibly be a warrior stronger than Shadow on Chidnai.

As Chucky and Tails are dashing through Chidnai, Tails warns Chucky to suppress his energy so they will not be spotted. Chucky agrees with him and they continue to advance in the direction of the Echidna village. On Mobius, Sonic proceeds to greet Rouge's Mother outside. She leads Sonic to the pod spaceship and Sonic is amazed at the sight of its construct. Rouge's Mother calls out to Rouge's Father. The pod spaceship's lid opens and he steps out. Sonic tells him he is healed and ready to go. Rouge's Father informs him the spaceship has a few minor adjustments that need to be made.

Rouge's Father begins to explain the ship's interior controls and how he has installed everything that was asked for... including the artificial gravity machine, which generates up to one hundred times Mobius' normal gravity. Rouge's Father warns Sonic to be careful when using the machine so that he does not get crushed from the impact by setting the gravity too high too soon. He explains that it is not a toy and extreme caution needs to be maintained. Sonic asks him how much longer he needs to wait until the ship is ready to fly. Rouge's Father tells Sonic that the ship is ready for flight now but it is still not finished as he has not installed the cappuccino machine yet. Sonic gets surprised and raises his voice, saying that he does not care about cappuccino. Sonic says there is no time because he needs to get to the others on Chidnai right away. Rouge's Father complies and tells him all he has to do is push the correct button because the ship's destination has already been adjusted for Chidnai. He also mentions that it would take six days for him to arrive on Chidnai.

Nicole and Hamlin appear to be running as they approach Rouge's Mother, who is bringing a few beverages when they see the pod spaceship taking off. The ship blows a large amount of wind as it begins to take off. Sonic pushes the button and the ship quickly takes off for Chidnai as it thrusts itself into the sky. As the ship disappears at high velocity, Rouge's Father congratulates himself, saying that sometimes he amazes himself. Hamlin and Nicole come to ask him of Sonic's whereabouts. He says Sonic is on his way to Chidnai and is probably wishing he had cappuccino already.

On Chidnai, Tails and Chucky are still running toward the Echidna village as Tails notes that they are close to their destination. Tails pinpoints that they must be over a ridge as they begin to walk rather than run. Tails points at the top of a ridge, which they can get a better look from. As they raise their heads, they see Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot standing in the center of the Echidna village. They do not want to be spotted so they decide to go around and watch from behind. Tails sees Eggman and analyzes that he is definitely the one in charge. He also mentions that his Energy Level is massive. Chucky agrees with Tails. Just then, Tails suddenly realizes that Orbot and Cubot are holding Chaos Emeralds.

Cubot is seen turning his head and looking upward, facing in Tails and Chucky's direction. The two quickly hide so they are not spotted. Eggman asks Cubot if his scouter indicates something. Cubot replies that he does not know and that he thought he detected a very weak Energy Level, which suddenly disappeared. He concludes that it was probably just a bird or a small rodent, nothing that should be of any concern. Tails and Chucky are still hiding and are frightened, hoping not to have been spotted. Tails tells Chucky to be careful because if they are seen, they are as good as dead.

A SwatBOT can be seen telling Eggman that they have found five Echidnas inside the village. Another holds out its arm-equipped blaster and threatens the Echidnas to come out of their house. A few Echidnas step out from the house. Two of the children who step out are Tikal and her brother. Another Echidna who follows them is Pachacamac, who happens to be the village elder. Chucky is astonished at the appearance of the Echidnas, noting that they look very much like Knuckles. Tails then confirms that they found the Echidnas. Eggman can be seen smirking as he prepares to have the Echidnas interrogated.

Sonic's ship is seen traveling at high velocity. Sonic admits that he has a lot of work to do and might as well start training now if he wants to raise his power as high as Shadow's. Sonic says he has trained under ten times Mobius's normal gravity while he was on King Lazaar's planet, so he should try out twenty. As the gravity machine stabilizes, Sonic is pulled down from the effects. He admits he should have tried eleven instead as he struggles to pull his legs.

Tails dislikes one of the machines hitting the older child, Tikal. Once again he and Chucky remark on how Eggman's robots are dressed the same as Nikuhogs, but are not Nikuhogs, prompting Tails to remember what E-101 said before, about how the Nikuhogs conquer planets and then sell them. Tails therefore reasons they are members of the "planet trade."

Down below, Eggman introduces himself to the captives, and says that their scouters picked up more than just the five Echidnas currently rounded up, and wants to know where the others are. When the Echidnas refuse to answer, he threatens them with an energy ball from the cannon on his Egg Mobile.

After a cutaway showing Sonic en route to Chidnai and training by doing sit-ups, we return to Chidnai to find Eggman still threatening his prisoners. Finally, the chief elder, Pachacamac, speaks, but does so in the Echidna language, confusing Eggman's SwatBOTs. Eggman is unimpressed. He says he knows that they can speak the "common tongue," prompting Pachacamac to reply that the elders stay with the children while the young men go to work in the fields, and demands to know if this is sufficient. Eggman then gets right to the point: he wants the village's Super Emerald. Pachacamac pretends not to know what he means.

Eggman asks Cubot if he remembers the last Echidna who said that. At the first village they visited, the elder pretended at first not to know what a Super Emerald was, and so Eggman had to kill a villager as an example. After this, Eggman says, the elder told him all about the Super Emeralds, how they were created by the eldest Echidna, and how, in order to obtain one, he must pass several tests first. When the elder refused to give him the Super Emerald even after Eggman agreed to take the tests, Eggman simply killed him and took it.

Listening in on his scouter somewhere else on the outskirts of Chidnai, a confident Shadow comments to himself that once he beats Eggman to the next Super Emerald, Eggman will not find him so easy an opponent to deal with.

Back at the village, one of the other elders says that no Echidna would ever give a Super Emerald to someone like Eggman. Lamenting that they underestimate his powers of persuasion, Eggman commands Orbot to kill one of them as an example. Orbot leaps over and elegantly kicks the third elder in the neck, sending him sprawling to his death.

The second elder, enraged, moves to attack Orbot, despite Pachacamac's attempt to stop him. Orbot tosses up one of the Super Emeralds he is holding, and dodges the elder's Energy Cannon, which hits and destroys one of Eggman's other SwatBOTs instead. Orbot then kills the elder with a huge energy blast of his own. Orbot gracefully returns to Eggman's side and brilliantly catches the Super Emerald he threw into the sky. Looking on, Chucky is becoming angry, and Tails tells him they have to keep their Energy Levels down or else the villains will notice them. He says there is nothing either of them can do to help the Echidnas. But Tails himself is frustrated and angrily yanks out handfuls of grass.

Keeping his cool, Pachacamac demands to know why Eggman even wants the Super Emeralds, prompting the tyrant to reveal he seeks immortality, the same as Shadow. Tails realizes Shadow is not cooperating with Eggman, then. Pachacamac tells Eggman to do as he wishes, but he will never give him the Super Emerald. Eggman asks if he would change his mind if the lives of his children were at stake. Pachacamac begs Eggman not to, and shields the children even as Eggman begins lifting a finger, his SwatBOTs moving to get out of the way.

Chucky's growing anger causes Cubot's scouter to activate again, and he comments that he thinks they are being watched. Orbot is in the middle of suggesting they go up and have a look when the scouter picks up a second set of Energy Levels, coming from the distance. A trio of young Warrior-type Echidnas arrives, the ones who had been working in the fields. Pachacamac is visibly relieved, while Eggman looks unconcerned. Chucky asks Tails if these three can help, but Tails does not answer.

Eggman commends the young warriors on their entrance but chides them for their tardiness. Pachacamac could have used their help earlier, he says, indicating the bodies of the slain elders. The warriors are infuriated, and, despite Pachacamac's warnings, challenge Eggman's soldiers to a fight. Cubot scans each of them with his scouter, and he and the other soldiers all have a good laugh at the apparent puny reading of only 1,000. Pachacamac, observing Cubot's use of the scouter, realizes this is how Eggman is able to locate them and their villages. He silently vows to destroy them.

Back in space, Sonic takes a break from his exercises and daydreams about food. Crawling to a porthole, he looks out into the blackness of space and says Shadow is waiting for him out there somewhere.

Back once more on Chidnai, all of Eggman's machines except Orbot and Cubot are moving in on the three young Echidnas. One of them, who is wearing a cape, taunts them by saying they would be better off fighting old grannies. Still watching from the cliff, Tails says the Echidnas are concealing their true power, and Eggman's men do not realize it. Chucky adds that Shadow and E-123 did not get this at first, either. They are well aware that Eggman's men cannot sense Energy Levels and need the assistance of the scouters to indicate the power of their opponents. Suddenly, Eggman's SwatBOTs begin to run at the Echidnas together, the caped Echidna leading the charge.

Orbot watches the scuffle cautiously as the wind slides past him. The Echidnas visibly power up and the Echidna in a purple tunic kicks a SwatBOT in the face, sending it flying past where Eggman, Orbot and Cubot are. It crashes through a tree and becomes embedded in a cliff. The other SwatBOTs stop in their tracks in shock, and the Echidnas take to the air. The SwatBOTs armed with forearm-mounted laser guns fire at them in a panic and seem to destroy them. But then the Echidnas emerge from the smoke and engage their opponents in hand-to-hand combat.

The SwatBOTs with laser guns fire on the purple-tunic Echidna, who deflects their blasts into another SwatBOT. An Echidna in an orange vest then fires at the laser-wielding SwatBOT. One of them is the man who had earlier hit Tikal. An explosion sends this SwatBOT flying towards Orbot, who kicks him aside and into a lake. As the Echidnas continue destroying the SwatBOTs, Orbot turns and asks Cubot to reread their Energy Levels. Cubot does so, and is astonished to find that their reading is now 3,000. Eggman laughs and says he is impressed, while Cubot complains that the Echidnas tricked them.

The fight continues. Chucky and Tails cheer the Echidnas on unnoticed, as do Tikal and her brother. By now all but one of Eggman's soldiers are out of commission, and Pachacamac notices only three scouters remain intact: one lying on the ground, one being worn by a deactivated SwatBOT, and Cubot's. He tells the children to get away from him, while Eggman instructs Cubot to step in and kill the other three Echidnas. As he moves to do so, Pachacamac fires an energy blast from his fingertip and blows Cubot's scouter off his face.

Cubot misinterprets this as a failed attempt to attack him. Pachacamac then takes to the air, prompting the Echidna wearing a cape, currently grappling with the last remaining SwatBOTs, to wonder what Pachacamac is doing. Pachacamac then destroys the other two remaining scouters. Orbot realizes this was Pachacamac's target all along, and Cubot becomes enraged as a result. Tails commends the old Echidna for his craftiness, because without their scouters Eggman and his men cannot locate any more Echidna villages.

Cubot, at this point, is boiling with anger. He is so enraged that a caption of his sharp, deadly metal nail is shown piercing into his finger, dripping oil. Screaming that he will butcher the Echidnas and show no mercy, he flies up at Pachacamac. The caped Echidna punches aside the SwatBOT he was fighting and yells for the elder to watch out as Chucky and Tails stare in complete awe.

Eggman yells for him to stop. He wants him to kill the three young warriors, first. Annoyed, Cubot jumps down to where the three are, and asks who wants to die first. The caped Echidna says they outnumber him, and Cubot just laughs and says he can handle twelve of them. He then appears behind him and punches into the Echidna's back, his fist coming out of his chest. The Echidna in the purple tunic rushes Cubot, but is elbowed in the gut. After pulling his arm free of the caped Echidna's corpse, Cubot turns and kills the stunned one with a mouth-blast, whilst the others look on in horror.

The Echidna in the orange vest gives him a little more trouble, though, dodging all of his punches and putting some distance between himself and Cubot before hurling an enormous energy blast that creates a massive explosion. This seemingly kills Cubot, and the Echidna breathes a sigh of relief. Watching from their cliff, Chucky and Tails wonder if this did the trick, but then Cubot emerges unscathed from the crater and kills the final Echidna by head-butting him into a cliff, crushing his chest.

Eggman then tells Pachacamac that it is useless to try and fight him, so he may as well give up the Super Emerald. Reluctantly, Pachacamac comes down, and says he will give Eggman what he wants on the condition that he and his men leave him and sons in peace. Eggman simply responds with a smile, and Pachacamac goes off to retrieve the Jewel. Chucky is becoming madder by the minute, and Tails again warns him to calm down. He says they are no help to their friends if they are dead.

Meanwhile, Sonic is still training under intense gravity, doing push-ups. The increased gravity causes some barbells to break loose from their rack and roll towards him. He avoids the first one by jumping up with his hands, and lands on his chin, but the second hits him in the face, completely bowling him over. They roll onwards and smash into the wall, denting it. Sonic groans and says whoever coined the saying "no pain, no gain" was not kidding.

Back on Chidnai, Pachacamac returns with his village's Indigo Super Emerald, and gives it to Kodos, the last of Eggman's living soldiers. He tells Eggman to take it, go, and leave the Echidnas in peace. However, Eggman is upset that Pachacamac destroyed their scouters. Because he thinks he cannot locate the remaining Echidna villages otherwise, he now says he will only leave once Pachacamac tells him where the villages are. He threatens to beat it out of him, and Cubot demonstrates by elbowing the old Echidna in the face, completely bowling him over.

Tikal and her brother are horrified and call Eggman a monster. Even after this, Pachacamac still refuses to betray his fellow Echidnas. He says he does not believe Eggman will keep his promise and let him and his sons live even if he does tell the tyrant what he wants to know. A bemused Eggman confesses this is the truth, and Orbot, impatient, tells Eggman they do not need Pachacamac's help to find the rest of the villages. Eggman tells Orbot he is accurate, which means Cubot can proceed to execute both Pachacamac and the children.

Pachacamac tells the young Echidnas to run and escape, while he turns and makes to fight Cubot. Cubot fires a mouth-blast at him, but it goes over his shoulder and hits the fleeing boy in the back, instead. The child dies instantly. Chucky and Tails are appropriately horrified. Tikal cries and tries in vain to revive her brother, and Pachacamac, distracted by this, is open to attack from Cubot, who punches him in the face, then moves so quickly, it seems as if he is splitting into three versions of himself, only one of which is the real Cubot. Pachacamac is confused. The two illusions disappear and the real Cubot appears behind the old Echidna and seizes him by the head, gripping him furthermore while wrestling and strangulating him before snapping his neck with a sharp twist.

Cubot allows Pachacamac's dead, lifeless body to drop to the ground. A thoroughly traumatized Tikal turns and tries to run away, while Cubot laughs and easily cuts off the girl's escape. He raises his hand to strike her... and Chucky, having had all he can stand of Cubot's cruelty, explodes in rage and screams at the top of his lungs for all of it to stop. Eggman and his men could not be more surprised as Chucky leaps down from the cliff and kicks Cubot in the face, knocking the bigger henchman through a house. Cubot recovers and demands to know where Chucky came from.

Chucky simply snarls that if Cubot wants to kill Tikal, he will have to kill him first. Cubot is about to do so when Tails flies in and knocks the brute down. He grabs a shocked Tikal and flies off with her, yelling for Chucky to follow. As the three of them escape, Eggman instructs Orbot to remind him about those two for later, and then tells Cubot to go and catch them.

With a scream, Cubot takes to the air and begins pursuing the Mobians. He catches up to them quickly. Tails, noticing him, tells Chucky they have to speed up, as their only hope is to outrun him. They power up and fly faster. Cubot does the same, and matches their speed.

Back at the village, Orbot asks Eggman why he does not let him go and assist Cubot, commenting again on how the two Mobians could cause them more trouble later on if not dealt with immediately. Eggman asks Orbot if his faith in his power is not absolute. He then destroys the cliff in front of him by simply pushing a button, and assures Orbot that the Mobians are nothing to worry about.

Still en route to Chidnai in space, Sonic is knocked silly by another barbell. Back on Chidnai, Cubot continues chasing Chucky and Tails, yelling that there is no way for them to escape from him. He begins hurling Energy blasts at them rapidly. They dodge all of them, but one of them grazes Tails, making him drop Tikal, who, apparently unconscious, begins falling towards the ground. Tails dives after her but is grabbed by the ankle by Cubot. He struggles but Cubot will not let go. Finally he swings himself up and head butts Cubot, making him release him, and swoops down after Tikal. He almost does not make it, but Chucky gets there first and grabs the child, saving him and landing on a small cliff.

Tails yells for Chucky to get going, because Cubot is closing in. He fires a Mouth Energy Wave that shoots past Tails, towards the cliff where Tikal and Chucky are. Chucky manages to fly himself and Tikal into the air before the blast hits, and the chase resumes. Tails finally gets an idea how they can escape their relentless pursuer, and tells Chucky to fly on ahead, while he turns around and performs the Fist of the Sun technique on a surprised Cubot. Momentarily blinded, Cubot screams and covers his eyes, and Tails goes and joins Chucky and Tikal where they are hiding in a small cave. Now their only hope is to stay hidden and hope Cubot leaves.

Slowly regaining his eyesight, Cubot cannot see his prey anywhere and becomes angry, shouting that when he finds them he is going to tear them to pieces. He begins flying around, searching for them. In the small cave, Chucky tells Tails that that was a great move, and asks where he learned it. Tails smirks and says it is just "a little something" he learned from Espio. Tikal falls down and Chucky shushes her, while Tails observes that without a scouter, Cubot cannot find them. However, Cubot refuses to give up and go away, and continues passing over the area, hunting for them.

Cubot scours the area, trying to locate Tails, Chucky, and Tikal. However, he begins to run out of patience as they continue to hide. Tails says that they should lay low until he decides to give up and leave. Unable to locate the hiding Freedom Fighters, a furious Cubot launches a massive blast from the air that obliterates everything in the area below. Cubot laughs, thinking that he has succeeded in eliminating the meddling Mobians. He thinks back to himself how Eggman had shown interest about finding out their identities, but confirms to himself that it does not matter who they were, as long as they're dead now. Cubot speeds off, however, Tails and Chucky had managed to react in time to get to safety. As they watch Cubot leaving, Chucky admits that they were cutting it close, and Tails agrees as he loosens his grip on Tikal, whom he managed to yank out from under the blast also. Tails asks Tikal if she can fly and Tikal says that she can as he begins to hover beside them.

Elsewhere, Rouge is in a bathtub when her father contacts her through a radio transmission. Rouge tells him that the alien warriors have already obtained four of the Super Emeralds. She notifies him that their ship was destroyed by a few scouts and that she does not know how they would get back to Mobius. Rouge's Father reassures her that Sonic is on his way and will be on planet Chidnai in six days. Meanwhile, Sonic is training under twenty times Mobius's normal gravity in his spaceship. He proceeds to the fridge to clean it out. He has eaten so much that he falls on the bed to relax.

Cubot is seen flying back, confirming to himself that it is going to take much longer to find the last few Super Emeralds without their scouters. He also states that the planet looks the same all over, making it that much harder to locate the villages. Out of impatience, he then concludes that they should just blow the whole planet up and be done with it. As Cubot makes his way back to the Echidna village to rejoin his comrades, he is again blindsided and knocked into the water below. Cubot plummets deep into the water before picking himself up to see that this time his attacker is Shadow. Shadow explains that he had been waiting for Cubot to get separated from Eggman and Orbot so he could tear him limb from limb. Cubot tells Shadow to leave or he will be forced to mutilate him. Shadow is unafraid and tells Cubot to attack. However, he is well aware of Cubot's fear since Cubot has apparently followed Shadow's actions.

Cubot asks Shadow for his scouter so that he may overlook Shadow's arrogance. Shadow then removes his scouter and tosses it to the ground before stepping on it and breaking it. This greatly annoys Cubot, since he stated he needed a scouter in order to locate the rest of the villages. Shadow then states that his power has increased and that Cubot should be well aware of this as he must have sensed his power increase from his prior battle with Coconuts. Due to his ability to sense his opponent's energy, Shadow states that he no longer needs a scouter. Cubot tells Shadow that he ran into the Mobians earlier and that his skills would not have allowed him to locate them. Shadow is unaware of Chucky and Tails' presence and disregards this. He then declares that Cubot is afraid of his power. Cubot begins to panic.

Cubot takes a few steps back before remembering his conversation with Orbot about Shadow's deadly Nikuhog potential to increase his might after every near-death experience. Cubot does not want to believe this and gets enraged out of his frustration. He begins to relentlessly blast at Shadow nonstop. After the smoke clears, Shadow quickly appears behind Cubot and twists him around, grabbing his arms in a tight grip and pulling them back forcefully. Shadow declares that Cubot is no match for his new-found abilities. Cubot begins to beg for his life and tells Shadow that he will reveal the secret of his Nikuhog home planet's destruction if he spares him. Shadow releases him from his grip and declares that Cubot tell him immediately.

Cubot then reveals that the Planet Niku was not destroyed by meteoric collision, as everyone believed, but was destroyed by Eggman. He explains how the Nikuhogs were a useful tool for a period of time, since they turned into overgrown apes and terrorized entire civilizations. This was a good way to eliminate inhabitants and acquire planets for Eggman. However, they were growing in power and were beginning to pose a threat. Cubot explains that Eggman feared the power of the Nikuhogs and that he had to do something in order to avoid future uprisings. And as a result, the Nikuhog race was eliminated along with their home planet and the leader of the Nikuhogs as well as Shadow's father, Black Doom.

Cubot concludes that Shadow should not feel too upset since Eggman did spare his life and kept him for further service when he could have executed him just as easily. Shadow is shocked by the news of his planet's destruction, but reveals that he no longer cares about the fate of his planet, his father, or his race. He states that he is simply upset at how he allowed Eggman, Orbot and Cubot to control and abuse him for all those years. Cubot takes this opportunity to lift himself off the ground and begins to trail off, realizing that Shadow's even more enraged. As his aura begins to overflow around him, Shadow charges a powerful blast. Cubot panics and tries to run for his life by jolting into the sky and yelling for his master. However, the ruthless Nikuhog is unimpressed by Cubot's attempt to escape, and mercilessly finishes him off with a single energy wave, obliterating Cubot in midair.

Meanwhile, Sonic is seen training under twenty times Mobius's gravity. He promises to turn up the gravity after performing a few push-ups. As Sonic trains, Shadow's blast leaves a dust cloud in the air, and the remnants of Cubot are reduced to ashes. Shadow is seen overjoyed by his own increase in strength, which has allowed him to eliminate the proud and elite Cubot.

Having escaped from Cubot, and after almost running into Shadow, Chucky, Tails and Tikal, arrive at the cave where Rouge is hiding. There, they learn from Rouge that Sonic has recovered and is on his way, training hard. Chucky and Tails are overjoyed at the news.

Meanwhile, Sonic's ship collides with an asteroid, causing damage to the hull. Worse, the ship has been slightly knocked off its course, and is now headed directly for a burning star, called Alpha H-Z, similar to the sun. Sonic dons a space suit and, following Rouge's Father's instructions, patches the damage to the hull. However, he accidentally glues his boots to the ship, and is unable to get back inside the ship in time to make the necessary course corrections. With no other options remaining, Sonic powers up and fires an enormous Turtle Destruction Wave, propelling him away from the star. Impressed with the boost in strength training in a 20g environment has given him, Sonic decides to go even heavier.

Shadow is now attacking a village on Chidnai to obtain the Super Emerald there. Some of the Echidnas begin to surround him out of anger, since he struck down one of their brethren prior. As the Echidnas snarl at him, Shadow laughs out loud.

Meanwhile, having saved Tikal, Chucky and Tails enjoy a light meal inside Rouge's Pod House. Tikal is asked to eat a little, but she refuses, saying she only drinks water and does not consume food. Tails tells Tikal he saw them growing crops, so he assumes they must consume something. Tikal tells him that what he saw earlier are Dryalid plants. She explains that they are beautiful plants, but were destroyed by a storm with violent winds many years prior. Much of the planet's forests were laid to waste as a result. Tikal says she hopes that the plants they are growing again will help bring their planet back to life.

The Echidna villagers proceed to attack Shadow with blasts from every side. Just as the Echidnas become overjoyed that they've eliminated the threat, a huge boulder comes out from the ground, compiled of stones. Shadow then busts out from the barrier and allows the stones around him to shatter, flying in many directions, even hitting some of the Echidnas down. One Echidna sends a powerful Energy wave at Shadow, who stops it dead in its tracks and wets his lips before sending the blast right back at the Echidna, obliterating him.

Chucky and Tails then sense Shadow's Energy Level and become aware of his brutal and overwhelming cruelty. They are positive that innocent Echidnas are being butchered at that very instant. They recognize the Energy Level as belonging to Shadow. Tails states that Shadow is responsible for much of the madness and that he is now able to seek Energy Levels without the usage of a scouter. Tails states that if either Eggman or Shadow get their hands on all seven Super Emeralds, they are going to be in serious trouble.

Rouge says that although they may not be able to fight either of them directly, they can obtain one Super Emerald to stop them from making a wish. Chucky says that they will kill every Echidna on the entire planet until they find the Super Emeralds. Tails admits to himself that he should have killed Shadow when he had the chance, that way this massacre could have been avoided. Tikal asks them who they are and how they know about the Super Emeralds. She then says she hopes they are here to help the Echidnas.

Shadow continues to tear into the Echidnas, slamming one directly in his skull, killing him. The village elder is kneeling on the ground beside the deceased Echidna. He diverts his attention to Shadow and calls him a savage for killing his fellow Echidnas. Shadow tells him it is just down to the two of them now. He asks if the old Echidna is prepared to tell him the location of the Super Emerald. The Echidna refuses and Shadow turns away to search for the jewel in the Echidna houses. As the old Echidna gathers some breath to speak, Shadow slowly turns around and releases a huge blast, mercilessly obliterating the innocent Echidna. Shadow then walks into an Echidna house to find the Green Super Emerald sitting on top of a cushion pillow. He proceeds to pick up the jewel and brings it in front of the lake by the village. Shadow has a wicked smile as he holds the Super Emerald in his hand. He examines the lake in front of him.

Shadow tosses the Super Emerald into the lake, since only he would know the location of the jewel and Eggman would not be able to locate it as he does not have any way to detect it. This would prevent Eggman from collecting all seven and as long as Shadow has one Super Emerald, there's no way for Eggman to summon the Chaos Force. Shadow confirms to himself that there's one more jewel to be found and swiftly dashes in another direction in the sky in order to obtain it.

Back at Tikal's village, Orbot stands firmly. He notifies Eggman that it has been too long and that Cubot should have been back by now. He states that something must have happened and maybe he should go look for him. Eggman tells him to forget about Cubot and that if he is not capable of capturing two puny pests and a little Echidna, then he has no use for him. Tired of waiting for Cubot to return, Eggman commands his top henchman Orbot and the last surviving minion, Kodos, to go and find the remaining Super Emeralds. Kodos asks as to how they would locate the villagers without their scouters, mentioning the fact that they'd have to thoroughly search the entire planet. Orbot tells him that it is exactly what they will do if that is what is necessary. Orbot reassures Eggman not to worry and that they'd find the Super Emeralds. Eggman tells Orbot that he expects nothing less from him. Eggman says he will be waiting for them back at the ship with all the Super Emeralds and orders them to deliver the final two to him.

Orbot and Kodos dash upward into the sky. Orbot tells Kodos to come get him if he finds any Echidna villages, since there may be some Echidnas who may be too powerful for Kodos to handle on his own. Kodos concurs with Orbot's assertion. Orbot orders him to head out and they speed in opposite directions to search for villages. As Orbot and Kodos dash away, Eggman contemplates the situation to himself. He knows that if Shadow approaches him to steal the Super Emeralds, he'd only save him the trouble of having to locate the traitorous Nikuhog. Eggman says he can just relax in the ship and speeds back with the Super Emeralds.

Tikal learns why the others have come all the way from Mobius, and begs them to help save her people. Tikal admits that since Mobius and Chidnai have been terrorized by these men, they must fight against them together. Tikal says that she must take them to the eldest Echidna's house in order to help them with his wisdom. Tikal explains how Locke is the eldest Echidna and that he alone is responsible for repopulating his race on the planet. Tikal says that she is Locke's one hundred and eighth child. Rouge asks Tikal how exactly her father was capable of having a child all by himself. Tikal says that the eggs came out from his mouth. Rouge assumes that he is actually a she, but Tikal halts this prospect by stating that he is unaware of the concept of a female, being the first female Echidna in existence. Rouge tries to explain to Tikal that there's a difference between males and females but Tikal tells her that she only knows one gender.

Tails gets back to asking Tikal how they will get to the elder's house, and Tikal says it is important that they go quickly since their opponents already have five of the Super Emeralds. Tails and Chucky confirm the situation with each other, noting that it is apparent that Shadow has not left any survivors in the Echidna village. Tikal says that if it is true, then there is only a few of the Echidnas left alive now. Tails asks Tikal if the eldest Echidna has the last Super Emerald and Tikal agrees. Tikal pleads with Tails so they can go to the eldest Echidna and acquire the last Super Emerald so it does not fall into the clutches of Eggman or Shadow. Tails agrees with Tikal, telling her to lead the way. Tails and Tikal head off toward Locke's location to safeguard the last remaining Super Emerald.

Tails thinks to himself, deliberating the situation. He concludes that Shadow is stronger than he ever was before and that the power he sensed from Eggman is even stronger than him. He admits that he does not know what kind of training regimen Sonic is under at the moment, but his best bet is to obtain the last Super Emerald from the eldest Echidna. Tails' doubt then kicks in as he convinces himself that he is going to die on the planet and reveals that while he did put out a life insurance on himself, he has never even had a girlfriend.

Elsewhere, Sonic continues his training in his spaceship under twenty times Mobius's normal gravity. After performing a few back-flips, Sonic sweats heavily. King Lazaar begins to speak to Sonic through his mind, saying that Knuckles and Team Chaotix have arrived on his planet asking for the same training King Lazaar gave Sonic. He also says they were able to reach him through the same perilous route of Serpent Road in a shorter amount of time than Sonic. Vector then asks King Lazaar if he can say hello to Sonic and King Lazaar tells him to rest his hand on his shoulder and speak. Sonic asks if Athair is with them as well, but Vector says that Athair remained at the Check-In Station in Special Zone. Vector tells Sonic that he is aware of his plan to wish them all back to life using the Super Emeralds of planet Chidnai. He also says that Sonic is a good friend, and Sonic becomes overjoyed from hearing from his friends.

Sonic agrees with him and tells him he is training under a high amount of gravity himself, with the gravity machine being set at 30 times Mobius's normal gravity. Sonic explains that he is on his way to Chidnai so he can aid Tails, Chucky, and Rouge. As Sonic tells them that Shadow is also on Chidnai, King Lazaar, Knuckles, Espio, and Charmy all get alerted in their direction. Sonic continues to explain that there are other warriors on planet Chidnai who are not Nikuhogs but wear the same uniforms. Sonic concludes that the leader of the extraterrestrial space pirates is more powerful than Shadow.

King Lazaar asks if the leader's name might be Eggman and Sonic responds that he is not certain. King Lazaar uses his antennae to check the identity of the invader on Chidnai. King Lazaar obtains a precise location of the ruler to conclude that it truly is Eggman. King Lazaar becomes extremely frightened, expressing his surprise through nervous shaking. King Lazaar begins to warn Sonic that Eggman is the strongest and fiercest opponent he could ever face and there's no way he is ready for him. King Lazaar tells Sonic that he is not warning him for his own sake, but for all people everywhere. He continues to warn Sonic to never anger Eggman, for his wrath spreads through the entire universe. Sonic brings up that he has to collect the Super Emeralds as a valid argument and he at least has to try. King Lazaar continues to warn him, telling him to promise that he will not go near Eggman.

Knuckles places his arm on King Lazaar's shoulder in order to convey his message. He quickly tells Sonic not to listen to King Lazaar and to collect the Super Emeralds and wish them back to life. Knuckles says that in the meantime, they will do some training with King Lazaar to get ready. Sonic agrees with Knuckles' proposition. Knuckles estimates that between him, Sonic, Chucky, and Tails, they should be able to handle Eggman. King Lazaar struggles as he argues. Knuckles says there's no time to waste and King Lazaar should start training them. King Lazaar says he will not if they are planning to fight Eggman.

Knuckles promises that he will not fight Eggman, though he repeats to himself that he will. Espio thinks to himself, saying that he needs to train hard, just like Sonic. He concludes that in order to face Eggman, they will all have to be at their best. King Lazaar asks the Chaotix and Knuckles if they are sure they are ready for his training... and none of them back down. King Lazaar says that their first challenge is to make him laugh in order to qualify for his training.

As Sonic is seen in his spaceship, he says to himself that just because he should avoid fighting Eggman, does not mean he should stop training... and continues to train under 30 times Mobius's normal gravity. Meanwhile, Tails and Tikal can be seen flying in the Chidnai skies, heading for the great elder's house. Tikal estimates that they still have five more hours if they continue to go at their current speed. Shadow is also on Chidnai, swiftly flying in midair. Shadow says that he should have been able to sense more Echidna by now. As he is unable to locate another village, Shadow senses another sign of energy. Shadow inspects the direction in which he sensed the powers, stating that there is two of them and they are not with Eggman.

On King Lazaar's planet, Espio struggles to tell a joke to King Lazaar so he can laugh in order to qualify for his training. Vector and Charmy are successful in their attempts as Knuckles becomes annoyed with the whole prospect. After Espio struggles with delivering his joke, Vector tells Espio a joke to tell, and Espio uses it, first experiencing difficulty as he remembers it, but eventually successfully making King Lazaar erupt with laughter.

On Planet Chidnai, Shadow is soaring through the skies as he trails Tails' energy signals. Tails and Tikal notice that they are being followed and proceed to hide in order to avoid being spotted. As Tails and Tikal find retreat behind a mountain, Shadow quickly senses another enormous power and changes his direction. Tails recognizes that Shadow has gone after the big Energy Level. The great power turns out to be Orbot, who is still searching for Echidna villages in order to track down the Super Emeralds. Shadow thinks that Orbot will be easy prey without Eggman beside him.

Sonic is seen training in the spaceship heading for Chidnai. He performs push-ups and admits that he'll have to turn up the graviton to 50 times Mobius's normal gravity. King Lazaar begins the training regimen for the deceased warriors on his planet. He calls Khan, his pet monkey, so they can chase the primate. This was the same training that Sonic had to endure, which King Lazaar reveals that it took Sonic three weeks to achieve. The warriors are surprised at the sight of Khan, and are even more surprised to hear that it took so long to catch the monkey.

Charmy asks that if they are able to catch the monkey, whether they will begin the real training with King Lazaar. King Lazaar answers saying that they must surpass another test, which involves Archimedes, and only then can they acquire further needed skills. Khan begins to run as the Chaotix chase him. As King Lazaar turns, he is surprised to see that Knuckles has already caught the monkey with ease. Knuckles drags Khan and drops him in front of King Lazaar, noting that he does not want any more games. Knuckles seriously summarizes the action as "monkey business," which makes King Lazaar erupt with laughter. None of the warriors share King Lazaar's enthusiasm for jokes, so he tells them they have a lot to learn about comedy.

Orbot is seen tearing through the Chidnai skies as he continues his search for the Super Emeralds. He is still annoyed that their scouters were destroyed, making it greatly harder to track down the remaining villages. He notices a powerful energy approaching him and realizes that it is Shadow. The two forces of Orbot and Shadow collide as they are bounced back from the energy that is emitted from their aura. Shadow greets Orbot and tells him that he has already disposed of Cubot, and now plans to do the same to him. Orbot becomes surprised with this prospect and finds it hard to believe, saying that he is lying. Orbot warns Shadow, telling him he should know better than to disobey Eggman. Shadow reciprocates by telling Orbot he never believed himself to be suited for the life of a follower. He explains that he no longer wants to take orders or cower in front of Eggman like a dog. He declares that he intends to see Eggman grovel at his feet as soon as he has made his wish for immortality.

Shadow explains his desire to Orbot, stating that the winds of change are blowing and that the power of immortality will belong to him, allowing him to rule the galaxy forever. Orbot replies that Shadow is dreaming and that Eggman has already managed to acquire five Super Emeralds, and it will not take them long to find the rest. Shadow tells Orbot that they are blind without their scouters and it is a liability he does not share, since his powers have increased in more ways than he can possibly imagine. Orbot laughs about Shadow's increased strength, stating that the new tricks that he has learned will not make a difference as his abilities will not even hold a candle in comparison to Eggman's.

Shadow says that Orbot already knows the answer as to why he will be capable of surpassing Eggman. Shadow states that Cubot also knew of his immense strength, and before he died, he revealed everything about Eggman's fear of the Nikuhogs, concluding that Eggman must also fear him. Orbot tells Shadow not to flatter himself because what Eggman feared was a union of the entire Nikuhog race rising up against him. Orbot states that all alone, Shadow would be no threat to anyone. Shadow pronounces that there's only one way to find out as he disappears and phases directly behind Orbot. Orbot reciprocates by instinctively punching at Shadow, who proceeds to block his punch by gripping his hand. As Shadow snickers, he tosses Orbot into the sky, sending him sprawling.

Orbot gets a grip as he quickly recovers in midair. After phasing farther away, Orbot grips one arm with the other and delivers the Elegant Blaster (a direct pinpointed palm blast) at Shadow. The huge blast quickly approaches Shadow, who proceeds to knock it away, deflecting it with his hand. The blast leaves a tremendous explosion on the ground below and debris flies all over as Orbot becomes amazed at Shadow's improved speed and skill, stating that Shadow has surprised him.

Tails and Tikal watch the fight from afar. There's a blazing wave left over from Orbot's blast. Tails mentions that Shadow has definitely gone after the enormous Energy Level. He also concludes that Shadow must be fighting one of Eggman's goons. Tails concludes that this is a good thing as they should fight and take each other out, because it will not end well for them if either one finds them. Tails quickly grabs Tikal and speeds toward the eldest Echidna's house, hoping that they are too busy pounding each other to notice them.

Shadow punches Orbot directly in the face, stunning him. Orbot retaliates with a flurry of rapid punches. Shadow still manages to dodge all his attacks and appear above Orbot. He then flips and rams Orbot downward, sending him into the ground. Orbot grips the ground as he slams down and Shadow appears behind him, surprising Orbot, only to kick him once again. Orbot is pushed forward as he bites into the dirt. Shadow begins to laugh uncontrollably, declaring that he has proved his point. However, instead of acknowledging defeat, Orbot begins to snicker with an elegant tone. Orbot is barely hovering and is facing the ground as Shadow's smile fades and Orbot's smile becomes apparent. Orbot turns to face Shadow, slowly raising his head. Orbot tells Shadow that he truly impresses him and that his fighting skills have come a long way since the last time they met, but not quite far enough. As Orbot laughs, the wind blows his loose wires wildly, his eyes have a distinct glare, and he continues to smile at Shadow.

The overconfident Shadow begins boasting about Orbot's statement that he was holding back his true strength. Orbot tells him he has figured it out and Shadow begins to laugh wildly. Orbot simply chuckles and responds by telling Shadow he will wipe the silly smile off his face. He then begins talking about how he was holding back his true power as Shadow decides to insult him. He says that it is time he shows Shadow his true power, although it is not something he likes to do very often. Orbot tells Shadow not to judge a book by its cover and that he has only seen his cover thus far. He says that he'd much rather not transform but will do so if it is necessary. Orbot flicks his loose wires as the wind hits his face.

This triggers Shadow's curiosity, who dares Orbot to transform. After warning Shadow, Orbot transforms into a muscle bound state, completely shocking Shadow. Shadow is left in utter and complete shock. Orbot introduces Shadow to his burly form, and states that he saw the cover of him before and now with great pleasure, will introduce him to the book. Orbot begins a furious assault on Shadow, beating him down with multiple powerful attacks. Orbot elbows Shadow in the stomach and punches Shadow's face into the air, before grabbing him by the leg, and nailing him to the ground. Orbot then raises him up to brutally and relentlessly head butts him repeatedly countless times.

Meanwhile, Tails and Tikal are flying towards the eldest Echidna's home as Tails begins speaking to Tikal about why it is always day time. Tikal explains that there is more than one sun in Chidnai's skies, which not only makes the planet extremely hot, but also is a contributing factor as to why there is no nighttime on the planet. As they talk, Orbot continues beating the life out of Shadow, throwing him into the sky and tossing him around like a rag doll. Orbot collides with Shadow in midair with countless swift punches, until finally giving him the chance to fight back, although Shadow does not land a single hit.

In space, Sonic is seen inside his spaceship training under fifty times Mobius's normal gravity. He is seen practicing many high-speed techniques until deciding to take a break. Sonic lays on the floor thinking about the Chaotix and Knuckles' training on King Lazaar's planet. He remembers when King Lazaar used his telepathy to speak to him and warning him to avoid Eggman at all costs, claiming that he was an unbeatable opponent and the most powerful being in the universe. As a result, knowing that such a powerful opponent exists, Sonic is suddenly fueled with energy and continues training. On King Lazaar's planet, Knuckles is meditating while Vector, Espio, and Charmy go after King Lazaar's pet monkey, Khan. The chase is a humiliating failure. As King Lazaar tries to eat lunch, he eventually laughs as a result of their failing to catch the monkey.

On Chidnai, Shadow continues to battle Orbot, who is still making sport of the Nikuhog and giving him a serious beating. Shadow tries to blast, only to have it knocked away and receive a flurry of Orb Blasters from Orbot, which he barely dodges and is toppled on the ground as a result. Orbot knocks him through an entire mountain and mocks him, telling him that he should not have been so cocky and reminds him of the futility of his attempts. Tails and Tikal stop flying, shocked by the amount of power they detect from Orbot. Orbot performs a few more relentless attacks, including bashing Shadow's stomach and propelling himself into the sky with back-flip kicks, with Shadow's jaw on the receiving end.

Orbot gets Shadow in a choke hold and states that he is tired of toying with the arrogant Nikuhog. As he is preparing to finish him, Shadow struggles to get free from Orbot's deadly grip. He barely and briefly manages to escape Orbot's onslaught. Orbot quickly recovers and grabs him by the hair before slapping his face around. He then pummels him by the head, sending him plummeting below at high velocity. Orbot appears behind Shadow in midair and grabs him, performing a headfirst pile-driver and tossing him into the ground, creating a massive crater using Shadow's body. He then bids sweet dreams to the battered prince.

The crater is suddenly filled with water, causing Orbot to assume that Shadow would drown if he had managed to somehow survive the beating. Orbot notes that this is perfect since Shadow will not be breathing for long in the water. Orbot regresses to his normal form and says that it serves Shadow right for making him go through all the trouble of transforming. He declares that he must report this victory to Eggman, who would want to hear this news. As Orbot leaves the devastated area behind, he believes he has successfully finished off the arrogant Nikuhog. Meanwhile, Rouge is seen in her Pod House complaining while Chucky ignores her and meditates. Chucky says his dad will fix all the problems they are having when he gets there.

Tails and Tikal sense that the fight is over and resume their flight to the eldest Echidna's house. As Tails and Tikal finally arrive at the outside of the elder's house, they both fly in front and Tails is shocked at how none of Eggman's men were able to discover such a place out in the open. They see an Echidna warrior named Dmitri, who emerges from the house. Tikal quickly recognizes Dmitri and says hello. Tails notes to himself that Dmitri looks almost exactly like Knuckles.

Dmitri says hello to Tikal and tells her that she and her friend are most welcome. He tells them that Locke, the eldest Echidna, has been expecting their arrival and tells them that Locke knows all about the events that are occurring on Chidnai. Dmitri tells them to follow him into the house as he will lead them to Locke. Tikal asks if Locke truly knows all of the events that have been taking place on Chidnai, would not it be wiser for him to move to a safer place and Dmitri responds that Locke is very old and he knows his death is drawing near, stating that it is his duty to stay by him and guard him closely at this time. Tikal becomes saddened, saying that she knew Locke was old, but never believed that he would be leaving so soon. As all three rise one level upward into the house, Tails becomes surprised when he sees Locke, who happens to be a very large Echidna. Locke thanks Tails for taking care of the young Tikal. Tails, Tikal, and Dmitri all bow when seeing Locke.

Meanwhile, a winged creature is seen flying around the place where Shadow and Orbot fought. As the creature decides to rest atop the water, Shadow's hand comes out from underneath, trying to grab into the air, and yanks the creature under, suffocating it. As feathers float on the water, the bruised and battered Shadow emerges, and declares that he has survived from a near-death experience, swearing to collect the Super Emeralds and angrily promises to acquire vengeance against Orbot and Eggman before fainting from exhaustion.

Tails and Tikal ponder whether Locke is asleep. But Locke begins to speak while coughing. He says that great evil has come to Chidnai, referring to Eggman and his wicked men. Locke says that they will stop at nothing until they have successfully gathered all seven Super Emeralds. Locke explains that for the Echidnas, the Super Emeralds symbolize wisdom and power, while for the likes of Eggman, they serve only as a tool for his own greed. Tails tells Locke that he has come to his home in order to obtain the final Super Emerald in order to stop Eggman from acquiring it. Locke asks Tails if he is also collecting the Super Emeralds and Tails replies by telling him that he is. He explains that his motives are for good and not evil like Eggman. Tikal confirms that Tails lost several of his friends and wants to wish them back to life with the usage of the Super Emeralds. Tikal explains that Tails' friends died fighting the invaders back on Mobius and they share the same goal with the Echidnas of getting rid of the evildoers.

Tails explains to Locke the history of how they became aware of the power of the Super Emeralds. He explains how Athair was responsible for creating the Chaos Emeralds. Locke confirms this story to be true as Athair indeed did go to Mobius and had the power to create the Chaos Emeralds, since he came from the "chaos family". Tails tells Locke that Athair was killed due to their battle with the Nikuhogs, claiming that the one responsible was none other than Shadow. Tails then says that Shadow is also on Chidnai. Locke agrees that this Nikuhog must be horrible indeed, noting that he has such an awful power. He then says that one who could defeat a Chidnai like Athair must have been a Super Hedgehog. Tails is surprised by the idea of this phenomenon and asks Locke what a Super Hedgehog is. Locke tells Tails to come beside him and places his arm on Tails' head.

Locke begins to feel Tails' past just by absorbing Tails' thoughts. Locke says that it is such a terrible thing that a powerful Echidna tore himself in two. Athair and King Knuckles were originally one being and they separated out of anguish from a grueling internal struggle. Locke says that before Athair could become guardian of Mobius, he had to purge even the smallest trace of evil from his heart. Thus he split himself in two and King Knuckles was born. In splitting himself, his power was also halved. Locke explains that if they had reunited, they would not have been defeated by any normal Nikuhog. Locke tells Tails that his heart is pure and his intentions are true, explaining that his bravery and loyalty for his friends are beyond question. He then tells Tails that he has proven himself worthy to receive the Super Emerald. Locke reaches for the Super Emerald and hands it to Tails, who proceeds to thank him and tells him that it means a lot to him.

Elsewhere, Rouge is complaining about her hair's split ends when Chucky gets up, startling her. Chucky reassures her that he was only getting up to go to the bathroom.

Tails is overjoyed for acquiring the Super Emerald. Locke tells him he hopes that Tails will have enough time to acquire them all. He states that he only has a few days to live. Locke states that if his wish is to be fulfilled, Tails must gather all seven Super Emeralds before he dies. He confirms that the Super Emeralds will disappear with him if they are not collected prior to his death. Tails promises to do his best and guard the Super Emerald with his life. He says that if he cannot gather all seven to make a wish, then neither will Eggman or Shadow. Locke then tells Tails that he has great inner strength within him that is yet to be unlocked. Locke tells Tails to allow him to awaken this power. He places his arm on Tails' head once more. Tails does not believe he has any sleeping potential and says he is amazed he even made it as far as he did. Locke's hand begins to glow as a ray of light shines around Tails' body. Tikal and Dmitri watch as Tails' body surges with a blazing white aura.

Locke has released Tails' dormant energy. He tells Tails that this power has been within him all along. Tails finds great joy in the magnitude of strength that he has acquired. Locke tells Tails that this power has been within him all along. Tails joyously thanks Locke once again and asks Locke if he can release anyone's power. Locke replies by telling him that if they have the power within them, then it is possible. Tails tells him he intends to bring Chucky to Locke so he can release his latent potential as well. Locke tells Tails that he has entrusted the fate of the Super Emerald as well as the entire planet rests in his hands. Tails agrees, telling Tikal to wait for his return. Tikal tells Tails to be careful as Tails heads back to the cave in order to bring Chucky back with him.

Meanwhile, an orange-skinned SwatBot is flying around in search of an Echidna village. It stumbles upon the village that Shadow had destroyed prior. It complains that it finally found a village to destroy but somebody already beat it there. It notices a single Echidna survivor who is barely crawling on the ground. The Echidna himself begins to remember how Shadow tossed the Super Emerald into the lake. The orange robot asks the Echidna what happened at the village. The Echidna reveals that a Nikuhog took the Super Emerald. The SwatBOT knows that it was Shadow. The Echidna begs it for help but the machine just blasts him to death on the ground, calling its victim trash. It then zooms into the sky and back to Eggman's spaceship.

Eggman is hovering in his ship (via the Egg Mobile) and cursing Shadow, calling him a miserable Nikuhog mutt. A voice is heard from behind the throne room door. Orbot has returned to Eggman and enters the room. Eggman asks Orbot if he found the village and he says he has not, but instead, he ran into Shadow. He then tells Eggman not to worry about Shadow troubling them again. Eggman asks him if he had to transform and Orbot confirms it to be true. Eggman asks if he knows for a fact that Shadow is dead. Orbot says he did not check his pulse but it is very unlikely that he survived. Orbot says he saw him fall into the water and not get back out again. Eggman becomes annoyed that Orbot did not confirm whether or not Shadow was dead just because he did not want to get wet. Eggman tells Orbot that it was careless to not check on his enemy's body and it was also careless for him to try and kill Shadow to begin with since the Nikuhog may have found a Super Emerald and hidden it. Orbot apologizes and says he will go back to look for his body.

The orange SwatBOT arrives to report and says that an entire Echidna village had already been destroyed by a Nikuhog by the time he got there, except for one Echidna, whom he killed himself. This completely annoys Eggman, who proceeds to execute the orange soldier for killing the only witness who may have known the whereabouts of the Super Emerald that Shadow had hidden. The soldier is fried to death by Eggman's laser guns and its body falls to the ground. Eggman tells Orbot to take note since he will punish him for failure or carelessness as well. Eggman orders Kodos to summon the Bokkun Squad. Eggman says that they better not forget to bring scouters with them. Eggman says he will be expecting them in five days. Kodos concurs and leaves the room.

After Kodos has left, Orbot is still in shock over Eggman's decision to contact the Bokkun Squad. Orbot asks Eggman if he is sure that it is necessary as there is no telling what they will do once they get to Chidnai. Orbot tells Eggman that he has the situation under control and can handle it without them. Eggman says he has a feeling they will be needing help. Orbot asks him if there is something he needs to know about. Eggman tells Orbot that he destroyed the Nikuhog's planet because he felt that if left unchecked, the Nikuhogs would one day pose a serious threat. Eggman says it is beginning to look like he was right all along. Eggman says that Shadow is not the only one that concerns him and that there are others. Orbot asks him who he is worried about, noting that it cannot possibly be the one Nikuhog named Sonic or his son, Chucky, who Shadow fought on Mobius. Orbot tells him that even combined, they were hardly a match for Shadow and they should not pose a threat nor worry him.

Eggman becomes annoyed and tells Orbot to retrieve Shadow, suspecting that the Nikuhog may have hidden one or more of the Super Emeralds. Orbot is sent to bring back his battered body for questioning. As Orbot dashes out of the ship, he thinks to himself. Orbot knows that if Eggman is contacting the Bokkun Squad, he is not taking any chances. Eggman is seen in his ship, stating that these Nikuhogs grow stronger from each and every fight. Of course, Eggman is much more powerful than the Nikuhogs but he realizes that if they keep multiplying their strength, then it is impossible to determine what they're capable of in the future. Eggman says it is best to eliminate them now, before they are allowed to get any stronger.

Meanwhile, Sonic is snoozing in the pod ship. He then wakes up, stating that he is exhausted and can barely move a muscle. On Chidnai, the bruised and battered Shadow is seen barely crawling on the ground, saying that he will not die this way. He says that the Super Emeralds will belong to him. As Shadow faints from exhaustion, Orbot is seen rapidly flying in the sky. Orbot sees Shadow's battered body on the ground and makes a stop landing next to him. He then inspects the Nikuhog's body, stating that he is alive after all. Orbot says that it is a lucky thing for him, but not so lucky for Shadow, since he will have to be interrogated. Orbot says he is going to have so much fun making Shadow talk. He yanks Shadow's body off the ground and raises him, dragging the Nikuhog through the sky and back to Eggman's ship.

As Chucky is performing some training maneuvers outside, Rouge's Chaos Radar picks up the Green Super Emerald that Shadow had previously hidden. Rouge says that the Chaos Radar has spotted all five Super Emeralds that Eggman has acquired and there is one Super Emerald that is still elsewhere on the planet. Chucky confirms the direction the gem is in. Rouge concludes that it is very possible Shadow did not find the Super Emerald and it was left in the same location. In any case, Chucky tells Rouge that he should go to the village and get the Super Emerald before someone else has a chance to do so. Rouge agrees and gives Chucky the Chaos Radar so he can track down the gem and Chucky rushes off to get it. Chucky speedily dashes in the direction of the village using the radar.

In Eggman's ship, Orbot and Kodos are carefully watching Shadow, who has now been placed in a rejuvenation chamber to heal and be brought back from the brink of death (at this time, Ghost Omega begins haunting Shadow again, telling Shadow he is now thinking about what Orbot did to his body). As he grips his own arms, Orbot tells Kodos to notify him when Shadow is better because he wants Shadow to be healthy before he begins torturing him. As Chucky rushes in the direction of the Echidna village in order to locate the hidden Super Emerald and Tails speeds back to his friends with another Super Emerald in hand, Orbot and Kodos continue to watch the battered Shadow in the rejuvenation tank, waiting for him to get better just so he can be interrogated.

Sonic is seen dangling from the ceiling, performing pull-ups. He is placing enormous strain on every muscle in his body under fifty times Mobius's normal gravity. He says to himself that he hopes his allies are making better progress on King Lazaar's planet. Sonic's sweat pours down repeatedly as he breathes hard. Sonic wonders whether or not they were able to catch Khan yet.

Meanwhile, Team Chaotix continues their training on King Lazaar's planet and struggle with their assignment of catching Khan. Vector is jumping around in an attempt to grab the hyperactive monkey, but keeps failing. Knuckles steps up to King Lazaar and tells him he is already proven to be above the others. He then tells King Lazaar that they should cut to the chase. King Lazaar tells him he needs to go through the proper procedure like everyone else. However, Knuckles finds King Lazaar's methods foolish and refuses to participate. Knuckles grabs King Lazaar out of frustration but lets go of him almost immediately afterward. King Lazaar asks him why he is in such a rush. He reminds Knuckles that he made a promise that he would not fight Eggman. He hopes Knuckles is not thinking of breaking that promise. King Lazaar says he has made it a rule for himself that he will not train a liar or a thief, so Knuckles had better not be either of those things.

King Lazaar tells the warriors it is time to eat and they all become ecstatic. As the Chaotix are eating all of King Lazaar's food, he tells them to save some rice for him. Espio says the food is really great. After all the food is gone, King Lazaar says that in their next lesson, they should definitely discuss moderation. King Lazaar notices Knuckles standing outside and staring in another direction. The Echidna warrior seems to be an enigma to him as he thinks to himself. Vector gets prepared to catch Khan again. Knuckles opens a canister of water and begins to drink from it. Vector quickly rushes after Khan and tackles him with his legs, gripping the monkey tightly in his grasp. After he manages to catch the ape, Espio and Charmy celebrate along with him.

King Lazaar appears in front of Knuckles and asks him if he is sure he does not want something to eat. Knuckles tells him he is fine. Espio is then shown phasing back and forth in front of Khan before grabbing him by the tail. King Lazaar says they are doing great work and are getting faster and faster. Knuckles says he came here to get stronger. He explains that in order to do that, he needs to train with someone who is stronger than he is. He then says that they're not stronger than he is. Just then, Charmy is seen capturing Khan and yanking him up and down out of joy. King Lazaar says they are ready for the second phase of their training and calls Archimedes, the large ant.

Vector, Espio, and Charmy are shocked at the sight of the talking ant. King Lazaar brings a mallet and Archimedes tells them all they have to do is tap him with the mallet. He tells them not to go easy on him because he will not be going easy on them. Vector says he will give it a try, but once the hammer is tossed to him, he falls after grabbing it, realizing it was heavier than he expected. Vector complains, saying the massive weapon is as heavy as an anvil. Archimedes says he is just blurting out excuses. Vector tells Archimedes to bring it on and the ant glides right past him. Archimedes tells him he is too slow. King Lazaar tells Knuckles to give it a try and Knuckles replies by telling him he has better things to do than take swings at an ant.

A few moments go by as Vector slams his own foot with the hammer. Espio fails to hit the ant as well. Charmy stumbles backward, also failing. Knuckles meditates in the meantime as they struggle to surpass this challenge set forth by King Lazaar. King Lazaar tells the warriors that they should take a break as Knuckles is seen meditating, but Vector tells him he came here to train so that is exactly what he is going to do. As Knuckles thinks to himself about Shadow, he tries to comprehend the magnitude of Eggman's power being even more dangerous than the likes of Shadow. He concludes that King Lazaar is wasting their time as he is not prepared to face off against Eggman.

Meanwhile, inside Eggman's spaceship, Kodos is monitoring Shadow's condition in a rejuvenation chamber. As Kodos checks the stats using a control panel, Orbot walks into the chamber room. Orbot asks about Shadow's condition and Kodos replies that his vital signs have stabilized for now. However, he states that Shadow is still in critical condition and may never regain consciousness. Orbot becomes annoyed and threatens Kodos, telling him that he must be revived at all costs since Eggman ordered that Shadow be interrogated. Kodos fearfully agrees with Orbot. As he raises his head, Orbot notes to himself that if Shadow does not recover, Eggman will have his head. Eggman stares at the rest of his Super Emeralds and expresses his desire to obtain the Super Emerald that Shadow has hidden.

On the small planet, King Lazaar is taking a nap on a rocking chair. Archimedes is exhausted as Charmy is tapping the hammer on the ground. As Archimedes yells out that he will teach them to give him some respect, he dares them to keep up with him. Charmy confronts the challenge head on. As Archimedes charges at Charmy, a slow-motion scene begins, showcasing Charmy feeling Archimedes' speed and reacting by swiftly bashing him extremely hard and sending him flying through the air. Archimedes then slams through King Lazaar's home and directly at King Lazaar himself, toppling him off his rocking chair. Khan begins to panic and run around. King Lazaar asks Archimedes if it is true that they managed to hit him, but Archimedes denies it, saying that they cannot prove a thing. However, a huge bump on Archimedes' head proves otherwise. King Lazaar says that it was a very quick accomplishment, stating that it only took them an hour and five minutes to pass the test. Vector and Espio step forward, ready for the next lesson.

King Lazaar says that for the next exercise, they will be exploring the ancient art of grappling. Knuckles steps forward, stating that he wants to participate. Knuckles declares that he will take them all on at once. Knuckles estimates that he could take on ten of them and it still would not be a challenge since they had to struggle against an ant and a monkey. King Lazaar says the odds seem unfairly stacked but will not stand in their way if they really want to train like that. Knuckles says he is ready and quickly steps forward, daring Vector and Espio to attack him. King Lazaar gives the signal for the fight to commence and Vector attacks with a flurry of punches and kicks, followed by Espio's similar charge. Knuckles dodges them both, sparring with them all by himself. Charmy takes the opportunity to sneak behind Knuckles and grab him. He begins emitting a charge and shocking Knuckles. As Espio and Vector charge at Knuckles simultaneously, he topples them both at the same time by striking them down. Charmy continues to charge from behind, forcing Knuckles to extend and elongate his quills using his Echidna genetics, and grab the small warrior. He then proceeds to raise Charmy into the air and forcefully slam him to the ground. Espio begins to scream for Charmy's well-being but King Lazaar reassures him that they're already dead and cannot die a second time.

Charmy levitates back off the ground and Knuckles admits to himself that he cannot believe how much stronger they've already become. He becomes convinced that it is from the training as they begin to swing at him again. Knuckles dodges them for a while before getting pinned down by Charmy and slammed in the face by Espio. Vector then proceeds to uppercut him in the gut. Knuckles sinks to his knees as Espio asks him if he has had enough. Knuckles gets back up and tosses aside his cape and cowboy hat. He then states that he has not even gotten started. They all commence fighting stances once again. King Lazaar then interferes and says he has decided that they should take a break for lunch. The Chaotix agree and follow King Lazaar. Knuckles is left to ponder to himself as the rest go to eat.

Within Eggman's ship, Shadow is still in the rejuvenation chamber. Kodos says that Eggman is not going to be happy and at this rate, Shadow will not recover. Kodos declares that the mighty Nikuhog Shadow may not be so mighty after all. Kodos then says that he hopes Shadow will pull out alive because he is really going to enjoy watching Orbot torture him to death. He admits that would keep him entertained for a while. Kodos says he is going to take a little break, sarcastically stating that he would not want Shadow to wander off and get hurt. As Kodos continues to laugh, Shadow opens his eyes, which completely leaves Kodos in shock. The rejuvenation chamber begins to light up with energy as Kodos steps backward.

In Eggman's throne room, Orbot and Eggman are contemplating the situation. Eggman asks Orbot of Shadow's condition and he says that Shadow should be regaining consciousness any time now. Eggman says that if that is true, he will not have to execute him after all. Orbot agrees with Eggman. Just then, the entire ship begins to shake, causing Orbot to abruptly fall forward before regaining his footing. He then turns to face the throne door. He yells out asking about what that sudden eruption could have been. Eggman orders him to find out.

Shadow is seen stepping on Kodos' now-deceased corpse, stating that his enemies keep underestimating the true powers of a Nikuhog. Shadow blasts a hole through the room, causing another explosion. This diverts Orbot and Eggman's attention and Orbot says that the sound came from the recovery room. Eggman tells him to hurry and Orbot runs to the room, opening the steel door and peeking inside. The entire rejuvenation room is in shambles and this leaves Orbot in complete shock. Orbot runs around in search of the arrogant Nikuhog, stating that he must have flown off. Eggman orders him to go after Shadow. They are unaware that Shadow is still inside the ship and has created a diversion on purpose just to get them away from the throne room. Eggman panics and this leaves Orbot in frustration, stating that he will find Shadow. Eggman tells Orbot that if he does not find him, he will have to face the consequences. Shadow runs to the throne room to find all the Super Emeralds intact. Shadow declares that Eggman has left his Super Emeralds unguarded and has made his last mistake.

Orbot searches the Chidnai skies for Shadow, swearing to rip him to pieces. Eggman tells Orbot he will hold him responsible for Shadow's escape if he is unsuccessful in locating the Nikuhog. As Orbot continues to hover outside, Shadow can be seen inside Eggman's spaceship. He has successfully entered Eggman's throne room and has found the Super Emeralds. Shadow speaks to himself, knowing that while Eggman and Orbot are distracted, he can easily steal the Super Emeralds with the element of surprise. Since Shadow has finally recovered from his battle with Orbot, and has escaped from the rejuvenation chamber fully healed, he takes the opportunity to steal Eggman's Super Emeralds.

As Shadow uses an ample amount of energy to power up his hand with a Chaos Spear, he yells out to Eggman and Orbot to gain their attention. Both Eggman and Orbot are surprised by the noise they hear from the ship, which turns out to be a sudden blast from Shadow. The blast blows open the top ventilation shaft of the ship, with flames exploding out from the ship's exterior, and directly at Orbot, who was trying to fly into the ship. As the flames rise upward, Orbot dodges the fiery inferno from the explosion caused by Shadow, becoming even angrier as a result.

Shadow gathers the Super Emeralds and swiftly tosses them out of the ship, using the same amount of strength in order to ensure they land close to each other, although very far from Eggman's ship. Orbot says the blast came from a certain direction as Eggman realizes Shadow must be going after the Super Emeralds and panics. They both run to the throne room to find that the Super Emeralds are missing. Eggman starts screaming for the Super Emeralds and Orbot becomes frustrated and completely annoyed, yelling for Shadow and jolting out of the ship to search for him once more. However, the Chidnai skies are as clear as ever. Only the ashes from the devastation within the ship are spilling into the sky. Orbot's desperation is heightened as he convinces himself that Shadow could not have gone very far.

As Eggman becomes furious and yells at Orbot for disappointing him, Shadow watches from behind a mountain and remains hidden. He then proceeds to the water and says that if he flies away, he will surely be spotted. So he decides to swim away while staying underwater. Shadow successfully escapes from the ship and heads for his newly acquired Super Emeralds.

As Orbot kneels with respect to his master, Eggman tells him to stop apologizing and get his act together. Orbot feels shameful and does not want to disappoint Eggman, coupled with the fact that he does not want to fail his mission or lose his life as a result of his failure. Eggman blames the entire situation on Orbot for allowing Shadow to escape with the Super Emeralds. He then warns Orbot that he now has only one hour to retrieve Shadow and the Super Emeralds, bashing his tail into the ground and striking fear into the heart of his elite right-hand man. Orbot promises to succeed and flies out of the ship in search of the treacherous and disloyal Nikuhog.

Shadow is seen rapidly swimming underwater to his destination... the Super Emeralds. Meanwhile, Chucky pinpoints the location of a Super Emerald using the Chaos Radar, which happens to be the Green Super Emerald that Shadow had hidden earlier... after he had butchered the entire village full of Echidnas. Chucky stumbles upon the village to find Echidna corpses all over the place and is completely overwhelmed with grief and saddened from the grotesque sight of the deceased. The loss of some Echidna children and older Echidnas completely infuriates Chucky as he curses Shadow's name for doing this.

Shadow is then seen coming out of the water and searching for the Super Emeralds. He stumbles upon them, stating that sometimes he impresses even himself. He now believes he has six Super Emeralds in his acquisition. However, he is unaware that the other Super Emerald is currently being taken from that location by none other than Chucky. Shadow is overjoyed and begins speaking of how the whole universe will tremble before him. Shadow senses that someone is coming. He says that it might be Orbot, but immediately corrects himself, stating that the approaching Energy Level is not as strong as Orbot's. Just then, Tails is seen holding the Red Super Emerald and flying rapidly toward his own destination... to help Chucky get his potential unlocked. Shadow becomes surprised, acknowledging that the Mobians truly are on Chidnai after all. Tails is so ecstatic about his own potential being unlocked by Locke, he fails to realize that Shadow has noticed him. Shadow dashes right after Tails in order to acquire what he believes to be the final Super Emerald in his quest to achieve immortality.

As Chucky buries the bodies of the deceased Echidnas, he promises to try and bring them back to life. He then proceeds to acquire the Super Emerald which is hidden in the lake. Chucky proceeds to swim underwater and resurfaces with the Super Emerald. Meanwhile, Sonic is dangling from the ceiling performing grueling push-ups in fifty times Mobius's normal gravity. Sonic is so tense and tired, he can barely move his muscles.

As Shadow flies after Tails, he refers to him as a worm as he is chasing his prey and continues to fly right after him. Orbot is still furious over Shadow's escape and is scouring the skies in search of the Nikuhog traitor. Orbot states that if he had his scouter, he would have easily been able to locate Shadow. He reminds himself that he will have to answer to Eggman if he is unable to find Shadow. Just then, Orbot notices a ray of light swiftly zooming in the sky. At first, he assumes that it is Shadow. But then he realizes that it is Tails and remembers how Tails was responsible for saving Tikal alongside Chucky. As Orbot contemplates the situation, he notices that it is none other than Shadow himself who is quickly following Tails. He promises that Shadow is not getting away and dashes after him at full speed.

A sequence of Shadow chasing Tails and Orbot chasing Shadow is illustrated as they dash through the Chidnai skies. Shadow then recognizes that he has been followed and is convinced that it is Orbot. He says to himself that he will overcome his opponent since he has become stronger from getting beaten and that the overconfident Orbot is unaware of his Nikuhog genes.

While Sonic's spaceship is passing through an intergalactic storm, the Nikuhog can barely move his muscles. The ship's Gravity Machine is going haywire, skyrocketing to one hundred times Mobius' normal gravity. This does not allow Sonic to move. A transmission appears and Rouge's Father is on the other end. He tells Sonic to ride out the storm and that it is bound to stop. Sonic's ship continues to pass through the stars as the thunder and lightning tears the skies asunder.

Meanwhile, Rouge is seen leaning on a rock reading a book before Tails suddenly hops in front of her from the sky. Rouge gets annoyed at Tails for surprising her with his sudden arrival. Tails tells Rouge that it is dangerous to be out in the open the way she was and Rouge reciprocates by telling him she will do whatever she wants. Rouge then notices that Tails is holding a Super Emerald and proceeds to examine it. She quickly asserts that the Super Emeralds of Chidnai are very large in size. Tails tells her that this Super Emerald was a gift from the eldest Echidna, Locke. Tails asks Rouge of Chucky's whereabouts and she tells him that he went off to find another Super Emerald. Just then, Tails senses a huge Energy Level approaching. Rouge reassures him that it is probably just Chucky. Tails denies that assertion and he is right to do so as Shadow appears on the scene. Both Tails and Rouge are left in complete shock and fear from seeing him. Tails curses his inability to sense that he was being followed due to his being excited over his new-found strength. Shadow states that he has found some Mobians without any help who are stranded on Chidnai, referring to the frightened Rouge and Tails. Shadow quickly demands that Tails hand over the Super Emerald and not do anything stupid. He also recommends that they do not try to escape or Rouge will suffer the consequences. As Shadow turns around and states that they have company, Orbot appears, rotating in the air before hovering one foot off the ground and flicking his loose wires backwards.

Sonic's spaceship is still in the midst of passing through a magnetic storm, causing the Gravity Machine to go haywire. Sonic barely survives the most intense gravity he has ever experienced: one hundred times Mobius' normal gravity, while he is still dangling from the ceiling (for training purposes). Hamlin, Nicole, and Rouge's Father watch Sonic's struggle through a transmission. Hamlin and Nicole seem to panic for Sonic's safety, wondering if Sonic will survive the perilous storm and complaining that he might not survive for another hour. Rouge's Father concludes that he may know what needs to be done. Then he admits that he does not know, after all. As Sonic tries to reach for the wire he is hanging from, he shreds his hand, and, as a result, his blood drips onto the ground. Sonic then decides to unleash a Turtle Destruction Wave and control it so he can hit the top end of the metallic wire he is hanging from in order to free himself and fall to the ground. However, the blast falls downward again and hits him instead, shredding his clothes and hurting him further.

On Chidnai, Tails and Rouge's enthusiasm is cut short as they are caught in between Shadow and Orbot, and their desires to obtain the Super Emeralds. Tails steps back as Orbot stares at Shadow, smiling. Tails states that they're in trouble. Orbot stands, facing Shadow, and asks him whether he thought he could escape him for long.

Orbot then notes that he sees Tails holding a Super Emerald. He asks whether Shadow has joined forces with the Mobians. Orbot then states that the Mobians do not concern him and that he is only interested in locating the rest of the Super Emeralds.

He gives Shadow an ultimatum that he can either tell him the location of the Super Emeralds, or he can tell Eggman. Shadow continues to smile and is not fazed by Orbot's threat, replying by daring Orbot to make him talk. Orbot then cackles at Shadow's remark, and replies that he would do it with pleasure. Shadow then hurries Orbot to get on with his transformation, noting that he cannot possibly defeat him without changing into that bulky form. Due to his personal obsession with his appearance, this completely annoys Orbot, who replies that he has now been insulted since someone who looks like Shadow has no right to talk to him in such a way.

Orbot tells Shadow he would kill him right where he stands but Eggman wants him to be brought back alive. Shadow dares Orbot to attack him and calls him wimpy, which infuriates Orbot furthermore, as he brings himself to dash at Shadow with a slew of punches. Shadow dodges Orbot's swift arms and speeds into the sky as Orbot looks up to revert his attention before quickly following him. Tails recognizes the amount of danger they're in.

Shadow launches a flurry of blasts at Orbot from above, but Orbot dodges them all. He then appears behind Shadow and launches another blast at him, which Shadow tosses aside. Orbot gets in a punch at Shadow's face as the blast hits the ground and Rouge and Tails are stunned.

Tails tells Rouge that now is their chance to run. They are running as Shadow quickly turns and launches a bunch of blasts in front of them, stopping them dead in their tracks, while Orbot tries to hit him. Shadow dodges an oncoming blast and reappears behind Orbot to kick him down to the ground. Orbot flips and lands on his knees as he turns to face his opponent.

Orbot then concentrates to remember how Eggman had warned him. A flashback is seen of how Eggman told him to stop apologizing and start doing things right. He then remembers how Eggman said he has only one hour to bring back Shadow and recover the Super Emeralds. Orbot's internal emotional struggle envelops him. For this warrior, failure is not an option and Eggman's command is his purpose of survival. Out of his fear of his own master, and the opponent he is now facing, Orbot finds himself in between a rock and a hard place, increasing his desperation. Orbot then senses he has little time and angrily charges at Shadow again, who manages to dodge him and slowly ascend to the sky. Orbot notes to himself that Shadow is stronger than before.

Orbot then comes to grips with the situation, and since he has run out of options, decides to transform into his muscle bound form. As Orbot's muscles bulge, his face becomes demonic as he stares upward before yanking himself off the ground and speedily after Shadow. The ground shatters as Orbot takes off.

Rouge and Tails are left in complete shock. Rouge screams that Orbot changed into a monster. Tails fearfully notes that Orbot has become even more powerful. As Orbot hurries after Shadow, he congratulates him, telling him that he is the first person to see this form a second time.

Chucky is seen flying with the Super Emerald he acquired, which Shadow had previously hidden. He then senses two huge Energy Levels where he had left Rouge and begins to hurry back. As Orbot dodges a slew of blasts from Shadow, he makes his way up to the Nikuhog.

Sonic is still hanging and flailing around in the ship as Rouge's Father tells him to be careful. However, Sonic has no intention of stopping, spinning his body rapidly. Rouge's Father tells him to reach the graviton and turn off the gravity control as Nicole and Hamlin panic. As Sonic's speed increases, he unleashes a Warp attack, shredding off the top hinges of the cord he is hanging from, and flying right for the graviton. Rouge's Father, Nicole, and Hamlin celebrate for Sonic freeing himself. Sonic is still struggling to move. Orbot is still in heated combat against Shadow, now tossing the Nikuhog into the air and unleashing a huge blast at him, which Shadow is unable to counter and gets knocked down from as a result. Orbot then joyously and sadistically laughs as he drops after Shadow.

Sonic struggles to drag his body to the graviton and raises himself barely enough to slam down on the graviton control panel with his chin. He then falls to the ground and the gravity is back to normal. Rouge's Father, Hamlin, and Nicole are happy again as Sonic concludes that although he was able to withstand one hundred times Mobius's gravity, he must now push his experience to the limit by training under that gravity.

Shadow lands again and grabs some dirt from the ground as Orbot attacks him. Shadow dodges the attack, going upward once more as Orbot bashes his fist into the ground. Orbot relentlessly hurries after him and Shadow lets the dirt fall into Orbot's eyes. This completely annoys and temporarily blinds Orbot, as he struggles to see. Shadow takes this opportunity to appear behind him and bash right through the back of his armor, sending him sprawling. Orbot recovers and turns around with a furious stare. Shadow appears above him and knocks him into the water below. He then proceeds to blast at Orbot mercilessly while he is underwater. Orbot launches himself out of the water and collides with Shadow in a rapid succession of punches. Then they both drop to the ground.

Orbot's body is now battle-damaged. Orbot is boiling with rage as he is snarling at Shadow, telling him that he is dead. Shadow tells Orbot to face the fact that he has become far stronger. Shadow then tells Orbot to start begging him to spare his life. Orbot laughs at Shadow's remark and tells him that he will crush his skull, and shut his smart mouth once and for all. Shadow tells Orbot that the first and last mistake he made was to underestimate the power of a Nikuhog. Orbot is angry out of frustration as Shadow tells him that Nikuhogs become stronger after every near death experience.

Meanwhile, in the spaceship, Sonic struggles to obtain the Holy Bean bag in order to recover his strength. After successfully obtaining the bean, Sonic is replenished and hops back on his feet. He wants to train under one hundred times Mobius' gravity but decides to have a snack first.

As Shadow tells Orbot that he can bleed a Nikuhog to the brink of death and crush every bone in their bodies, but it will only make a Nikuhog more powerful. Orbot is astonished by the magnitude of this capability and begins to realize the futility of the struggle, while Tails states that this situation is much like how Sonic was able to become stronger. Tails admits that no matter how much of a brutal beating Shadow takes, he only becomes stronger.

Orbot then declares that he does not care how powerful Shadow has become and that he will never defeat him while he is in his transformed state. Shadow laughs at this assertion as Orbot furiously charges at Shadow. Shadow yells out that he can win while Orbot is in any form and the two collide once more. In this quick exchange of blows, Shadow now gets the upper hand, relentlessly punching Orbot all over his face before performing an uppercut and ruthlessly slamming his fist clean through Orbot's stomach. As Shadow's fist is jammed into Orbot's belly, oil drips out from the severe injury. Orbot is gripping onto Shadow's head as Shadow continues to keep his fist inside the brute's stomach.

Rouge is scared of the whole situation and screams. Orbot then tells Shadow that he was only following orders and asks for mercy. Shadow tells Orbot that he is begging for his life, after all. Orbot asks Shadow to spare him, and they could team up to take down Eggman together. Shadow then angrily compiles his energy into his fist and blasts directly through Orbot's stomach. The blast erupts out from Orbot's back, breaking through him completely and sending him flying into the air. Orbot is seen being jolted into the sky before falling directly into his watery grave.

Shadow declares that once he has all the Super Emeralds, it will be he who will defeat Eggman. Tails angrily stares at Shadow, while gripping the Super Emerald. Shadow tells him that he is quite stronger than before, but he is still no match for him. Tails refuses to hand over the Super Emerald but Shadow threatens Rouge, forcing Tails to comply. Shadow is extremely overjoyed at finally having obtained what he believes to be the final Super Emerald. He says that all that remains now is calling forth the Chaos Force and making his wish for immortality, making him the supreme ruler of the universe. He then states that Eggman will die and speeds off into the sky. Tails thinks to himself, hoping that Chucky will bring that last Super Emerald back to them. Chucky is seen flying with the Super Emerald, hoping to avoid allowing the Super Emerald to fall into Shadow's clutches.

On his way to summon the Chaos Force, Shadow runs into Chucky, who, unbeknownst to Shadow, is returning to Tails and Rouge with the final Super Emerald.

Meanwhile, an angered Eggman summons the Bokkun Squad to help him recover the Super Emeralds and capture Shadow. When Chucky returns with the Green Super Emerald, Tails takes him to see the Grand Elder Locke. Eggman, who is growing impatient, calls a new evil to Planet Chidnai.

Shadow goes underwater where he hid his other Super Emerald, and looks for where he hid it. Unable to find it, he begins to put two and two together, figuring out that Chucky's "watch" was most likely a Super Emerald locator. Ghost Omega appears, and tells Shadow that Chucky took the Super Emerald. Shadow explodes out of the lake, letting out the strongest scream of all time. It's so strong, not only can Chucky hear it, but Tails can feel it, Eggman hears it, Sonic hears it in space, in his spacecraft, the King of the Afterlife hears it in the next world, thinking it's his estranged wife, and 20 years later it reaches Mobius, where it is heard and recognized by a silver-furred hedgehog who mutters "Daddy?".

Rouge has finally fallen asleep when Shadow comes down to their new hiding spot, finally locating her and filled with rage. He easily kills Rouge, only for her to awaken discovering she was merely having a nightmare. In reality, Shadow stands by his Super Emeralds, unable to move since Chucky can locate them. Large amounts of seismic activity begins, as an enraged Eggman is shooting off beams of intense energy, but is unable to hit any of his targets. Eggman stands in his damaged ship, while his SwatBOTs huddle together in fear. Shadow starts to get a bit worried, as without immortality, he will be unable to defeat Eggman.

Rouge tries to stop a Super Emerald from rolling away, as a nearby explosion caused by Eggman causes it to roll into some shallow water. Tails and Chucky fly through the air using their minimum speed in order to avoid Shadow. Tails begins to ponder how Shadow's power continued to grow, which causes Chucky to doubt his hidden powers. However, Tails states if a being at his level has some, Chucky wields some as well.

Unwilling to get into the water, Rouge reaches for a stick and stretches out trying to pull the jewel back to land. She accidentally pushes it farther into the water, but gives up thinking it is better hidden from Shadow. She checks her Chaos Radar, shocked to see it moving away at a rapid pace. She wonders if Shadow grabbed it, scared that she will never see Vector again. Rouge pulls out a pod, gets, into a submarine, and heads under-water to get the ball, wanting to go down fighting. She slows down after seeing that a jewel has been taken by a sea monster, who swam away causing the it to fall down into a deeper part of the Ocean.

On the Pod Co spaceship, Sonic has advanced to training at 100x regular gravity, even to the point that he harmed himself with his own Turtle Destruction Waves. After being hit with the blast, he is worn out and takes a Holy Bean from the bag. He is instantly replenished, and gains yet another Power Boost. He decides to be more careful, as he has two more days before he arriving on Chidnai. Rouge makes her way down to a clam where the Super Emerald is located. She also spots a giant pearl, and fantasizes what it would be like to wear it. Filled with greed, she passes over the mystical orb and goes to retrieve the pearl. However, it opens up a whirlpool which begins sucking everything away, including the Super Emerald. She goes after the orb, only to find the gem falling into a large amount of giant green pearls, and sees it is a crab monster who uses pearls to lure its victims to them.

Rouge tries to escape, but the giant crab wraps its claws around the ship and begins to break the gas. Rouge searches for an escape pod, wondering if it has fallen out of her pocket. She locates the pods, getting into a Mech right as the monster destroyed the ship. The crab goes after Rouge still, as she desperately tries to avoid his claws. The crab then stops its attack and lies down, revealing the pearls are eggs and her babies are hatching. The monster was simply protecting her children. As a pillar falls towards the eggs, Rouge rushes forwards, grabbing the pillar and saving the monster's children. She pushes it aside, and the monster allows her to grab the Super Emerald.

Rouge makes her way back to land and heads back to her hiding spot with the Super Emerald, as an Energy Blast lands near her. Two of Eggman's SwatBOTs, one blue one red, fly down wanting to locate the other Super Emeralds and Shadow. They threaten to bring her to Eggman, grabbing her, and flying her away.

Rouge screams to be let down, and reminisces on her troublesome life. She kicks the blue SwatBOT holding her, and it drops her. It catches her and lands in a clearing. Rouge tries to escape but her efforts are fruitless. She eavesdrops on the SwatBOTs' conversation and finds out that they do not know about the Super Emeralds, so she explains to them how the wish could make them stronger than even Eggman. They like the idea of boundless strength and insist that she show them where the other balls are. In space, Sonic uses the Warp and forms an energy sphere that he throws into the gravitational pull of the Gravity Machine, causing it to cycle around the room. Sonic then gathers energy for a Turtle Destruction Wave and fires it at the energy sphere. Instead of them connecting, they overlap and hit Sonic, one on the back and one on the chest. He endures the hit as if it were nothing.

Chucky and Tails continue to fly towards Grand Elder Locke's house. Tails says that when Chucky's latent power is released, he may not even be able to challenge Shadow, but he should be able to buy Sonic more time to arrive. In space, Sonic finishes his training and returns the gravity to normal. Even he is impressed with how far he had come. He takes a bath, drinks a sports drink (instead of the beer in the fridge), and rests the final leg of his voyage to Chidnai. As Sonic lay resting in his bed, even he does not know that he has crossed the threshold of power than any Nikuhogs could attain. On Chidnai, Chucky and Tails finally near Locke's home, but before they get there, they sense Shadow's energy at a very short distance away from them. Tails stays behind and tells Chucky to go on to Locke's. When Chucky arrives at Grand Elder Locke's house, the Grand Elder gives Chucky more power.

Outside, Shadow reaches Tails, and is so angry he has bloodshot eyes and is mumbling incoherently about needing his Super Emerald back. He sees Ghost Omega again, who tells him his rage broke. When Tails tells Shadow he doesn't have the Super Emerald with him, his right eye pops and turns solid red. He approaches Tails, but the sudden pop of Chucky's power level rise snaps him to his senses and Shadow finds out Tails was stalling him.

Tails tells Shadow not to go, but Shadow flew to the Grand Elder's house while Tails hurries and follow Shadow. When Shadow arrives at the place, he feels the energy in the house thinking it is Sonic. Shadow tells him to come out and fight him, and Dmitri comes out of the house, ready to battle with Shadow. When Chucky comes out too, Shadow is shocked that it was not Sonic and realizes that Chucky's power has increased. Tails is laughing and thinking that Shadow is scared. Shadow begins laughing, which shocks Chucky and Tails. Shadow then tells Chucky that he cannot beat him because he is not as powerful as him.

In the house, Grand Elder Locke tells Tikal that he feels a lot of strong energies coming towards Chidnai. Tikal alerts the news outside, and Tails and Chucky get excited, thinking that it should be Sonic, while Shadow looks into the sky. Dmitri then tells them that there is more power than one power. Shadow counts five powers in space and correctly guess that Eggman has called the Bokkun Squad to come to Planet Chidnai. Shadow rushes to Chucky, telling him to give him the last Super Emerald. He then tells them about the threat and promises not to hurt them. Tails accepts his deal and teams up with him to use the Super Emeralds.

At Rouge's location, Tails tells her that he needs the Super Emerald. When they left her, Rouge gets angry and realizes that Shadow was with them. Meanwhile, the Bokkun Squad arrives on Chidnai. They came out of their pods, flew up in front of Eggman, and do their poses while calling out their names. The chicken-like warrior is Scratch, the golden android is Decoe, the showy silver android is Bocoe, the weird, mole-like creature is Grounder, and the dark purple mutant with horns is Captain Bokkun (the leader of the Bokkun Squad). Then, embarrassed of the poses, Eggman tells them it was great and gives them the plan to bring the seven Super Emeralds back to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonic to the X**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Chapter 3: The Bokkun Squad

Eggman tells the Bokkun Squad their mission: find the Super Emeralds and capture Shadow. The Bokkun Squad checks their scouters and track Shadow, along with two other sources of high energy. Eggman informs them that it is just two weaklings from Mobius. Grounder remembers when Shadow insulted him on one of Eggman's planets. He almost attacked Shadow, but Eggman had blasted him from behind and stopped him from doing it. Grounder begins to taste revenge, as the Bokkun Squad perform a routine warm up and take off to fulfill their mission.

Impressively, Chucky, Tails and Shadow the three manage to reach the other five Super Emeralds before the Bokkun Squad. However, they are unable to make the wish in time, as Chucky and Tails distrust Shadow's intentions. Angrily, Shadow reminds them that the Bokkun Squad could arrive at any moment, which they subsequently do. Shadow is slow to really notice, but once he does, unleashes a foul-mouthed rant, which is bleeped over by Bocoe's malfunctioning scouter. Bokkun gets straight to the point and asks for the two Super Emeralds. When he asks where the other five are, Tails blurts out their location, irritating Shadow further.

Satisfied with the outcome, Bokkun asks Shadow if he has anything he wants to say to him. Shadow uses the opportunity to try and get rid of his Super Emerald, but it is quickly caught by Decoe. Realising that their chances of survival are slim, Shadow orders Tails to break his Dragon Ball. This is easier said than done, as Tails is unable to make so much as a dent. Scratch reminds Grounder that his time freeze button might come in handy, and eventually Grounder stops time and takes the last Super Emerald.

Advising everyone to settle down, Bokkun decides that it's time for everyone's favorite game, Rock Paper Scissors. The first win goes to Scratch, who will fight Shadow, while Grounder wins the round to see who fights Tails and Chucky. Bokkun decides to head off, and takes the Super Emeralds with him.

Chucky and Tails are seen erupting into the sky as Scratch, Bocoe, and Decoe are watching. Shadow also stares as Tails and Chucky compile energy and launch Energy Blasts at Grounder, who freezes time and runs in another direction to flee the oncoming blasts. Grounder sees that Chucky and Tails had already flown off into another spot in the sky after firing their blasts. Grounder notes that Chucky and Tails are quick little enemies after all. After Grounder runs to another location away from the blasts, it is revealed that he has to hold his breath (despite being a robot) in order to continue freezing time. Grounder runs out of breath, releasing his opponents from their time frozen imprisonment.

Chucky and Tails notice that Grounder has moved from his previous spot as their blasts collide with the ground. As Grounder runs on the ground to avoid the debris, Scratch admits that he is impressed, saying that the two were tougher than they had originally thought. Decoe's scouter blinks and he notes that their little enemies could increase their power without changing shape. Bocoe makes a joke remark, telling Shadow that he has some fun friends. Shadow contemplates to himself that it is incredible just how much Tails and Chucky's power has increased exponentially since he had previously fought them on Mobius.

Tails tells Chucky that it is amazing how much more powerful he has become. Chucky is shocked at the new power he has gained because of Grand Elder Locke's ability to unlock his potential. Chucky wonders how Grounder managed to get so far in so short an amount of time as they both charge the rotund robot. Tails notes that Grounder may have stopped time again. As Chucky and Tails proceed to attack Grounder again, he becomes frustrated as he watches them phase away in the sky at blazing speed. Grounder freezes time in the hopes of attacking them, but notices that they were right in front of him when he managed to freeze time.

Grounder runs back but turns and faces them, concluding that he should not be the one running away. His opponents are supposed to be the ones scared of him. As Grounder tries to charge an attack, the ground below him cracks, and he topples from struggling, forcing him to halt his time freeze. Chucky and Tails are once again left in awe as they look for their opponent. Grounder raises his head to become surprised as Chucky and Tails try to attack him once again. Grounder rolls on the ground as he dodges a few blasts thrown his way from Chucky and Tails.

Decoe says that Grounder is likely going to lose and Bocoe replies that Decoe is pointing out the obvious. Scratch bets that one chocolate nut bar says that Grounder wins in the next minute. Decoe takes the bet.

Grounder is seen completely out of breath and is gripping his stomach. Grounder blames himself for not joining the Bokkun fitness club the year before, but rather going on a chili burger diet. This is what he blames as the cause for his overweight condition (despite being a robot).

Elsewhere, Rouge is trying to contact The Turtle Hermit in order to notify him of how Tails and Chucky have joined forces with Shadow. The Turtle Hermit tells her that all she can do is sit tight and wait for them to return. He begins telling her that Sonic is coming but the signal becomes messed up so she does not hear him. Rouge blames the satellite phone, calling it outdated technology. She begins hoping Sonic would get there soon.

Tails tells Chucky that the time stopping is beginning to wear Grounder down and they should end it before he regains his strength. Chucky agrees with Tails as they both transport themselves rapidly through the Chidnai skies. Grounder freezes time once again. As Grounder holds his breath, he stares at the faces of his opponents. He cannot hold his breath any longer, so he runs behind a boulder in order to seek refuge and catch his breath. Grounder releases his breath so he can resume breathing. Tails and Chucky know he has frozen time again and search for Grounder. They quickly spot him behind a ridge. Grounder yells for them to get away as he runs off again. They keep blasting at him as he tells them to wait. As Grounder's rotund body bounces on the ground, he becomes aggravated. As he moves out from the dust, Tails can be seen ambushing him with another Turtle Destruction Wave. Grounder manages to roll on the ground again to dodge the blast's impact. Grounder then picks himself off the ground, still shaking.

Scratch says Grounder is killing him as he is watching him lose, but Decoe jokes that he kind of enjoys watching him get beaten. Scratch then warns Grounder that if he cannot beat the two little critters and quick, then he is out of the Bokkun Squad. Bocoe then makes a joke comment, noting that he would also be off the bowling team. Grounder becomes frustrated and starts to shake. He then tells them that they cannot kick him off the squad. He says he was just warming up and his opponents are dead. Grounder promises victory as Tails and Chucky continue to approach him. Tails says to charge at full power and Chucky agrees. Grounder finds himself in a bind as he asks himself what he can do. Grounder decides to pull off his deadliest maneuver. He tightens his hands into a gripping position as he secures his attack. Tails and Chucky are frozen in midair, their bodies barricaded in the sky, although time is not frozen. Grounder has frozen their bodies (due to a pair of special pressure sensitive psychic buttons built into his arms), concentrating his aura on them distinctly while he can freely move around.

Tails and Chucky struggle to free themselves from the deadly force that entangles their aura, but to no avail. Even Shadow becomes surprised of Grounder's technique. Grounder laughs, declaring his attack a mind bind. Tails and Chucky do not share his enthusiasm as they continue to struggle. Tails tells Chucky that they cannot just give up. Grounder tells them to struggle all they want but they are now victims to his technique. Scratch, Decoe and Bocoe land on the ground. Scratch notes that Grounder never uses his mind bind unless he is desperate. Bocoe says he should have used it sooner, which prompts Decoe to tell Scratch it has been more than a minute and he has lost the bet. Scratch brushes off Decoe's comment, tossing him the chocolate nut bar. Decoe catches the bar with joy. Shadow declares that Tails and Chucky were foolish to fall right into Grounder's trap.

Grounder says he is going to finish them off nice and slow as he creates a hailstorm of debris compiled directly from the ground, and hurls it directly into Chucky and Tails in order to hurt them. Scratch yells at Grounder, telling him to kill them. Bocoe hurries him as well and Decoe says they do not have all day. Grounder is too busy enjoying himself as he continues to brutalize Chucky and Tails with rocks. Grounder then flies into the air and approaches the entrapped Chucky. He says that the little baby's not so tough after all, pinching and pulling on Chucky's cheeks (somehow with his drill hands). Grounder tells him that if he does not like getting his cheeks pulled, then he should try pounding instead. Grounder begins to pound Chucky's face ruthlessly. He jams his knee and fist into Chucky's face, and his knee and elbow into Chucky's stomach a few times. As Grounder snickers, he shifts his attention to the incapacitated Tails. He tells Tails he has not forgotten about him and proceeds to torture him in the same method, pulling on his ears before smashing his face.

Grounder runs out of breath just from pounding them as his comrades tell him to hurry along and finish off their enemies. Grounder spots a tree on the ground and flies toward it. He declares that it will do the trick. Grounder uses his telepathic skill to pop off the tree's leaves and leave a sharp stump. As Grounder prepares to hurl the stump at Chucky and Tails, he asks if anyone would be interested in having some shish kebab, noting that he had prefer his well-done. Tails and Chucky continue to struggle although it seems hopeless. Grounder declares that it is the last chance for them to save themselves before he "sticks it to them." Chucky says he must break free because he cannot disappoint Knuckles.

Meanwhile, on King Lazaar's planet, as Team Chaotix is training and King Lazaar is eating in front of Khan and Archimedes, Knuckles senses that Chucky is in trouble. His meditation is cut off as he begins to flare up with power, causing the planet to shake. Knuckles is angered due to his emotional attachment to Chucky.

Grounder contemplates which of his victims should die first. He decides to impale Tails first, saying his two tails are an easy target. Chucky says it has no use because he still cannot move a muscle. As Grounder hurls the large and sharp stump in order to impale them, he begins to laugh out loud.

A blazing black light rips clean through Grounder's neck, suddenly surprising him. This shatters his paralyzing hold on Tails and Chucky, who manage to dodge the oncoming stump in the nick of time. Shadow was responsible for the blast that shredded Grounder's neck. He lands behind Grounder as the Bokkun member's head falls off his shoulders and rolls on the ground. Grounder's decapitated head has a surprised reaction as his fellow Bokkun members become surprised at what has happened. Grounder's body now topples on the ground.

The ruthless Shadow walks toward Grounder's head. Grounder is suffering as he tells Shadow that it is not fair and that he cheated. Grounder says that this fight was supposed to be between himself and the two brats. Shadow brushes off Grounder's comment, telling him that there's no such thing as fair or unfair in battle. He declares that there is only victory or in Grounder's case, defeat. Grounder is angered by Shadow and calls him a dirty Nikuhog. He says that Shadow will not get away with it and that he is nothing, just a stupid mutt. Grounder yells that he belongs to the Bokkun Squad. Shadow raises his hand and says that he does not anymore. This prompts Grounder to scream as Shadow blasts what remains of his decapitated head to smithereens.

Chucky and Tails land on the ground. Tails says he did not expect Shadow to save them and Chucky thanks Shadow. Shadow tells them to keep their thanks because he had his own reasons for wanting to destroy Grounder. He says he found his moment to strike and took the opportunity. Shadow says that from now on, they had better watch themselves because next time, they would not be so lucky. Bocoe is yelling out loud, saying that this is insane. He is angry at Shadow for executing Grounder. Decoe is also upset, as Scratch states that with Grounder gone, their Bokkun Squad pose will be ruined. Scratch, Decoe, and Bocoe begin to pull off some poses. Scratch says that Captain Bokkun is going to be pissed since they worked very hard on the posing choreography. Bocoe is also angry as he states that someone's got to pay for messing it all up and one of them has got to teach these twerps a lesson.

Meanwhile, Sonic is seen inside his spaceship and is prepared for battle. Eggman is seen in his Egg Mobile, waiting for the Super Emeralds to be retrieved. Decoe, Bocoe and Scratch stand ready for their turn as Chucky, Tails and Shadow bravely face them. The showdown continues between these two powerful forces.

Shadow stands ready to face the next member of the Bokkun Squad. Scratch stands next to his comrades Bocoe and Decoe. He begins to laugh as he steps forward. Shadow is frustrated and begins to channel his energy, while maintaining an angered face. Scratch declares that this fight is between himself and Shadow, but Tails and Chucky should feel free to jump in and help their ally anytime they want. Scratch concludes that he can take them all on at once. Bocoe intervenes and warns Scratch that he and Decoe won't just stand there and let him have all the fun. Decoe tells Scratch to save the two little ones for them, like they had agreed prior. Scratch agrees.

Tails and Chucky are showing their panic as Scratch begins pulling off some goofy poses, and declares that they should feel the power of the Bokkun Squad before screaming out his name in grand fashion. As Grounder's deceased body lies in front of them, Tails and Chucky are confused at Scratch's goofy gestures.

Shadow begins powering up with intense fury. His power surges through him as his aura sparks around him. Scratch's scouter begins going haywire as Shadow unleashes his rage. Bocoe and Decoe are also shocked at the amount of power Shadow is emitting. Bocoe complains that Shadow has been hiding his Energy Level. Shadow furiously and rapidly dashes at Scratch's face, punching him extremely hard, shattering his scouter, and sending him sprawling into the sky. He then bashes Scratch down, raises himself into the sky, and fiercely nails Scratch into the ground, cracking his armor.

Shadow grabs the fallen Scratch by his leg, spins him around in the sky at rapid speed, and tosses him aside like a rag doll, sending him colliding into the mountains. Shadow's ruthless attack isn't finished. He charges a double blast, combines his arms in perfect unison, and fires a gigantic amount of energy at the mountains, seemingly obliterating everything in the blast's path. Tails and Chucky duck down to avoid the enormous blast's effects. Shadow declares that he'd see Scratch in hell as he unleashes the blast nonstop, the ray burning through the path. Humongous explosions are left everywhere. Bocoe and Decoe avoid the dust and debris. Shadow is seen breathing hard and is still furious.

Tails says that it is incredible since Scratch never anticipated Shadow to unleash such an attack. Tails says that he is glad Shadow is on their side. Bocoe and Decoe are a bit frustrated as they stare at each other, and Decoe notes that it was close. Everybody thinks Scratch is defeated until Chucky is seen completely shocked. Chucky is filled with complete panic as he says he can still feel Scratch's power. They all see Scratch with all his armor damaged, standing in a cloud of dust striking an effeminate pose. Scratch says hi as he maintains his pose as if nothing has happened. Shadow is seen completely annoyed and his reaction is filled with complete fury. Tails and Chucky's confidence is completely shattered. Chucky fearfully states that this is crazy. Scratch tells Shadow it was a nice try but now it is his turn. Bocoe is concerned about getting all the dust out of his servers and Decoe tells him he can complain all he wants. Tails says that they can't beat these guys and the only thing that would keep Eggman from getting the Super Emeralds is a miracle.

Captain Bokkun is on his way back to Eggman and he is playfully juggling the Super Emeralds in midair. One of the gems slips from his hands and he flies down to grab it. Bokkun concludes that Eggman wouldn't be too happy if he lost one of them. As Bokkun continues to rush back, Eggman is waiting for him in his ship. Eggman is viewing screen data for planet Chidnai's environmental quality, mineral resources, civilization advancement, and industrial and commercial potential. Eggman confirms that the planet is just a useless rock and there isn't anything there worth developing. He concludes that as long as there's no profit to be made, the best course of action would be to blow it up.

One of the SwatBOTs turns to Eggman with a surprised look. Eggman says that once he has the Super Emeralds, the planet would make a nice fireworks display to celebrate his immortality. Eggman says he'll write his name in lights across the galaxy. The SwatBOT asks Eggman if he is kidding, and Eggman responds by telling it he is not the kidding type. Eggman says that the destruction will be glorious. Eggman orders the soldier to inspect if there are any other nearby planets worth conquering. Eggman declares that he will enjoy eternal life.

Scratch is prepared to unleash his own onslaught as he stands confident. He declares that he is about to pull off one of his favorite little moves. Scratch poses directly before calling out his "Scratch kick" and nailing Shadow right in the chin with his knee. This sends Shadow flailing a very long distance. Chucky and Tails become surprised as they stare at the impending disaster. Shadow bounces himself back and almost immediately dashes right back at the relentless Scratch. As he collides with Scratch, they trade blows at rapid succession.

Shadow's punches are extremely swift, but Scratch still manages to block every one of his speedy maneuvers. Scratch blocks the heavy impacts, telling Shadow he is impressed but declares that he'd like to see Shadow bounce back from his next maneuver. Scratch raises his arm and yells out "Scratch Boom" before nailing Shadow right in the head, pummeling him to the ground. Scratch follows this attack with a powerful combo, bashing his fist into the ground as Shadow barely dodges his impact. Scratch relentlessly hounds Shadow in midair, madly trailing him as both their auras are fired up intensely. Shadow manages to skyrocket a bit farther and turns around in order to charge a blast.

Shadow launches a blast at Scratch, who proceeds to dodge the blast and appears behind Shadow, nailing him down with a powerful strike, and sending him into the water below. Scratch declares that Shadow's all washed up. Tails and Chucky begin to panic as they admit Shadow may not bounce back. Decoe and Bocoe cheer for their comrade. Scratch waves at them, saying it was no sweat. Tails says he doesn't think Shadow's coming up. Scratch is still smiling and is proud of his successful attack. The water below is silent as puddles are left from the impact of Shadow's body. Scratch declares that he didn't even get to perform all his best moves so Shadow can't be out for the count just yet.

Shadow furiously zooms out of the water, impaling Scratch in the stomach, raising him into the sky and continuously bashing him nonstop. Scratch's eyes temporarily go blank and his jaw drops because of Shadow's instant hit. However, after Shadow keeps hitting him, he comes back to his senses, and sports a wicked smile. Bocoe and Decoe can be seen smiling to themselves in the distance. Scratch grabs Shadow once more and says he is glad Shadow is back. He then proceeds to dive-bomb Shadow directly into the ground below. Shadow is implanted into the ground, face first. Scratch grabs Shadow's limb body by his leg and yanks him out. He compares Shadow to a vegetable ready to be picked. As Scratch continues to laugh and taunt the battered Shadow, he is surprised by a sneak attack from Shadow, a blast directly in his face. This knocks Scratch down again. However, Shadow can barely stand up and topples to the ground, completely beaten.

Shadow struggles to get up as Chucky and Tails watch. Shadow's face is completely bloodied. Scratch proceeds to jump right up with quick formation and style. He maintains his posture although his crest is now burnt and much of his clothing has been torn to shreds. However, he is just as enthusiastic as ever. Scratch tells Shadow that his sneaky move was low, even for a Nikuhog. He tells Shadow that he is ruthless and it is no wonder he was always one of Eggman's favorites. Scratch says it is almost too bad he had to go and be a traitor and betray all his comrades. Bocoe and Decoe are enjoying Scratch's taunting. Scratch dares Shadow to try any sneaky tricks he has got or he would kill him.

Shadow is seen thinking to himself. He damns the fact that he knew it would be difficult to win this battle right from the start. He concludes that this is insane since he is fighting to the limits of his abilities and Scratch is still just toying with him. Shadow admits that his attacks have done nothing to faze the deadly Scratch. Shadow then admits that he doesn't know how much longer he can last if this keeps up. Tails tells Chucky that it doesn't matter anymore since whatever they do, they're still going to die. He admits that they can't beat these guys... calculating that even Sonic may not be able to beat them. Tails concludes that he is going in since there is nothing left to lose. Chucky reassures him that he is with him.

Scratch begins to pull off another pose as Shadow becomes agitated while bleeding profusely. Scratch's dashing maneuvers bring Bocoe to admit that he is preparing for the finale. Decoe says they should take a last look at Shadow, because after this, there won't be anything left of him.

Sonic is still on his way to planet Chidnai. The pod is getting closer and closer to its destination by every minute. Scratch yells that he is going to rub out Shadow as he strikes another pose. Tails tells Chucky to be prepared and as soon as Scratch unleashes his attack... Chucky should try to yank Shadow out from the chaos. Tails tells Chucky that he will try to attack Scratch when he least expect it. Scratch yells out his maneuver as the "Scratch Eraser Gun"... holding out his arms upward and proceeding to extend his beak, launching a massive beak blast.

Chucky barely manages to grab Shadow and pull him out of the blast's path, while Tails nails Scratch in the back of the neck. A fragment of Scratch's blast is seen exploding out from his nose as the rest of the blast briefly misses the evading Chucky and Shadow. The blast collides with a mountain, completely obliterating it. Chucky lies on top of Shadow as they avoid the debris and chaos. As Tails backs off, Scratch's body topples to the ground, completely full of blazing shocks. Bocoe and Decoe stare as the debris flies around them. Since Shadow is greatly full of his own pride, he yells at Chucky for saving him, stating that he should have taken the opportunity to attack Scratch alongside Tails instead. Shadow states that Scratch will not let his guard down like that again.

Tails stares at the massive crater that was created from Scratch's enormous blast. He admits that Scratch wasn't kidding when he called it his "Eraser Gun" as the blast completely wiped out everything in its path, making a dent on the planet itself. Scratch begins to get back up. This makes Tails go into a complete panic. Scratch admits that it was pretty crafty of Tails to attack him like that, since it made his mouth slam shut on his blast. Scratch says he would be pissed, but lucky for him... he knows a good dentist.

Scratch yells out to his comrades Bocoe and Decoe to ask them if he can kill the meddling brats. Decoe says he has got himself a deal, but as soon as they get back, he is treating them to lunch for a week. Scratch then turns to Tails and tells him he cost him big, and now he is pissed. Scratch pulls off a few more poses right before nailing Tails in the head with an extremely powerful bone-cracking kick. This sends Tails sprawling and he bounces on the ground, completely helpless and very much bruised. Tails can barely move now and Chucky dashes at him. He begs Tails to speak to him.

Tails tells Chucky that he is sorry but every bone in his body may be broken. Tails says they never even had a chance, but at least he got in one good shot. Chucky begs for Tails to hang on. Tails says that it is time to face the facts. The Super Emeralds are gone. He tells Chucky to save himself while he can. Chucky turns his attention to Scratch, with an angry face. Scratch is annoyed because he admits that his kick should have sent Tails skidding at least twice as far. Scratch says he will just have to try again. Chucky warns Scratch to stay away and that he is not going to let Scratch hurt his friend anymore. Scratch dismisses Chucky's remark and laughs out loud. Decoe and Bocoe are seen smiling to themselves as Chucky approaches the barbaric Scratch all alone.

Captain Bokkun delivers the seven Super Emeralds to Eggman, but they are unable to summon the Super Force because he does not know what the code is to summon it. Eggman leaves to find the Grand Elder Locke in order to force him to reveal the code.

Chucky angrily tells Scratch that he won't back down. However, the longer his speech goes on, the less confident he becomes, and he realizes that he is no match for Scratch, who agrees with this sentiment. A complete miss-match follows, and Chucky is left battered and bruised. He tries to psyche himself up by telling Scratch that he won't be a match for "my dad" and launches his final attack. This is easily dodged by Scratch, who then breaks Chucky's neck, leaving him close to death. Decoe and Bocoe believe that Scratch has won handsomely, but then notice the arrival of a ship. Sonic has finally arrived on Chidnai!

Scratch, Decoe and Bocoe wonder what just landed, thinking it was some more Echidnas. Tails, still lying on the ground, is relieved that Sonic has arrived, believing that he would make it safely. Using Energy Sense, Sonic finds the two strongest beings on Chidnai, Eggman and Captain Bokkun. He wonders why he cannot sense Chucky and Tails' powers, until he realizes that they are barely alive. Sonic races to the battle scene, feeling confident because of his 100x gravity training.

Decoe and Bocoe are surprised at Sonic's speed, and Shadow, injured from his battle with Scratch, feels not the least bit surprised. Sonic tries to wake up Chucky, but as he is on the brink of death. Sonic feeds him a Holy Bean and Chucky wakes up instantly, injuries healed, much to the shock of Scratch, Decoe and Bocoe. He feeds Tails a Holy Bean, and reads his mind to find out everything that was going on. He realizes that because of Shadow, Chucky and Tails are alive right now, so he feeds Shadow the last Holy Bean. He then proceeds to face Scratch.

Elsewhere, Rouge contacts her father asking him where Sonic is. Back at the battlefield, Scratch prepares to unleash his ultimate technique, but before he can finish, Sonic elbows him with great force in the stomach, knocking him unconscious. Decoe and Bocoe imply that it was a lucky blow, as they used their scouters to find Sonic's Energy Level at 5,000. Shadow is not fooled, as he senses that Sonic released all his power for a quick second to knock out Scratch. Shadow thinks that Sonic has become a Super Hedgehog.

Sonic is now up against the last members of the Bokkun Squad, Decoe and Bocoe. After telling them to leave, Bocoe and Decoe launch an attack on Sonic, but Sonic dodges their attacks with the greatest of ease. Bocoe then tells Sonic to attack him, and so he does punching Bocoe right in the face. After Bocoe calls Sonic a "Cheap shot", Sonic said that he thought they were ready for battle. Anyhow, the two members of the Bokkun Squad go back to attacking and they got drilled by Sonic. Decoe then realizes that Sonic had been hiding his power level from the scouter.

Meanwhile, Eggman is approaching Locke's house and thinking what it would be like to be immortal.

Back at the battlefield, Decoe and Bocoe continue their pitiful attacks against Sonic, who keeps dodging them. Shadow cannot believe Sonic's power as he shot up in power very dramatically since Shadow had fought him on Mobius. Bocoe and Decoe try another attack, the Seizure Procedure (_Go on YouTube and play Sandstorm by Darude_). Although the attack was powerful, Sonic was able to shield himself from it very easily.

Meanwhile, Rouge is stuck out in the middle of Chidnai when an Energy Blast from the Seizure Procedure hits the cave where Rouge is residing. Now Rouge is furious.

Back at the battlefield, Bocoe and Decoe prepare to launch another plan of attack. First, Bocoe would throw his Smasher Ball and then Decoe would attack Sonic when he dodges the fireball. However, Sonic did not dodge the attack. Instead, he tossed the fireball away as if it were a beach ball and launched right at Decoe. Decoe avoided the blast, but then gets angry and attacks Sonic. Sonic then disappears to appear right behind Decoe. Decoe could not believe that someone was faster than him. Engulfed in rage, Decoe started to attack Sonic head on. Bocoe also enters the fight. This only leads to Sonic slipping out of the way and Decoe and Bocoe punched themselves instead of their opponent, Sonic. Then, Sonic knocks out Decoe with the Warp Finish. With that, Bocoe leaves the scene in order to get his boss, Captain Bokkun.

Shadow then kills Decoe and Scratch with a couple of attacks, breaking Decoe's neck and blasting Scratch. He then told Sonic that he is too soft and that he should not give anyone compassion when on the battlefield. Sonic refuses to listen to Shadow.

Shadow also thought that Eggman had already made his wish for immortality. However, Tails and Sonic disagreed as firstly when you call upon the Super Force, large thunder, dark clouds and raging winds occur. Also, there is a password for summoning it that only the Echidnas know.

Meanwhile at Eggman's spaceship, Bocoe tells Captain Bokkun what happened. Captain Bokkun could not believe that his Bokkun Squad could have been destroyed. Captain Bokkun then tells Bocoe that if he wants his job back as part of the Bokkun Squad, he would first have to show the SwatBOTs some Bokkun style and so they did. After that, they left for the battlefield. The battle is set, Captain Bokkun versus Sonic.

The Freedom Fighters are all discussing a plan of attack. Shadow wants to wish for immortal life with the Super Emeralds while the others want to use it to wish back their friends. Then they all sensed a two big powers approaching. Sonic then tells Tails and Chucky to get the Chaos Radar and then get the Super Emeralds from Eggman's spaceship.

Captain Bokkun then arrives at the battlefield. Tails and Chucky then leave to find Rouge and get the Chaos Radar while Shadow agrees to join forces with Sonic. The battle then begins, but then, Shadow leaves Sonic to fend for himself as Captain Bokkun attacks. After a few heavy blows from both parties, Captain Bokkun uses his trickery to gain the advantage. Captain Bokkun then realizes how much fun a real fight could be.

Meanwhile, Shadow is heading to Eggman's spaceship, thinking that he is a genius, and Chucky and Tails are looking for Rouge.

Back at the battle zone, Captain Bokkun and Sonic are still going at it. Then, when they paused for a second, Captain Bokkun formally introduces himself with a pose. Sonic says that the pose is a silly waste of time. Captain Bokkun gets mad at Sonic for saying that and continues the fight. Bocoe is happy because it seems the Captain has the fight under control.

Meanwhile, Rouge is working on a mechanism only to have broken into pieces by an earthquake. The Chaos Radar then turns on and all seven Super Emeralds are together. Rouge then rushes to the Super Emeralds, hoping to cash in on someone's hard work.

Meanwhile, back at the battlefield, Captain Bokkun's last attack is leaving a mark on Planet Chidnai. Then, Sonic sprints up into the air with Captain Bokkun chasing. Then, out of nowhere, comes an energy wave by Bocoe. Sonic was caught off guard, giving Captain Bokkun time to lock Sonic into a full nelson. However, Bokkun scolds Bocoe for interrupting his battle with a formidable opponent, shooting an Energy Blast at him and threatening to kick him off of the force for his interruptive action. With Bocoe out of the way, Captain Bokkun notes once again of Sonic concealing his true power, telling him that he will never get by him without bearing his all. Sonic complies and slowly turns up the heat using a very elongated power up using the Warp, shocking both Captain Bokkun and Bocoe as his power level continues to skyrocket past anything Bokkun had previously estimated.

Sonic is powering up to extreme levels as his power level passes the 117,000 mark. Bocoe then remarks that he is only three thousand away from Captain Bokkun's maximum.

When Sonic reached 140,000, Captain Bokkun started to have a nervous breakdown. Captain Bokkun then threw a huge rock at the powering up Sonic. It disintegrated in the aura surrounding Sonic. After that, Captain Bokkun threw some energy discs, but they were deflected right back at Captain Bokkun and Bocoe. Sonic finally reaches his max power level of 180,000. Sonic then tells Captain Bokkun that they do not have to fight and if he apologizes, he would be let go. Captain Bokkun then tells Sonic that he will not bow down to anybody.

Meanwhile, Rouge is searching for the Super Emeralds, when she arrives at a destroyed Echidna village. All the Echidnas were destroyed. Rouge now knows what a terrible situation it was and hoped Sonic would come sooner.

Meanwhile, Grand Elder Locke and Tikal sense that Dmitri had returned. Locke was upset at Dmitri for not helping the Mobians. Dmitri explained to Locke that he needed to be there in Locke's last hour. Locke said that there was nothing he could do.

Chucky then spots the cave and the two warriors entered the vicinity. Rouge had gone! Chucky then realized that she took the air-motorbike from a track from one of the tires. Tails and Chucky then flew in the direction where Rouge had gone.

Tikal then left to receive the password from Locke but before she did, Locke gave her the power to heal. Tikal then set off on her journey. Meanwhile, Eggman is almost at his destination when Tikal passes by. Eggman does not take much notice of her. Eggman then arrives at Locke's place. Dmitri comes out to greet him. After exchanging a few words, three Warrior-type Echidnas arrive and try to attack Eggman. Dmitri tells them not to, but they still do and every one of them blown away by Eggman's Whirlwind Blow Gun. Dmitri then tells Eggman that he cannot kill Locke, because if he does, the Super Emeralds will disappear. Now Eggman cuts through the window to greet Locke. He cannot kill him, so he takes Locke's insults. Locke then tells Eggman that Dmitri will face Eggman as Dmitri possesses special training and is much more powerful any other Echidna. The battle is now set, Dmitri versus Eggman. While he is saying this Locke tells Dmitri telepathically that they must keep Eggman distracted so the Mobians can find the Super Emeralds.

Across the planet over to where Captain Bokkun and Sonic are, Captain Bokkun tells Sonic he can beat him because he is not trained to be a killing machine like him. Back at Locke's place, Dmitri says he knows a place Eggman and him can battle and he flies off with Eggman following him in his Egg Mobile.

Over with Captain Bokkun, Captain Bokkun starts laughing surprising Sonic and Bocoe. He throws an Energy Blast at Sonic which is easily deflected. He then does his Galactic Explosion followed by a Finger Blast. None of these phase Sonic. Captain Bokkun then takes off his scouter, giving it to Bocoe saying he will need it later.

Eggman asks Dmitri where they are going and when he does not answer, he teleports in front of Dmitri saying this was far enough. They go down and Eggman tells him his chance of winning is non-existent. Dmitri powers up and Eggman says that he under-estimated Nail's power. He tells him his left arm of his Egg Mobile has enough power to beat Dmitri and says he will fight him with only that arm. Nail attacks him with a chop to the neck, which Eggman blocks with the left arm. Eggman grabs his arm and rips it off. Dmitri jumps back and howls in pain, but is able to regenerate the limb.

Rouge begins complain on her air bike about not being able to go any faster. She is then hit in the back by a flying Chidnai pterodactyl but she thinks she can hide from it in the cave ahead. The cave has another dinosaur so she stops and is carried off by the flying dinosaur up into the air and is dropped thinking she will be eaten by the dinosaur below. The dinosaurs are beaten up by Tails and Chucky and Rouge yells at them saying they had been avoiding her and was angry they did not have the Super Emeralds yet. They take the Chaos Radar but before leaving, Chucky tells her that Sonic is on the planet. Rouge thinks of the last time she saw Sonic and how handsome he has become.

At where Bokkun and Sonic are, Captain Bokkun powers up a bit before piercing himself through his chest, amazing Sonic. He then uses his lethal Body Swap on Sonic. Sonic cannot believe he is in Captain Bokkun's body and Bocoe gives the new Captain Bokkun his scouter back then Bokkun says they should head back to the ship since they have "defeated" Sonic. Sonic summons up all his strength then slowly follows them.

Shadow attacks Eggman's spaceship and destroys the last of Eggman's SwatBOTs, but fails to find the Super Emeralds when the guards refuse to tell him where they are. In the meantime, Shadow cleans himself up and acquires some new battle armor. Meanwhile, Captain Bokkun and Bocoe fly towards the ship, with Bokkun showing off his new power and speed in Sonic's body. Sonic, meanwhile, struggles hard to keep up inside Bokkun's injured and much heavier body.

Inside the ship, Shadow uses the opportunity to wash up and gets changed, amazed at how fast the Holy Bean healed him. Chucky and Tails arrive at the ship and Shadow spies on them from behind the ship. With the Chaos Radar, Tails and Chucky locate the Super Emeralds and dig them up. They try to summon the Chaos Force, but when nothing happens, they remember they need a password. Then, they feel Captain Bokkun and Bocoe coming and hide behind a rock. When Bokkun and Bocoe arrive, and Tails understandably believes that it is Sonic, apparently having defeated Bokkun and won Bocoe's allegiance, but Chucky quickly deduces from Bokkun's strange mannerisms that it is not Sonic, especially when Bokkun strikes Tails across the face for no reason. They find out it is not Sonic. Bokkun proceeds to attack Chucky and Tails until Sonic finally arrives and explains the situation. Watching all this, Shadow is shocked, but does not step in.

Sonic tells them that they can defeat Bokkun because he does not know the secret of Sonic's body. Bokkun laughs it off and begins powering up; convinced he can reach Sonic's 180,000 power level.

Captain Bokkun powers up to his maximum and asks Bocoe about his power level, but to his horror, Bocoe replies that it is only a mere 23,000. Sonic triumphantly explains that this is because Bokkun does not know Sonic's secret of uniting body and soul. Chucky and Tails fight him together and gain the upper hand. Bokkun calls out to Bocoe for assistance, but Shadow comes out of hiding to intercept and battle Bocoe alone.

As the fight rages on, Bokkun begins to get the hang of Sonic's body, and turns the tables on Tails and Chucky. Sonic briefly gets the hang of Bokkun's body and joins the battle but is easily brushed aside. Meanwhile, Shadow stuns Bocoe with his new power and brutally dispatches him, claiming to be a Super Hedgehog. Bokkun denies it, and Shadow turns his sights on him, pummeling him into submission with a few hard blows and sending him crashing to the ground, injuring him severely. Shadow flies downward to finish Bokkun, but Bokkun smirks and begins his body-switching technique again with Shadow fast approaching.

Captain Bokkun prepares to switch bodies with Shadow following his previous beating, but Sonic flies in between them at the last second and takes the beam, in the process regaining his body but at the cost of becoming totally crippled. In a last-ditch effort, Sonic throws a Turtle Destruction Wave at Bokkun, but misses and is rendered helpless. Enraged, Shadow proceeds to beat Bokkun viciously, but Bokkun does not fight back, and Sonic immediately realizes that he is planning to switch bodies with Shadow. He tries to warn Shadow, but to no avail.

Finally, Shadow throws Bokkun into the air, where Bokkun prepares for the technique again. Sonic, however, notices a nearby frog with a tail and throws it towards Shadow as the beam approaches him. The familiar white light shines from the sky, but when it fades, Bokkun is shown to be trapped inside the frog's body, while Bokkun's old body begins hopping around with the frog's IQ. Shadow almost squashes Bokkun in the frog's body, but Sonic convinces him not to and Shadow lets him live, reasoning that living inside a frog's body is torture enough.

Knowing that Eggman may be approaching them, Shadow takes Sonic, Chucky and Tails inside Eggman's spaceship, where they place Sonic inside a Medical Pod to heal. Shadow also supplies Chucky and Tails with Battle Armor. As Sonic heals, Tails decides to pay a visit to Locke to get the Echidna Password so that they can summon the Chaos Force and revive their friends in case Eggman arrives before Sonic heals.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonic to the X**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Chapter 4: The Battle with Eggman

As Tails leaves Eggman's spaceship to find Locke and get the Super Emeralds' password, Chucky admires his new outfit in a lake nearby. Irritated, Shadow orders Chucky to keep an eye on the Super Emeralds while he takes a nap inside the ship.

Meanwhile, Tikal carries on her own search for the Mobians to give them the password. She briefly stumbles across two dead bodies, and panics, believing them to be Tails and Chucky, but quickly sees that they are Decoe and Grounder.

While Chucky watches over the Super Emeralds, Captain Bokkun, still trapped in the Echidna Frog's body, appears and tries to sneak one gem away from Chucky, but gets stuck. Chucky notices Bokkun and chases him off. To Bokkun's chagrin, a female frog notices him and chases him as well.

Finally, Tails and Tikal meet up again and return to Chucky, who tells them Shadow is napping inside the ship. Tails suggests that they sneak the Super Emeralds away and summon the Chaos Force in order to avoid Shadow making his wish for immortality, and if Shadow does wake up, it will take him too long to reach them in time.

Elsewhere, Dmitri finally gives out in his fight with Eggman, but before Eggman can finish him, Dmitri reveals that their whole fight was merely a ploy to buy time for Tikal to give the Mobians the password for the Super Emeralds. Suddenly remembering passing Tikal outside Locke's house, Eggman flies off in a rage, leaving Dmitri to die. Eggman attempts to summon the Bokkun Squad, but they do not respond. To his fury, he realizes that they have all been defeated.

Meanwhile, Tikal, Tails and Chucky summon the Chidnai equivalent of the Chaos Force, which looks like a combination of it and an Echidna, the Super Force, and as previously stated by Dmitri, promises to grant them three wishes (in the Echidna language). Bokkun watches from afar with a bitter look.

With the Super Force now summoned, Tikal wishes for the Chaotix and Knuckles to be revived, but there is a problem: the Super Force has the ability to revive only one person at a time. King Lazaar relays the news to the fighters on his planet, and they immediately get into an argument as to which one of them should remain. Knuckles demands to speak to Chucky, but the others oppose this, believing Knuckles is merely demanding his payment from Chucky for saving him from E-123. However, Knuckles talks to Chucky and instructs him to wish him back first, since by doing this, Athair and the Chaos Emeralds will be restored and they can be used to revive the others. For the second wish, Knuckles demands to be teleported to Chidnai, desiring to fight Eggman in revenge for his fallen people, and to quickly use the third wish to revive Charmy. King Lazaar objects to this, but Knuckles refuses to listen, despite his earlier "promise" not to approach Eggman.

Meanwhile, Shadow suddenly wakes up from his nap upon sensing Eggman approaching. Hoping to lure Eggman away from Sonic, who is still recovering, Shadow attempts to join his allies outside, but sees that the sky has gone black but the horizon is still light. Realizing that Chucky and Tails have summoned the Super Force behind his back, Shadow furiously rushes towards them. Tails and Chucky sense him from afar, and quickly make the first two wishes. Unfortunately, the Super Force sends Knuckles to a random spot on Chidnai quite far away from the scenario. Before they are able to make the third wish though, Shadow appears, infuriated at his allies' betrayal. As he prepares to take his revenge, Chucky blurts out that there is still one wish left.

Eggman spots the Super Force from afar and races towards it as fast as he can. Shadow demands that Tikal wish immortal life for him. Tikal hesitates, and Shadow begins manhandling her in an attempt to coerce her into making the wish.

As the Super Force had said when Knuckles was asked to be transported to Chidnai from King Lazaar's planet, Knuckles is indeed there, but he has ended up far away. After Knuckles sees his home planet for the first time, he regains focus. Knuckles then tries sensing Chucky's Energy Level, but finds nothing on either side of him, and he realizes the Super Force merely sent him to a random spot on the planet. At an instant, he detects Eggman's Energy Level, but even then this does not stop the brave Echidna and he flies off to join his friends.

At the location where Shadow and the others, Tikal still refuses Shadow's request and the Super Force begins to run out of patience. Shadow explains that this wish is by now their only chance to stall Eggman long enough for Sonic to heal and join them. With Eggman fast approaching, Tails reluctantly orders Tikal to make the wish for Shadow's immortality. Tikal obeys and begins making the wish, but as Shadow begins to thrive, the Super Force suddenly disappears and the Super Emeralds turn to stone: Locke has died.

Tikal tearfully breaks the news to the Mobians, adding that Shadow is not immortal. Enraged at the loss of his immortality, Shadow prepares to kill Chucky and Tails when he stops short, frozen with fear: Eggman has arrived.

Eggman is impressed at the apparent demise of the Bokkun Squad, but at the same time greatly angered at the loss of his chance for immortality. Shadow stands up to Eggman, ready to fight him at last. Eggman begins to power up.

Meanwhile, Knuckles flies towards the battlefield, sensing Eggman's energy. Suddenly, he senses another dying power, and lands to investigate. He finds Dmitri, beaten and unable to move, but still barely alive. Dmitri sees and recognizes Knuckles, relieved that Eggman was too late to make his wishes. As Knuckles prepares to leave, Dmitri tells him that he will not be able to defeat Eggman, since he has seen Eggman's power and knows that he is unstoppable. Knuckles' only sure chance of defeating Eggman would be to unite with Athair, which is essentially impossible since Athair is on Mobius (and Knuckles does not desire to do so anyway, since he carries his father's dislike of Athair).

Dmitri then suggests that Knuckles unite with him instead, since it will increase Knuckles' power, giving him a better chance at beating Eggman, and at the same time save Dmitri's life. Knuckles is reluctant at first, but after sensing Eggman's growing power from afar, ultimately decides to go through with it, and fuses with Dmitri. Knuckles immediately feels his new power, and continues his journey to the battlefield.

Eggman finishes his power up and begins firing energy blasts at Shadow, who dodges them with ease. With Eggman's back turned, Tails and Chucky attack Eggman from behind, but he deflects their attacks effortlessly and almost kills them with a laser beam, but Shadow appears at the last second and deflects it. Eggman commends Shadow and the others for their bravery, but nonetheless tells them that they are all going to die then and there. Shadow counters Eggman by claiming that he and Chucky have both reached new levels, and Shadow himself has become a Super Hedgehog.

With this, Eggman flies into a rage and charges at them, but Shadow grabs both of Eggman's turrets and manages to hold him back. Shadow's power level sky rockets and Eggman's scouter breaks and now, much to Eggman's shock, they are equal. Eggman breaks off and acknowledges Shadow's increase in strength. Then, Shadow shocks the others by demanding that Eggman transform, claiming that he learned of Eggman's ability from Orbot. Eggman warns them that if he does so, he will become unstoppable, but Shadow takes no notice. Thus, Eggman pushes a button.

Eggman's Egg Mobile starts transforming, but it merely changes to a reddish color, which Shadow mocks. Before he can continue, Eggman implores Shadow to give up and join him again, but Shadow flatly refuses, claiming that he only ever obeyed him before so that he could find the perfect chance to destroy him one day. Eggman compares Shadow to his father, and reflects on the last night Planet Niku served him:

The Nikuhogs had been conquering planets for Eggman, but were taking longer than expected, which lead Black Doom to kill one of his own messengers in his frustration. This was partly due, of course, to the fact that Black Doom had agreed to hand his son, Shadow, to Eggman, a decision he was regretting constantly. Infuriating him even more was Eggman entering his throne room and sitting on his throne, reminding Black Doom of his promise to hand Shadow over.

Finally pushed over the edge, Black Doom later ignited a mutiny with his elite and they attacked Eggman's spaceship in a final attempt to save Shadow and put an end to Eggman. They reached Eggman in his quarters, but the elites froze with fear. Irritated, Black Doom attacked Eggman, but Eggman killed Black Doom with a single swing of his wrecking ball while Orbot and Cubot watched. Eggman proceeded to wipe out Black Doom's soldiers immediately afterward. Although Orbot believed that Black Doom's mutiny has ended, Eggman, believing the mutiny to be the mere beginning of a planet-wide rebellion, opted to destroy the Planet Shadow right then and there as well. With a single Mega Laser aimed at Planet Niku's core, Eggman wiped out the planet along with almost the entire Nikuhog race, among them Jules, the father of Sonic, the first one to be hit.

Back in the present, Shadow still refuses to back down, instead mocking Eggman for leaving the "strongest Nikuhog alive" (he is, of course, referring to Sonic, who Eggman does not know about yet). Eggman retaliates by undergoing his first true transformation (which seems quite disturbing to the average person), morphing his Egg Mobile to a larger size and a drill added to its backside protruding upwards, shocking Shadow, Tails, Chucky and Tikal, and causing a dinosaur stampede that almost kills Rouge. From afar, Knuckles senses Eggman's increase. Eggman then attempts to sneak attack Tails and Chucky by extending his wrecking ball's chain, burrowing it underground, and then shooting it out, but they evaded the attack, impressing Eggman, who noted that before then, no one saw the attack coming and survived. Eggman himself now claims to have his Energy Level over one million. Shadow remains skeptical, so Eggman demonstrates by causing a tsunami, forcing the fighters to stay in the air, although Tails ends up wounded in the process.

With his power now demonstrated, Eggman decides to end things there and then, viewing the timing of the day as a perfect time for one of his targets to die. Looking through his opponents, he chooses Tails and flies directly towards him. Tails barely manages to push Tikal aside as Eggman's drill impales his body.

Eggman begins toying with Tails' body until he loses consciousness. Chucky tries to attack Eggman, but Eggman simply swats him away with his wrecking ball. The Freedom Fighters on King Lazaar's planet are frustrated that there is nothing they can do to help them. King Lazaar reminisces that he told Sonic to stay away from Eggman and now they all are doomed. Finally, Eggman throws Tails into the water to die. Chucky flies down after him but is blocked by Eggman. Overcome with rage, Chucky unleashes a furious attack on a surprised Eggman, catching him off guard and pummeling him to the ground. Chucky then bombards Eggman with energy beams and ends it with a Demon Flash Bullet. The sudden increase in power astonishes even Shadow.

Tikal manages to retrieve a barely alive Tails from the water. The dust clears and reveals that Eggman was only slightly fazed by the attack. Irritated at being toppled by a young boy, Eggman attacks Chucky in return and smashes him to the ground. Shadow blasts Eggman from behind with a powerful Chaos Spear attack to save Chucky, but it does Eggman no harm. However, Eggman is still concentrated on Chucky, and promises to kill Shadow after he kills the boy. Chucky tries desperately to defend himself against the tyrant, but is no match for him and sent back down to the ground with a barrage of lasers. Eggman decides enough is enough and begins to blast Chucky to oblivion.

From afar, Knuckles senses Chucky's decreasing energy. He reflects on how he first met Chucky as a pampered little coward but eventually trained him into the fighter he is today, and ultimately gave his life to save him from E-123. Vowing to sacrifice himself again for Chucky if necessary, Knuckles flies as fast as he can towards the battlefield. Eggman continues to torture Chucky. Shadow is left at a loss for what to do.

In Eggman's spaceship, Sonic, still recovering, also senses Chucky's decreasing energy, and prepares to leave the Medical Pod altogether to go to his son's rescue despite struggling to even move his arm. However, just before Shadow can finally jump in, Tails suddenly reappears and fires an Energy Buzzsaw at Eggman. Eggman dodges, but the chain and wrecking ball are chopped off. Tails fires more buzz saws at Eggman, but he dodges them all and flies after Tails, who attempts to lure Eggman away from Chucky.

Tails leads Eggman into a maze-like rock in the middle of the sea. Eggman finally fishes Tails out, but before he can strike, Tails blinds Eggman with the Fist of the Sun and flies back to the battlefield (but not before Eggman manages to plant a tiny machine in Tails' body).

Meanwhile, Tikal sits beside the unconscious Chucky and uses a special technique to heal him, intriguing Shadow, who accuses Tails of keeping Tikal's power a secret, although Tails counters that they did not know and would have otherwise had Tikal heal Sonic. Tails flies back to see how Chucky is doing, and is relieved to see Chucky fully recovered. Chucky regroups with Tails and Shadow, with his power slightly increased. The three unleash a barrage of energy on Eggman, but he is unfazed. Chucky moves in to attack Eggman head-on when a new figure surrounded by light appears between them. The light clears, and the figure is revealed to be Knuckles, who has finally arrived.

Knuckles announces that he will take on Eggman alone. Shadow doubts his abilities, remembering Knuckles as the Echidna easily killed by E-123 on Mobius. Knuckles counters by challenging Shadow to a duel to the death after they beat Eggman. Eggman advises Knuckles to leave the battlefield and the planet while he still can, but Knuckles takes no notice and vows to defeat the tyrant and avenge the Echidna race.

Knuckles and Eggman begin fighting furiously and appear to be roughly equal in power. Knuckles manages to land a few good hits, but Eggman retaliates by ramming Knuckles into a cliff and bombarding him with energy blasts. Knuckles, however, emerges from the rubble unharmed.

Fearful for his life, Shadow attempts to flee but Eggman catches up with him and smashes him back into the rocks below, rendering him temporarily incapacitated. Eggman resumes the battle against Knuckles, who manages to evade every attack Eggman throws at him. Knuckles taunts Eggman for this, and as Eggman grabs Knuckles, the Echidna reveals that he is also housing Dmitri, and with the two of them combined, Eggman has no chance of winning. Tikal, who had already begun to sense Dmitri within Knuckles, is relieved to discover Dmitri survived the fight with Eggman.

True to his word, Knuckles powers up to his maximum and unleashes a furious attack on Eggman. Enraged, Eggman launches a massive laser beam at Knuckles, who deflects it back, hitting Eggman square. Chucky, Tails and Shadow are astonished, believing Eggman is finished.

However, the dust clears and shows that Eggman blocked at the last minute. It seems that Knuckles and Dmitri combined are still not strong enough and Sonic is truly their last hope of winning.

Knuckles and Eggman continue their battle and Eggman briefly gets the upper hand. As a last resort, Knuckles removes his Inhibitor Rings and turns the tables against Eggman, dominating him completely. This time, Chucky, Tails, Shadow and Tikal believe Knuckles truly can win.

However, Eggman reveals a stunning secret: although he has already transformed, it was not his only one, and furthermore, he still has two remaining transformations. Still confident that he can beat Eggman, Knuckles foolishly allows Eggman to reach his third form and raise his Energy Level even further.

Once Eggman pushes another button and transforms, this form being known as Big Arms, the fight resumes, but this time, it quickly becomes evident that Eggman has severely outclassed Knuckles in strength and speed. Shadow notices Tikal on the ground and remembers how she healed Chucky, increasing his strength. This gives Shadow an idea.

Knuckles charges at Eggman but is dominated by the tyrant. Preferring to end things, Eggman begins bombarding Knuckles with a barrage of finger beams so fast that Knuckles cannot dodge. Finally, Chucky's rage erupts and he furiously charges towards Eggman. Tails is about to follow him when Shadow stops him, telling him to instead beat him up. Tails is left puzzled.

Chucky aims a kick at Eggman to save Knuckles, but Eggman dodges in the nick of time. Undeterred, Chucky unleashes a Full Power Demon Flash at Eggman, so powerful that even Eggman cannot push it back. Chucky almost achieves victory, but he loses too much strength at the last minute and Eggman pushes it back towards Chucky. Knuckles uses the last of his strength to block the blast and save Chucky's life.

Perplexed by Chucky's increasing strength, Eggman ponders as to whether or not Chucky could be a Nikuhog, as he remembers destroying the entire Nikuhog race except for Shadow, E-123 and E-101. Eggman surmises that Chucky may be E-101's son, given his resemblance to him. Attempting to convince himself he is not afraid of the Super Hedgehog of legend, Eggman decides to transform into his final form.

Meanwhile, Shadow explains to Tails his plan of having him beat him to within an inch of his life so that Tikal will heal him and increase his strength, and along with it, their chances of beating Eggman. After much reluctance, Tails fires an energy beam straight through Shadow's stomach, crippling him.

As Eggman begins transforming, Shadow limps to Tikal and demands that she heal him, but Tikal refuses to heal someone who caused her people so much suffering, and leaves Shadow to die while heading off to join the others. Tikal heals Knuckles, and they manage to convince her to heal Shadow, since with Sonic still recovering, it's their best chance to at least hold Eggman off until Sonic arrives. Unfortunately, Eggman notices Tikal heal Knuckles.

Tikal reluctantly heals Shadow, who kicks Tikal aside for stalling. Eggman finally finishes his transformation, and as the dust clears, the Freedom Fighters prepare for yet another round with the tyrant in his final form, the Death Egg Robot.

Having transformed into his final form, Eggman begins the next round by killing Tikal, ensuring that nobody will be healed anymore (_He F*#%ED with the White Mage_!). This act of cruelty greatly angers Tails, Chucky and Knuckles, and they all attack him at once with a Turtle Destruction Wave, Energy Barrage, and an Booming Demon Wave, but are unable to touch him. Eggman, with speed faster than light, fires a similar beam at Chucky, but Shadow jumps in at the last second and knocks Chucky over, saving his life yet again.

Shadow then surprises everyone by declaring that with his new strength, he will take on Eggman alone. To prove that he has finally become a Super Hedgehog, Shadow powers up to his maximum power and unleashes everything he has on Eggman. Although he cannot touch him (despite towering them all at two stories), he seems to have Eggman on the defense. Chucky and Tails cheer Shadow on, but Knuckles spoils the celebration by telling them Shadow is much stronger than before, but still no match for Eggman.

Indeed, as the fight takes off into the air, Eggman dodges an attack from Shadow, and Shadow cannot sense where Eggman is, despite Eggman not being too far away from him. Severely hit by the fact that he is not a Super Hedgehog after all, Shadow is stunned with fear.

Shadow recalls the attacks he launched on Eggman with no effect. In a rage, he fires a huge energy wave at Eggman, followed by several smaller waves, but none of them faze Eggman in the least. Determined not to give up, Shadow unleashes his most powerful blast on Eggman (Chaos Blast), but the tyrant merely hits it back towards Shadow. He dodges, but has used up all of his strength and loses the will to fight back, crying for the first time in his life.

Eggman goes on the assault and viciously beats Shadow around. Ultimately, after crippling him, Eggman grabs him by the neck with a built in whip, hangs him up and starts punching him constantly like a punching bag (with his large spiked hands). Knuckles, Chucky and Tails look on, unable to help Shadow.

Meanwhile, Sonic begins to sense Shadow's Energy Level decreasing rapidly. Then, he hears a beeping noise: he has finally healed. Sonic promptly breaks out of the Medical Pod and out of Eggman's spaceship itself, and begins looking around to pinpoint his friends' location and save Shadow before it is too late.

Eggman continues to pummel Shadow, while strangling him with his whip. Piccolo, Tails and Chucky know that they can no longer save Shadow and look on in horror. Finally, Eggman throws Shadow into a nearby wall and prepares to deliver the killing blow, promising the others that they will be next.

Sonic pinpoints their location and appears at the battlefield just in time. After sharing a warm welcome with his friends, Sonic bravely walks up to Eggman and the two are finally acquainted. Eggman appears to recognize Sonic's face, and when he hears Shadow address him as "Olgilvie", he suddenly realizes that Sonic is another Nikuhog, the son of Jules, a Nikuhog who challenged him briefly after the death of Black Doom. Eggman killed Jules along with the rest of the Nikuhog race that same day.

Sonic claims not to care about his race or his father's demise, and challenges Eggman, to the shock of Eggman and Shadow. Eggman attacks, but Sonic easily dodges and kicks Eggman square in the jaw, effectively making him the first to harm Eggman in his final form. Eggman then fires a barrage of death beams which Sonic manages to deflect with little effort, stunning Eggman. Eggman manages to get his scouter working again to find Sonic's Energy Level is 3 million compared to his 1.2 million. Though beaten and battered, Shadow begins laughing at Eggman claiming that Sonic is a Super Hedgehog and will defeat him. Irate, Eggman fires a Death Beam directly through Shadow's heart, mortally wounding him.

Dying, Shadow begs Sonic not to be so merciful with Eggman as he was with him, E-123 and the Bokkun Squad, claiming that Eggman is not the type to be shown mercy. Sonic tries to deny Shadow's claims, stating that everyone deserves a chance to change their ways, even Eggman. However, Shadow then explains the true horrors of Eggman in flashback form: Shadow as a kid, along with his father Black Doom and his soldiers, are mercilessly attacking an alien race while protected with an Energy Shield. Black Doom then uses an Explosive Wave to destroy not only the planet they are on, but two neighboring planets. As Shadow (adult) and Black Doom chuckle about the occurrence, it then shifts to Eggman laughing as he "holds" Planet Niku as if it were a puppet. It then cuts to Eggman's killing of Black Doom, while looking on and coldly stating "Long live the king!" as Black Doom's pendent lands at his feet. As the flashback ends, Eggman starts cackling and priding himself on his destruction of Planet Niku and his Genocide of the Nikuhogs.

Despite Sonic's pleas to stop talking and save his strength, Shadow tearfully pours out his history to Sonic: Eggman extorted Black Doom and the Nikuhog race into working for him, and even took him away from his father when he was a little boy, threatening to kill Black Doom if he refused to obey him, but despite Shadow's obedience, Eggman still killed Black Doom along with Jules and the rest of the Nikuhog race. Sonic is touched by this, finally understanding the reason behind Shadow's hateful nature, while Chucky, Knuckles and Tails look on horrified upon learning of this.

With his final breaths, Shadow begs Sonic to destroy Eggman no matter what and not let him turn anymore innocent people into killing machines. Shadow finally dies, and Sonic buries him as a sign of respect after creating a burial grave with a brief flash of eyes, thanking him for saving Chucky, reviving Knuckles and buying time for him to heal. Fuelled with a desire for revenge for all the fallen, Sonic vows to destroy Eggman.

Filled with rage at the deaths of Shadow, Tikal , and countless others on Chidnai and across the galaxy, Sonic finally begins his long-awaited battle with Eggman and it seems that the two are evenly matched, with Eggman even admitting that he is the strongest Nikuhog by far. King Lazaar, having sensed Shadow's death from his own planet, sadly reminisces about the truth of Shadow's tragic history, much to the surprise of the Chaotix. King Lazaar reveals that Sonic might just have a chance and that if anyone could take down the evil tyrant, it would be Sonic.

Sonic continues to surprise Eggman with his ability to keep up with him with minimum effort. The battle starts to escalate, with parts of Chidnai being demolished by the energy blasts in the process.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Eggman match blow for blow (despite the obvious size difference), and Knuckles, Chucky and Tails have trouble just watching them. Once it becomes obvious to Eggman that he cannot defeat Sonic easily, he creates a lava crater in the planet's surface and submerges Sonic in a lava tsunami. Sonic protects himself by using his Power Shield's fire mode, but Eggman surprises him and hits him into the crater where he vanishes from sight. Knuckles confronts Eggman and prepares to fight him again when Sonic re-emerges, having just barely clung onto a ledge in the crater. The magma becomes unstable, erupting like a volcano, so Sonic uses his energy to force it back down and covers the surface with rocks to ensure it does not come back again.

Sonic demands that Eggman leave Chidnai out of their fight, but Eggman, while agreeing, quips that Sonic's compassion will be his downfall. Sonic scoffs this and prepares for the second round.

Back on Mobius, Sally is packing her bags ready to go on a newly created Pod Co spaceship to rescue Chucky from Chidnai, despite Maximillian and The Turtle Hermit's attempts to stop her. Making her only more determined to rescue Chucky is Big entering to inform them that Knuckles was successfully revived and sent to Chidnai, since Sally is unaware of Knuckles' reform. The Turtle Hermit reminds her that the ship is broken and she considers staying, but Rouge's Father enters and announces that the ship is fixed, to everyone's chagrin. Comically, Big tries to sneak out, but The Turtle Hermit forces him back inside to help them restrain Sally.

On Chidnai, Eggman finally understands that Sonic was the one who defeated the Bokkun Squad, not Shadow (ironically, Shadow is actually the one who killed every member of the Bokkun Squad, with the exception of Bokkun himself). When they continue fighting, Eggman manages to knock Sonic down into the water. Whilst down there, Sonic realizes that Eggman cannot sense where he is without a scouter (since it shut off after scanning Sonic). This gives Sonic an idea which involves him inventing the Twin Turtle Shot, blasting them at Eggman whilst sneaking from behind. The plan works and Sonic manages to kick Eggman's Death Egg Robot square in the face, sending him to the ground.

Eggman, however, emerges unscathed (his robot is still damaged though), though impressed at Sonic for causing him real pain apart from his "loving" parents. Continuing the battle, Eggman sends a large amount of rocks at Sonic. Sonic easily dodges the rocks and sends a blast that destroys them all. Eggman reacts to this by sending a much larger piece of rock flying towards Sonic. This is not as easily dealt with by Sonic, sending him crashing into another large piece of land. Sonic manages to escape though, only for Eggman to surprise Sonic and trap him in his Imprisonment Ball, a round cage of energy that can only be touched by Eggman, and which will explode if touched by anything else.

Eggman knocks Sonic around for a while until Sonic finally touches the ground, turning that part of land into sand dunes. Chucky and Tails start to doubt if Sonic survived the blast, but Knuckles realizes that Sonic was never in any danger, and indeed, Sonic emerges from the dust relatively unharmed. Sonic flies back towards Eggman and they prepare for the third round.

Eggman, confident that he can defeat Sonic, offers to fight him without using his hands. The two resume their fight, and even with Eggman not using his hands, the two are still evenly matched. Meanwhile, on Mobius, Sally is desperate to get to Chidnai to retrieve Chucky, but Maximillian reminds her that the Pod Co spaceship is broken again. Then, Rouge's Father shows up and tells them that the ship has been fixed once more. She and several others begin packing to leave for Chidnai, among them a reluctant Big.

Back on Chidnai, Sonic and Eggman continue to battle furiously. Eggman begins to give Sonic a hard time with his whip, but Sonic turns the tables by grabbing Eggman's whip and using it against him.

Eggman wraps his whip around Sonic's neck to strangle him, but Sonic resorts to drastic measures and uses the Power Shield's lightning mode. With Eggman distracted by the pain of electrocution, Sonic pummels Eggman furiously until Eggman strikes back by punching Sonic back. Sonic gloats triumphantly for forcing Eggman to use his hands, while Eggman decides to stop playing around and fight properly.

Eggman offers Sonic one last chance to join him or die. Sonic understandably refuses, and Eggman reveals that he has been holding back, as Sonic has. Eggman then drops the bombshell by revealing that he has actually been using a mere 1% of his power the entire time. Foolishly believing Eggman to be bluffing, Sonic allows him to power up to 50% of his maximum power (60 million).

Meanwhile, on Mobius, Sally, The Turtle Hermit, Big, Nicole and Hamlin prepare to depart for Chidnai to retrieve Chucky, but the Pod Co spaceship malfunctions before taking off.

Eggman quickly finishes his powering up, and makes good on his word by turning the tables on Sonic and dominating him completely. King Lazaar and the Chaotix sense this from King Lazaar's planet. Espio remains confident that Sonic can win with the Warp attack, but King Lazaar spoils the surprise by telling them that Sonic has been using the Warp 10 the whole time.

Sonic continues to battle Eggman with no success whatsoever, being pummeled around by the tyrant. Finally, Eggman throws Sonic into a lake and stops him from resurfacing until Sonic finally loses consciousness from lack of oxygen. However, a vision of a destroyed Mobius and the deaths of all of his friends from Eggman's hands snaps him awake, and in his rage, he explodes out of the water. Declaring that he will not let Eggman win, Sonic furiously powers up Warp 20 (Energy Level 60 million) attack and topples Eggman's Death Egg Robot. He follows this up with a Warp 20 Turtle Destruction Wave which hits Eggman directly, but Eggman survives the blast, albeit with a singed palm.

Sonic's Warp Turtle Destruction Wave does nothing more than singe Eggman's palm and leave Sonic tired out. Chucky, Tails and Knuckles notice this from afar, and in dark glee, Knuckles remembers King Lazaar's advice to stay away from Eggman at all costs.

Eggman resumes his attack on Sonic and dominates the worn out Nikuhog completely. As Sonic begins to realize that he cannot defeat Eggman, he has another vision, this time of Shadow, who reminds Sonic of his promise to defeat Eggman and avenge the Nikuhogs he has killed. Black Doom and Jules also appear, and the three implore him one last time to stand up to the tyrant. Jules personally goes up to his son to tell him that he had a change of heart near the end of his life and wishes for Sonic to make him proud. After the vision fades, Sonic furiously fights back but is quickly struck back down. Eggman begins hitting Sonic with Death Beams. Sonic takes all this stubbornly, and eventually raises his arms to prepare a final attack, with Eggman ignorantly believing this to be a sign of surrender. Tails, Chucky and Knuckles, however, realize Sonic's intention, and see a Soul Blast growing in the sky.

Sonic continues to gather energy for the Soul Blast. Eggman watches on in curiosity, as do Knuckles, Chucky and Tails. Finally, Eggman begins to grow impatient and starts hitting Sonic to make him retaliate, but Sonic merely keeps his hands in the air, laughing at Eggman's ignorance.

Meanwhile, on King Lazaar's planet, King Lazaar, Vector, Espio and Charmy receive an unwelcome visit by the deceased Bokkun Squad members, Scratch, Decoe, Bocoe and Grounder. As they begin toying around with their fighting poses and testing their abilities by destroying King Lazaar's things, the Chaotix stand up to them. King Lazaar himself emerges and orders the Bokkun Squad to leave, but Scratch cheeks King Lazaar, who then challenges Scratch to a fight. Just then, King Lazaar senses that Sonic is using the Soul Blast.

Finally Eggman's patience with Sonic reaches its end and he begins attacking Sonic relentlessly. Desperate to help Sonic, Knuckles has Chucky and Tails transfer their remaining energy to him in order to hold Eggman off. As Eggman moves in to finish Sonic, he notices the Soul Blast's reflection in the sea and sees it in the sky, realizing what Sonic was up to. Eggman prepares to finish Sonic off with a missile directly between the eyes, but Knuckles jumps in at the last minute and lands a kick in Eggman's face, sending him plunging into the water. Eggman furiously rises back up and sets his eyes on Knuckles.

As Knuckles prepares to hold Eggman off, the Chaotix decide to fight the Bokkun Squad off of King Lazaar's Planet themselves.

Sonic continues gathering the energy for his Soul Blast as Knuckles valiantly attempts to stall Eggman. He attacks Eggman with a barrage of energy blasts, but Eggman is unharmed and brutally subdues Knuckles.

On King Lazaar's planet, Vector, Espio and Charmy begin fighting the Bokkun Squad, with Vector fighting Scratch, Espio fighting Decoe and Bocoe, and Charmy fighting Grounder. At first, it seems the Bokkun Squad has the upper hand, but the Chaotix soon realize that their training with King Lazaar has greatly increased their strength and they turn the tables on the deceased villains.

Knuckles quickly finds himself outmatched completely by Eggman and beaten to the point that he cannot stand up. Eggman prepares to finish Knuckles, but Chucky and Tails each fire an energy blast at Eggman, hitting him but not fazing him in the least. Impressed with his foes' courage yet irritated, Eggman prepares to use a Death Bomb to destroy Chidnai completely. Just then, Sonic finally completes the Soul Blast.

As Eggman rises to fire the Death Bomb, he accidentally moves directly into the Soul Blast's vicinity, giving Sonic the perfect opportunity to launch the Soul Blast. Eggman desperately tries to push the Soul Blast back, but is not strong enough and eventually sucked into the Bomb's center as it explodes. Sonic, Knuckles, Chucky and Tails are blown away in the blast. King Lazaar senses this on his planet, and relays the news to his pupils and the Bokkun Squad, who are delighted and skeptical, respectively.

The Soul Blast's explosion leaves a giant crater on Chidnai's surface, and the only ones who climb out are Chucky and Tails, who are left wondering what has happened to Sonic, Knuckles and Eggman.

As Chucky and Tails are wondering if they are the only ones who survived the Soul Blast, Knuckles suddenly emerges from the water and climbs onto a nearby island with Sonic. Chucky and Tails fly over to their allies and they are reunited.

On King Lazaar's planet, King Lazaar relays the news to the Chaotix, and the Bokkun Squad are skeptical, but the Chaotix continue the battle against them and ultimately force them off the planet and into Hell. Enraged, they try to escape, but only succeed in bumping their heads on the clouds above. King Lazaar then inadvertently reveals that he invited the Bokkun Squad to his planet to give the Chaotix a test.

On Chidnai, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Chucky prepare to leave to find Rouge and go back to Mobius. Knuckles openly hopes that Locke and the rest of the Echidnas can now rest in peace. As Tails asks how Knuckles knows about Locke, he freezes upon looking at a nearby cliff. The other fighters look and are also shocked: Eggman is still alive, only with a damaged Death Egg Robot without a whip, and angrier than ever.

Eggman fires a Death Beam at Sonic, but Knuckles pushes him aside and takes the hit; he survives, but is barely alive. With this act, Knuckles' true loyalty is finally revealed: having sacrificed himself for Sonic, he no longer considers him his enemy. Bordering on the edge of his rage, Sonic orders Chucky and Tails to take Knuckles, find Rouge and leave Chidnai immediately. Chucky refuses, but Eggman cuts the argument short by revealing some shocking news, he placed a micro bomb into Tails' body. He pushes a button that renders Tails under his telekinetic control. In an act of retaliation for coming back and slicing his tail, Eggman launches Tails into the air, and despite Sonic's pleas to stop, Eggman detonates the bomb inside Tails, blowing him to smithereens. Then, Eggman snaps the final nerve by threatening Chucky next.

Upon hearing this and already angered by the death of Tails, who now cannot be revived with the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic's rage erupts and he undergoes a strange transformation, resulting in a golden aura, yellow fur, red eyes, and a more _Griffisy_ voice. Sonic angrily orders Chucky to take Knuckles and leave Chidnai with Rouge, and this time, Chucky complies.

Sonic then sets his furious eyes on an astonished Eggman, determined to make him pay for his actions. Eggman trembles with fear.

Although shocked at Sonic's transformation, Eggman very nearly shoots Chucky and Knuckles out of the sky, but Sonic appears in front of him and begins to roughly squeeze the tyrant's hand (despite the difference in size). As Sonic lectures Eggman on his ruthless killing spree and how he can obviously only think about how to destroy him, Eggman groans in pain and struggles to free his hand from Sonic's rough grip. As Eggman struggles to free his hand, a purple-pink energy dome is formed surrounding both of them. Eggman finally wrenches free and scans him once more, only for the scouter to malfunction at 150 million. Eggman realizes that Sonic has become the Super Hedgehog he feared for so long.

On Mobius, as Rouge's Father repairs the ship, The Turtle Hermit senses Sonic's new power, and confides to Big that Sonic is currently battling his own mind in order not to succumb to his new power.

Still enraged about the death of Tails, Sonic attacks Eggman, easily pummeling him around. Frustrated, Eggman throws everything he can at Sonic. He fires a Death Beam straight into Sonic's chin but is unable to harm him, as Sonic dodges it and the others that follow effortlessly, only letting the most powerful one hit him to show off his new power. As Eggman asks Sonic what he has become, Sonic makes the compelling declaration:

"I am a Nikuhog who came from Mobius to exterminate you... I was rather peaceful by nature, but the anger has awakened someone else in me, a legendary warrior... I am Olgilvie Sonic, the Super Hedgehog!"

On a distant, Eggman-owned planet, several workers in the watchtower detect the two huge powers on Chidnai, and to their horror, notice that one of them is bigger than Eggman's. One soldier expresses his delight at the news, since Eggman destroyed his entire race, although he is killed on the orders of the boss, ironically the same race as the traitor. However, Sonic's power proves to be too high and the computers explode, killing everyone inside.

Meanwhile, on Chidnai, Chucky finally reaches Sonic's ship and lays Knuckles there. As he examines Knuckles' wound, a computer screen turns on and Sally and The Turtle Hermit appear on the other side, from the ship on Earth. Chucky relays the news that Eggman killed Tails and Sonic is fighting Eggman, and leaves to find Rouge.

Eggman reminisces about getting hit by the Soul Blast and is enraged even further. When Eggman realizes that he cannot defeat Super Sonic, he resorts to drastic measures and fires a Mega Missile straight into Chidnai's core and the planet disappears behind a blinding light.

King Lazaar detects this on his planet, and fears that Chidnai has been destroyed. However, from Mobius, he is contacted by Athair, who tells him that Sharha is currently searching for the Chaos Emeralds so that they may restore Vector and Espio. Then, King Lazaar realizes that Knuckles must still be alive if Athair is on Mobius. He searches again, and sees that Chidnai is actually still there.

Eggman irritably admits that he held back too much power. As Sonic mocks Eggman for his attempted suicide, Eggman counters by telling him that even if Chidnai explodes and they both survive, Sonic will die and he will not, as he can breathe in the vacuum of space thanks to his robot. Furthermore, he tells Sonic that Chidnai's core has been destroyed and the planet will explode in one hour. Sonic brushes it off, confident that he can beat Eggman within the time limit. Eggman declares his intention to reach his maximum Energy Level and win the fight, and the two charge towards each other to resume their fight.

Within the hour, Chidnai will be completely destroyed. Sonic and Eggman resume their fight, with Sonic dominating, until Eggman launches Sonic underground for a short while. Although Sonic appears again unharmed, Eggman tells him that he is now close to reaching 100% power, and takes advantage of Sonic's Nikuhog instincts to persuade him to let him transform.

As Eggman pushes one more button begins transforming, Chucky finally finds Rouge and gets her to Sonic's spaceship. Rouge is briefly frightened by Knuckles' presence, although he is unconscious, and suggests leaving Knuckles on Chidnai, to Chucky's frustration. Terrified at Chidnai's impending explosion, Rouge attempts to start the ship to leave, but Chucky, despite Sonic's orders to leave, refuses. Rouge grudgingly agrees to wait longer.

King Lazaar telepathically contacts Sonic and implores him to destroy Eggman before he can reach 100%, but Sonic, longing to fight Eggman at his best, refuses, and allows Eggman to complete his transformation, Kyodai Mode. However, King Lazaar appears to have been right when Eggman attacks Sonic and dominates him completely.

As Sonic and Eggman carry on fighting, Sonic finally manages to grab Eggman's fists, mocking him. Eggman breaks free and knees Sonic hard in the stomach, but Sonic quickly recovers and drops the bombshell: he was holding back to see what Eggman was capable of and is now ready to fight back.

Sonic and Eggman continue to fight on Chidnai, with Sonic beginning to get the hang of Eggman's power and fight back, as Chidnai's destruction draws closer.

Meanwhile, on Mobius, Sharha finally gathers all of the Chaos Emeralds and Athair contacts King Lazaar, offering to restore Vector and Espio. However, King Lazaar comes up with an alternate plan: use the Earth's Chaos Emeralds to restore everyone who was murdered by Eggman and his soldiers, which will revive Grand Elder Locke, who actually died of a broken heart due to the pain he felt from Eggman murdering his children, and with him, the Super Emeralds, which someone can then use to wish everyone on Chidnai to Mobius except for Eggman, who will be left to die in the explosion. However, this will require Vector and Espio to stay an extra year with King Lazaar.

As Sonic slowly begins to get the upper hand against Eggman, Eggman becomes enraged to the point that he begins flying towards Sonic at maximum speed. Sonic fires a Turtle Destruction Wave at Eggman as Sharha summons the Chaos Force.

Eggman flies straight into Sonic's Turtle Destruction Wave and a struggle ensues. Overcome by rage, Eggman pushes against the Turtle Destruction Wave as hard as he can, and Sonic powers it up several times to keep Eggman at bay. On Mobius, Sharha makes the wish to revive everyone that has been killed by Eggman and his soldiers, and the Chaos Force grants it, albeit with a bit of difficulty.

Finally, Eggman suddenly flies away from the Turtle Destruction Wave and straight into a distracted Sonic, burying him in a hole hundreds of feet underground, which then explodes with lava. From afar, Chucky feels Sonic's energy signal vanish completely, as if Sonic has died. Rouge implores Chucky to flee Chidnai with her if Sonic has been defeated, but Chucky instead flies off to confront Eggman alone, confident that he may be able to beat the worn out tyrant.

Meanwhile, everyone killed by Eggman and his henchmen wakes up, among them Tikal, Shadow, and Grand Elder Locke but not Tails, and with Locke's revival, the Super Force returns, as he had not yet granted the third wish.

Chucky reaches Eggman as the tyrant prepares to leave Chidnai. In his confidence, Eggman goes back to the Death Egg Robot's normal state and takes Chucky on, easily dominating the young Nikuhog. Finally, Eggman insults Sonic and declares him dead, enraging Chucky. Realizing that Sonic may very well be gone, Chucky attempts to flee, but Eggman intercepts him, having found out that Chucky was trying to delay him so that he would die in Chidnai's explosion. Then, Chucky begins to feel Sonic's energy signal from below. With newfound confidence, Chucky attacks Eggman with multiple punches and launches an Ultimate Demon Flash at him, but it fails to damage Eggman. Impressed, Eggman powers up to Kyodai mode again and prepares to kill Chucky.

However, just then, Sonic emerges from the sea: although he had been injured by Eggman's sneak attack, he hid his energy signal and stayed below long enough to recover his strength. Ordering Chucky to leave Chidnai, and telling him the planet will explode in 30 minutes, Sonic prepares to face Eggman again.

Sonic and Eggman resume their fight, and this time, Sonic has the upper hand, easily scoring a direct hit on the tyrant. With all of Eggman's victims on Chidnai now revived, King Lazaar telepathically contacts Grand Elder Locke and tells him of their plan to use the Super Force's final wish to send everyone on Chidnai to Earth except for Eggman, but Sonic overhears them and interrupts, requesting King Lazaar and Locke that they have the Super Force leave both him and Eggman behind so that Sonic may ensure Eggman's defeat. Although unwilling to see Sonic die, King Lazaar and Guru accept Sonic's request with great reluctance.

Locke telepathically contacts Tikal and instructs her to fly towards the Super Force and make the wish. At the same time, Shadow observes his surroundings and briefly believes he is dreaming, and punches himself in order to convince himself: it hurts. To Shadow's further delight, he sees Sonic and Eggman battling it out furiously, and flies towards them to aid Sonic.

Eggman spots the Super Force from afar and realizes that it still may not be too late to wish for immortality. Eggman flies towards the Super Force and Sonic gives chase, briefly battling the tyrant. Tikal reaches the Super Force first, but Eggman hits Sonic aside and tries to wish for eternal life from the Super Force. However, in his ignorance, he makes the mistake of not making his wish in Echidna language. Tikal makes Locke and King Lazaar's wish in Echidna, which the Super Force agrees to grant. Enraged, Eggman attempts to kill Tikal, but she is sent to Mobius in time. Shadow arrives and briefly sees Sonic as a Super Hedgehog before he too is sent to Mobius along with everyone else on Chidnai, save Sonic and Eggman. Eggman openly wonders as to how Tikal and Shadow can be alive, and Sonic reveals the plan he made with King Lazaar and Locke, irritating Eggman greatly.

As everyone rejoices on Mobius, Eggman tells Sonic that Chidnai will be exploding in a matter of minutes now and berates him for his suicidal decision to stay on Chidnai. Sonic, however, counters that this way he feels much better, now that he can fight Eggman without having to worry about his friends. The two foes descend to the ground to begin the final round of their epic duel.

Sonic and Eggman continue their battle on Chidnai, with only 15 minutes before the explosion. In the Special Zone, King Lazaar explains to Team Chaotix how Eggman damaged Chidnai in a last attempt to kill Sonic.

On Mobius, Grand Elder Locke explains to everyone that they were all wished to Mobius in order to escape from Chidnai's explosion, but Sonic chose to remain on Chidnai in order to ensure Eggman's defeat. Knuckles is shocked and saddened at the news, but touched by Sonic's bravery. He begins reflecting on their past history, starting from when Sonic defeated King Knuckles, which led him to produce the egg from which Knuckles would hatch; their eventual, climactic battle at the World Battle Royale, where despite Knuckles' advantages, Sonic still won, leading Knuckles to believe Sonic was different from the others; their battle against E-101, where Knuckles finally fulfilled his dream of killing Sonic along with E-101, but did not feel as satisfied as he thought he would thanks to Sonic's bravery; and how Sonic's power has now far surpassed Knuckles', but still does not desire more.

Shadow interrupts, claiming Sonic only remained on Chidnai to fulfill his desire for combat. Though he is upset that Sonic will die, he hides it by appearing happy that Sonic will be killed and removed from his life forever. He begins provoking Chucky into fighting with him by insulting Sonic and threatening to bring everyone under his control by wishing for immortality with the Chaos Emeralds, but Knuckles cuts him short, telling him that the Chaos Emeralds, which were used to revive him, have now turned to stone (although for only a year). Shadow is irritated.

Sonic and Eggman's battle escalates to the final phase. During the battle Eggman unleashes his Death Bomb now at full power in attempt to destroy Sonic, but Sonic pushes the Death Bomb out of Chidnai and it explodes. Eggman angrily screams out that only one of them will leave Chidnai alive.

As Chidnai's destruction approaches, Sonic and Eggman battle furiously, each desperate to win, yet neither seems able to beat the other, despite each landing a few good hits. Meanwhile, King Lazaar explains to the Chaotix that most of the hour to Chidnai's explosion is over.

On Mobius, Rouge tries to cheer herself up by predicting Sonic's fate with fortune telling leaves: she draws a circle in the ground and places three leaves inside it, planning to burn them. If they all burn, it means Sonic will return safely. Tikal sets fire to them, but the wind blows them away before they can burn completely. Chucky scoffs at it, confident that Sonic will survive.

After a long, tiring battle, Sonic finally manages to land a final, decisive blow to Eggman's stomach, symbolically ending his reign of terror. Undeterred, Eggman refuses to give up and continues his assault, each time hindered by Sonic. Eventually, Sonic calls off the battle, claiming that since Eggman has slowly been losing his power due to the strain his robot's ultimate form has put on his body, he is now so weakened that he is no longer a threat to him, and thus no longer worth the trouble of fighting. Sonic bids farewell and flies off after advising Eggman never to do wrong again.

Enraged at being defeated and then spared by a Nikuhog, Eggman launches a Homing Energy Buzzsaw at Sonic. The disk grazes Sonic on the cheek as he notices it coming. Furious, Sonic powers back up to his Super Hedgehog form. He then flies around in order to evade the disk, and as a last resort, begins flying towards Eggman.

Sonic draws Eggman's Homing Energy Buzzsaw towards him and flies up at the last second, but Eggman directs the disk to follow Sonic and succeeds in slicing him across the mid-section. However, it turns out to be an afterimage. Irate at being fooled and then being called "weak" by Sonic, Eggman creates a second energy buzzsaw and launches the two at Sonic, who takes off again.

Meanwhile, on Mobius, Shadow is devastated that Sonic is going to die along with Eggman, but hides it by pretending to be ecstatic that his two obstacles in becoming the strongest in the universe will now be removed from his path. He reflects on how he was forced to work for Eggman along with E-123 and E-101 as mercenaries, particularly one assignment where they conquered the a planet in three days, but were greeted with insult and ridicule by Eggman, Orbot and Cubot. Once outside, E-101 revealed to Shadow that Eggman murdered Black Doom and destroyed their home planet (which Shadow actually claimed to already know) and angrily demanded to know how Shadow could continue to work as a cold-hearted mercenary for Eggman. Shadow responded that he cared nothing for his past, but only wished to continue so that he would one day become strong enough to overthrow Eggman and rule the universe himself. E-123 interrupted their conversation at that point though, saying he wanted to go to Dairy Queen.

Shadow proudly declares that the day has arrived, but Chucky, in angry tears, exclaims that Shadow is wrong and Sonic will come back and finish Shadow once and for all.

Back on Chidnai, Sonic tries flying towards Eggman again, only this time, he fires an energy blast directly in front of Eggman's feet, successfully losing the energy disks for good. Sonic resumes his attack on Eggman, pummeling him. As Eggman prepares to retaliate, he is sliced in half by one of the disks from behind, losing his Death Egg Robot's legs and his left arm, despite Sonic's attempts to warn him. King Lazaar senses this from his planet and is shocked at such an outcome for the battle.

As Eggman lies with his robot dying, Sonic prepares to leave Chidnai, but Eggman abandons his pride and begs Sonic for mercy. Sonic initially refuses, on the basis that Eggman has killed countless people who were in his position in the past, and angrily questions why he should show mercy when Eggman has shown nothing but terror, but Sonic ultimately cannot find it in his heart to leave his enemy to die so pathetically, and thus gives him some of his own energy to help him survive, despite King Lazaar insisting otherwise.

Eggman, now with his robot recovered following Sonic's giving him energy to survive being cut by the disk, rises up and cheekily asks Sonic what he should do with it, but Sonic retaliates by telling Eggman to leave and contemplate his humiliating defeat.

On Mobius, Locke realizes that it is now time for him to die again, this time of natural causes. The Echidnas gather around Locke to pay him their final respects (and, to their fury, realize that no one from the Green Super Emerald village is present, since they were murdered by Shadow and not Eggman, and thus not brought back). Locke passes the power of the Super Emeralds to the second eldest Echidna, Pachacamac, and disappears after bidding his children farewell. Chucky reflects on how Locke unlocked his hidden potential to help him do battle with the Bokkun Squad. Chucky, Tikal and Knuckles promise not to let Locke down, and regret how Tails could not see this. Tikal then tells them that Tails can be revived with the Super Emeralds, since the Super Force can revive someone more than once as long as the death was not natural. Chucky is delighted with the news, and even happier since this will apply to Charmy as well.

On Chidnai, Eggman continues to taunt Sonic about how he won the battle so heroically, yet he will be the one to die while Eggman will live on. Sonic ignores him and flies off to find a way off Chidnai. Just then, Eggman is riddled with memories of how he first met Sonic, toyed with him, allowed him to unlock his potential and was defeated by him. Blinded by rage, Eggman uses the last of his strength to fire an energy beam at Sonic from behind, but Sonic sees it at the last minute. Finally deciding to not spare the space tyrant, a furious Sonic fires his own beam back at Eggman, which hits him fair and square, apparently obliterates the evil tyrant and avenging billions of people across the universe.

After defeating Eggman, Sonic flies desperately through planet Chidnai, searching for a way off the dying planet. Meanwhile, King Lazaar relays the news to the Chaotix that Sonic defeated Eggman, but breaks up the celebration by telling them that Chidnai is on the verge of exploding and Sonic might not make it off in time.

Sonic finally manages to find Eggman's spaceship, although it is in pretty bad shape. Despite this, Sonic enters and searches for the control room. Eventually he finds it and switches it on, activating the launch sequence. Unfortunately, Eggman's previous claim of Shadow having wrecked the ship beyond repair proves to be true: the ship dies in the middle of starting up, and Sonic only barely manages to escape the ship as it falls into a pool of lava. The ensuing explosion puts a strain on King Lazaar's senses, rendering him unable to sense Sonic anymore. Sonic is left stranded on Chidnai as the planet finally explodes, vanishing completely from the face of the galaxy.

King Lazaar, once his senses recover, searches the universe but cannot find Chidnai or Sonic anywhere. Vector uses King Lazaar's telepathic link to contact Rouge on Mobius and tell her that Sonic defeated Eggman but did not make it off Chidnai in time. Rouge, however, seems unconcerned, gleefully telling Vector that they can revive Sonic and Tails with the Super Emeralds, since the Super Force can revive someone multiple times (unless the person died of natural causes). Unfortunately, King Lazaar spoils the celebration once again: the Super Force can only revive someone back to the place they died, which means he would send Sonic and Tails back to Chidnai, or rather, where Chidnai used to be, where they would just die again from the lack of oxygen.

Hope seems lost for Sonic and Tails. Chucky, Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge are left devastated. Shadow hides his remorse for Sonic's apparent death by pretending to be pleased and boasting about it. This time, Chucky becomes enraged to the point that he challenges Shadow to a fight. Despite landing a few good hits, Shadow subdues Chucky and is only stopped from hurting him more when Knuckles intervenes. Frustrated at Chucky's inability to face the truth like a man, Shadow turns away. Tikal heals Chucky's injuries, but all are still emotionally hurt from the loss of their friend.

As the Freedom Fighters contemplate the apparently permanent loss of Sonic and Tails, Shadow comes up with a solution: wish Sonic and Tails to Mobius' Check-In Station in the Special Zone and then wish them back to life, in which case they would be brought to Mobius. Chucky and Rouge are ecstatic, and Rouge shows her gratitude to Shadow by offering him to stay with her family at Pod Co along with the other Echidnas, the latter namely because that's pretty much the only place they wouldn't be out of place due to their extraterrestrial origins on Mobius. Shadow, however, claims it is only because he wants Sonic to show him how to become a Super Hedgehog. Meanwhile, Sally and the others arrive. Chucky is finally reunited with his mother.

Over the next 4 months,, the Echidnas adjust well to their life on Mobius (Pachacamac learns to play golf, the young Echidnas learn poker and Captain Bokkun lords over the pond creatures in Rouge's gardens). The Namekian Chaos Emeralds finally regenerate thanks to Grand Elder Locke passing his power to Pachacamac before dying, and has even been taught how to speak English. The Super Force is summoned once again. The first wish is used to bring Sonic and Tails to the Check-in station, but the Super Force only does it for Tails, stating that since Sonic is actually still alive, he cannot send Sonic there as doing so would kill him. The next wish is used to restore Tails to life, and the third wish is to bring Sonic back to Mobius. However, Sonic contacts the Super Force and requests not to be sent back, as he plans to return by himself sometime. Irritated (and at the same time desperate to learn how to become a Super Hedgehog), Shadow steals a Pod Co spaceship and leaves to search for Sonic alone. Also greatly disappointed is The Turtle Hermit, who insinuates that Sonic is only scared of coming home to face Sally, who in his words, is the "one thing more powerful than a Super Hedgehog", although Sally's explosive temper and implied threat to stab him with a sword for that remark makes him recant immediately. The Mobians then use their last wish to restore Vector.

Another 4 months later, the Super Force is summoned again. The first wish is to revive Charmy, the second wish to bring back Espio, and the third to wish the Echidnas to a distant, vacant planet discovered by King Lazaar to have a similar atmosphere to Chidnai. After bidding a tearful farewell to Chucky, Tikal vanishes from the Mobius along with the other Echidnas, and the Super Force and the Super Emeralds follow.

With the Freedom Fighters' long mission to revive their fallen comrades now complete, life for everyone returns to normal on Mobius for now. Deep in space, Shadow was happy that he could go wherever he wanted to train with no interruptions. He then receives a phone call on the ship's "phone". The caller turned out to be E-123, who was also brought back to life (since the wish was to bring back everyone killed by Eggman and his men, and Shadow worked for Eggman when he killed E-123). E-123 revealed that he was a producer in Hollywood working on a project that he himself wrote. E-123 then asks Shadow to give him a call when he returns to Mobius and hangs up. "Goddamn it Omega".


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonic to the X**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Chapter 5: Future Warrior

**Bonus Story First**

A number of Green Hill Tuna are thrown out of the water by Chucky. Tails arrives, and appears to be wearing a suit. He informs Chucky that he has changed his name to Kyle Ohmmeters Prower. When asked why, Tails explains that he took out a huge life insurance policy before they left for Chidnai, leaving it to his "twin brother". Chucky continues to call him Tails anyway.

Tails then asks what Chucky thinks of his "new ride", and appears to be referring to his car. It turns out that he means Marine Raccoon, who gets out of the car and asks Kyle for $1,000, as she has broken a nail. She is cheerfully assured she can have double this, as Tails attempts to show off his "excellent boyfriend" skills. Chucky asks how Tails met Marine, and it appears they met at the bank, with Kyle picking up his life insurance money and Marine depositing the earnings from her night job. As she was depositing a lot of five-dollar and one-dollar bills, Kyle assumes she is a waitress. The two claim to be in love, but it is clear that Marine is with Kyle for the money, whilst Tails is obsessed with her cleavage, making their relationship somewhat shallow.

It appears that a party is being held at Turtle House, and Tails asks Chucky if he'll be attending. Chucky is initially uncertain, as Sally wasn't a huge fan of the previous one, which had a "Walking Dead" theme. Eventually, Chucky decides that he can make the party, and Kyle and Marine drive off, leaving Chucky to remark that they make a good couple.

Elsewhere, Knuckles is seen meditating in the wastelands. Dmitri asks him if he's thought about buying a house, but Knuckles dismisses this idea as he has no money. Dmitri suggests it might be worth getting a job, but Knuckles doubts anyone would employ a "red spiky-fisted guy". Changing the subject, Dmitri points out that an "old guy" has been standing nearby for about fifteen minutes, and persuades Knuckles to talk to him. The old guy is of course Athair, who has a brief conversation with him, having developed a begrudging respect for his "other half". Athair wishes to merge with Knuckles, though the latter does not, ending up having to juggle between talking with Athair and Dmitri. Knuckles tells Dmitri that Athair can't hear him, but Athair proves him wrong by having a brief conversation with Dmitri. Learning that the two fused, he sternly reminds Knuckles that such a technique is forbidden, who retorts that "your face is forbidden".

Meanwhile, at Turtle House, Rouge and Vector are making conversation with Kyle and Marine. Vector tells Kyle that he initially thought Marine was a hooker, and is scolded by Rouge. However, Marine hints that she works at a strip club (_not a furry_), and she and Vector begin flirting. Cutting Vector off, Rouge tells Marine that Vector is her boyfriend. She then asks Kyle if they have anyone else to visit. Tails says they visited Chao and Big, but that they had to leave rather abruptly due to Marine asking awkward questions.

Everyone then celebrates Rotor's Birthday, complete with massive birthday cake (which appears to be a severe fire hazard). All the guests remark that Rotor is an important member of the group, which annoys Hamlin somewhat as his birthday was completely overlooked the week before. Marine asks if she can have Rotor as a present, and Kyle tells her he can. Rotor begins to object, but then makes a deal with Tails (who tells him that if he "gets some", he will forward the pictures to Rotor). The Turtle Hermit then has his "glorious beard" set on fire by the cake.

Later, whilst everyone is asleep, Tails confides in Rotor that he worries about his relationship with Marine. He wonders if she is only with him for his money. Offering him advice, Rotor tells him to admit his true identity and open up to her. Failing this, he suggests buying her a giant pearl will work, as the "bitch is a gold digger".

The next day, Marine and Kyle go shopping together, with the former babbling about the various things she wants to do. Tails has second thoughts about coming clean, but resolves to tell Marine later on. In the evening, whilst walking on the beach, he tells her his real name, Miles Tails Prower, and Marine immediately nicknames him "Miley-wiley". Tails then admits his life insurance money was a huge scam, and asks her if she truly loves him and not just his money, but to his horror, discovers that she never loved him at all. Marine reveals that she works for the State Fraud Bureau, and has recorded Tails' confession of insurance fraud, leaving him speechless. (The tape recorder was hiding in her cleavage, the one place Tails couldn't reach).

Fearing an imminent jail sentence, Marine assures him that she's willing to make an exception in his case. However, he still has to pay back the money. Tails asks if this includes the money he spent on her, and is told it does. He protests that he "dropped over 500 grand on you", and Marine reminds him that she never claimed to be a good person.

Left completely out of pocket, Tails is forced to crash at Turtle House. He tries to see the positive side of being single, as it means he no longer has any women giving him grief. At that moment, Sally turns up, demanding to know who has been spreading the rumor that she's been forcing Chucky to "pound my tuna". Tails tries to calm her down by saying they'll take turns in doing so, but this merely leads to an awkward silence, followed by The Turtle Hermit's perverted cackling.

**And now onto the Main Story**

Picking up a year and a half the battle on Chidnai, Tails is attempting to practice the Turtle Destruction Wave (Rotor also implies that he has done this before quite recently) while The Turtle Hermit is asleep on a lawn chair. He fires the Turtle Destruction Wave, only to end up causing a tidal wave to hit the island that the Turtle House is on, which also caused The Turtle Hermit's magazine, which fell from his face while napping, to get wet. Tails then irritably notes that the Turtle Destruction Wave is still not good enough. The Turtle Hermit then wakes up, unaware of what happened, and notes that Tails' not been himself since his breakup with Marine, although he is dismayed when he learns from Rotor that he had been practicing the Turtle Destruction Wave again.

At Sonic's house, Sally introduces Chucky to his new tutor. However, once Sally is gone, the tutor turns out to be a strict disciplinarian with a delight for using his prized whip. Meanwhile, at Pod Co, Rouge briefly expresses concern for Shadow, which made Vector jealous, as Shadow's ship will soon be running out of fuel.

That night, Chucky has a dream in which Sonic finally returns, as he and Sally are overjoyed by his return, but once Chucky follows Sonic outside, the dream turns into a nightmare when Sonic morphs into Eggman, who taunts Chucky about Sonic's supposed death. Eggman attempts to hit Chucky, but Chucky grabs his fists. Suddenly, Chucky wakes up from the nightmare to see that he is actually squeezing his tutor's hands during a tutoring session. Angered, the tutor insults Sonic, irritating Chucky greatly, and when the tutor tries to whip Chucky again, Chucky easily catches the whip and crushes the end of it to powder with his bare hands. This leads a terrified tutor to call in Sally and tell her his side of the story, making Chucky sound like the bad guy. After Sally scolds Chucky, the tutor proceeds to declare Sonic to be worthless and a bad influence on Chucky, and when Chucky again defends Sonic, the tutor promptly whips him across the face hard enough to draw blood right in front of Sally. Outraged, Sally throws the tutor out of the house and proceeds to jump out the window herself and chase him away while warning him never to come back.

Back at Pod Co, Shadow finally returns, having failed to find Sonic. Vector and Nicole wait outside the Pod Co spaceship. Mad, Vector snaps out "What do you want?!" Shadow explains that he is angry and pounding on Vector may satisfy his feelings. Rouge invites Shadow to her house for a shower and a meal, and Shadow reluctantly follows. Vector and Tails are amazed at how Rouge can control Shadow so easily, especially when Shadow is openly rude to Rouge and expresses shock at the clothes she has left him, particularly the pink shirt, which he believes would suit a woman better. Although he still displays a bitter demeanor towards her, Vector and Tails, Rouge persuades Shadow to stay with them on Mobius until Sonic returns, although Rouge's apparent fondness for Shadow causes a great deal of tension between him and Vector.

Back at Sonic's house, while Chucky is studying, he begins to feel a massive Energy Level approaching Mobius. He quickly realizes that it is not Sonic, but Eggman. Tails, Vector, Shadow and the rest of the Freedom Fighters also sense it, and Tails calls Chucky asking if he knows what he has to do. Chucky slips into the Nikuhog Armor he received on Chidnai and abruptly leaves home to join the others in an attempt to group together before Eggman arrives.

In space, a spaceship is closing in on Mobius. Inside, Eggman is with his father, King Yolk, and the two are savoring their approach towards Mobius with enthusiasm. Somehow, Eggman has survived the battle and explosion on Chidnai, but when his life support systems began to fail, he was rebuilt by King Yolk into a more cybernetic form (_i.e., the Egg Robo_), much more powerful than ever before. They notice Sonic in his own ship rushing towards Mobius in order to arrive before them; Eggman consoles himself, knowing Sonic will not reach Mobius in time. Eggman's father asks if he wants to destroy the planet from space, but Eggman refuses saying that he wants to take out all of Sonic's friends one by one so he could watch them and Sonic suffer. Chucky changes to the Battle Armor he wore on Chidnai and flies to the Northern Wastelands, which is the spot where Eggman and King Yolk arrive at.

As Eggman and his father, King Yolk, approach Mobius , the Freedom Fighters meet up near the landing site and prepare for battle. Without Sonic though, they do not believe that they will stand a chance, but Shadow and Knuckles insist that they must still face Eggman and King Yolk no matter what.

Eggman is eager to get his revenge and once his ship lands at Northern Wastelands, he immediately has a vision of Sonic in the distance and begins shivering uncomfortably.

Suddenly, Eggman is plagued with his memory of events recently past: he attempted to kill Sonic from behind, but Sonic counterattacked and apparently destroyed Eggman. Following this, planet Chidnai exploded, and among the floating rubble and debris, Eggman was still alive, but only barely, and severely damaged and mutilated. As his remains floated through space, he was finally found by King Yolk, who had gotten wind of Eggman's struggle against Sonic and was on his way to aid him.

Eggman was brought on board, placed in a Medical Pod, and eventually put back together with several cybernetic parts which restored him to full health and brought his maximum Energy Level even higher. Immediately after waking up, Eggman demanded that they go to Mobius to blow it up as his first step in revenge on Sonic.

Coming back to reality, Eggman orders his SwatBOTs to search Mobius for Sonic's friends, kill them all and bring the bodies to him. However, a mysterious silver hedgehog suddenly appears and swiftly cuts the soldiers down. Despite being a stranger, the boy appears to know Eggman, and seems intent on defending Mobius from him.

The mysterious hedgehog youth confronts Eggman, King Yolk and their SwatBOTs. The SwatBOTs attack the stranger but get sliced up by his sword. More SwatBOTs charge at the young man but they are easily handled. Eggman and King Yolk laugh thinking the stranger will be no trouble at all, one of the soldiers survives the attack and begs his commanders for mercy. Eggman responds by impaling him with his hand, thus killing him. The stranger announces that he knows Sonic and is a Super Hedgehog. He transforms into a Super Hedgehog as Eggman looks on and trembles with fear. The Freedom Fighters wonder if it is Sonic they are sensing.

Eggman tries 4 times to defeat the stranger all failing. He fires a Supernova at the stranger, 10 times the size of the Death Bomb that destroyed Chidnai. The hedgehog catches it without trouble. At the youth's mocking, Eggman detonates the Supernova. Thinking the stranger is dead, King Yolk briefly mocks Eggman for taking four attacks to kill the boy, with Eggman protesting. However, the young man calls out to Eggman, firing off a Burning Attack. The two tyrants narrowly avoid the attack, but as Eggman suddenly becomes aware of the nearness of the mysterious youth, the youth slices Eggman vertically in half. King Yolk stares in shock, while Eggman reached his end.

The mysterious youth slices the vivisected Eggman into many pieces and destroying him with an energy blast. The stranger sets his sights on King Yolk himself. The tyrant tries bribing the Super Hedgehog by offering him Eggman's place at his side. He refuses, and King Yolk decides to change the subject, asking for the strange visitor's sword. The youth gives him the sword, but King Yolk had little real interest in it, believing him powerless without his weapon. After blocking a Dirty Slash by the tyrant, the youth fires off a Chaos Spear, which pierced King Yolk's stomach. He pleads with the young man not to destroy him, but, with another energy blast, Eggman's father is no more. Another attack destroys King Yolk's spaceship, much to the amazement of the Freedom Fighters.

The youth then turns to the Freedom Fighters and tells them that he is going off someplace to wait for Sonic, who will be arriving soon. They follow the boy. When they reach the site where the youth believes Sonic will land, he produces a refrigerator, stocked with various sodas, which the Freedom Fighters take while they wait. They ask many questions, which the boy politely refuses to answer. As they wait, they speculate on the identity of the boy; Rouge sees a resemblance to Shadow, especially with his ability to use the Chaos Spear, while Espio thinks the boy met Sonic somewhere in space, though Charmy points out that the stranger said he had never met him. He seems particularly interested in Shadow, frequently looking over at him. Shadow, for his part, refuses to believe that the boy is a Nikuhog, since he, Sonic and Chucky are the only ones left, but the boy still refuses to explain. Sonic finally lands in one of the Bokkun Squad's pods. He is shocked but glad to see everyone there, curious as to how they knew when and where to find him.

Sonic shares a warm welcome with his friends and appears surprised to see that Eggman and King Yolk, who he sensed racing him to Mobius in space have been defeated. As he asks who it was, Knuckles points out the mysterious boy, claiming him to be a Super Hedgehog. While Sonic is astonished, as well as never having met the boy, Shadow irritably reminds him that they and Chucky (and secretly E-123) are the only three remaining Nikuhogs left. The boy asks Sonic to have a word alone, to the others' surprise, and Sonic agrees.

Once alone, Sonic mentions that he could have beaten Eggman and King Yolk to Mobius and defeated them by teleporting himself there with a new technique he learned on the Planet Machus, which irritates the boy slightly. The boy then goes onto ask Sonic to transform into a Super Hedgehog. Sonic accepts, and his friends see him power up to his new form for the first time (save Chucky), astonishing them. The boy also goes Super Hedgehog and attacks Sonic with his sword, but Sonic effortlessly blocks him with his forefinger, impressing the boy.

After seeing Sonic's potential, the boy introduces himself as Silver, the son of Shadow, having traveled twenty years into the past. Though Sonic is amazed at the mere thought of Shadow being a father, Silver goes on to explain why he came: three years from now, a pair of diabolical Cyborgs created by Dr. Gerald Robotnik, a rogue scientist who worked for the G.U.N., will appear and cause mayhem and destruction on an island nine miles west of Crisis City. By the time of Silver's age, Mobius has been reduced to ruins with only a third of the population left, and that portion is constantly living in fear of the Cyborgs' next attack. The Freedom Fighters have all been killed in action, and the only two left are Silver and his mentor, Chucky, who eventually ends up killed by the Cyborgs. Sonic, however, does not die in battle, but catches a viral heart disease and passes away a few months before. Despite Silver's description, Sonic is distraught that he will not be able to fight the Cyborgs. Impressed by Sonic's determination, Silver hands him a bottle containing the antidote for the heart disease, which does not exist in the present time. Sonic then asks the boy who his mother is, and Silver tells it is Rouge, giving Sonic another shock. He asks Sonic not to tell anyone about his origins on the basis that Shadow and Rouge may not conceive Silver, erasing him from existence. Sonic agrees and Future Silver returns to his timeline in his Time Machine.

Sonic reunites with his friends, and Knuckles relays the story, having heard the entire conversation with his superior hearing, but does not say anything about Silver or his parentage. Sonic and the others vow to stick together and prepare themselves for the Cyborgs' attack.

Sonic explains to the others how he survived Chidnai's destruction: he reached Eggman's spaceship and activated it, but it broke down while preparing to leave the planet. A crack formed in the ground and the spaceship fell towards a pool of lava. Sonic lost hope and gave up, but noticed one of the Bokkun Squad's space pods through a window, also falling into the lava. Sonic barely managed to leave the ship and get onto the pod, and entered a random course and exited Chidnai's atmosphere mere seconds before it exploded. Sonic lost consciousness and crash-landed on the Planet Machus, where the friendly inhabitants found him and nursed him back to health. As a welcoming gift, the Machai taught Sonic the Mach 5000 technique. A year later, Sonic recovered fully and returned to Mobius. Sonic demonstrates his new technique to his friends by teleporting himself to Turtle House and returning with The Turtle Hermit's sunglasses.

As for Future Silver warning about the future, Sonic and the others decide to stick together and train hard in preparation for the battle against the G.U.N. Cyborgs. Rouge suggests that they instead look for Dr. Gerald Robotnik and stop him from creating the Cyborgs, but Sonic refuses, desiring another good match since his fight with Eggman. Shadow agrees to fight alongside Sonic again, but warns him that the alliance will only be temporary before flying off. Sonic comically wishes Rouge's baby well before leaving with Chucky and Knuckles, and Vector mistakes it as Sonic wishing her a happy marriage with him.

At Pod Co, Shadow startles Rouge's Father by demanding to train in 300x Mobius' normal gravity, since he believes it will make him three times stronger than Sonic, who trained in 100x the gravity. Sonic, meanwhile, is faced with having to explain his absence to an angry Sally, who grudgingly agrees to let Chucky train as long as he keeps up with his studies. The Freedom Fighters begin their training at last.

While Vector is training, Shadow is in a Pod Co spaceship training at 300x gravity, vowing to surpass Sonic's strength, though he is visibly having difficulty just trying to stay alive against the training programs. Despite getting hit by one of his own energy blasts, Shadow refuses to give up, and unleashes an attack that damages the programs severely, much to Rouge's Father's irritation. In his jealousy, Vector tries to train in 300x gravity, but is almost crushed and only barely manages to turn the graviton off. During conversation the next day, Rouge's Father tells Rouge and his wife that Shadow has demanded even more equipment, and suggests he may be overdoing his training. In the ship, Shadow's arrogance finally catches up with him when he fires two Energy blasts into each other and causes the spaceship to explode with him still inside. Rouge and Vector hear the explosion, and rush to Shadow's aid. Shadow emerges from the rubble, severely dazed. Rouge berates Shadow for his arrogance, but Shadow collapses and eventually passes out. Elsewhere, on Green Hill, Knuckles, Sonic, and Chucky train.

Shadow's wounds are treated and he is placed in bed. While asleep, he has a nightmare about running down a dark path towards a smirking Sonic, but unable to catch him. Future Silver appears in the nightmare and Shadow tries to attack him, but both Sonic and Future Silver appear in front of Shadow and turn into Super Hedgehogs to mock him. Shadow powers up, but Sonic and Future Silver reach their maximums and float away, with Shadow unable to catch them. Shadow remembers his father telling him about how the weaker Nikuhogs, such as Sonic, were always sent to distant planets where they would be safe from harm, while the stronger royal bloodline Nikuhogs remained on Planet Niku. Black Doom tells the infant Shadow that he will someday become a Super Hedgehog if he trains hard enough. Shadow smiles fondly at this, and wakes up to find Rouge at his side, asleep at the desk.

With newfound resolve, Shadow resumes his training, this time in 400x gravity, despite not being fully healed. Rouge interrupts Shadow's training, where they presumably conceive Silver after arguing with each other. After they have sex, Rouge tells Shadow where was his condom, which Shadow had no idea what it was.

Elsewhere, Sonic continues his training with Chucky and Knuckles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sonic to the X**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Chapter 6: The Cyborgs

In their 3 years of training, the Freedom fighters had seen a lot of things prior to the moment they all were training for. This included a mad scientist looking for the strongest person on Mobius, an evil tree that sucks the Christmas joy out of planets, a Super Echidna whose goals mirrored those of King Knuckles, and Eggman's older brother coming for revenge.

Sonic, Knuckles and Chucky leave to go and face their destiny against enemies they have only heard about, but not seen. They are as prepared as they could be, though Knuckles wishes they had more time to become stronger.

On the way to Flicky Island, they find Tails flying ahead of them, and he joins them on their way to the Cyborgs. The Freedom Fighters stop at a bluff overlooking the island city, and meet up with Espio and Vector. The only warriors for Mobius that seem to be missing are Shadow and Charmy. Espio then informs them that he left Charmy at The Turtle Hermit's for fear that he would not make it away alive in the upcoming skirmish. The Freedom Fighters are surprised to see Rouge there, and top of that, she has a baby. Sonic tells her to leave for her own safety, but she says she will once she sees the Cyborgs. Tails asks about the baby and Chucky asks Vector if the baby is his son. Vector says no, and adds that that they will be shocked to learn who the baby's real father is. An excited Sonic muses that Shadow is the father and that the baby's name is Silver, much to Tails and Chucky's shock. Rouge asks how he knew because she was waiting to surprise everyone, and Sonic laughs it off and says he was guessing. Knuckles asks where Shadow is. Rouge revealed that he left her and the baby a year and a half ago to get out of taking care of the baby, but she and Sonic are confident that he will come. Rouge tells them the time is 9:30, so they have thirty minutes to spare.

After killing some time by entertaining little baby Silver, everyone wonders why the Cyborgs have not shown up yet. Chucky summarizes that they cannot feel the Cyborgs' Energy Level because they do not have one. Soon after, Big arrives and gives the Freedom Fighters a present from Chao: the mystical Holy Beans, which restore energy and strength. When asked if he would fight alongside them, Big respectfully declines. Big then flies away in his hover car, only to be shot down in the sky by two mysterious figures. While Chucky flies to help Big, the warriors fly down to the city to find these mysterious assailants, which proves to be more challenging than they first thought, for they have no idea what they look like.

Through the town walk an old man and his pet lizard looking for victims. Some townsfolk dare to insult the evil ones, and while two are attacked by the lizard, a passing motorist berates the old man for standing in the middle of the road. The old man, who is not too pleased by this, decides to first remove the engine from the vehicle, and then lift the motorist through the roof.

The screaming of a woman alerts Vector, who happens to be nearby, and he decides to investigate the disturbance before alerting the others. He does not recognize the Cyborgs until he notices that they are both wearing the G.U.N. insignia. In his moment of surprise, the old man gets the drop on him. He grabs Vector by his face, draining his life force out through his mouth. A passing truck driver swerves to avoid the three of them and winds up crashing into a local gas station which causes a rather sizable explosion. As the sizable explosion turn into a city fire, Vector finds himself in a life and death struggle. While the city burns, his friends separated and far away, Vector screams for help. Eventually, the old man drives his other hand through Vector's chest, gravely wounding him. The explosion catches the attention of the warriors, who rush towards the chaos.

Vector loses consciousness and falls limp in the old man's grasp. The other Freedom Fighters finally show up after sensing the dramatic decrease in Vector's energy. The old man lets go of Vector and he falls to the ground, unconscious from his wounds. Sonic says they can save Vector by giving him a Holy Bean. So Tails takes him back to Rouge who has the Holy Beans. Knuckles makes a comment on how the Cyborgs do not look as threatening as Future Silver predicted.

Then the old man, who introduces himself as Cyborg G, questions the Freedom Fighters regarding their knowledge of him and the Bio-Lizard being Cyborgs and where they would first appear. Knuckles then issues a challenge to the Cyborgs to coax them into fighting for answers. Realizing the potential damage fighting in the city could cause Sonic requests that they find an uninhabited area to battle. Cyborg G mocks Sonic's compassion for Mobians by shooting eye beams, sweeping it across a large portion of the city/island. Angered by this thoughtless act of destruction, Sonic throws a swift punch into Cyborg G's face. The Cyborg is barely phased by the attack. Sonic screams for them to leave the innocents out of their fight, but Cyborg G comments on how there are no more innocents to leave out.

Cyborg G begrudgingly accepts Sonic's terms for battle and asks him to find a decent area for their battle. Knuckles is surprised to the fact that the Cyborgs know Sonic's name. The emergency services start to arrive on the scene of the destruction, so Sonic takes this as a cue to leave the city, gesturing for the Cyborgs to follow him. Meanwhile Vector has been revived by a Holy Bean (as well as his punctured chest) and see's Sonic and the others taking off out of the city. Vector fears he must warn Sonic about the Cyborgs energy stealing technique, so he Chucky and Tails take off in hot pursuit. After flying for a short while Cyborg G becomes irritated and demands that they land immediately. On the Southern Continent, Sonic, who is gasping for air now (due to the heart virus Future Silver warned him about), wants to know how Cyborg G knew his name. Cyborg G explains that Sonic has been closely observed with a remote tracking device from his early fights at the 22nd World Battle Royale all the way to the fight with Shadow on Mobius. He explains that they have documented and studied all of his techniques, fighting styles, and weaknesses, making it out to seem that they have a great advantage in the forthcoming battle. Sonic shrugs this off and explains that their data is obsolete, as they have no knowledge of his adventures on Chidnai and beyond (Planet Machus). Sonic then demonstrates this by transforming into a Super Hedgehog.

Bio-Lizard tries to hit Sonic but Sonic easily blocks its moves. Sonic then elbows Bio-Lizard into a mountain and the mountain falls on the Cyborg. Espio is happy that Sonic is winning but Knuckles does not look all that happy. Then Bio-Lizard tries to head butt Sonic but Sonic easily stops it with his hand and kicks him. Cyborg G looks really scared and astonished at this.

At Turtle House, The Turtle Hermit and Hamlin are peeping into a lady's magazine, while Charmy is really worried about Espio. Suddenly, Marine turns up again. The Turtle Hermit quickly hides the magazine and tries to kiss and lick her hip but catches a plant instead. Charmy and The Turtle Hermit explain where Tails is and that he is fighting the G.U.N. but Marine tells them Tails still owes the government 50 grand. She says that she just wants her money and shakes her body. The Turtle Hermit gets all happy cause he sees her breasts moving. Then Marine asks The Turtle Hermit to tell her the story about the G.U.N. again. The Turtle Hermit explains about how Sonic starts of on a training mission and to find the Chaos Emeralds, but the G.U.N. also wants them so Sonic had to defeat the entire army. Dr. Gerald Robotnik escaped, and wanting revenge, he created Cyborgs stronger than Sonic, but the Cyborgs killed Dr. Gerald Robotnik himself. Then Marine asks them who will save her from the monsters and The Turtle Hermit, Hamlin and Charmy start laughing.

Meanwhile, Tails says that he can feel Sonic's energy but not the Cyborgs, and that Chucky might be right in thinking that they cannot sense the Cyborgs' Energy Levels. Sonic still has the upper hand on Bio-Lizard, but he seems tired for some reason. Chucky and the others arrive, and Chucky shouts out for his father. Espio say he does not have to worry because Sonic has the upper hand. Tails asks if it was this way all along and asks if there is any reason to worry. Chucky says yes and Knuckles says he has all reason to worry. He says that Sonic is maxed out for some reason and that he is not even hurting the Cyborg. Cyborg G on the other hand thinks that if Bio-Lizard does not get the chance to absorb some energy soon he might use up his entire energy and short circuit. Sonic on the other hand seems to get tired very fast. Sonic uses a Turtle Destruction Wave at Bio-Lizard but it just absorbs it with a device in its tongue. Knuckles warns Sonic not to use any of his energy wave at Bio-Lizard as it will absorb energy and get rejuvenated, but Sonic uses it again and he loses so much of his energy that he backs up. Then Chucky notices Sonic clutching his heart and realizes that Sonic is being attacked by the virus. Knuckles says that it is happening much later than the boy from the Future predicted it would.

The Freedom Fighter now realizes that the heart virus that Future Silver warned him about is attacking him. He then falls to the ground. Tails then throws him a Holy Bean, and he eats it. Cyborg G explains that they know the healing powers of the Holy Bean, and that they will not allow him the time he needs to heal. Bio-Lizard then shoots Eye Lasers at Sonic. Sonic flies out of the way, but Bio-Lizard meets him in the air with a powerful tail slap to the jaw. He knees him in the stomach, hits him hard in the head, and double axe handles Sonic to the stomach, knocking him to the ground.

Sonic struggles to get up and Chucky exclaims that the Holy Bean is not working. Tails does not believe it, and says that they have always worked before. Chucky then says that they need the antidote, but Sonic must return home to get it. Bio-Lizard then mangles Sonic even more, kicking him in the jaw, punching him upwards from underground, kicking him down again, tackling him on the ground, kicking the side of his head, head butting him with his horned head in the back midsection, and then finally kicking him away, all very fast. Sonic is once again on the ground, and he is now unable to sustain the Super Hedgehog transformation, and reverts to normal. Bio-Lizard lands on him hard, and sits on him. He pins his arms to the ground with his feet. He opens his mouth, revealing his energy draining device, and grabs Sonic in the throat. He says that now he will drain all of his energy. Sonic struggles to get away, but Bio-Lizard just smiles and begins to drain his energy. Knuckles says that this is it, Sonic is in trouble. He says to move in.

They all fly over towards Sonic, but Cyborg G flies in their way. He says that they will stay where they are, unless of course any of them are foolish enough to think they can get past him. All of them look scared, and he says that's what he thought. Knuckles smiles and says to think again, and he tries to kick him. The Cyborg moves back and shoots Eye Lasers, hitting Knuckles in the heart. He falls to the ground and Chucky goes down to his side. Tails asks the Cyborg why he hurts people, and he says not to test his patience, and asks if he has learned anything from Knuckles' mistake. Bio-Lizard continues to drain Sonic's energy, and Espio says that they have to do something. Bio-Lizard continues to drain Sonic of his energy, and Sonic begins to lose his grip on Bio-Lizard's tongue. All of a sudden Bio-Lizard gets kicked in the head, and falls to the ground. It is Shadow. He says that nobody will kill Olgilvie while he is around; destiny has reserved that pleasure for him. Everyone is surprised to see Shadow, and Knuckles explains that Shadow interfered, and that is why he did not hit Cyborg G.

Shadow says Sonic is pitiful, and that he was warned about the virus. He tells him that turning into a Super Hedgehog could only make it worse. He says Sonic is far too forgiving to be a great warrior. He tells him that he will finish the Cyborgs, but Sonic is next. He kicks him to the side and Knuckles catches him. Vector agrees to fly Sonic home, and he lifts him up. Chucky tells him he's counting on him, and Vector flies away with Sonic on his shoulder. Bio-Lizard prepares to follow them, but Cyborg G tells him to let them go. Cyborg G says that they can finish Sonic at the moment of their choosing. He says that until then they can entertain themselves by destroying all of his friends. Big is sitting on a cliff with Rouge, playing with baby Silver. Silver starts to cry and Rouge uses Big's scarf as a diaper for Silver. Rouge says she wants to go see the Cyborgs, and Big gets scared. After a small argument, Big agrees to go and they climb in the ship and fly away. Back at the fight, Tails thinks they should leave.

Everyone finally convinces him to stay, and Bio-Lizard looks to Cyborg G. Cyborg G says that Bio-Lizard is being very greedy, but agrees to let him fight Shadow, but he gets to finish off the rest. Bio-Lizard gets into a fighting stance, and flashes his energy absorber. Shadow says he knows about them, and that if he can't blast him away he will simply pound him into a pulp. Bio-Lizard only smiles and Android G explains that Shadow only knows a few of his moves, and he knows all of Shadow's. Shadow asks if that is true, why did he act so surprised when Olgilvie turned into a Super Hedgehog? He says that it is because his database does not include the battles they had in space, and that his creator took a fine chapter not to include in his memory. Shadow then asks him if a machine like him ever experiences fear. He strains for a moment, and then his fur begins to flash on and off yellow. His eyes start to turn a deeper red, and the ground around him begins to fall apart. Both the Cyborgs are very surprised, and Cyborg G exclaims "Not him too!" There is a flash of light and then Shadow stands there, a full Super Hedgehog. He sinks way into the ground, and stands in a giant hole. Chucky exclaims that there is a new member of the Super Hedgehog club, and Tails says that he thought you had to be like Sonic to become a Super Hedgehog. Shadow explains that there is more than one way to reach the goal, and then he begins to explain how he became one.

Shadow says that his motivation was very different from Olgilvie's that his was to be the very best. He tells of how he trained in extreme conditions, and in 450 times gravity, a simple training exercise became a struggle for survival. Even the simplest moves required every ounce of will power he had. The only thing that held his body together was his desire to become stronger than Olgilvie. He decided to continue his training in space, where he would not have any distractions. When a lightning storm erupted on the planet he was on, he welcomed it. Meteors began to fall, and he was determined to protect himself and his ship. It was his only way off that nightmarish piece of rubble. He thought he had everything under control, but then a giant meteor appeared. Normally it would be nothing to destroy that rock, but after training in 450xs normal gravity, it took everything he had, and more. Then something inside of him snapped, he did not care anymore. He did not want to be a Super Hedgehog anymore. He did not care if he lived, he did not care about anything.

And then, it happened. He transformed into a Super Hedgehog. He exclaims that the sleeper has awoken, and he is the prince of all Nikuhogs once again. Cyborg G says he is tired of this nonsense, and even with his new power he is no match for the Cyborgs. He asks Bio-Lizard to demonstrate, and he fires two Eye Lasers at him. They both miss, and Bio-Lizard flies into the air, firing two Eye Lasers at Shadow again. He lets them hit, and there is an explosion. When all the smoke clears, Shadow is still standing, not even scratched. Bio-Lizard laughs and charges at Shadow, about to punch him.

Super Shadow is taunted by Bio-Lizard and says that he is going to send him to the scrap heap. Then, Bio-Lizard flies at Shadow and punches him. Shadow takes the punch, so Bio-Lizard punches him a few more times, ending in a head butt. Bio-Lizard stops and starts laughing like a maniac. After a bit of waiting, Shadow kicks Bio-Lizard so hard that a lump which is the same shape as Shadow's foot appears on the other side of Bio-Lizard. Shadow elbows him away, knocking off his horn, and then kicks him in the chin to the ground, much to the other Freedom Fighters' and Cyborg G's amazement. After making fun of Bio-Lizard's design, the latter retaliates with a head butt, but Shadow counters with a body rush, which is enough to create a massive crater in the ground that Chucky, Knuckles, Espio and Tails had to avoid.

Shadow goes down into the hole too. He starts taunting the Cyborg even more, but then Bio-Lizard jumps up, grabs both of Shadow's arms with his forked tongue, and goes on about the fact that he is not going to let go. Shadow jumps up and smashes Bio-Lizard in the face with his feet and keeps on pushing with them. After a while, Shadow cries out that you should never give up and pushes his feet so hard that Bio-Lizard's tongue comes off, and he goes flying into a wall. Then Shadow observes the energy absorbing devices on the Cyborg's tongue and throws it on the ground, and Bio-Lizard is so scared that he scurries up the pit and starts running away from Shadow, when Shadow goes up too, Cyborg G shouts for Shadow to stop battling but Shadow says that he is saying this because the two Cyborgs are losing the battle, Shadow then chases after Bio-Lizard. After a little clip of Vector still carrying Sonic back to his house, it returns to the battle scene where Shadow is talking to Bio-Lizard from above, he then gets really mad and fires a Chaos Blast that blows Bio-Lizard to pieces.

Rouge, Big and Baby Silver flies towards the battle scene using Rouge's airplane and they all start worrying about the massive explosion up ahead. Big then freaks out and Silver starts crying so Rouge starts arguing with Big and then they fly off.

Shadow flies down towards Cyborg G and asks him why he thinks he is so strong when he was made by the same person as Bio-Lizard, only Cyborg G says that he is different and much more powerful. Cyborg G then flies away really fast. Shadow gets really mad about it and starts to give chase. Knuckles, Chucky, Espio and Tails decide to go and search for Cyborg G themselves too and so they split up to find him, Shadow gets really mad and powers up a Chaos Spear and Tails freaks out because he thinks that it is going to hit everyone else too but out of nowhere, Cyborg G comes out and absorbs the whole blast, and runs off. Shadow gets really angry now and carries on looking and so is everyone else as you see clips of them all searching for the Cyborg, Cyborg G then says that he needs more energy if he is going to defeat Shadow and so is going to sneakily absorb energy from Knuckles, Espio, Tails and Chucky instead because he knows that Shadow will not make the same mistake as last time.

During the search, Cyborg G attacks Knuckles and begins draining his energy. Chucky manages to save him by smashing Cyborg G from his back with a Double Axe Handle before it is too late. As the other Freedom Fighters gather around, Knuckles says he will fight the Cyborg alone. As the battle ensues, Cyborg G is baffled to find Knuckles is much stronger than he anticipated. Then Cyborg G notices that Shadow is still up to full strength and begins to ponder on how his strength may be problem for him. While Cyborg G is thinking, Knuckles removes his cowboy hat from his head and his cape, and prepares to fight him.

Meanwhile, Future Silver has returned from the future and finds his last visit somehow changed the course of events. Shadow finds out that Silver is his son from another future. Silver then notifies the rest of the Freedom Fighters that he has never seen these Cyborgs before.

Cyborg G blasts Rouge's airplane as it approaches and causes it to crash. This diversion makes it possible for him to flee the scene without being spotted by the Freedom Fighters. When the smoke clears, we see that Future Silver has saved Rouge and baby Silver from the crash. Future Silver is angry that Shadow did nothing to help his wife (supposedly) and his son. When Silver asks why Shadow did not try to save them, he replies that he has "more important things (Cyborg G) to worry about than that foolish woman and her blasted child" and flies off to find the Cyborg, while Silver looks off in horror and disgust that his father could be so indifferent towards his family. Shadow is unable to find G and goes back to the group. Rouge retaliates at Shadow for being so uncaring by saying that he makes baby Silver cry every time he sticks his "geeky face" up to him, much to Chucky and Tails' amusement.

Meanwhile, Vector and Sally are caring for Sonic, who is suffering from another heart attack. Sally and Vector are afraid that they gave him Future Silver's medicine too late and now it would not work.

Back at the canyon, Rouge drops a bombshell when she tells everyone that Cyborg G is really Dr. Gerald Robotnik. She also tells him that his lab was in a cave to the north, but does not know exactly where. Future Silver tells the guys about the Cyborgs who terrorize his time, Cyborg J, Jet the Hawk and Cyborg W, Wave the Swallow, and Knuckles suggests that they find the lab and destroy them before the doctor can wake them up. Shadow calls the plan cowardly and declares that he can tear both robots apart with his bare hands, then leaves for the lab. Future Silver tries to stop him, determined not to let his father be killed a second time, but Shadow ignores him and flies off. Future Silver follows him. Before leaving for the lab, Knuckles tells Tails, Chucky, Espio, and Rouge that the young Super Hedgehog from the future is who the baby in Rouge's arms grows up to be. While Chucky and Tails are shocked at the news, Rouge is only relieved that Silver will not look like his father as an adult. He then has Chucky take Rouge and Baby Silver back home, and he, Espio, and Tails then fly off to find the lab.

Meanwhile, Dr. Gerald Robotnik sees the Freedom Fighters fly over him and realize they are headed for his lab. He recognizes Rouge as the daughter of the head of Pod Co. He freaks out and becomes determined to reach it before they do and set Jet and Wave on them.

As they search the Northern Mountains for Dr. Gerald Robotnik's laboratory, Future Silver tries to warn a stubborn Shadow that the Cyborgs are more powerful than he realizes. Meanwhile, the remaining Freedom Fighters arrive at New Tek City and decide to split up in their search. Tails is attacked by the Doctor, but manages to follow him to his laboratory and signals the others. While the Freedom Fighters try to break in, the Doctor activates Jet and Wave, who are not inclined to be under his control.

Meanwhile, Rouge and Big tell Chucky to take them home. When Rouge mentions Sonic, Chucky realizes that checking on Sonic and seeing if he is okay is urgent and he then flies away at high speed with Rouge and Big still on his back.

Shadow blasts open the metal door leading into the lab. The Doctor then orders the Cyborgs to attack, but they do not follow the doctor's orders. Wave realizes that Cyborg S, Storm the Albatross has not been activated from his chamber and wants to see what he looks like. Dr. Gerald Robotnik tells Wave not to open it, but she does it anyways. Then, Jet begins using his Endgame technique: he punches through the Doctor's chest, as the Freedom Fighters get surprised, then he decapitates his head, saying that he is mad, and squashes the head beneath his sneaker, killing the scientist.

Future Silver then realizes that if the G.U.N. Cyborgs release Storm the world would be finished and he blasts the laboratory to pieces using one of his most powerful attack, the Psycho Shock. However, Wave keeps the unawakened Cyborg away from the blast. She then opens it and the Cyborg chamber, revealing him to be humongous. When Jet and Wave try to talk to him, Storm does not respond. This is because Storm doesn't talk, unless it was about his mission. Then Jet tells Wave it would be time to fulfill their mission in destroying Sonic. Storm realizes what they are doing and finally answers their questions. Then the three Cyborgs leave.

Tails realizes that they are going after Sonic. However, Shadow becomes angrier that the Cyborgs have ignored him, and starts to chase them. Just before he leaves, Future Silver tries to stop him and tells him to wait for Sonic. Shadow does not listen to him and gives Future Silver a warning punch. Shadow then heads out of sight. After Future Silver recovers, he along with Espio, Knuckles, and Tails follow Shadow.

Meanwhile, when Chucky is still flying Rouge and Big back to their homes, Rouge tells Chucky to put them down for a couple of minutes so that she can change baby Silver's diaper. Rouge makes Big wash one of the new diapers she carried with her in a nearby river while she plays with Silver. Chucky then goes to her and tells her that he is ready to leave and take them home whenever they are. Realizing that Chucky really wants to get back to his own house to see Sonic, Rouge rushes Big so that they take off once again.

At Sonic's house, while Sally is making dinner (for Sonic in anticipation that he will wake up), Sonic is in great pain. Vector gives Sonic some of the antidote to soothe the pain, while Sally worries, hoping that Sonic will pull through.

Shadow is in hot pursuit and arrives first at the battlefield to face off against the Cyborgs. Shadow challenges the three Cyborgs to a match. Jet and Wave laugh at Shadow's request and call him too big for his boots. After a few words are exchanged, Wave agrees to do battle against the Nikuhog Prince.

Shadow boasts about how he is better than all the Cyborgs. He then asks which one wants to battle him. Storm backs out, so Wave takes him on. They both let their fists fly for a while then Shadow tosses her into a wall and slams her in the face. Jet then says how much stronger Shadow is than in their databases. Though even a Super Hedgehog, Jet still thinks Wave is going to win. Shadow then boasts again and makes Wave a bit angry. Wave then wants to adjust his attitude and she flies off and Shadow follows. Meanwhile Future Silver, Espio, Tails, and Knuckles are flying at full speed to find Shadow and hope he is alright.

Still being flown around by Chucky, Big complains about being tired and asks Chucky when he thinks they will get back to his home. Rouge angrily scolds Big for complaining. Big then starts talking about how he is very hungry and "starving". Then, Rouge notices that baby Silver is peeing in his diaper. She lets some of the urine drip down on Big's face. Chucky then tells them to calm down and stop being so rambunctious.

Meanwhile, Wave leads Shadow on a busy highway where they fight on top of cars and basically blowing up 5 of them. Wave laughs and flies back to their original spot and Shadow follows back angrily. Shadow then tries to blast Wave with the Chaos Blast. When Wave dodges it, the big Paper Clip truck behind her gets blasted on accident, apparently killing the Paperclip truck driver. She then laughs at Shadow's attempt of an attack, and Shadow boasts that he has not been using all of his power. Wave reveals that she has not either, so Shadow tells her to use all of her power and Wave head butts Shadow. Shadow charges towards her to try to give a punch, but Wave knees him hard in the gut, and palm punches him into the side of a cliff.

Just then Future Silver and the gang arrive to see if Shadow is alright. Although bleeding, Shadow walks out pretending as if everything is okay. Shadow then refuses the help of his friends. Jet then comes and says he should help Wave out a bit. Jet also says that he will let Shadow fight Wave alone but if any of his friends jump in, he will step in as well. Shadow agrees and the fight continues.

Wave punches Shadow hard in the face. Angry, Shadow head butts Wave in the gut, punches her into a mountain, and shoots a powerful Energy Blast blowing up the mountain. Wave is fine, but she is all ruffled up. She then taunts Shadow, and Shadow attacks her. Everyone thinks Shadow is going to win but just then Knuckles says he can't win for with every attack Shadow is getting weaker. Wave blocks all of his attacks, and Shadow loses more and more stamina. Wave then slams him in the face, knees him in the gut, and punches him into a boulder.

Meanwhile Sonic is still resting while Vector and Sally continue to wait and hope.

Shadow then tries one more attack, but ends up getting kicked in the neck. Wave then breaks his arm with one swift kick. As Shadow goes down in pain, Future Silver turns into a Super Hedgehog and rushes to save him.

Future Silver attacks Wave with his sword, but she blocks the attack and in doing so chips Future Silver's sword. Jet then enters the fray and gives Future Silver a beating. Espio and Knuckles also enter the battle but Jet takes care of both the Freedom Fighters and has Espio in a headlock. Shadow then tries to attack Jet but Wave grabs his foot firmly so he will not get away. When Future Silver regains consciousness and tries to attack Wave, she throws Shadow right at Future Silver, knocking both Super Hedgehogs out. Tails is looking on in shock when he spots Storm who is enjoying the beauty of the nature around him.

Knuckles comes out to help the ailing Espio from the grip of Jet, but Jet knocks Knuckles out. At the same time Shadow refuses to give up with another blast but he pays for it as Wave easily deflects it, and elbows him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Shadow is still persistent and tries to get up again, only to get kicked in the chin by Wave. Her powerful kick sends him flying away to the ground. Wave then jumps into the air and lands hard on Shadow's tailbone. She then lands next to him. Shadow tries to get up again, but Wave kicks him in the stomach, right back to the ground. Wave then steps on Shadow's arm and presses down which breaks it. Shadow screams in pain and reverts back to his regular form, but unconscious. Jet then notices that Shadow's fur changed color. Wave says that his glow has faded too, and is the same way for Future Silver. The two wonder who Future Silver is; as they have no files on him, but in the end they do not really care. Tails (the only one left standing) is greeted by the Cyborgs. Jet sees that Tails is nervous, and explains that they (the Cyborgs) are only after Sonic and not anyone else. Wave then asks Jet why he did not ask Tails where Sonic was, but then he explains that it would be fun to find him themselves. Wave then winks at Tails, telling him goodbye.

Chucky is approaching his father's house when Rouge tells him that Silver needs to be changed so to head to Pod Co. Chucky is sad to leave his father behind but knows he will come back for him later.

Back at the Mountain Road, the Cyborgs plan to go to a more populated area. Wave adds that she wants to replace her torn up clothes. As they are about to head off, Tails runs up to the and tries to reason with the Cyborgs that Sonic had done nothing to them and that going after him would be morally wrong. Jet then explains to Tails that finding Sonic is a game. Storm also said that he was programmed to kill Sonic. Jet then tells Tails to stop worrying about Sonic, and give his beaten friends some Holy Beans. Before they leave, Wave walks up to Tails and kisses him on the cheek, whispering to him good luck and telling him goodbye. The three then fly off in search of Sonic.

Tails watches in depression, knowing that if the Cyborgs find Sonic they will kill him. Tails then gives everyone a Holy Bean. Afterwards, everyone sadly reflects on their terrible defeat. Shadow flies away in a rage. Future Silver begins to follow, but Knuckles tells him to leave his father alone.

Knuckles explains that Shadow's ego has grown exponentially since he became a Super Hedgehog and that he is very disappointed in his defeat. Knuckles then tells Tails, Espio, and Future Silver to move Sonic to a safer place. Knuckles refuses to tell Tails where he will be going, simply saying he has something he needs to do alone that is none of their concern. Knuckles then flies away after a flare blast. Tails explains to the others that Knuckles has a lot on his mind and must be flying to Angel Island to fuse with Athair and become one again. Espio worries that this fusion will mean the end of the Chaos Emeralds.

Meanwhile, at Sonic's house, Sally and Vector are still tending to Sonic as he suffers painfully from the Heart Virus. Elsewhere, Knuckles makes his way to Angel Island.

Chucky, Rouge, and Big arrive at Pod Co when Rouge's Mother sits out on the front lawn in a lawn chair reading a magazine. She gladly greets them as they land on the ground. When she sees Chucky, she exclaims about how he has grown so much since the last time she saw him. She also plays with baby Silver. Then, she tells Chucky that he is welcome to grab himself a snack, but Chucky tells her that it is important for him to get back to his own house to see Sonic. Chucky then takes off and heads toward Green Hill.

Espio, Tails, and Future Silver head towards Sonic's at full speed. Elsewhere, Shadow begins having rage fits, pushing his anger to the maximum and causing his power to erupt. He furiously vows to destroy the Cyborgs for humiliating and defeating him.

Knuckles then arrives on Angel Island. Athair has flashbacks of when his evil self, King Knuckles, was driven out of him, the destruction he caused and his ultimate defeat by Sonic leading to spitting up an egg containing the Knuckles we know today. In the present, Knuckles says Athair has something that he wants and Athair simply says "You still have a lot to learn, Knuckles".

The evil Cyborgs hit the road in hot pursuit of Sonic, but are delayed by some hyperactive hoodlums. Tails and Future Silver race to move Sonic to a safer hiding place, while up in the clouds Athair wrestles with Knuckles' difficult offer. Everyone is scheming of ways to stop the Cyborgs, but will any of them work?

Sonic, Sally, Tails, Vector, Chucky and Future Silver are all in an airplane flying to Turtle House to hide Sonic from the Cyborgs. Chucky asks Future Silver if they kill the Cyborgs in their timeline will the Cyborgs in the future just vanish. Then Future Silver gets very disappointed and realizes that where he is from is like a parallel dimension and that anything he does now will not have an impact on the future.

At Turtle House, Charmy is cooking for The Turtle Hermit and Hamlin. After The Turtle Hermit eats the soup he asks Charmy how he can cook like that. Charmy says he cooks for Espio all the time while they train. The Turtle Hermit decides to train Charmy (he really wants Charmy to stay and cook but he doesn't tell him.) Next, Espio walks in the door, and he and Charmy go off to train more for the Cyborgs.

Sonic has a dream that Jet and Wave come to a cabin where he is, Chucky, Tails, Sally and Future Silver get killed by them. When Sonic tries to punch Jet and Wave he goes right through them. Then, Sonic sees himself in bed with Wave and 17. Jet jabs him and he screams in reality.

Meanwhile, Shadow stands out in the rain on top of a small, rocky hill. He thinks about how Wave nearly killed him as her taunting words ring through his mind. Then, he flies into a wild rage and turns into a Super Hedgehog. He begins talking to himself about how he is Super Hedgehog and as one, he should have not been beaten by the Cyborgs. He says to himself that there must be a higher level of strength that a Nikuhog can achieve other than Super Hedgehog. Finally, he makes up his mind that he will work tirelessly to achieve this higher level by saying "I will be legendary!"

Back in the plane, Future Silver is realizing that his time cannot be affected by the outcome of the time he is in now. He then has a flashback, and says he came back because Future Rouge wanted him to, and because he wanted to help the people in his time. The flashback shows Future Silver walking down a street. Tails talks to Rouge over the phone, and she sends him a picture of Future Silver's Time Machine. However, it is old and covered in moss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sonic to the X**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Chapter 7: Timeline Terror

Vector, Tails, Chucky, Sally, and Future Silver are bringing Sonic to Kame House in a Pod Co aircraft. Future Silver is on the phone with Rouge as she says "A man in the mountains has found some sort of ship that has the Pod Co Logo on it. He called here asking if he could keep it. I was wondering if you could see if you recognize this it." Rouge faxes a picture of it to them. Tails takes it from the fax and hands it to Future Silver. Future Silver tells Rouge "Yeah, this is my time machine." The picture shows a Time Machine covered in moss with an immense hole in it. Future Silver decides that they should go check it out and says that they will meet Rouge there.

Future Silver leaves the aircraft with Chucky to go and check it out. When they get to the area they decide they should go and look around for it. Chucky and Future Silver split up and they start looking. Chucky is the first to find the time machine and he calls for Future Silver. Future Silver and Chucky wait for Rouge. When Rouge arrives they decide to do further investigating. Future Silver opens up the pod to the Time Machine he has in his pocket and decides to point out the similarities. On both of the machines is a message from Rouge in the future and that this is really his Time Machine. Inside the machine they find an egg shell that is split in half and on both of the halves are pink with little bumps. The rim of the two shells, which is where they connect, is yellow.

Future Silver decides that he should put the ship in its pod, and so Future Silver bends down and pushes a button near the bottom of the machine. There is a small explosion and the machine is back in its pod. Chucky, Rouge, and Future Silver try to determine where this shell might have come from, but they do not draw up a conclusion. Then, Chucky sees something unusual in the distance and walks away. He informs Rouge and Future Silver about what he sees and they all go to find out what it is, and when they get there they are shocked to see what it is. They find that it is the skin of a huge insectoid/echidna like creature. Future Silver put his hands into the sliced opening in his back, and he is disgusted to find that it is still warm and wet. There is all of this pink liquid all over Future Silver's hand.

"Whatever it was that just shed its skin couldn't have gotten far", Future Silver says. Silver and Chucky decide that they all should go to The Turtle Hermit's house and meet up with everyone, while Rouge decides that she should take the shell and do more investigating.

Athair is trying to resist Knuckles' demands for fusion. Meanwhile, the Freedom Fighters are at Turtle House with Sonic still suffering from his heart disease. While Rouge is going back via plane, she caught a report on a mass amount of disappearances occurring at Sunset Town. She then realizes that Sunset Town is not far from the location of the Time Machine that was discovered as well as the egg fragments, and calls The Turtle Hermit's place to tell them to watch the CQTV. Tails and the others initially think that it is because Rouge wants them to see a speech she made and does so. Everyone has gathered around the TV, watching the horrible events occurring in Sunset Town. The screen started losing the image. The Cyborgs are still in hot pursuit for Sonic.

Athair senses the events in Sunset Town and tells Knuckles that it is far worse than the Cyborgs. Sharha tells Athair not to fuse with Knuckles but he says that there is no other way and that it must be done. Knuckles puts his hand on Athair's chest and the fusion begins. Athair screams as if he were dying and there is a cloud of smoke in the air. When it clears, Athair's staff is on the ground and Athair is no more. He has fused permanently with Knuckles. Sharha starts crying and says goodbye to Athair, but Knuckles/Athair says: "I am no longer Athair or Knuckles. I am the Echidna who has long since forgotten his name." He then leaves the lookout and Chao thinks: "Goodbye old friend." Knuckles flies to Sunset Town only to see several clothes lying on the ground.

Knuckles confronts a strange blue liquid/echidna creature, who has a man in his grasp, the creature's hostage starts to bargain with Knuckles, saying that he is by far the richest man in the town, and that he will reward him if he saves his life. Knuckles stares down the creature, and adamantly tells him to release the man. Without a word, the monster lets him go, and drops him to the ground. Knuckles is obviously surprised by how easily the creature obeyed his command, but then suddenly, without warning, it stabs the man through the back with the long, sharp tip of his tail. A strange "sucking" noise begins, as the creature slowly begins to absorb the man, just as he did the other townspeople. The man starts to scream, then slowly begins to wither away, then melt, and eventually disappears completely, leaving only his clothing behind. and then he calls by the name Knuckles. Knuckles asks him why he called him by that name but the creature, who introduces himself as Chaos, won't give him any answers except that he and him are a lot like brothers and then starts powering up to try to impress Knuckles but Knuckles isn't impressed.

Meanwhile at Turtle House, Chucky feels a huge Energy Level that feels like there are two Knuckles and Tails feels it too. They run outside and now they feel like it is Eggman and King Yolk's Energy Levels and The Turtle Hermit doesn't believe it is them because Future Silver destroyed them both. Vector feels it too and he thinks it is Sonic, but Chucky flies up to where his father is sleeping and tells it isn't him either. Tails flies off to find Future Silver as he is heading to Sunset Town. Tails and Future Silver start talking about what huge Energy Levels they sense at Sunset Town.

After Imperfect Chaos is finished powering up, Knuckles starts powering up too and a bigger crater than Imperfect Chaos's is formed under Knuckles, and a huge light forms as all the rocks and cement is coming up from the ground. Imperfect Chaos is pretty impressed with Knuckles' power. Knuckles forms a huge ball of energy and sends it at Imperfect Chaos.

Elsewhere, Tails and Future Silver flying and a huge flash is seen over the horizon. Tails tells Future Silver how Knuckles fused with Athair and is now a Super Echidna.

After the blast Imperfect Chaos is not that banged up, Knuckles gives credit to Imperfect Chaos that he could withstand that blast. They start battling and Knuckles does this huge jump matrix style that Imperfect Chaos dodges, but Knuckles disappears in the back of Imperfect Chaos and performs that nice jump kick again, sending Imperfect Chaos flying through the air. Then, he runs really fast under him and does some nice combos to Imperfect Chaos, but Imperfect Chaos flies up and surprises Knuckles with a Thorn Fist Cannon. Knuckles easily deflects it as it destroys a nearby building. Imperfect Chaos and Knuckles continue their fight. Imperfect Chaos prepares a Turtle Destruction Wave and Knuckles goes what in amazement by how he knows the Turtle Destruction Wave. Imperfect Chaos then shoots the beam, covering the whole town in the blast.

Knuckles is shocked but easily avoids it. When wondering what happened, Imperfect Chaos comes from behind, grabs him, and starts sucking his energy with his tail. At Angel Island, Sharha senses Athair's pain and drops a pot feeling sad for her friend. Meanwhile Chucky and Sally watch Sonic and Sally says Sonic's getting better. Chucky runs down to tell everyone, but they are all staring at the TV, where the military are going to attack the monster. Then, Future Silver and Tails are heading out to help Knuckles and wonder what the monster is. Meanwhile, the army opens fire on the beast. Chaos easily destroys the tanks and then Knuckles breaks free, but his left arm is all shriveled up.

Meanwhile, Storm, Jet, and Wave are riding in a truck, and Storm says one of the powers he felt earlier was losing energy. Jet goes all cocky and says that he was right and no one could be as strong as him. He also says Storm's sensors need to be recalibrated. Then, Knuckles says he gives up and asks for one more thing, to know about this beast and why it is here. He states he is an Android (Not a Cyborg) created by Dr. Gerald and comes 24 years from the future. Knuckles ask how because the lab was destroyed. Imperfect Chaos replies saying that the computer that created him was under the lab.

He then says that when all these important battles on Mobius were going on, Dr. Gerald had some micro cell extractors took DNA from Sonic, Shadow, Eggman, King Yolk, and Knuckles himself had cells removed. He says he came back to this time when he was made by killing the Future Silver and taking his ship. He turned himself into larvae and waited for four years until all the power came back. Knuckles ask why he came back here and Imperfect Chaos said it was to get Jet, and Wave's DNA to become complete. Knuckles says thanks and rips off his arm! A new one replaces it and he says he was just stalling to heal and was now was ready to fight.

Just then, Tails and Future Silver fly down to Knuckles and Chaos' battleground. Trying to escape the trio to absorb Jet and Wave, Imperfect Chaos powers up a Fist of the Sun attack, blinding Knuckles, Future Silver, and Tails. Chaos then flies away, as Knuckles, Future Silver and Tails try to get their sight back.

Meanwhile, Chucky, Vector, and the others aid Sonic in his battle with the deadly heart virus. Sonic, is looking better each minute, still lying asleep peacefully. Vector then talks about Sonic beating the Cyborgs when he is fully healed, until Sally decides to disapprove. Hamlin first notices Sally's anger toward Vector trying to get Sonic to fight the Cyborgs so soon.

Imperfect Chaos now has gotten away from Future Silver, Knuckles and Tails and decides to visit the nearest city for some lunch, Crisis Town, but is side tracked by some football players in spiked shoulder pads. Imperfect Chaos easily dispatches the Jocks and manages to suck up one of them for power. Then out of the blue, Imperfect Chaos catches a glimpse of Shadow flying toward the extremely high Energy Level. Imperfect Chaos sucks up the remaining players of the team, then enters the city.

Back at the former battlefield, Knuckles is very furious about letting Imperfect Chaos escape, and powers up his Energy Level madly. Shadow flies toward Knuckles and asks him "What are you Echidna?" Future Silver then explains to Shadow that Knuckles has fused with Athair, the Guardian of the Mobius, and is now a Super Echidna. Shadow is then jealous of Knuckles for being more powerful than he even as a Super Hedgehog.

Imperfect Chaos has thought up a plan to kill the residents of Crisis City and suck up their energy to power himself up.

Future Silver and Tails decide to let Knuckles, Espio, and Shadow try to find Chaos while they fly to the ruins of Dr. Gerald's laboratory. They plan to search the debris and smoldering rubble to try and find the subterranean chamber where Present Chaos in his larval form is growing under care of Dr. Gerald's Super Computer. After using energy wave attacks to blow up the rubble of the lab, Future Silver and Tails discover a ladder leading straight into the ground. They slowly float down and head into the chamber.

Meanwhile, back at Turtle House, Sonic just keeps on getting better and better as he overcomes the Heart Virus and pulls through. He isn't fully rested, however, and needs to stay in bed a bit longer.

Back at the lab, Tails is getting ready to blast everything in the area, but Future Silver warns him not to, and takes a quick look around the lab, discovering the plans for Jet. In hope of using the plans to find the technological terror's weak spot, they take them and begin to blow up the lab, first destroying various machines, the super computer, and finally, the Chaos embryo, firing a double blast together. As they flee from the exploding lab, Future Silver gives the plans to Tails, and they agree to split up, Future Silver going off to train with his father and Tails going off to show Rouge the Cyborg plans, in the hope that it could be used to deactivate them.

As Chaos begins his afternoon snack, he flies down to a hangar at the airport. When he first goes in, a guard is watching the news, horrified by what he is hearing. As Imperfect Chaos walks in, the guard turns and is even more horrified. Without thinking he grabs his automatic rifle and tries to take down Chaos. The bullets simply bounce right off of Chaos' chest, and he stabs the guard in the gut, draining his life energy. Then Chaos hears a noise, turns around and starts walking towards an over turned desk, where a young woman and her younger brother are hiding.

At Turtle House, everyone but The Turtle Hermit and Sally decide to go off to gang up on Chaos, thinking he will not be able to handle all of them. Later, Sally is filling a large bowl with water, and as she walks away from the sink, an earth-shaking blast slams the house, causing her to send the bowl flying onto The Turtle Hermit's head! She gets yelled at for spilling the water on his head. Thinking the G.U.N. Cyborgs might be attacking, she runs upstairs to check on Sonic, and to her surprise, Sonic has vanished. She runs to the window, calling for him. As she looks outside, she sees a huge shockwave of water spraying everywhere, and when it clears, Sonic is standing strong, practicing energy wave attacks. Sally is overjoyed that Sonic is healed, and runs out to Sonic, and the two embrace. Sonic apologizes to her for making her worry, and tells her he is all better. Then, he tells Sally and The Turtle Hermit he is not ready to fight yet (much to the annoyance of The Turtle Hermit, but to the relief of Sally, who does not want Sonic to leave). He then states he will attempt to be stronger than a Super Hedgehog and go to the next level.

Back at the airport, a desk is shown overturned, and the brother and sister are running hysterically from Chaos. As they pant and run at their top speeds, Chaos calmly walks after them. As they run from the hanger, the sister trips on a slab of concrete and drops her brother to the ground. As Chaos walks towards them, he takes the chance and breaks into a run. As he is about to have his dinner, Tails transports the boy and girl out of danger, and they run off to grab a getaway plane while Tails desperately dodges Chaos' tail, using a Fist of the Sun to blind Chaos. As the plane takes off, Tails grabs the landing gear and flies off with the plane, frantically looking around for Chaos, only to find him on the roof of the plane. Tails jumps off and blasts to the roof of the plane, slamming Chaos in the back and catching him by surprise. They fly and land on the plane's right wing, and after a little talk, Chaos slams Tails straight through the plane, and Tails' head sticks out of the other side. Just as Chaos is about to kill Tails, Knuckles and Espio arrive at the scene. When Imperfect Chaos sees them, he flies off. Knuckles is upset because they almost had Chaos.

The Cyborgs are nearly at Sonic's house.

Sonic says he is going to be stronger than a Super Hedgehog. The Turtle Hermit has no idea what he is talking about. Sonic asks Sally if Chucky can come train with him. Sally says yes, under the condition that he studies afterward (although she later reveals she said yes because she couldn't deny anything from Sonic because of her love for him). The couple says goodbye to each other, and then Sonic uses his Mach 5000 technique to get inside the airplane that Vector, Tails, Knuckles and Espio are using to try to get Chaos. Everyone is happy to see Sonic back at his full strength after recovering from the deadly heart virus. Sonic tells everyone that there is a place where he can get a year's worth of training in a day.

Sonic then uses Mach 5000 again to bring himself and Chucky to where Shadow is. Shadow says he is able to ascend above Super Hedgehog but he wonders how. Sonic tells Shadow about the Warp Zone and Shadow says he wants to go in first. Storm, Jet and Wave are looking for some clothes at Sonic's house, but they notice that he is not there. Imperfect Chaos is still absorbing more innocent people. Sharha leads the Nikuhogs to the Warp Zone where they will train. Sonic tells them that only two people may enter the Chamber at any one time and so Shadow and Future Silver enter.

Continuing their search for Sonic, the Cyborgs run into Knuckles not too far from Turtle House. Jet knows that Knuckles knows where Sonic is, but Knuckles says he has to beat him to get the information out of him. Piccolo powers up madly and begins his battle against Jet, and he seems to be on par with the mechanical hawk. Meanwhile, Rouge continues to work on the remote that will shut down the Cyborgs.

Knuckles, with a blue aura around him, uses an attack called Hell Zone Grenade against Jet: he uses scatter plots that miss Jet, they gather up around the Cyborg and all attack at once. Jet saves himself with a barrier. Chaos can feel Knuckles' energy, and knows he must be fighting one of the Cyborgs, he charges towards them, in the hope that he will become complete.

The fight between Jet and Knuckles begins to get serious. Jet and Knuckles seem to be an even match. Both land serious blows, as Storm and Wave watch, thinking that the fight is meaningless. During the battle, Jet becomes confused as to why Knuckles had gotten so much stronger, not knowing Knuckles had fused with Athair, to become the Nameless Echidna once again.

Meanwhile, Tails, Espio and Vector, are wondering what is happening. Then, they suddenly sense a powerful energy coming toward the fight. Meanwhile, Sonic and Chucky are at Angel Island, waiting for Shadow and Future Silver to come out of the Warp Zone. They all discuss if Knuckles even had a chance against Jet. Meanwhile, Rouge is busy trying to figure out how to disable the Cyborgs, so they can be destroyed. After a while, she figures it out. She creates a special remote to disable them, and starts to make her way to the Turtle House.

Meanwhile, Knuckles and Jet continue carrying on their huge battle. The fight had gotten fierce, and Jet proposed that they move to a larger island, to finish the fight once and for all. They continue to fight, knocking each other into the ground and into cliffs, making huge craters in Mobius. They take a brief rest and stare at each other. Then Knuckles says "Not bad for a Cyborg of the older model." Jet replied by saying "What are you talking about? I am the newest model, top class. Nothing is more powerful than me!". They again stare at each other, then Knuckles looks to his right. He begins to look fearful and terrified as he had seen something. The Cyborgs look over, too. There, up on a cliff, was the being that Tails and the others felt earlier. Chaos arrives on the battlefield, looking down at his enemies. Imperfect Chaos had felt Knuckles' power and decided that he must be fighting Jet, as he could not sense a second Energy Level. With that information in hand, Chaos rushed to the battlefield, eager to absorb Jet and Wave to achieve his perfect state. Chaos thanks Knuckles for finding Jet and Wave and says he will finally become his complete self. Jet and Wave look at him in complete boredom, believing that they could beat him easily. They do not know however, that Chaos is stronger than both of them.

Jet begins his fight with Chaos. After Knuckles saves Jet's life, Jet asks Chaos who he is. He says that his name is Chaos and that he came here to destroy him. Knuckles and Jet join teams and starts to fight together.

Meanwhile Espio goes to see how strong Imperfect Chaos is to Knuckles and to see what they are up against, and Tails meets up with Rouge so it will be much easier and faster to shut down the Cyborgs.

Knuckles charges up a powerful beam attack, but Chaos remains unscathed and now he has a yellow aura (similar to that of a Super Hedgehog) while hiding in the water. Chaos then grabs Knuckles by the neck and impales him with a yellow energy wave. At Angel Island, Chucky gets mad and wants to help Knuckles, but Sonic tells him to stay there and says hurry up to Shadow and Future Silver.

Jet shows his true strength and power. The devilish Chaos gets powered up and charges after Jet who is shocked to see Knuckles' demise. Jet gets furious and charges toward Imperfect Chaos at the same time. As Imperfect Chaos charges toward Jet, Jet leaps into the air and flies downward at Imperfect Chaos. Imperfect Chaos and Jet collide and there is a small explosion. As the dust clears, Jet stands still knowing that he did not directly hit Imperfect Chaos and as he looks above, he sees the merciless creature flying above him. Jet charges in the air and fights with Imperfect Chaos. It looks as if Jet is doing well, but then the tables turn and Imperfect Chaos' tail is charging toward Jet's chest. Jet keeps dodging his tail with great difficulty, and then they show to Espio who is watching from afar. Espio says that Jet might not be able to defeat Imperfect Chaos. Then while Jet keeps trying to dodge Imperfect Chaos's deadly stinger, Imperfect Chaos hits him and Jet hits the ground. Imperfect Chaos lands on the ground and walks toward Jet, who is lying motionless on the ground.

While all this is happening, on Angel Island, Chucky bursts with anger and says to Sonic that he is going to go and fight Imperfect Chaos. As Chucky flies in the air, he is stopped by Sonic who punches him to the ground. Sharha runs to Chucky to help him. Sharha explains to Chucky that even though he is hurting inside they are too and that Sonic is even more angry than Chucky about Knuckles' death. Chucky tells his father that he is greatly sorry and Sonic replies saying that he would not let Knuckles' sacrifice go in vain.

Back to Imperfect Chaos and Android Jet, Imperfect Chaos walks to Jet who is still on the ground and starts stepping on him all over his face and upper torso. Wave says to Storm that his idea of fleeing away might be the only thing they can do up to this point and Storm replies saying that she should go and leave him here to fight Imperfect Chaos because Imperfect Chaos only desires to absorb her and Jet, not him. And so Storm walks to the fight not knowing what to expect. Espio says to himself that the big guy is walking to the battlefield maybe he is the solution to all of this. Imperfect Chaos picks Jet up by the collar and prepares to absorb him. Imperfect Chaos expands the tip of his tail and starts to put it over Jet's head. Jet tries to lift the tail off his head, but cannot. All of a sudden Storm takes Imperfect Chaos by the shoulder and punches him, which sends Imperfect Chaos flying yards away. Imperfect Chaos gets surprised about how powerful he is. Jet falls on the ground looks at Storm and says "How did you manage to get him off me?" Storm replies by saying "I used one of my 'hard' punches." Then he nonchalantly states "I am going to destroy him." Jet grimaces and asks, "Sure, may I ask how?" Storm says "According to my calculations I am just as strong as Chaos." Jet is shocked to hear this.

Storm yells at Imperfect Chaos "I suggest you surrender now." Imperfect Chaos replies with an insult and it sends Storm charging at Imperfect Chaos and they start to battle. Storm and Imperfect Chaos are fighting in the air and Espio exclaims that he is holding his own. Storm and Imperfect Chaos exchange punches and hits and decide to take the fight to the ground. Imperfect Chaos catches Storm off guard and sticks his stinger right into his neck. Imperfect Chaos laughs and says that he cannot win, but Storm smiles and attempts to take his stinger out of his neck. Imperfect Chaos says how can this be possible because his neuro-link should be there and Storm says that Dr. Gerald did not build him like that and made some improvements. Storm knocks Imperfect Chaos to the ground and steps on his tail attempting to pull it off and succeeds. Storm says that that should take care of the absorbing problem since Chaos is like a bee without a stinger. Imperfect Chaos laughs and regenerates his tail and says he got that technique from Knuckles.

Storm beats Chaos continuously, not letting up for a second, and appear evenly matched. He drives Imperfect Chaos into the ground so hard he causes a crater. Storm quickly tucks his hands under his arms, taking them off at the elbows and uses his Hell's Flash on the monster. When Storm finally powers down the area is literally covered with the marks of the attack. Meanwhile, as Tails is flying at full speed towards Pod Co to get the Shut Down Remote from Rouge, he sees the flash of light from Storm's Hell's Flash and stares at it in awe. Then, he senses Espio's energy coming from where Storm is fighting Chaos. He wants to go over there to help him, but decides to stay on the task at hand, saying "Sorry, Espio...I've got to find Rouge first."

Storm urges Jet and Wave to escape while they still can, as he senses Imperfect Chaos is still alive. But their cocky attitudes cause them to believe that the attack was more than powerful enough to kill Chaos. Jet then keeps repeating how no one could have survived that while standing with his back to a hole caused by the massive attack. Suddenly, Imperfect Chaos slowly rises out of the hole behind him while the arrogant Jet laughs maliciously. Jet all of a sudden turns around immediately to see Imperfect Chaos's tail funnel open right over his head. The Cyborg is warned in time by Espio, but is still caught in Imperfect Chaos's grasp and soon to be absorbed. Then, the most horrifying scene is shown of Jet getting sucked into Imperfect Chaos's tail and is forcibly pushed through it and into his back. Imperfect Chaos starts to transform into an ugly, yet very powerful form (_I would have to describe him as looking like a cross of himself and Knuckles, but see-through and without a nose_). He looks at a reflection of himself in a puddle of water, and what he saw seemed to satisfy him. He then turns towards Storm and Wave hungry for more.

Meanwhile, waiting at Angel Island for Shadow and Future Silver to get out of the Warp Zone, Sonic and Chucky sense Chaos's power rise exponentially after he transforms. Sonic then explains to Chucky (who is at a loss for words) that Chaos must have absorbed one of the Cyborgs.

Back at the scene of the fighting, Storm grabs Wave and flies away in a drastic attempt to escape but the newly transformed Semi-Perfect Chaos merely teleports in front of him. The shocked Storm is paralyzed with fright and on a whim Semi-Perfect Chaos blasts him in the head with so much force it breaks one whole side of his face exposing mechanical programming. Storm flies a great distance and lies motionless on the ground, circuits crackling. With Wave vulnerable Espio steps in, and with his new Neo Energy Beam he forces Chaos back to the ground. Now that Storm is out of commission and Wave is left defenseless, how long can Espio hold off Semi-Perfect Chaos? Will Chaos be able to absorb Wave?


	8. Chapter 8

**Sonic to the X**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Chapter 8: The Ultimate Life form

Espio fires away at the newly evolved, second form of the evil Chaos with his Neo Energy Beam. Espio's volleys of energy continue to keep the villain at bay, but Espio is getting weaker with each blast, he looks to his left and notices that Storm and Wave still have not left the battle field. He screams out to them to go, and they finally leave as Semi-Perfect Chaos watches on, growing angrier as he is pushed further into the huge hole in the ground created by Espio's powerful attack. Espio pauses briefly to catch his breath, and giving Semi-Perfect Chaos the chance to exit the hole and attempt to follow the Cyborgs, but Espio, despite being so weak, fires another blast at Semi-Perfect Chaos, creating another hole deep into the earth, and blowing the villain into it. Back at Turtle House, Vector and The Turtle Hermit look on, sensing Espio's dwindling power. As they discuss what may happen, Charmy returns, and voices his fears of what may happen. Sally then appears from a nearby window and demands to know.

Cut to Angel Island, Chucky, Sonic, and Sharha sit and wait for Shadow and Future Silver to finish their training, while Chucky and Sonic become more and more worried about their friend Espio. Sharha tells the two that there is no way for Espio to continue, and that his life force is diminishing greatly, he may give out at any moment. Sonic is obviously disturbed by Sharha's comment.

As the battle rages, Espio continues to grow ever weaker. The immense discharge of power starting to take its toll on him. He summons up one last attack and blasts Semi-Perfect Chaos back into the hole a final time. Overcome with exhaustion, he finally falls to the ground. On Angel Island, Sonic senses the danger his friend is in and becomes enraged. Semi-Perfect Chaos exits the hole, annoyed by the fact that such a 'pitiful Mobian' kept him at bay long enough for the Cyborgs to escape. Semi-Perfect Chaos flies down to Espio, and kicks the warrior in the side, Espio is thrown back, and is stopped when his arm and shoulder go slamming into a nearby rock. Semi-Perfect Chaos smirks and lifts into the air. He begins to power up and raises his hand. Sonic, sensing his Energy Level rising, stands up, enraged, and disappears in a flash using the Mach 5000.

Semi-Perfect Chaos, still smirking, fixes his sites on the wounded Espio, but before he can snuff out the brave warrior's life, Sonic appears before Espio. Semi-Perfect Chaos is surprised by the appearance of the legendary Nikuhog, and lowers his hand. Sonic demands Semi-Perfect Chaos to leave Espio alone, but does not wish to fight because he knows he is not yet powerful enough. Semi-Perfect Chaos laughs at the fact that Sonic is 'afraid' to battle him. Suddenly, Sonic senses another power that is Knuckles, still alive after the blast from Chaos. Sonic picks up Espio, and uses his teleport move to get to the edge of the island. There, he finds Knuckles, unconscious, but alive. He pulls Knuckles from the water, and puts him on his back, but before he can teleport again, Semi-Perfect Chaos makes his intentions known. He wants to battle Sonic, here, and now. Semi-Perfect Chaos launches himself at the defenseless Sonic, who holds his two friends. Just as Semi-Perfect Chaos is about to deliver a devastating blow, Sonic disappears with his friends to safety, leaving Semi-Perfect Chaos surprised, and wanting to know how to do the move Sonic had just done.

Back at Angel Island, Sonic has returned with Knuckles and Espio. He tells Chucky to get some Holy Beans from Chao to aid their friends. During all this, Tails is still on his way to meet Rouge. Finally, he finds her and gets the Shut Down Remote from her. Rouge also has a gift for Tails and the others: battle suits like Shadow's. Tails tells her to take them to Angel Island, as the others are there. Rouge flies off on her plane, leaving Tails with the daunting task of getting within 10 meters of the Cyborgs in order to use the device. Now fully healed by the power of the Holy Beans, Espio and Knuckles stand up. As Knuckles gives them the bad news of Semi-Perfect Chaos being too powerful for ANY of them, Sharha interrupts, telling the group that Shadow and Future Silver may finally be exiting the Warp Zone. The 5 rush to the entrance to the room, and it slowly begins to open (adding to the suspense), as they look on, Future Silver exits, his clothes torn and his hair grown long. Shadow exits after him, his clothes also torn.

Sonic asks Future Silver about his and Shadow's training inside the room, but Shadow forbids him to speak about it. Shadow then boasts about how he will defeat Chaos all by himself and he sternly asks them not to get in his way when the time comes. Offended by his boasting, Knuckles tells him that he is underestimating Chaos. Espio adds to Knuckles' comment and tells Shadow about how Chaos absorbed Jet and transformed. Shadow then tells them again that he will be defeat Chaos on his own. At that moment, Sonic admonishes him not to attempt to fight Chaos on his own, but Shadow does not listen and tunes him out. Meanwhile, Wave and Storm are still in hiding from Semi-Perfect Chaos.

When Rouge arrives at Angel Island, she reveals that she has managed to produce Battle Armors similar to Shadow's armor design, and she brought some for everyone. The Nikuhogs change into these suits while Espio and Knuckles refuse to wear them, claiming that their bitterness toward the Nikuhogs is still present, and they do not wish to wear the same clothes as them. Sonic playfully tells them to put on the armors because they look good and fit comfortably. Then, bragging about how he will defeat Chaos on his own, Shadow tells Sonic not to even wear the armor. Sonic then wishes Shadow good luck as he prepares to go off and find Chaos, and he evens asks him if he wanted him to use his Mach 5000 technique to get him over to Chaos quickly. But Shadow refuses his help and then leaves Angel Island to destroy Chaos, while Future Silver follows closely behind.

Still searching for Wave, Chaos starts destroying the Tropical Islands in an attempt to find her. He continue to threaten Wave, telling her that he would destroy both her and Storm if she does not come out.

Sonic and Chucky enter the Warp Zone to start their training. Chucky has slight problems with the gravity, and then he is shocked by the vast emptiness. Sonic goes to stand next to Chucky.

Chaos goes on to a rampage while trying to find Wave in order absorb her and achieve his perfect form. Meanwhile, Wave is hiding on one of the Tropical Islands with an injured Storm. Right when Chaos is about to destroy the island where Wave and Storm are on, Shadow arrives to fight Chaos, with Future Silver following closely behind him. As Shadow and Chaos are facing each other, Wave remarks that she agrees with Chaos saying that Shadow has no chance to defeat him, as Shadow barely survived their fight and Chaos is now stronger than her. She implores Storm to flee while Chaos is distracted, but Storm says to wait and watch the fight instead, as Shadow seems to have changed and may have a slight chance against Semi-Perfect Chaos.

Meanwhile, on Angel Island, Chucky is amazed by the vastness of the Warp Zone. He is soon overwhelmed by the gravity which is 10x that of Mobius, but manages to get by. Sonic tells Chucky he is going to become a Super Hedgehog, but it will be the toughest thing he has ever done. He tells Chucky that he will be always proud of him no matter what, and that he has to be stronger than him. Chucky expresses his doubt that he will end up like his future counterpart, but Sonic tells him that it is nonsense and the future has changed a lot. Sonic warns Chucky that he is a stricter teacher than Knuckles and asks Chucky if he can handle it, to which Chucky replies he surely can.

While Future Silver, Wave and Storm look on, Shadow reveals his new powers as an Ascended Super Hedgehog, much to the shock of Chaos, Wave, Storm, Espio and Knuckles. Shadow then proceeds to pummel Chaos. Witnessing Shadow's new power, Wave begins to question if Shadow was holding back in her battle with him several days earlier. Storm assures Wave that Shadow is not the kind of person to hold back in a fight, leaving Wave to wonder how Shadow gained so much power in such a short amount of time. Afterwards, Shadow reveals to Chaos that he has become "Super Shadow". Meanwhile, in the Warp Zone, Sonic tells Chucky that he was here when he was little.

Shadow continues toying with Semi-Perfect Chaos. After a few punches, Shadow swings Semi-Perfect Chaos into an island. Future Silver is thinking how powerful Shadow is and has a flashback to their training in the Warp Zone. In the chamber, Future Silver is immersed in flames. In the distance, he sees Shadow within the fire, believing him to be burning to death. Silver runs towards him, only to be knocked back with a punch to the face. The flames instantly disappear and Silver realizes that they were caused solely by the intensity of Shadow's training, and the flashback ends.

Meanwhile, on Angel Island, everyone notices that Shadow is winning against Semi-Perfect Chaos, though Knuckles is worried that Shadow's arrogance may still allow Chaos to absorb Wave. Inside the Warp Zone, Chucky is practicing to become a Super Hedgehog. Sonic advises Chucky to visualize their past enemies hurting their friends and families. Following Sonic's advice, Chucky becomes a Super Hedgehog for a split seconds before collapsing to the ground from exhaustion.

While Shadow is still fighting Chaos and those on Angel Island "spectate" the fight, Tails tries to get to the Tropical Islands to shut down Wave with the Shut Down Remote. While he is doing so, he senses a huge Energy Level and ponders on whose energy he is sensing. He finally realizes that it is Shadow's energy and wonders how Shadow could have gotten so strong in such a short time. Thinking about what Sonic told him about the Warp Zone on Angel Island, he then realizes that Shadow must have trained for a whole day in the Warp Zone. He then says to himself that he wants to go watch Shadow fight Chaos, but he knows that he has to stick with the "task at hand". He then continues to fly towards the islands to try and find Wave.

Back on the islands, Shadow continues his effortless beat down on Semi-Perfect Chaos. Despite powering up and landing a solid punch to Shadow's face, Semi-Perfect Chaos is outclassed in every way. Shadow then laughs at the cowering Chaos.

Chaos is getting confused as to how Shadow got such enormous power and thinks he is bluffing. Shadow mocks Semi-Perfect Chaos, and turns his back on him, making him angrier.

Storm and Wave are still hiding but are watching Shadow and Semi-Perfect Chaos fight from a distance. After Tails sees Shadow turn his back on Semi-Perfect Chaos, he notices that he cannot find Wave anywhere and fears the worst but he did not know if he had it in him to deactivate Wave.

The battle continues, with Shadow's back facing Semi-Perfect Chaos, Semi-Perfect Chaos jumps away with anger and uses one of Shadow's attacks "The Chaos Spear". Future Silver gets a bit worried but when all the smoke fades away, Shadow is left unscratched from the attack. Shadow continues to make Semi-Perfect Chaos angrier and angrier, making Semi-Perfect Chaos look weak. So, Semi-Perfect Chaos starts the fight again, but Shadow easily dodges his attack and pummels Semi-Perfect Chaos into the ground.

Up at Angel Island, Knuckles is worried because he knows Shadow still cannot be trusted. Rouge is at the lookout to and is worrying about Future Silver and Shadow.

In the Warp Zone, Chucky has just had a dream about himself almost transforming into a Super Hedgehog. He goes to see his dad to tell him what happened but he sees Sonic in the snow with huge walls of ice. Sonic fires a Turtle Destruction Wave straight at all the ice and manages to break it all, but he gets frozen in the process. Sonic manages to get out by turning into a Super Hedgehog and Chucky is relieved and tells Sonic about his dream and says he wants to train and that he is ready. And, so, Sonic starts the training and sets out some exercises for Chucky to do.

Back at the fight, we see Semi-Perfect Chaos and he is tired from the attacks from Shadow. Semi-Perfect Chaos tries to attack Shadow from behind, but Shadow easily grabs his arm and throws him away. Tails spots Future Silver and notices the big change in Future Silver and wonders if he should go into the Warp Zone to bulk up. We then see a worried Charmy at Turtle House, thinking about what is happening to Espio and the others.

The fight continues and Shadow fires many blast attacks at Semi-Perfect Chaos which make a massive explosion. Shadow tries to find Semi-Perfect Chaos, but cannot sense him anywhere but Semi-Perfect Chaos sneaks up and catches Shadow's legs. Semi-Perfect Chaos thinks he has finally gotten Shadow and tries to use his tail on Shadow, but Shadow just dodges it and puts it between his arms, making his tail stuck. Semi-Perfect Chaos gets his tail out, but before he can do anything, Shadow elbows Semi-Perfect Chaos in the stomach, making Semi-Perfect Chaos let go of Shadow. Shadow then goes into the water and Semi-Perfect Chaos follows him. Semi-Perfect Chaos goes down there and fires multiple blasts, but Future Silver is not worried about it because he knows his dad is strong enough. Shadow then tricks Semi-Perfect Chaos by coming behind him and then firing an attack at Semi-Perfect Chaos. Shadow and Semi-Perfect Chaos get out of the water and Shadow explains to Semi-Perfect Chaos that his son is almost as strong as himself and that there was no way Semi-Perfect Chaos had a chance of winning. Semi-Perfect Chaos then gets angry and tells Shadow that he would not be talking to him like this if he completed his evolution by absorbing Wave. When Tails hears Semi-Perfect Chaos talk, he realizes Wave is still alive. Semi-Perfect Chaos tries to tempt Shadow into letting him complete his evolution and Future Silver gets worried that Shadow might let him. However, Shadow does not answer Semi-Perfect Chaos.

Chaos begins powering up, but Shadow is so confident in himself that he does not care. Semi-Perfect Chaos wants to complete his evolution by absorbing Wave. Shadow starts talking to Chaos then hits him. Wave does not agree that Shadow can gain that much power in such a short time. Tails then finds Wave. Shadow shoots a blast at Semi-Perfect Chaos. Semi-Perfect Chaos tells Shadow to let him absorb Wave so Shadow could test the true depths of his power. Tails moves up to get closer to the Cyborgs so he can use the Shut Down Remote Rouge gave to him. Tails still has not pushed the button, as he does not want to blow up Wave. He then proceeds to drop the remote. Shadow tells Semi-Perfect Chaos that he has gone beyond Super Hedgehog. Semi-Perfect Chaos goes off to absorb Wave but is stopped by Future Silver. Chaos and Future Silver then begin to battle. Chaos then spots Wave.

Future Silver notices what Semi-Perfect Chaos is seeing and is extremely miffed by this. Then Wave and Tails talk and he tells her to leave quick. Quickly after, Storm, Wave and Tails see Semi-Perfect Chaos looking at them, which causes mayhem. Then Semi-Perfect Chaos charges to where Wave is, but Future Silver steps in and punches Semi-Perfect Chaos into the ground.

Future Silver tells them to leave and that Semi-Perfect Chaos is tunneling underground. Wave leaves Storm behind, Tails follows. Chaos blows out of the ground and Future Silver begins to fly over. Then Shadow blows his son into a cliff to stop him. Semi-Perfect Chaos stands there, smirking. Then he says "Shadow is the brave one, incredibly stupid, but brave, none the less". Then Future Silver tries to get at Chaos and is blown back by his father.

Meanwhile, up at Angel Island, Knuckles is worrying about the fight, talking to himself. Rouge overhears and demands an explanation and little Silver starts crying. Knuckles does not answer, but hopes Sonic and Chucky are training hard. Back at the battlefield, Semi-Perfect Chaos thanks Shadow for getting rid of Future Silver. Everyone tries their luck against Semi-Perfect Chaos but fails. Meanwhile, Future Silver is really mad at Shadow and says that he will not live through Semi-Perfect Chaos's wrath again. Summoning a powerful Energy Blast, he blasts Shadow away.

Semi-Perfect Chaos now towers over Wave, she attacks twice with an energy blast but it only pushes him back several feet. He laughs as he opens up his tail to absorb her. As she is about to be absorbed, Future Silver comes in and punches Semi-Perfect Chaos away as he tells Wave to run, then flies back to the fight. Future Silver is punching Semi-Perfect Chaos. As Shadow arrives, Semi-Perfect Chaos launches a Fist of the Sun, blinding everyone.

Tails tries protecting the Cyborgs blindly, but Semi-Perfect Chaos flicks him away, Wave punches him but his tail funnel opens around her and begins absorbing her. As the guys get their vision back, Tails tries to save Wave, but she was completely absorbed. Shadow is talking about having a worthy adversary. Future Silver tries to stop Semi-Perfect Chaos from transforming, but his little light balls do not do anything to him. Semi-Perfect Chaos makes the Earth shake during his transformation and it shows everyone being scared.

On New Chidnai, Tikal runs to the honorable elder Pachacamac, and the elder says that Chaos now has the power to destroy Mobius, maybe even the universe.

Future Silver tries to stop Chaos because he does not want this world to end up like his. Thoughts of Wave are passing through Tails' head. Semi-Perfect Chaos had just finished transforming (now looking exactly like a blue echidna with dark blue spots, Eggman's eyes, and Shadow's facial expression) when Tails attacks. He tries his best, but does nothing to Perfect Chaos. During the time Perfect Chaos is transforming, Turtle House is getting flooded. The flooding ends when Perfect Chaos's transformation is complete.

In the Warp Zone, Chucky starts thinking about his helplessness and inability to help his friends. This frustration causes him to transform into a Super Hedgehog to deflect the Turtle Destruction Wave that Super Sonic shot at him. However after this he is too weak to hold his transformation and reverts back. Tails and Future Silver try their hardest to fight Perfect Chaos, but they are shown to be no match when a single kick defeats and nearly kills Tails.

Tails is lying helplessly on the ground with Storm and Future Silver shocked. Tails eventually gets up, but can feel his bones aching and collapses to the ground. While Chaos's testing his new powers, Future Silver goes to help Tails by giving him a Holy Bean. Shadow seems unimpressed by Perfect Chaos's new transformation and thinks that Perfect Chaos will not be a challenge for him. Perfect Chaos and Shadow take their starting positions for the fight, then Tails wakes up, although he is still hurt from the attack Perfect Chaos did to him, Future Silver is happy he is okay. Tails then gets worried when he sees Shadow about to fight Perfect Chaos and tells Future Silver that Perfect Chaos is more powerful than he is letting on.

Perfect Chaos and Shadow are still standing in their same positions and are smiling at each other. Storm senses that Perfect Chaos's power went up a lot, but Shadow still has the advantage. Tails says that Perfect Chaos is hiding his power and that he knows Future Silver is hiding his, as well. Shadow makes the first attacks, but Perfect Chaos blocks each one. Then, Shadow flies at Perfect Chaos and punches him rapidly but Perfect Chaos manages to block each one. Tails is asking why Future Silver has not used his hidden powers to stop Perfect Chaos already and gets angry but Future Silver does not answer.

Silver continues to punch Perfect Chaos but all Perfect Chaos does is block until Shadow hits Perfect Chaos into a wall. Shadow starts to get angry because he sees Perfect Chaos is not trying, so he goes to attack Perfect Chaos but Perfect Chaos grabs Shadow and pins him on the wall. Shadow realizes Perfect Chaos has gotten much faster and just stands in the same spot for a while. Then, Perfect Chaos punches a hole in the wall right next to Shadow's head and then blue beams start to come out of the wall. When the smoke clears, the whole wall is gone and Shadow is not pinned on the wall anymore.

Perfect Chaos and Shadow fly up and land on some ground. Shadow tells him that he knows Perfect Chaos is not fighting with his full power and says that he is still no match for him. It goes back to Future Silver and he is talking about what happened in the Warp Zone, how he surpassed his dad in power. He tells Tails he does not want his father to know because he will get angry and he does not want Shadow to get angry, as he wants Shadow to accept him. Future Silver then gets angry and knows Shadow should have finished off Chaos when he had the chance.

Up at Angel Island, Espio realizes that both Perfect Chaos and Shadow are equal in strength, but Knuckles knows it will not last. Knuckles says that Shadow has stopped thinking and let his anger take control and it is making his fighting technique sloppy. Rouge gets angry that they are not telling her what is happening. Meanwhile, inside the Warp Zone, Sonic and Chucky are training hard both as Super Hedgehogs.

Back at the fight Shadow flies slowly to the side but Perfect Chaos is so fast he gets behind Shadow and Shadow gets angry. He flies at Perfect Chaos but Perfect Chaos gets passed Shadow and starts to run off but Shadow tries to catch him by flying. Shadow then fires some small blasts but they all miss Perfect Chaos, Perfect Chaos then stops but Shadow has tricked him and has made all the blasts that missed him coming all at once to Perfect Chaos. Shadow starts to smile but when all the smoke is gone Perfect Chaos is nowhere to be found but he is right behind Shadow and laughing which makes Shadow angry. Shadow hits Perfect Chaos with all these blasts from pure rage. Future Silver and Tails realize Shadow is losing the battle because of his anger. Storm only now realizes Perfect Chaos's strength and says that everyone is doomed.

Shadow runs into Perfect Chaos and starts to throw some punches but Perfect Chaos easily dodges them and it makes Shadow angrier and angrier. He then loses Perfect Chaos again but he is just watching Shadow struggling to find him. Shadow then finds Perfect Chaos and continues punching him, but Perfect Chaos catches both of Shadow's arms. Shadow gets out from him and continues punching him but Perfect Chaos is not even trying and jumps behind Shadow. Shadow gets angrier because Perfect Chaos is not taking him seriously but Perfect Chaos just says he is just warming up.

The others realize Perfect Chaos got to Shadow and that Shadow is blinded with rage. Shadow then wants Perfect Chaos to show his true power so Perfect Chaos gets behind Shadow. Shadow then kicks Perfect Chaos in the neck and for a moment there everyone thought Shadow hurt him but Perfect Chaos was unscratched and not hurt one single bit. Future Silver then explains to Tails that Shadow would rather die than let Future Silver help him out in the fight and that is why he is not stepping in.

Shadow is breathing hard. Storm is amazed that Shadow still is not strong enough to defeat Chaos. Chaos punches Shadow, who goes flying into rock pillars. He finally stops flying in the air and powers up, but he falls into the water. Tails begs Future Silver, who is now powering up, to help Shadow. Tails yells "Shadow will be angry, but at least you'll save him!"

Shadow climbs out of the water infuriated, and he begins drastically powering up, preparing a Chaos Flash. The island begins to crumble, and Shadow aura crackles with electricity which damages the ground around him. He says "CHAOS! Once again you have taken for granted the powers of a true Nikuhog warrior. If you really want to test your strength, stay right where you are." and Chaos smirks in response. Future Silver says "So that's what he's doing. He's trying to get Chaos to challenge his attack!" Tails: "Okay, that's one explanation. How about this one, Shadow's lost his mind and he's going to fry us all!"

Still smirking, Chaos prepares himself, while Storm takes a step backward. Shadow grins and lets out a small laugh. Storm is slowly backing away from Chaos. Future Silver yells "YOU'RE GOING TO DESTROY THE WHOLE PLANET FATHEERRR! YOU'VE GOT TO STOP IT!" and Tails yells at him to leave. Shadow shouts "CHAOS FLASH!" and fires his attack at Perfect Chaos. As the energy wave closes in, Chaos's expression changes. Chaos fearfully asks "What's this?" The beam hits the ground, Chaos and Storm both scream. The blast shakes Mobius itself and keeps going, disappearing into outer space.

Perfect Chaos's arm is blown off and Shadow begins laughing. However, Perfect Chaos's arm suddenly regenerates; his cells from Knuckles making this possible, which shocks Shadow. In shock that Chaos was able to regenerate after the Chaos Flash, Shadow attacks Chaos in a panic, but Perfect Chaos throws Shadow in the air and elbows him in the back. Shadow falls to the ground and his fur turns black, indicating his incapacitation.

Tails says "Oh, no! Shadow isn't a Super Hedgehog anymore! Either he's unconscious or, well, you know!" Future Silver is now enraged so much that his eyes turn pure white, the rubber band holding his hair back breaks, and he is glowing bright. His energy is so high that it zaps Tails. Chaos is in both shock and fear. It appears that Future Silver has revealed to be more powerful than his father.

Future Silver unleashes his hidden powers to save his father's life. Tails then watches Power Weighted Super Hedgehog Future Silver beat up Chaos. Chaos is getting outclassed in every way. With Sonic and Chucky still training in the Warp Zone and the other fighters clearly out-leagued, Future Silver is the only person standing in the evil Android's way. Chaos says "Very good Silver, I see that you have learned your father's moves. Now let me show you how to use them properly!" Then Silver goes in for a punch at Chaos but Chaos dodges it. Then he punches Future Silver and kicks him to the ground. When Chaos is just about to knock him out, Future Silver gets out of the way, but Chaos moves faster, reaches Future Silver, and kicks him again. Future Silver was just bluffing the whole time because when Chaos is not looking he looks at Tails and gives him a signal that says to take Shadow away from the battle. Then Silver gets up, and he and Chaos start throwing punches at each other. After a while they start talking to each other. After that Silver starts to power up and the scene changes to Angel Island. Knuckles is talking about how Silver is gone beyond the power of a Super Hedgehog. Silver and Chaos looking at each other.

As Future Silver is powering up for his battle with Chaos, Perfect Chaos watches on anticipating an excellent fight. Storm watches on as the huge battle is about to begin. Future Silver flashes back as he talks about the destruction the Cyborgs had caused in his world. He talks of how Jet and Wave killed Knuckles, Espio and his father Shadow and the other Freedom Fighters with no regard.

Future people try to gun down the duo but they get blasted into dust. Future Chucky and Future Silver arrive and Super Hedgehog Future Chucky tries to fight the Cyborgs. As they fight on Future Chucky and Future Silver (not a Super Hedgehog) cannot beat the Cyborgs' surpassing power. Then Perfect Chaos tells his tale of his creation and how he cannot wait for history to repeat itself. Then, the battle begins between Future Silver and Perfect Chaos.

Future Silver goes to attack Chaos and the tables are quickly turned, with Silver actually surpassing Chaos. For a lot of time, Silver seems to be the victor. Despite a couple of lucky shots from Chaos, Silver still kept charging at him. But when Future Silver realizes he still cannot finish him off yet, he decides to bulk up his muscles more. Chaos starts to make a better fight by Future Silver unknown weakness. Perfect Chaos gets prepared for Future Silver. Chaos powers up and Chaos starts to get a little advantage. Storm is watching the battle and wonders where Future Silver gets his strength from. Future Silver stops to power up; Perfect Chaos is impressed with his power but still tells Future Silver he cannot beat him.

Tails is flying to Turtle House but he sees Shadow is hurt really badly so he stops on an island. Tails gives Shadow a Holy Bean, which makes Shadow feel better but he is still angry at Perfect Chaos. Future Silver continues powering up, bulking up his muscles even more than before. At Angel Island Knuckles and Espio sense Future Silver's power and say that he is even stronger than Perfect Chaos now. Back at the fight Future Silver continues to attack Perfect Chaos but Perfect Chaos now dodges his attacks too easily.

It then shows Sonic and Chucky training in the Warp Zone. Chucky turns Super Nikuhog and starts to train, but Sonic is just sitting down and watching Chucky. Chucky gets tired and goes back to his normal form. Sonic then gets up and tells Chucky to watch him, Sonic then transforms to the Ascended Super Hedgehog form. Sonic then says he can go one further than this and does so reaching Power Weighted Super Hedgehog which is the same form that Future Silver is fighting Chaos in. Chucky says that he is able to defeat Perfect Chaos now but Sonic says there is a weakness in his new form.

Future Silver again attacks Perfect Chaos but with the same outcome, Perfect Chaos just dodges them all and gives a little laugh. Perfect Chaos says that Future Silver is too slow but Future Silver does not understand why he cannot hit Perfect Chaos. Perfect Chaos calls Future Silver pathetic because he cannot test his full power so Future Silver goes to punch him but Perfect Chaos dodges and attacks Future Silver a few times. Future Silver gets up to attack Perfect Chaos but Perfect Chaos tells him he is wasting his energy. So Perfect Chaos grabs Future Silver's arm and tells him that he cannot beat him. Then he hits Future Silver into the ground. Future Silver gets up and starts to fly up and he still does not understand why he cannot hit Perfect Chaos.

Back at the he Warp Zone, Chucky is sure his dad can beat Perfect Chaos now but Sonic says that he cannot. He explains to Chucky that the bulky muscles he has slows him down too much and he needs the speed to defeat Perfect Chaos not just strength. Sonic then tells Chucky that he knows turning Super Hedgehog takes a lot of energy but they need all the energy they can get. So he comes up with a plan to make turning into a Super Hedgehog feel natural. He tells Chucky to stay as a Super Hedgehog for the whole day so it starts to feel normal.

Perfect Chaos is unimpressed with Future Silver performance and tells Future Silver that he can also bulk up his muscles. So Perfect Chaos powers up and shows him, then he says it is easy to do, and that this form has no use if the opponent has more speed. Perfect Chaos powers down and Future Silver realizes that Shadow stopped getting stronger because he knew about the transformation slowing him down. Future Silver then realizes he cannot win so he powers down and accepts defeat.

Tails gets worried about Future Silver because he cannot feel his power anymore and thinks Perfect Chaos defeated him. Shadow is happy and wants Perfect Chaos only for himself. Tails tells Shadow that he is still hurt, but Shadow does not care and flies off, so Tails follows him.

Espio and Knuckles realize that Future Silver has lost the fight and are very worried. Perfect Chaos is about to finish off Future Silver but does not know what to do. He asks Future Silver how he became so strong in such a little amount of time but Future Silver does not answer.

Perfect Chaos asks Future Silver if he had more time, could he get stronger. Future Silver is confused and does not know why Perfect Chaos wants to know. He then asks where Sonic has been and Future Silver says he is training to defeat him and that he is sure Sonic is the one to do it, no contest. Perfect Chaos is intrigued at what Future Silver said, so he wants to make a tournament. Knuckles reveals to Espio and the others that Perfect Chaos is making a tournament.

Perfect Chaos announces to Future Silver that the tournament begins in 10 days and he will give Future Silver a second chance. Future Silver does not understand why he wants to make a tournament so Perfect Chaos tells him he wants to test out his powers and prove once and for all, that he has no equal. He then explains the rules of the tournament and says he will fight one by one. Future Silver thinks that Perfect Chaos is up to something but Perfect Chaos denies it, saying he just wants to get as much as he can out of this planet before he destroys it. Perfect Chaos then states that he wants to fight Sonic and shortly after flies off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sonic to the X**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Chapter 9: The Chaos Games

Future Silver is standing where he fought the battle with Chaos and is remembering what Perfect Chaos had said about seeing everyone in panic and fear. Future Silver explodes with anger, powers up, and gives off an explosion. He then falls to his knees as Shadow and Tails fly towards him. Future Silver explains to them that he had lost the battle to Chaos. Shadow thinks he was foolish to even think that he could beat Chaos. Tails then reproaches Shadow and almost tells him about how Future Silver's power surpassed his, but Future Silver interrupts him and tells him not to mention it to him.

It takes us to Angel Island where Knuckles is angry about Future Silver losing because he thought Future Silver would win with the massive Energy Level. Knuckles thinks that he should go in the Warp Zone try and beat Perfect Chaos.

Future Silver tells Tails and Shadow about the Tournament that is being held by Perfect Chaos. Future Silver starts to have doubts if anyone can beat Perfect Chaos and thinks he might be unstoppable. Future Silver then thinks that after Sonic and Chucky go out of the Warp Zone he will go back in and train. Shadow also wants to go back in and he wants to beat Perfect Chaos on his own. Then Storm comes and says he wants to help them fight but he needs someone to repair him. Future Silver doesn't trust him though, and doesn't want to help him because he thinks he is a plague to Mobius. Tails comes in, though, and wants to help the Cyborg and tells Future Silver nothing has to be like in his time.

At Pod Co, Rouge's Mother welcomes Shadow, Future Silver and Tails. The Turtle Hermit and the others came to Pod Co to meet Rouge and to know what has happened with Perfect Chaos.

Then we see Rouge's Father is working on Storm but is having a bit of trouble. While he is doing that Future Silver explains to Vector and the others that Perfect Chaos is planning a tournament. The Turtle Hermit explains that there used to be a Tournament and explains the story of it. He explains that because of the damage made in the 23rd tournament they stopped and that Sonic was determined the strongest fighter on Mobius. When The Turtle Hermit finished speaking everybody left except Rouge's Father.

Future Silver explains that Perfect Chaos is not after power, the only thing he wants is to destroy the world because that is what Androids like him do. Sally then says that the World Battle Royale has rules and one of them is that you are not allowed to kill. So Future Silver figures out that Perfect Chaos wants to test out his new powers and they know Perfect Chaos is uncertain about the Super Hedgehogs so they will use it to their advantage. Sally gets angry and she does not want Chucky to fight, so then there is a flashback of when Chucky is a baby and Sally wants Chucky to be a scholar and Sonic kind of agrees.

Perfect Chaos goes to the spot he wants the tournament in and blows up some of the land there to make a square. He then picks up a big rock and cuts it up into little blocks of squares to fit in as the ground for the tournament. Then we see the stadium completed and Chaos is happy with it. The only thing he has to do now is get the word out.

Vector and Tails begin training for the tournament Chaos is having. At Pod Co, Rouge' Father's Cat, Whiskers, takes an instant liking to Storm.

Perfect Chaos is flying through Central City looking for the TV station. When he finds it he goes up to the News Room to start his broadcast. Just then something interrupts The Turtle Hermit's fitness show. Vector and Tails run inside to hear what Perfect Chaos has to say. Perfect Chaos says that he wants for all of the best fighters in the world to fight him at his Chaos Games. Then he blasts a hole through the wall that destroys half the city and says that "this is a sample of what you will be fighting", then he flies out the hole. Now Future Silver knew he still had to train some more. But before he could leave, Rouge said he should get his hair cut first.

All across the globe, the good citizens of Mobius are in a panic as they flee their towns to escape Chaos's looming vengeance. However, hope is not lost as high above on Angel Island, Sonic and Chucky emerge from the Warp Zone. After a quick trip to size up the competition, Sonic feels that he is ready to take on Perfect Chaos.

Astonished, Knuckles questions Sonic about his decision to train outside the Warp Zone. Sonic then says to Shadow that he is much more powerful than Shadow is. Sonic and Chucky then leave the angry Shadow to visit Chao and Big. Big now exclaims that he will not help them fight in the Chaos Games, but Sonic says he just wanted to ask them if they know how strong Chaos really is. Chao reveals the inevitable; Perfect Chaos is holding back his true power. Sonic next wants Chao to evaluate his power and compare it to Perfect Chaos's true power to see how he stands up to him.

Meanwhile, Knuckles, Shadow, Espio and Future Silver converse about how Sonic and Chucky looked differently when they had come out of the Warp Zone. Shadow hypothesizes that Sonic had been able to stay in a Super Hedgehog state while in their normal lives. They then use the energy they saved by not having to transform in battle as more stamina, and reach higher levels if needed.

Sonic powers up in front of Chao, almost destroying Chao Tower in the process. Blindly estimating, Chao says that Perfect Chaos is still more powerful than Sonic is. Sonic and Chucky then speed off to start training. On Angel Island, the group explains that they felt Sonic's power (from when he powered up) and that had Sonic used all, not just half of that power, they would not still be standing. Shadow, going through a temper tantrum, thinks about how Olgilvie always surpasses him in strength whenever he catches up. Then, Shadow yells at Knuckles to get into the Warp Zone, telling him to stop wasting time.

Sonic and Chucky return to Sally and the gang at Turtle House, and show off their new Super Hedgehog powers. Sally gets upset when she witnesses Chucky's yellow fur from the Super Hedgehog transformation, exclaiming that Chucky must have become a hair dying punk. Meanwhile, Perfect Chaos is in space sending comet showers to Mobius as a "nice light show". Now, Sonic, Chucky, and Tails discuss the incident of how he destroyed Wave's controller, but does not reveal to them that it was because he was in love with her. After Tails explains that he thinks Sonic and Chucky are and always will be stronger than he, they all play in the lake for a while. While Sonic and Chucky nap, Tails, trying to test their Super Hedgehog powers, throws a rock at a napping Sonic to see if he can sense it coming, but Sonic does not and blames Tails for making a cruel joke. Now, they both (Sonic and Chucky) just keep lying around and stuffing themselves with food, not at all training for the tournament.

The next day begins with a young girl named Helen crawling along a tree branch as she tries to reach an apple. She reaches the end of the branch which snaps beneath her weight, causing her to fall into the raging river directly below. Luckily for her, Full-Power Super Hedgehog Chucky is flying overhead and saves Helen from drowning.

Once he has set her upon land, she then notices Chucky touching her breast (unintentionally), causing her to become angry and embarrassed. After snapping at him, she runs away and leaves Chucky wondering about what he did wrong.

Chucky then finds the town Knothole Village. He tells himself aloud that he hopes the village is not deserted because he has already tried three other places beforehand. He enters a shop where two men are asking the owner for free food to take to the shelter to be protected from Chaos (but of course, the shelter doesn't stand a chance against Perfect Chaos).

Helen then cries out that Perfect Chaos is coming. The two men run for the shelter in fear. The owner, Mr. Birnhaum (who also happens to be Helen's grandfather), then scolds Helen for lying once she has revealed that she tricked them. Mr. Birnhaum tells Chucky about Helen's parents who were absorbed by Imperfect Chaos. Chucky then says he will help out by chopping their wood. Chucky throws three logs into the air and is about to slice them with his bare hands when Helen disrupts him by telling Chucky he must use an axe. The logs fall upon his head, hurting him, but he quickly recovers. He proceeds to chop the logs using the axe with ease, much to the joyful surprise of his two new friends.

Meanwhile at Chucky's house, Sonic and Tails are talking and Tails complains that resting makes him very powerless but Sonic is undisturbed. Outside the Warp Zone Shadow is thinking to himself and plans to go in and retrieve Knuckles if he does not exit within exactly one day. Inside the Warp Zone, Knuckles is seeing an image of Perfect Chaos teasing him, inspiring Knuckles to split into two and fight himself.

Chucky and Helen are in the forest talking and eating apples when Helen tells Chucky that he is too gentle to fight. Helen also says that her grandpa is a Martial Arts master. At the shelter, Helen again plays another trick by claiming that Chaos is coming. The mayor runs into the shelter and locks himself in, leaving the villagers outside. His lackeys catch Chucky and Helen, and are about to hurt them while Chucky tells them it is a scam to get money.

Mr. Birnhaum then arrives and tells Chucky to not fight because he knows that Chucky will win and it is the villagers' battle to fight. Mr. Birnhaum fights very well but cannot defeat the person the mayor hired to deal with villagers like him, Mercenary Sleet. Mercenary Sleet fires his Super Boom Wave at the old man, but Chucky blocks it.

Mercenary Sleet is about to fire it again until he realizes Chucky's resemblance to Sonic, causing him to pause. Sleet then asks Chucky for his name and is relieved to learn he is not Sonic. But when Chucky reveals that he is Sonic's son, Mercenary Sleet flees with fear. The mayor begs for Chucky's help and Chucky easily destroys the shelter with an energy wave. He then tells them that Chaos is stronger and would have done much worse. Sonic arrives to retrieve Chucky and the groceries.

The next morning starts off with Sally washing dishes and Tails, Chucky and Sonic sitting at the table, talking. Tails teases Big in his fight with Shadow, saying the plea Big said to Shadow. Everyone laughs, but while laughing, Chucky picks up his glass cup and breaks it. Sonic tells Chucky that he should be more careful and demonstrates, but Sonic breaks his as well. Sally gets furious at the two (after both Sonic and Chucky almost destroyed their house), and wonders why she cannot have a normal family who does not break everything. Chucky asks why they could not just use paper plates and cups, but Sally takes it as a joke. She says since it was Chucky's birthday (he would have been 10 if he had not gone into the Warp Zone, so Sally had to find one extra candle for the cake), she will let him get off easy, so he should clean up and then go study while Sonic and Tails fish. Sonic says studying is the right thing to do, much to everyone's surprise.

Sonic takes off his clothes leaving only his boxer shorts and jumps on a big fish in the water (Activating his Bubble Shield). Seconds later, Sonic tricks Tails by pretending to be the fish and saying, "I ate your friend; now it's your turn!" Tails gets scared, but Sonic then reveals himself. Tails asks Sonic if, since they're not training, he thinks Sonic believes that they will beat Chaos. Sonic says no, and expresses his desire that Sally and Chucky enjoy themselves as much as they can before the Chaos Games. He then lies down and closes his eyes.

Sally is making the cake and looks in the cabinet for ingredients. She then finds an old album full of pictures. The first One she sees is her and Sonic at their wedding, with her father and the Oracle. Next, she sees a picture of Sonic eating a chili dog. After that she sees a picture of Sonic, herself, Maximillian, and Chucky as a baby. This triggers a flashback to when Chucky was a baby - without a name. Sally thinks of the name Julian, which everyone hates. Maximillian rails off several names, all including the word 'Max'. The baby expresses his distaste in these as well. Sonic says he is going to go outside. Sally asks Sonic to come up with at least one name. Sonic understands, but he thinks he should have a chili dog first. Sally gets furious and asks if Uncle Chuck taught him any manners. All of a sudden the baby starts to laugh. Sally says it several more times, and the baby starts cracking up. Maximillian says the baby likes the name Chuck and demonstrates. Sonic picks the baby Chucky up and starts to baby-talk to him. Sally gazes at the two and the flashback ends. Sally goes to Chucky's room and Chucky thinks his mom does not think he is studying, but instead she asks him to go fishing with Sonic and Tails.

Chucky runs to Sonic and Tails by an apple tree. Sonic hits the tree, and apples rain down. Chucky catches them and Tails notes an apple in the hole of the tree. Sonic now has a flashback. He, Sally, and toddler Chucky (when he had his wolf tail) are strolling through the woods when they come across some flowers. They then look up to see a mommy, a daddy, and a baby bird. Sonic and Sally stare at them, and Sonic accidentally lets go of the stroller. Chucky goes storming down a hill and Sonic and Sally run to catch up with their son. The stroller jumps over a ravine, and heads toward the same apple tree that triggered the memory. The stroller crashes and breaks, but Chucky smashes through it with a spin attack, laughing, with no injuries. The flashback ends.

They have the birthday cake that night, but when Chucky blows out the candles, the cake goes everywhere. Sally says a boy should get severely punished for trashing his own birthday cake. She then smiles abruptly and says that Chucky is Sonic's son after all, much to everyone's amusement.

With the day of the tournament drawing near, Sonic seems oddly relaxed, that is until someone decides it is time to take the bull by the horns, rather than wait for the commencement of the Chaos Games, Mobius's Military tries one last ditch effort to destroy the destroyer, but unfortunately for them a swift upper hand has them all missing in action. The loss is too much to bare for Sonic, but bringing them back would require new Chaos Emeralds.

Meanwhile, on Angel Island, Shadow anxiously and impatiently awaits for Knuckles to finish up his training inside of the Warp Zone. When he finally does, Future Silver recognizes how significantly Knuckles' strength has increased; yet, Shadow mocks Knuckles for even entering the chamber in the first place saying that he has stayed the same. Shadow enters his final year of training desperate and dedicated to defeat Chaos.

At Pod Co, Rouge works diligently at decoding and learning from Storm's robotics. She is absolutely blown away by the degree of technological sophistication of the Cyborg theorizing that it must have taken years for Dr. Gerald Robotnik to complete the creation.

Sonic soon uses his Mach 5000 to get to King Lazaar because he thought if he got Mobius a new Guardian the Chaos Emeralds would come back. King Lazaar locates the Echidnas. He teleports to where they are. After some talking Tikal agrees to be the Guardian of Mobius. Sonic brings her to Angel Island.

Meanwhile it is announced that Fang the Weasel, the world champion of the 24th World Battle Royale, will fight Chaos in the Chaos Games. Shadow hears this news and remembers that E-123 told him years ago that he recruited Fang for a movie he was working on and even taught him martial arts. "God Dammit Omega."

Soon Tikal is about to create a new Chaos Force when Sonic asks, "Can it be powerful enough to bring back everybody Chaos defeated?" Tikal says, "Yes, but then it will only be able to grant 2 wishes." Sharha gets the Master Emerald and Tikal makes the new Chaos Emeralds and they fly off. Sonic goes collecting them and finds two (the red and orange emeralds respectively). Perfect Chaos waits for the tournament.

After finding the yellow and blue Chaos Emeralds, Sonic has located two Chaos Emeralds (green and violet) inside a fortress in which Mercenary Sleet and a mob boss are. Sonic comes in and tells the mob boss that he wishes he had something to give in trade for the Chaos Emeralds. The mob boss and his henchmen were at first afraid of Sonic, putting up a protection shield. However, Sonic breaks it easily by sticking his finger into it, causing it to shatter.

Then Mercenary Sleet, remembering how powerful Sonic's strength is, takes off one off his robotic hands and spills out three little puzzle rings. He reattaches his hand and tells Sonic that he can have the Chaos Emeralds if he can take all three pieces apart by dawn. He takes Sonic's jacket off (Sonic's jacket contains four of the Chaos Emeralds) and leaves with the mob boss and one of the two henchmen. Sonic gets one separated by the time it gets dark.

It is the middle of the night, and Sonic has one more to go. The henchman almost tells Sonic how to get the remaining puzzle apart, but Sonic interrupts him and tells him he will not cheat. Sonic finally gets it apart, and the henchman congratulates Sonic. He asks where everyone went but then says it does not matter. He uses his Mach 5000 technique. Mercenary Sleet and the mob boss are on the shore of a lake far away, and the mob boss is congratulating Mercenary Sleet on the trick he pulled on Sonic. Sonic shows up and shows Mercenary Sleet that he got all three apart. He picks up his jacket, takes the other two Chaos Emeralds and flies off to find the indigo emerald. Sonic finds the last gem and takes them to Angel Island. The Chaos Games will begin in seven days.

Eventually, after dealing with the return of Eggman's brother, a Super Cyborg built by the late Gerald Robotnik, and a Nikuhog who rivaled Black doom and Jules in power as a baby, the day of the Chaos Games arrived. Sonic dresses and leaves his home, ignoring Sally's pleas not to let Chucky fight. He then uses Mach 5000 to teleport to Angel Island. There he meets Knuckles, Chucky, Future Silver, Tails, Sharha, and Tikal. Tails tells Sonic that the new Chaos Force Tikal created cannot wish someone who has already died back to life. Sonic assures everyone that none of them will die.

Chaos is then shown, alone. A reporter and camera man from XTV, arrive first to tape the Chaos Games Live. Then, Fang the Weasel arrives in a car, ready to fight. The crowd goes wild. Fang steps into the ring and tells the reporter and the camera man to come down to the ring. The reporter tries to interview Chaos and Fang, but only Fang says anything.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Future Silver and Chucky fly toward the Chaos Games Arena. On their way they meet Vector and Espio, who say that they will not fight.

The reporter notices someone coming toward them in the sky, who happens to be Shadow. The reporter tries to interview Shadow. Shadow threatens the reporter, and the reporter runs toward Fang for protection. Five minutes until the Chaos Games begin. Storm arrives on the scene. Fang mocks them both. Finally, Sonic and the gang arrive. All the Freedom Fighters have arrived. Sally watches them all on TV and yells that Chucky is going to get hurt. Tails sees Storm and greets him. The Cyborg thanks Tails for showing sympathy for him, because if it wasn't for Tails hadn't he wouldn't have been able to come to the Chaos Games. Sonic greets Storm, and tells who he is. Then Storm says he knows who he is, because he was programmed to kill him, but has chosen not to. Sonic tells the Freedom Fighters that he will fight first, and Shadow says it does not matter if Sonic fights, because he will be the one to kill Chaos. Sonic tells the reporter he will fight first, but Tails tells Sonic to let Fang fight first. The Chaos Games are about to start.

Chaos asks who is going first. Fang steps up and says he will. Sonic tries to warn him that he should not fight Perfect Chaos. Tails tells Sonic it has no use trying to talk sense into guys like Fang and the news reporter. The new reporter tells the cameraman to do a close-up on "the guy with the big hair" (Sonic). "Only a moment ago, this long haired hippy told the world's greatest hero to back down." he says in his announcer voice. At the news-station, the spectators are saying stuff like, "Who do you think you are?" at Sonic.

At King Castle, King Akotek says that "the long haired hippy" looked familiar. "I know him, or someone who looked like him. Many years ago, there was a young boy who saved the world from the evil King Knuckles. I'll never forget that innocent look on his face. But his eyes, his eyes are different and so is his hair. Maybe my memory just isn't what it used to be."

Tails is still telling Sonic that they should just let "the big dufus" fight because they could just revive him with the Chaos Emeralds if he is killed. Fang is about to take off his cloak, when, "Hey everybody. It is time to get happy!" a woman was shouting from a pink helicopter with "Augustus the Polar Bear and Ray the Flying Squirrel" written on it. Out of the helicopter, jump a long, blonde fur squirrel with wing flaps and a muscular polar bear with an elephant mask on his head. Then a beautiful woman with long, puffy, orange hair jumps out and is caught by the polar bear with the elephant mask. The squirrel does a twirl and calls himself Ray, and then the polar bear shows his muscles off and calls himself Augustus. The puffy haired woman is their manager, Miss Pizazz. Ray and Augustus tell Fang that they would defeat Perfect Chaos easily. Fang agrees that he should not waste his time. The spectators at the news-station think that the tag-team of Ray and Augustus would take away their worries.

Ray decides he would go first and to show off, he throws a bouquet of roses in the air and slices them into petals. He calls them a funeral bouquet for Chaos. Pizazz and the manager/news reporter agree that the match would not last more than one round. Tails says he has a headache. The manager/news reporter explains the rules. Ray prepares his "Beautiful Flying Rose Attack" and Chaos flicks him away with his energy. Ray lands outside the ring. Fang says he had always considered Ray as the son he never had, but he never measured up to the father. Sonic and Chaos stare at each other.

Augustus gets ready to fight Chaos, claiming that it is his turn. He takes off his mask, squeezes it into a ball, throws it into the air and then eats it. The manager/news reporter says to get ready for round two. Sonic and Chaos are still staring at each other. Augustus slaps his side twice, starts to spin his arms around and around and charges at Chaos. He is using his never-survived "Megaton Bull Crusher", but it seems that he cannot hit Chaos. Chaos is using a Barrier attack and flicks Augustus away. Fang simply says that Chaos rigged the ring or coated himself with jalapeño pepper juice which Augustus is allergic to. Fang takes off his cloak and flicks off a capsule. Inside is a suitcase, which contains fifteen tiles. He stacks the tiles and makes a look that makes him look like he is meditating. He, then, smashed fourteen with one bite. Then he flew at Chaos with his Dynamite Karate Kick. He started using an array of punches. He got flicked away easily. Chaos then stated that the REAL tournament would now begin, and asked who was going to fight first.

Sonic steps into the ring to face Perfect Chaos. Sonic and Chaos both have a short standoff before they begin. The two smile at one another and do a little sparring. Meanwhile, the reporter turns to the camera and fearfully tells the viewing audiences about how everyone may be in danger because of Fang 's loss in the Chaos Games. Future Silver mentions Sonic's control as a Super Hedgehog, and Shadow looks over to Chucky, as he knows that Chucky is also a Full-Power Super Nikuhog and may have the same power as Sonic. Sonic and Perfect Chaos exchange blows, looking huge to the other Freedom Fighters, but they are really tiny when it comes to the true power of the combatants.

Sonic and Chaos continue to throw quick jabs and punches at each other as Fang and the reporter stare at them in awe. Fang's apprentices also look on (with their jaws dropped), amazed at the two fighters' strength. Storm then notices that Sonic and Perfect Chaos's powers and strengths are equally matched. Vector notices that neither Sonic or Chaos are out of breath, which makes the others realize that they have not even began to see Sonic or Perfect Chaos's true power. The reporter then turns to the camera and says, "The challenger seems to be stronger than we thought." So he quickly decides to have Fang tell his analysis of the fight to the people watching on their TVs. Fang, even though he is shocked and confused, blatantly tells everyone watching that he could beat Sonic and Chaos with both his hands tied behind his back.

The fighting starts again as Chaos tries to fly over to Sonic and punch him, but Sonic flies upward off the ring very quickly. Sonic then moves around very quickly and tries to attack Chaos at every angle, but Chaos blocks each jab and punch that Sonic throws at him. Sonic then uses the Afterimage Technique against Chaos and when he slows down, punches and kicks Chaos in the head, almost knocking him out of the ring. Chaos then catches himself in mid-air and flies back over to the ring. Chaos then tauntingly gloats about how Sonic almost knocked him out of the ring but failed to do so. The two then decide to stop holding back and use the full extent of the power against each other.

The sparring begins once again when Chaos tries to kick Sonic in the face, but Sonic quickly dodges. Then when Sonic tries to kick Chaos, Chaos moves so swiftly that he appears to disappear. Sonic then flies off after Chaos, knowing that he only flew up in the air above the ring. Meanwhile, the reporter and Fang, still shocked at what they have been seeing, exchange confused looks and look around trying to find the combatants. At this point, only the Freedom Fighters can track Sonic and Chaos's movements. The sparring continues as Sonic and Chaos move very quickly around the ring. With the reporter confused, he turns to Fang to see if he can clear up the confusion. Fang, at a loss for words, says that it is an optical illusion.

Espio says that Sonic and Chaos are moving way too fast for him to even keep up. The two then stop moving around the ring and come down at the center of the ring. Sonic kicks Chaos up in the air, and flies overhead behind him and smashes him down onto the floor of the ring. Sonic flies down very quickly and when the two meet, they began throwing powerful yet small and quick jabs, punches, and kicks at each other. Then when Sonic tries to punch Chaos, Chaos blocks it, leading Sonic to use his other hand to try and punch him. The force from when Sonic tries to punch him the second time vibrates the ring. Chaos then continuously punches Sonic and almost knocks him off the edge of the ring. Sonic moves out of the way just in time and stands at the center of the ring. The sparring match continues with Sonic and Chaos continuously throwing both martial and small energy attacks at one another.

The highlight of this sparring is Sonic tossing Perfect Chaos into the air, powering up a Turtle Destruction Wave, which Perfect Chaos blocks easily. It was only a small attack, and Sonic uses the distraction to warp behind Perfect Chaos and give him a sharp elbow. Angered, Chaos responds with a vicious pair of blows, sending Sonic to the tournament ring. They settle onto the ground, as the XTV reporter and Fang look on totally shocked. Then, Sonic and Perfect Chaos agree to power up and fight seriously

Sonic and Chaos decide that their "warm-up" is over and decide to battle it out for real this time. Sonic begins to power up. Sonic's max is reached, and an energy wave that sends Fang and the gang flying backwards is given off. The Freedom Fighters are in awe, except for Chucky, who has seen it before. Fang, his students and the X TV crew are dumbfounded. Even Shadow is shocked at Sonic's true power. Sonic not only has the typical Super Hedgehog aura, but his body flashes energy as well. Perfect Chaos then powers up in a similar fashion ending with similar results. Perfect Chaos says Sonic can start the match off by making the first move. Sonic punches Perfect Chaos in the gut and kicks him in the jaw. They then begin to fight with their full power each landing as good as they get. They stop fighting and return to the ring. Perfect Chaos makes use of Espio's multi-form technique and splits into 4 Perfect Chaos. Sonic easily fights off all 4 in hand-to-hand combat. Storm announces that Sonic is stronger than all 4 Perfect Chaos together. This is because the multi-form technique makes Perfect Chaos weaker. The 4 Perfect Chaos then use Knuckles' Thorn Fist Cannon on Sonic, who avoids it easily. Sonic lures them into the air and pounds them back to the arena floor causing Perfect Chaos to become one again.

Perfect Chaos then uses Eggman's Energy Buzzsaw to chase Sonic around. Sonic is too fast and even with 2 disks after him is able to avoid them, though it appears as if they do go through him. Perfect Chaos then uses Sonic's Turtle Destruction Wave with all his power. The blast is more than enough to destroy Mobius. Sonic lures the blast into space and uses the Mach 5000 to avoid the blast. Perfect Chaos doesn't understand how he did so Sonic tells him. Perfect Chaos then increases his speed to the point where Sonic can't see him. Perfect Chaos reappears standing behind Sonic.

Sonic and Chaos resume fighting one another at an incredible pace; the observant Freedom Fighters noting that Chaos is keeping Sonic on his toes and may even have the advantage. After a bout of intensely fast fighting in the ring, Chucky points out that his father is slipping in the fight and needs to try harder.

Chaos finally manages to land a powerful blow on Sonic, quickly following up with a barrage of punches, but Sonic breaks Chaos's offensive and the two once again disappear into the air above the ring, both unable to land a blow on one another for some time. Chucky, the only fighter able to follow the movements of his father and Chaos at this point, notes that Sonic has finally reached Chaos's speed, as Sonic delivers a painful knee to Chaos's stomach. At Angel Island, Tikal senses trouble.

After a brief break in the fight, Sonic manages to land a heavy kick to Chaos's face, and the two fighters take the fight back to the bottom of the ring, where Sonic is nearly knocked out of bounds, but manages to swiftly recover. Chaos, with alacrity, tells Sonic of his near-mistake and destroys the arena, changing the rules of the tournament so that the victor will be the survivor of the fight. The two resume their incredibly intense fight now spanning the huge landscape surrounding them, both Chaos and Sonic now equal in speed and power, with each landing numerous blows on one another. On his planet, King Lazaar panics.

Finally, after an exchange of powerful energy blasts, Sonic quickly flies high above Chaos and begins to charge a Turtle Destruction Wave with a ton of his remaining energy. Tails and the rest of the Freedom Fighters are shocked, incredulous that he will release the wave at Chaos from above for fear of vaporizing the planet and everybody on it. Sonic, at the last second, uses Mach 5000 to release the attack at point blank range upwards into Chaos, completely destroying everything above his upper torso, including his arms and head. As the dust from the incredibly powerful attack rises, a worn and tired Sonic is seen standing above Chaos's destroyed body, unable to figure out if it was enough to put the Android down for good.

Vector and Espio think that Chaos is dead and Sonic won but Knuckles, Chucky, and Tails are still worried. The reporter also thinks that he won, so does Sonic himself. But they soon find out Perfect Chaos can regenerate himself. Sonic and Perfect Chaos's energy levels become lower, but they still continue to fight.

They are almost equal as both continue to fight. Then, Sonic starts being overpowered by Perfect Chaos. In a futile effort, Sonic uses Continuous Turtle Destruction Wave to stop Chaos from attacking. Chaos manages to block the blasts, but cannot let his guard down to escape, thus stuck where he is. In order to end Sonic's attacks, Chaos uses his Perfect Barrier to destroy a large chunk of the land, and almost kill Sonic himself. They then stop to rest and both realize their energy is running out, but Sonic's is running out faster. Sonic admits there needs to be a new hero and forfeits the fight, thus shocking the Freedom Fighters and Chaos.

Sonic says that coming in to the fight he was not sure whether he could win or not but now he knows he cannot. He says he has learned more about himself and what he should strive for. He thanks Perfect Chaos for showing him this. Perfect Chaos says that if Sonic is truly giving up then he will wreak havoc on the planet. Sonic says no, that there is one more person he has to fight. He says that the person he will fight is even stronger than him. After some talking and more incoherent nonsense from Fang, Sonic names Chucky as his successor. Everyone is once again in shock. Thoughts of "He's crazy!", "What does he think he's doing?", and "Chucky can't fight Chaos!" abound. Chucky cannot believe it himself. Sonic goes to his son and tells him that he can do it. He points out that he had no trouble at all keeping up with the speed of the fight and that he thought Sonic was holding back because he was comparing Sonic's Energy Level to his own.

So Chucky throws down his Inhibitor Rings and cape and heads to the desert floor. There is some more babble from Fang and the gang. Sonic then asks Tails for a Holy Bean. Instead of taking it himself, he tosses it to Perfect Chaos. He says that he needs to take it or it would not be fair. Perfect Chaos laughs and says he will take the bean and that Sonic has just sealed his son's fate. He takes the bean and goes back to full power, with the Freedom Fighters in complete awe and shock at Sonic's actions. Then Chucky powers up, ending with bright energy beams coming into him. All the Freedom Fighters are in shock. The main thought being "He is more powerful than I thought possible." Perfect Chaos says to himself that maybe it will be better than he thought.

Perfect Chaos and Chucky go at it and Chucky holds his own for a while. Then Perfect Chaos pumps it up a notch and pummels Chucky into the ground. Chucky gets up, smiles, and wipes the blood from his lip. The others thinks Chucky is going to get wasted and wonders why Sonic would do such a thing. Sonic watches and grins.

Chucky and Chaos resume their fight, and Chucky seemingly doing little more than attempting to avoid Chaos's attacks. Perfect Chaos ends up pummeling Chucky into a large mound of rocks, burying him under the debris. Chaos's hubris and cocky attitude leads him to believe that he has so easily defeated the young Super Hedgehog, and all of the Freedom Fighters except Sonic begin to panic at what seems like Chucky's death; Sally watching at home obviously being the most worried. The XTV Reporter announces to the television audience that it looks like it is over for Chucky, and now Fang can finally take over. Fang fakes a stomach cramp.

Back at the crowd of worried Freedom Fighters, Knuckles brutally chastises Sonic, saying that he has led his very own son to his death, but Sonic puts his criticism to an end by telling him and the rest of the Freedom Fighters that Chucky's energy is not only intact, but almost untouched. Tails, Silver, and the rest of the fighters begin to notice it as well. Chaos then asks Sonic if he is going fight him, Sonic declines and tells Chaos to look back to where Chucky is. With all eyes on the pile of destroyed rocks that buried Chucky moments ago, the young Nikuhog spectacularly re-emerges with wounds to his face, but an insignificant drop to his energy.

Perfect Chaos comes down to Chucky and says that he did not give him enough credit (perhaps he has underestimated his unshaken young foe). Chucky tells Perfect Chaos that the fight is not necessary. It is not in the child's nature to fight, and so he pleads with Chaos to stop the violence altogether. Perfect Chaos notes almost sarcastically that if Chucky does not fight, Chaos will destroy Mobius; in short, Chucky has no choice but to fight. Realizing that no other course of action may be possible, and that Chaos's character is not one of forgiveness, Chucky divulges to Chaos the reason his father forfeited and left him in his place. To put it simply, every time Chucky is placed in a situation with seemingly insurmountable odds for his or his loved ones' survival, a hidden power of enormous magnitude is unleashed. He refers back to when he attacked and momentarily overpowered E-101 as he tortured Sonic during their fight on Mobius, when he was in training with Knuckles, who had hoped to train Chucky to control his power, and when he snapped against Eggman, who had just impaled Tails with his drill, and discarded him into the water below.

Perfect Chaos laughs and sarcastically remarks that his story was interesting. Obviously it did not work in dissuading the android from fighting, and instead, Chaos's overweening pride causes him to begin attempting to coax Chucky into releasing this hidden power of his. He proceeds to smack Chucky around trying to get him angry, but the Nikuhog remains passive. Finally, after a bout of constant goading from Chaos, Chucky retaliates with a swift kick that catches the diabolical android off guard. Chaos, recovering shakily from the attack with a bruised face and bloodied lip, is thoroughly intrigued at this point, and will do whatever it takes to get Chucky to release his full potential in hopes of having a truly historical fight. Though the rest of the fighters are increasingly skeptical, thinking that Chucky has no chance against the powerful Chaos, a smiling Sonic thinks to himself that once Chaos forces out Chucky's power, he will have no choice but to eviscerate the android.

Perfect Chaos wants Chucky to become angry and unleash his hidden power. He tries to by inflicting pain upon Chucky's body. He ends up giving Chucky a spine crushing Bear Hug which causes Chucky to scream out in pain. Knuckles cannot stand Chucky bearing anymore, so he wants to go help Chucky. Sonic does not let him, saying that when Chucky is pushed in to a corner, he will get mad and beat Perfect Chaos down. Knuckles says that even if Chucky is the most powerful fighter on Mobius, Chucky does not want to fight, and does not have a warrior's spirit nor stomach. He is not thinking of battle or competition, he is thinking why his father is making him do this. Sonic is then persuaded and asks Tails to give him a Holy Bean. Perfect Chaos then drops Chucky and says that if physical pain will not make him mad that maybe pain of his friends will. Before Tails can give Sonic the bean, Perfect Chaos comes up and takes them away.

Storm sneaks down behind Perfect Chaos and grabs him in his own bear hug. He says that he will self-destruct and take Perfect Chaos with him. Perfect Chaos now has a look of fear on his face. Everyone except for Tails braces for the explosion. Fang and his gang hide behind a rock and quiver like the cowards they are. Storm lights up like he was going to blow but nothing happens. Tails reveals that Rouge and her father removed the bomb, thus explaining his lack of worry for the expected explosion. They thought he might use it on Sonic. Perfect Chaos, then breaks free and blasts Storm to bits with his head rolling over where Fang and the gang are. Perfect Chaos then creates seven Artificial Chaos, one for each Freedom Fighter.

The Artificial Chaos begin their attack on the seven Freedom Fighters. For a little bit, the Freedom Fighters hold their own, but that quickly changes. Sonic is tired from the fight with Chaos and starts losing to one of the Artificial Chaos. Knuckles notices this and instructs Vector and Espio to protect Sonic. They are able to do so, for a while.

At one point, all of the Artificial Chaos are down on the ground. They come back and start turning the tide. Tails is the first to be taken down. His opponent sends him down to the desert floor and pretty much tortures him for the rest of the time. Vector and Espio are next followed by Sonic. Vector gets his arm broken and Espio and Sonic just get smacked around. Knuckles, as well, begins to falter. Soon only Future Silver and Shadow are able to defend themselves. Shadow even tries his Chaos Flash attack but it gets kicked away like a soccer ball. Things are looking bad all around. Chucky is visibly upset to say the least and tears start forming in his eyes. He wants to help but does not know how.

Meanwhile, Storm's head is over by Fang and the gang. Fang says that he is going to the hospital to fix his "stomach problem" and starts to leave. But before he can, Storm asks him to take him over to where Chucky is. Storm convinces him that as the champion of Mobius, he should have little problem in helping. So, Fang actually displays some sign of courage and does the deed despite his gang's protests.

Fang manages to get close enough to throw Storm between Perfect Chaos and Chucky. Storm tells Chucky that it is okay to fight, that words will not persuade Perfect Chaos. He must let go of his restraint and fight. Perfect Chaos then comes over and steps on Storm's head, smashing it to pieces. Chucky is enraged and refuses to let anyone else die. The transformation begins. All the fighters stop and look with awe, sensing Chucky's power increase.

Enraged with Chaos for killing the good-natured Storm, and the Artificial Chaos beating of his friends and father, Chucky's hidden power erupts, transforming him into a second level of Super Hedgehog, later called Hyper Hedgehog. Chucky approaches Chaos. Chaos, after going through the initial shock of Chucky's transformation, calms down and decides that this would make a good game fighting him. However, Chucky, after saying "No games", takes back the Holy Beans that Chaos had stolen from Tails earlier in a speed fast enough to catch Chaos off-guard. After dodging Chaos, Chucky decapitates an Artificial Chaos with one swift blow, much to the astonishment of Chaos and the Freedom Fighters.

Chucky then continues to destroy all the Artificial Chaos effortlessly, and leaves the Holy Beans with Silver to be given to the injured Freedom Fighters. After saving his friends from the vicious Artificial Chaos, Chucky is prepared to face Chaos himself.

Despite being in control of his fight with Chucky previously, Perfect Chaos finds himself struggling just to keep up with Chucky now. It soon becomes apparent that Chucky's power has turned the tables in the fight.

Chaos then irritably tells Chucky not to get cocky, and then calmly hints that he has not even unleashed his full power. Chucky tells Chaos to "can it." A shocked Chaos then decides to reveal that he is not bluffing in regards to his full power, and proceeds to power up, causing extreme concern for the Freedom Fighters, as well as blowing Fang and everyone else away. Elsewhere, as an earthquake is occurring due to Chaos's powering up, Sally is growing very concerned about whether Chucky is doing all right (due to Chucky's earlier transforming into a Hyper Hedgehog, the recording equipment of XTV was damaged, leaving her unable to witness the fight).

After powering up to his maximum, Chaos asks what Chucky thinks about hid full power. Chucky flatly responds with "Is that all you've got?", causing Chaos to become even more shocked. Desperate, Chaos launches a sucker punch on Chucky, but to his astonishment, the attack has little effect on the Hyper Hedgehog. Chucky then returns two light punches to Chaos's gut, which makes Chaos double over in agony. Witnessing Chaos's helplessness, the Freedom Fighters then begin to believe that the powerful Chaos is no match for Chucky's new powers.

After Chaos realizes that he is no match for Chucky's awesome new powers, he decides to use the Freedom Fighters' techniques in full power, such as Tails' Energy Buzzsaw and Knuckles' Thorn Fist Cannon, to no avail. After his attacks failed, Chaos tries to destroy Mobius with his planet-busting Turtle Destruction Wave. Chucky easily deflects the enormous Energy wave with a Turtle Destruction Wave of his own, which swallows Chaos. Sonic reflects on Chucky's growing power and flashes back to when he and Chucky were training and Chucky managed to achieve Hyper Hedgehog for a split second before passing out from exhaustion and states that it was during that incident that he realized that, should Chaos achieve his Perfect Form, Chucky was the only one out of the Freedom Fighters who would stand any chance at defeating Chaos. Realizing that Chaos is still alive and that he could regenerate, Knuckles tells Sonic to ask Chucky to finish Chaos. Chucky refuses, stating that he wants Chaos to suffer for what he did to Mobius.

Chaos regenerates and transforms out of rage, sacrificing speed for power, a transformation which he had previously mocked Silver for. While realizing that Chaos was too slow to catch him, Chucky pummels the Android with two powerful kicks to the face and stomach, making him regurgitate Wave. With Wave no longer a part of his body, Chaos's perfect power begins to fade away and he eventually reverts to his Semi-Perfect form.

Enraged with Chucky, Chaos attacks him, but to no avail. Knowing that his chances of winning have disappeared with his perfect power, Chaos engorges himself with a buildup of Energy, in a last ditch effort to defeat Chucky by destroying himself and Mobius. Chucky then realizes that there is no way that he can save Mobius, and as a last resort, Sonic steps in.

After a heart-felt goodbye to his son and his friends, and requesting his son to look after Sally for him, Sonic uses his Mach 5000 technique to transport Chaos to King Lazaar's planet moments before he explodes. Unable to stop himself, Chaos destroys the tiny planet along with Sonic, King Lazaar, Khan, and Archimedes.

Back on Mobius, Chucky and the other Freedom Fighters mourn Sonic's sudden sacrifice. Realizing his own cockiness, Chucky blames himself for his father's death. Tails comes to comfort Chucky and helps him up, when he realizes that he forgot Wave; he leaves Chucky and goes to pick her up.

Meanwhile, Sonic, King Lazaar, Khan, and Archimedes are on the Serpent Road, and Sonic realizes that Chaos's soul is not with them in the afterlife. After a startling revelation, King Lazaar realizes that if Chaos is not with them, then Sonic's sacrifice was in vain. Among the rubble of the destroyed planet, Chaos regenerates. By destroying himself, Chaos received a Power Boost (due to Sonic's and Shadow's genetics) and regenerated into his perfect form once again. Chaos also somehow absorbed Sonic's incinerated remains, therefore gaining the knowledge of how to perform the Mach 5000, and returns to Mobius. Chucky is still standing in the same position when a gust of wind appears and Chaos comes back, killing Future Silver and shocking the Freedom Fighters.

After killing Future Silver, Chaos explains how he survived after the explosion of King Lazaar's planet. Chaos explains that his central nucleus had survived, allowing him to regenerate, and that his cells had retained the knowledge of his perfect power. Being of Nikuhog genetics, Chaos also reveals to have received a Power Boost for recovering from a near fatal injury. After hearing about how Chaos survived, Chucky powers up to his maximum, and is ready to avenge his father's death.

After watching Future Silver die, Shadow screams with rage and attacks Chaos out of rage with the Chaos Blast followed by multiple Chaos Spears at Chaos. After this awesome display of power, Shadow is knocked down by the powerful android and is almost killed by an Energy Wave. However, Chucky jumps in front of Shadow and takes the blast, which breaks his left arm, rendering it useless. Knowing that he has been dealt a heavy blow, Chucky realizes that it will take a miracle to defeat Chaos once and for all.

Chucky faces Chaos as Chaos charges a Turtle Destruction Wave. A flashback filler ensues about Chaos and his origins. Chucky, knowing that he cannot beat Chaos with only one arm, is ready to accept defeat.

Suddenly Sonic speaks with Chucky through King Lazaar's telepathic abilities, motivating Chucky to launch the largest Turtle Destruction Wave that he can muster. After a disagreement about his abilities with one arm, Chucky decides to launch it upon his father's request. Chucky charges his own Turtle Destruction Wave as he prepares to face off with Chaos one final time.

Chucky and Chaos launch their Turtle Destruction Waves at each other as the rest of the Freedom Fighters pull back. Chaos quickly gains the upper hand as the two massive beams collide.

Realizing that Chucky is unable to push Chaos back by himself, Knuckles returns to the battle site and launches a Demon Flash at Chaos, but nothing happens. The rest of the Freedom Fighters soon join in, aside from Shadow, who stays back knowing that their efforts will not make a difference.

From the Special Zone, Sonic tells Chucky to throw all his remaining Energy into the wave, and Chucky gains the advantage for an instant. As the Freedom Fighters struggle to assist Chucky against Chaos, they soon find themselves at the mercy of Chaos's power, and they are all forced to fall back. Just as it looks like Chaos will win, Shadow launches a Chaos Spear at Chaos. The blast staggers, but distracted Chaos long enough for Chucky to release all of his power into his Turtle Destruction Wave. With Sonic saying "NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!" to his son, Chucky screams and releases all of his energy at Chaos. Chaos then screams as he is destroyed by the attack. The energy wave was strong enough to vaporize every cell in his body to prevent regeneration and he is finally destroyed once and for all, Mobius is safe again.

Exhausted as he is, Chucky passes out in Vector's arms; Tails is worried, but Vector tells him he is just exhausted. Espio asks Vector if he can carry Chucky over to Angel Island, Vector says he can and Espio carries Future Silver, while Tails carries Wave, and they fly. Just before Knuckles leaves, he tells Shadow that he was brave for what he did. Shadow tells him to save his applause and leave. Then, Shadow realizes his pride and knows that Sonic is a pure Nikuhog warrior who sacrificed his life to save his friends and Mobius, first by his own actions, then through his son's. Feeling a change in his personality, Shadow flies away saying "I am no warrior, and I will never fight again."

At Angel Island, Tikal heals Chucky. Chucky wakes up, and tells everyone that he saw Sonic and that it is how he beat Chaos. Knuckles says he is proud of Chucky and then Tikal heals Wave with Chucky realizing that Tails has a crush on her and announces it. Tails, being embarrassed, hits Chucky and says "Thanks, Mr. Smooth!" They use all of the Chaos Emeralds, and the group is ready to make their two wishes (because Tikal recreated the Chaos Emeralds and the Chaos Force, it could now grant three wishes instead of one, or two if one wish is used to resurrect several people at a time).

They first wish for all of Chaos's victims to be revived. Sonic cannot come back, since he has already been revived once by the Chaos Emeralds (following the fight with E-101). Tails then suggests that they use the last wish to go to New Chidnai and use the Super Emeralds, since the Super Force can restore someone's life more than just once, but then, Sonic speaks from the Special Zone, claiming he wants to stay there on the basis that Mobius will probably be safer without him, as everyone who has attacked Mobius in the past, such as the Nikuhogs, Eggman, Dr. Gerald Robotnik and his Cyborgs (and Chaos) were after Sonic, and with Chucky's new strength, Mobius will be in safe hands. The Freedom Fighters bid their farewells to Sonic, and recollect what they like the most about him. They are then left to decide what to do with their final wish.

Meanwhile, Fang claims that he defeated Chaos single-handedly, and despite the impossibilities of his honesty, he is easily believed by his pupils (Ray, Augustus, and Miss Pizazz) and the journalists, and hailed as a hero. The Freedom Fighters are greatly annoyed by this, but are nevertheless grateful that they will not end up as a media circus.

Tails asks the Chaos Force to turn Jet and Wave into humans. The Chaos Force denies the wish, saying it is beyond his power. Tails then wishes for the bombs in the Cyborgs to be shut down. The Chaos Force grants the wish. After being questioned about the wish, Tails reveals that he has a crush on Wave. Vector then asks why he wished Jet's bomb to be removed, to which Tails states that Jet and Wave make a good couple.

Wave, who had been spying on the Freedom Fighters, reveals herself and declares that she and Jet are not a couple and the two are twins. Vector starts to mock Tails about his mistake while Tails asks Wave to join them. Wave declines and leaves Angel Island after thanking Tails for his compassion. After she leaves, the Freedom Fighters start to celebrate. Future Silver announces that he needs to leave so Tails, Chucky and Vector leave Angel Island with Silver. After passing Chao and Big in Chao's Tower, Vector and Silver part with Chucky and Tails and begin to fly back to Pod Co. Chucky and Tails travel back to Chucky's house and when they arrive, Chucky tells Sally about his father's death and how he did not want to come back. Sally is devastated by the news and cries for hours, with Maximillian trying to cheer her up. Meanwhile, Vector tells Silver about how Shadow completely lost it after watching him die and ferociously attacked Chaos, and for the first time, Silver feels proud of his father.

Future Silver leaves to return to his own timeline. Life returns to normal and at one point, while Sally is preparing dinner, Maximillian and Chucky travel to a waterfall. At Station Square, Rouge begins teaching baby Silver to walk. XTV station is then shown with Fang as a special guest; he is going to break 20 blocks in one blow but he only managed to break 19. The Turtle Hermit and Hamlin say how he is a fake. Then it goes to the Serpent Road where King Lazaar is talking to Sonic about Fang taking the credit. King Lazaar then asks Sonic to help him build a new house. After finishing though, they end up breaking it to pieces soon after touching the knob. Lazaar believes it's a sign and wants to go to Grand Lazaar's planet. He tells Sonic about Grand Lazaar's great training and convinces Sonic to go. He, King Lazaar, Archimedes, and Khan start walking on the Serpent Road.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sonic to the X**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Chapter 10: The Special Zone Tournament

Sonic, Khan, Archimedes and King Lazaar continue on the Serpent Road. Sonic wants to go to Grand Lazaar's planet to meet the fighters there, and rushes off to get there, and in a comical routine of rushing off and then running backwards to King Lazaar (complete with music playing backwards whenever Sonic runs backwards), Sonic figures out from King Lazaar that they need to catch a plane to get to Grand Lazaar's planet, and they need to return to the King of the Afterlife's palace to get to that plane. Eventually, Sonic uses Mach 5000 to bring all four of them there. In the King of the Afterlife's judging place, Sonic and King Lazaar get permission to board the plane and they leave Khan and Archimedes with the King of the Afterlife. Sonic and King Lazaar board the plane after Sonic makes a quick trip to Mobius to save his son from a pirate. While the plane is bringing them to planet of Grand Lazaar, the duo see a lot of the Special Zone.

They soon arrive on Grand Lazaar's planet and see West Lazaar, a rival of North Lazaar (aka King Lazaar), an armadillo and some warriors waiting for the master Grand Lazaar for some message. After West Lazaar makes fun of King Lazaar for being dead (and all the goofiness has ended), Grand Lazaar arrives. All bow to him except a confused Sonic, who eventually does so after being comically harassed by King Lazaar. After Grand Lazaar lands, he begins dancing to rock music playing from his boom box, but eventually stops to inform everyone of problems in Hell. Grand Lazaar explains (through a flashback) how Chaos had arrived at the King of the Afterlife's for judgment and is cast into Hell, through a trapdoor where he and Eggman team up and begin causing terror.

Grand Lazaar assigns his finest warrior, the armadillo called Mighty to go to Hell and face the evil duo, but Sonic agrees to join him, thinking he cannot fight them by himself. Sonic and Mighty go to Hell where they meet Dev and Sata. Then they see Chaos and Eggman (in his Death Egg Robot) beating on two other ogres. King Yolk and the Bokkun Squad (minus Bokkun) are also there, then Chaos flings an ogre to the mountain of needles but Sonic saves the ogre. Eggman is surprised to see Sonic and sends Decoe, Bocoe, Scratch and Grounder out to fight Sonic. Sonic hits them once each and they fall into the bloody pond. When Chaos attacks Sonic, Mighty uses the Rolling Burn Shot to knock him into the bloody pond, frightening Eggman. Mighty easily beats up Eggman and King Yolk. He then performs the Hyper Tornado to impact Chaos and the Bokkun Squad out of the bloody pond and throw them to the mountain of needles. Next Eggman, Chaos, the Bokkun Squad, and King Yolk are shown beat up in a jail cell. Sonic and Mighty return to Grand Lazaar's planet, and Sonic explains to King Lazaar of Mighty's immense energy and he even wants to fight him. King Lazaar just wants Sonic to be wise.

King Lazaar tells him there are warriors that can match Mighty's strength. As they finish walking, all of King Lazaar's students come out to greet King Lazaar and Sonic. King Lazaar introduces Sonic to a few of them, including Hiyryu, who is from Mobius, just like Sonic. King Lazaar tells Sonic that everyone must train for 10,000 years to earn a lesson from the Grand Lazaar.

Suddenly, the other three Lazaar's walk over to King Lazaar, making fun of him for being dead. Sonic wonders how many Lazaar's there are, so Hiyryu explains it to him. After East Lazaar taunts King Lazaar some more, West Lazaar suggests they hold a tournament to see who has taught their students the best. The Grand Lazaar likes the idea of a tournament. Then, Grand Lazaar walks off, and everyone follows. Grand Lazaar shows them the Other World Stadium, which is actually an area in space.

Sonic gets excited about fighting in the tournament, but East Lazaar questions Sonic's right to participate. She tells Sonic she will approve his participation if he beats her in a race. King Lazaar tells Sonic to beat her. The race begins. East Lazaar is winning at first, but Sonic bounces off some meteors and catches up with her. Suddenly, East Lazaar goes into hyper speed! Sonic starts flying faster and eventually catches up with her again. They both finish at the same time. Grand Lazaar is there waiting for them. He holds up a gold medal for the winner, but puts it on himself since he got there first.

As the tournament is about to begin, each of the Lazaar's are encouraging their students. Sonic is excited that Mighty will be fighting in the tournament. The announcer explains the rules of the tournament to everyone. The crowd starts to cheer as the first round begins, which has Hiyryu fighting a short fighter from East Quadrant of the universe. Hiyryu tries to hit him, but cannot touch the little fighter. When he makes clones of himself, Hiyryu flies into the air and dodges all of them, making them crash into each other, knocking them out. Hiyryu wins the match!

After some more fighting takes place, it is Sonic's turn to battle. His opponent is Crysalis, a fighter from the South Galaxy. Crysalis tries to use an Eye Flash on Sonic, but Sonic flies into the air. Crysalis extends two of his arms and drags Sonic into his grip. Then, he starts to tickle Sonic. Everyone is stunned by this method of fighting. Sonic is laughing uncontrollably. Suddenly, he powers up and sends Crysalis flying. Sonic tells Crysalis that he is not very strong. Angry by Sonic's remark, Crysalis walks towards him and turns into a pupa. The announcer says Crysalis is going through a stage of metamorphosis. He asks South Lazaar how long it will take for Crysalis to evolve. The South Lazaar estimates...1200 years! The stadium shakes as the spectators fall over in shock. No one wants to wait that long for the fight to end, so Grand Lazaar announces that Sonic wins by default. Sonic is happy that he won his first fight in the tournament.

Eventually, the announcer announces the contenders for the quarterfinals.

South: The Beetleborg and Hops

East: Bryne

West: Styrac, Sprintz, and Mighty

North: Sonic and Hiyryu

First match: The Beetleborg vs Sprintz. The Beetleborg is a red and white beetle. Sprintz is this small catlike man. Sprintz demonstrates his speed running circles around The Beetleborg impressing everyone. The Beetleborg flies toward Sprintz throwing a punch but Sprintz is too fast. When Sprintz was going for the final attack he stops and gives up because he's tired. Everybody falls anime style. West Lazaar makes an excuse about the ring saying it's made for big people. King Lazaar replies by saying he's a sore loser.

Next up, Hops versus Styrac. Styrac is a huge dinosaur with big muscles while Hops is a frog wearing Greek clothing. Hops goes in for a kick but Styrac just punches him away Hops then grows huge with the announcer making a comment that he's giving new phrase this ring isn't big enough for the both of us. Just when Hops has the match won, Styrac picks him up with extraordinary strength and hurls him to a small planet! Hops land's outside the ring with Styrac the winner.

Next match: Sonic versus Bryne. Sonic prepares for his match when Bryne a small fish-like anthromorph who's always sad comes in the ring. Sonic runs up to him and kicks hard sending Bryne flying. East Lazaar turns Bryne to use his special ability. Bryne then changes the ring to water for his advantage. Unable to swim, Sonic begins falling to the bottom of the water mass. Bryne starts beating up Sonic when Sonic uses a Fist of the Sun, which blinds Bryne. Sonic jumps out of the water and prepares a Turtle Destruction Wave and blasts Bryne who didn't see it coming. The ring returns to normal with everybody including Mighty impressed. Bryne land's out of the ring and Sonic wins the match. East Lazaar yells at Bryne saying that he's ruined her reputation and he will run 1000 laps around Grand Lazaar's place. Sonic comes up and says that he is impressed with Bryne's abilities and that they could rematch. Bryne looks happy for the first time until East Lazaar yells at him again.

Final match: Hiyryu versus Mighty. Before the match the announcer talks about how both of them are qualified to win the tournament with the Grand Lazaar caring for both and telling them to give them a good fight. This is a good match between to even contenders. Hiyryu sends a homing Energy Blast which Mighty wards off. There is a lot of punching and kicking that are so strong the moons around them explode. Hiyryu gets a hit and kicks Mighty down to the ring. Sonic comments that they are true martial artists. The crowd and the Lazaars are amazed by their power. Suddenly one of the fighters lands out of the ring: it is Hiyryu. Pikkon flies to the wing and admits defeat and shakes his hand. Now we are all set for the semi-finals.

Sonic is fighting in the semi-finals of the Special Zone Tournament against the dinosaur-looking fighter, Styrac. They charge at each other, but neither one can hit each other. Mighty thinks to himself that Sonic lacks focus. Styrac finally hits Sonic and sends him flying through some meteors, but Sonic recovers and flies toward Styrac, who grabs a large meteor and prepares to throw it at Sonic. Suddenly, Sonic fires an energy beam that blows the meteor into pieces. Styrac hides himself, but Sonic senses his energy and kicks him hard. Then, Sonic grabs his tail and throws him out of the ring. Sonic wins the match!

Mighty observes Sonic, looking forward to fighting him. King Lazaar insults West Lazaar because his student lost, but West Lazaar says he told Styrac to throw the fight because he did not think it was fair for both of the remaining fighters to be his students. King Lazaar gets mad, and the two argue about whether Sonic or Mighty will win the fight. Then, West Lazaar makes a bet. If Sonic beats Mighty, he will give King Lazaar his planet. King Lazaar says if Mighty wins, he will become West Lazaar's servant. Sonic walks towards King Lazaar, but his stomach suddenly growls. Grand Lazaar laughs and shows Sonic some Chili Dogs that were cooked for him. Mighty is about to fight his opponent. King Lazaar wants Sonic to watch, but Sonic says that he knows who will win. Meanwhile, East Lazaar is making her students run laps for losing their fights.

Mighty defeats his opponent, and waits to fight Sonic into the Final Round. However, Sonic is still eating. King Lazaar drags him towards the ring. East Lazaar leaves her students to see the finals. The fight begins. Sonic hits Mighty a few times, but Mighty does not flinch. Sonic tells him to block when he uses his real strength, but Mighty suddenly punches Sonic. Sonic recovers and the two start firing a series of blasts at each other. Sonic and Mighty both have energy beams following them. They fly towards each other and go up at the last second, making the beams hit each other and explode. Both fighters land, and there is a struggle. Sonic pushes Mighty towards the edge, but Mighty taunts Sonic and pushes him back a little. Mighty wonders why he can't push Sonic back any farther. Mighty tries to kick Sonic, but Sonic dodges it at the last second.

Mighty tells Sonic that he is impressed, and then removes his Inhibitor Rings. Sonic picks them up and tells Mighty about Knuckles and how he wears Inhibitor Rings for training too. Sonic tosses them aside and powers up to Super Hedgehog.

Everyone is stunned by Sonic's Super Hedgehog power, especially Mighty. The three Lazaars are confused, so King Lazaar explains it to them. Sonic suddenly fires a Turtle Destruction Wave, but Mighty dodges it. Sonic senses Mighty and fires a series of blasts at him, but none of them hit Mighty. Sonic looks for him, but Mighty tells Sonic to look above him. Mighty tells Sonic he is disappointed and uses his Hyper Tornado attack. Sonic is caught in the winds and gets cut numerous times.

Mighty tells Sonic to give up, but Sonic powers up and breaks up the tornado. Sonic uses the Super Warp (Warp while Super Hedgehog) and hits Mighty hard, sending him crashing into a meteor. He tries to fire a Turtle Destruction Wave, but Mighty crashes into him. Mighty charges towards Sonic. Sonic fires a blast at him, and there is a struggle. Mighty stops charging and lands on the ground. Everyone is stunned by these powerful fighters.

Mighty cannot believe Sonic's strength. Sonic tells Mighty that it is because he is powerful; a tough opponent brings out the best in him. Mighty suddenly powers up and uses the Thunder Flash Attack. Sonic is completely defenseless against Mighty's assault. He barely manages to get up, when Mighty suddenly uses the Thunder Flash Attack again. This time, Sonic blocks some of it, but he is still hurt by the attack. Mighty flies into the air and fires an energy blast at Sonic, but Sonic suddenly teleports into the air, and the two start fighting. All of the Lazaars are stunned.

Sonic and Mighty blast each other, and both start spiraling out of control. The crowd cannot see the two of them, but the Grand Lazaar is watching them. Sonic and Mighty land on the ceiling and regain their balance. They start fighting again. Sonic fires a Turtle Destruction Wave, but Mighty deflects it. Sonic realizes he must catch Mighty off-guard. Suddenly, Mighty hits Sonic and sends him crashing into the ground. Mighty lands and starts to use the Thunder Flash Attack again. Sonic looks for a weak point in the attack. As Mighty is about to attack, Sonic finds it. Mighty fires, but Sonic teleports behind Mighty and fires a Turtle Destruction Wave at close range. Mighty is caught off-guard by the attack and is knocked out of the ring.

Sonic helps Mighty up and tells him it was a mistake to use the Thunder Flash Attack a third time. By then, he had seen the attack enough times to see a weak point. Mighty congratulates Sonic and walks off. Suddenly, the Grand Lazaar announces that Sonic and Mighty are both disqualified. Since both fighters landed on the ceiling, which is technically the floor, they landed outside the ring. Sonic agrees. The Grand Lazaar says that he will give Sonic and Mighty his private lessons in 200 years. Sonic is pleased that he will get to train with the Grand Lazaar and runs off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sonic to the X**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Several years have passed since Chaos was destroyed. On Mobius, an eighteen year old Chucky (now referring to himself as Charlie) gets ready to leave. Sally runs out and tells Charlie he forgot his lunch. Charlie tells his mother goodbye and flies on the Tornado to college.

Chapter 11: The Great Niku Man

Charlie is now a focused, peaceful scholar who is known for his battles in the past and he became a primary warrior after his father's death at the hands of Chaos' self-destruction. Meanwhile, he realized that some crooks robbing a bank at Blue Ridge City. After getting all their money they escape. Meanwhile, Charlie is late for College so he decides to go turbo-speed. On the way, Charlie passes the bank. Seeing what was going on, he thought he'd help. So that no one would recognize him, he turned Super Hedgehog and began knocking out some crooks. After finishing the job, Charlie slipped away from the scene but not without bumping into a curious girl named Mina Mongoose, who wanted to know what had happened as it did not look like police work. Charlie said he must have missed it and left, while an old man who witnessed Charlie in Super Hedgehog form, told Mina of the gilded warrior who had stopped the robbers.

At the Blue Ridge College, Charlie was introduced to the class. Mina was in the same class as him and began thinking of how he looked familiar. Francine, a friend of Mina, then told Charlie that Mina was Fang's daughter. Charlie was quite surprised. Mina then pointed out that Charlie wore the same clothing as the gilded warrior. Charlie chuckled and said it was funny that they dressed alike.

Next it was gym class and time for baseball. Charlie did not want to show his powers, but did so without knowing as he jumped 25 feet in the air to what was supposed to be Daniel's (the College MVP) home run and threw it to third base so hard that the ball sizzled in the third baseman's glove, doubling up the other base runner. When it was time for Charlie to bat, Daniel intentionally threw the baseball at Charlie's face (expecting him to "duck like a sissy") as revenge for catching his home run. Charlie was unaffected and then jogged to first base as he had a walk.

As college ended, Daniel caught up with Charlie in the hallway and asked him if he joined any after College clubs. Charlie told him he did not and Daniel offered him to join the boxing club but Charlie refused for no reason given. Francine then backed him up, saying that Charlie has an extra-long ride home. Daniel asks why Charlie could not move to Blue Ridge City and Charlie explained to him the reason which is not heard. College was now over and Charlie was heading home but not without Mina following him down the streets of Blue Ridge City. Charlie easily escaped her viewing range and headed home. Now Charlie had to find a way to use his powers and not be seen by his classmates. He then headed straight to Rouge's, as he knew she could help.

Charlie goes to Rouge's house to get a costume so that he can fight crime. Then, he is sitting down at Pod Co, and Rouge comes in the room and says she will make a suit for Charlie. As she says it will take two hours, Charlie takes a walk around the building and comes across Silver. The two start talking and then Shadow walks into the room and tells Charlie that he is wasting his time and power at College.

Finally the two hours are up so Charlie goes back to Rouge. Rouge tells Charlie that he can put on the costume by pressing the red button on the watch she gave him. Charlie tries it and likes the suit, while Silver thinks it is stupid looking. Charlie gets on the Tornado and leaves. He then decides he doesn't need the Tornado anymore, so he transforms and jumps off. He notices cars speeding way over the speed limit and decides to stop them.

Charlie lands in the middle of the road. The guys in the car stop and start yelling him asking him who he thinks he is. After a bit of thought, Charlie calls himself "The Great Niku Man". The two guys start laughing and call it a stupid name. Charlie gets angry and starts pounding his foot on the ground, creating a huge crack in the ground. Scared, they quickly recant and say that it is a cool name.

Charlie goes home, where he practices changing in and out of Great Niku Man. That's when his little brother, Manik, enters his room. Manik was the spitting image of their father when he was a kid. Manik asked Charlie what will happen to the Tornado now that he can fly in his costume. Charlie tells him that he will be the one to ride it now. Manik thanks his brother and hugs him.

The next day, a bus gets hijacked and Mina gets called out to rescue the people. Charlie wants to help, so he asks the teacher if he can go to the bathroom. He then runs outside and transforms and goes to the bus. Mina takes care of the hijackers when the bus goes off a cliff. Then the Great Niku Man catches the bus and poses for the people before leaving.

Charlie is flying with his costume to college the next day. Then he lands, takes off his Great Niku Man clothes, and sees a wolf named Maria on the roof and thinks she saw him transform back to Charlie. He goes back to class and the teacher tells Charlie to answer something, but Charlie is day dreaming. He is saying to himself "I was so stupid to turn back to Charlie!" Then, the teacher sends him out for day dreaming to hold two water buckets. When the teacher tells Maria to answer the same question, she draws a love picture of Charlie. The teacher sends her out for not paying attention. Maria then tells Charlie that she knows Charlie's secret. She says "If you don't go on a date with me, I will tell everyone your secret!" Charlie accepts the date.

Later, when Charlie goes home, he asks Sally if he can go on a date. She approves and tells him about when she forced Sonic on a date with. Sally starts dreaming of the past, when Sonic fought with Sally during the tournament. She then says it was a great first date, and calls Sonic a rascal.

During the date, Charlie and Maria go see a movie. After a while, Charlie gets bored and loses interest. Maria soon becomes angry and begins to leave, so Charlie apologizes to her and the date continues. They go to a coffee shop after watching the movie. Maria asks Charlie to put ten packets of sugar in her coffee. Charlie is surprised and tells Maria that that is a lot of sugar. Maria happily tells him that that is how she gets her bubbliness, shocking Charlie.

While walking, they notice a building on fire. Mina immediately comes to put out the fire. She sees a water tank on the roof and tries to open it, so the water within it will release and stop the fire, but the water tank handle doesn't budge. Charlie then transforms into The Great Niku Man, and saves Mina from getting injured. He then punches a hole into the water tank, and extinguishes the fire.

While Mina is talking to the reporters, she sees Charlie sneaking away from the scene. She stops Charlie and whispers something to Charlie. Maria sees Charlie with Mina and thinks that Charlie is trying to kiss Mina, probably because Mina is leaning into his face. So, she tells the secret to Mina (that two days ago she saw Charlie in the locker room and saw his teddy bear underwear). Charlie asks about the incident on the roof, Maria tells him she did not have her contact lenses on at that time. She then dumps Charlie. The next day, she is seen flirting with another guy.

Charlie is flying to College as the Great Niku Man and runs into Mina on the way. She starts to chase him in her helicopter determined to find out who he really is. They chase for a while and then stop when on ground, she asks the Great Niku Man who he really is and gets another "I am the Great Niku Man" declarations. By relocating Mina's helicopter to a roof Charlie escapes her, leaving Mina grounded while he takes off.

When she arrives to College she is pardoned for being a crime-fighter when arriving late. College is normal until a group of producers arrives. They kidnapped the Mayor and want Fang to come pay them the money he owes them knowing he is a phony. While this is happening he is hiding like the coward he is, refusing to fight.

So while Mina is excused from College to fight the producers, Charlie has to wait until an earthquake hits (by tapping his foot on the floor) to sneak out and fight. He transforms into the Great Niku Man and takes out the producers, while Mina takes care of their leader, E-123 ("God Dammit, Omega."). The day is saved and Mina thanks Niku Man for his help, though she vows to unmask him someday.

The next day starts off with Charlie and Manik going to see a little Terapod named Baby T. Charlie and Manik have known its parents for years. When they get there, Baby T is not in his nest. Charlie tells Manik not to worry about it and that the little Terapod will eventually show up. They go home to eat dinner. They are watching television and they see a commercial for the Circus. There, they see Baby T doing tricks and a trainer yelling at it. Charlie gets mad and decides to go rescue Baby T. He goes to the circus and talks to the manager.

The manager will not let Charlie take him, so Charlie goes out back, changes into his Great Niku Man suit and takes Baby T. He is running down the streets and Mina sees him. She and Charlie fight because Mina thinks that Charlie is trying to steal Baby T, not save him. Charlie explains to Mina that if Baby T is not returned, his parents will wreak havoc on Blue Ridge City. All of a sudden, Baby T's parents are there.

They attack Mina, but Charlie saves her and she then understands what Charlie was trying to do. Charlie tells Baby T's father, "Please stop! I'm your friend! It's Cha...!" surprising Charlie and leaving Mina surprised by hearing this. The police arrest the manager, and Baby T gets returned to his parents. The next day Mina notices a scratch on Charlie's face and says that is where the Great Niku Man got scratched. She finally figures out that Charlie is the Great Niku Man.

She tells Charlie about the upcoming World Battle Royale and says if he does not fight in it she will tell everyone his secret. She also asks for flying lessons, and figures out that he is the 23rd Royale Champion Sonic's son. Charlie sighs and says "Oh, blackmailed again. How do I do it?"

The next day starts off with a plane crashing to the ground, with everyone freaking out, when all of a sudden the Great Niku Man (Charlie) shows up and holds up the plane. Afterwards, news reporters are interviewing the Great Niku Man and ask him to tell them a little about himself. So he jumps up on a plane and does his little rap theme, which makes everyone think he is weird. For example, a little girl said "Ahh what a geek!"

Charlie then makes his way over to Pod Co, where he tells Rouge about how Mina found out his secret about being the Great Niku Man, and that if he does not enter the World Battle Royale, then Mina will tell everyone his secret. So Rouge decides to give a turban to put over his head along with some sunglasses (since helmets aren't allowed in the tournament). Charlie asks Silver what he thinks and Silver sarcastically says it looks great.

Meanwhile Shadow walks in and tells Charlie he will beat him in the tournament when suddenly a voice appears out of nowhere, the voice of Sonic. Sonic tells Shadow, Rouge, Charlie and Silver that he will be competing in the tournament as well, and then asks Charlie to tell Sally that he is coming back for a day. Shadow says that he will beat him. Sonic counters by saying that miracles happen. While flying over to Turtle House, Charlie comes across a movie set where he sees a two people shooting at a girl in a car. He stops the people and is yelled at for interrupting the scene.

So Charlie is invited to the next scene (due to the Niku Man actor being afraid of heights), but flies off after realizing what time it is. So he heads for The Turtle Hermit's island and tells Tails and Wave (who is now married to Tails and has a three year old daughter named Melody) about the prize money. Tails is also excited to see Sonic.

Next, he heads over to Angel Island, and tells Knuckles and Sharha about it. Knuckles makes a snide comment about Charlie's outfit and on the way home Charlie comes to a conclusion that he is jealous. When he tells Sally, she is very excited about Sonic's return and even worries that she will look too old for Sonic, but she does not want Charlie to enter this tournament. When he tells her that about the prize money of 10 million Mobies, she changes her mind and lets Charlie train instead of going to College. Charlie and Manik go to bed that night and get up bright and early the next morning to train.

All over the world, the Freedom Fighters (save for the Chaotix) prepare for the World Battle Royale and Sonic's return. On top of Angel Island, Knuckles is under intense meditation, Wave is making Tails train for his breakfast. Shadow and Silver have their own intense training regime in the Gravity Chamber.

Charlie has just finished breakfast and is on his way to training with Manik. Sally warns Manik not to interfere with Charlie's training. Charlie transforms into a Super Hedgehog and starts his training. Manik keeps interrupting him by catching dinosaurs, but Charlie yells at him after he is almost killed by one. Then he decides to let Manik help by throwing rocks at Charlie. After chucking rocks for a bit, Manik stops and says he 'wants to be a Super Hedgehog now'. Charlie laughs, saying that becoming a Super Hedgehog requires lots of training. But he is bewildered when Manik transforms right in front of him with no effort.

The stunned Charlie asks Manik when he first transformed but the young Half-Nikuhog says he does not remember. In a flashback, Manik reveals his mother knows his Super Hedgehog form and told him to never transform again. He also reveals that Silver is stronger than him because he is older.

Charlie decides he wants Manik to be his sparring partner and the two start fighting, with Manik showing an impressive fighting style. The young Nikuhog backs Charlie up against a cliff when Charlie flies up. Manik gets angry and tells Charlie to stay in the ground because he does not know how to fly. Charlie tells his brother he will teach him, when Mina's helicopter is seen at a distance. After all, Charlie promised that he would teach her how to fly.

Charlie is attempting to teach Manik and Mina how to fly. Charlie explains to Mina about using energy from their body. Of course, Mina does not know what "energy" is. Charlie figures Mina calls it something else. Manik demonstrates by shooting an Energy Blast and blowing up some rocks. Mina says it is a "trick." Charlie shows her how to create it first so she can use it to fly. Mina tries to copy Charlie but she is tense, so Charlie tells her to be calm.

Then, Mina starts to cry at the thought of not flying. Then Manik, Charlie, Mina, and Sally have a lunch. Mina ate some of the food and suggested she give the recipe to her cook. Sally is surprised by this and starts to ask questions. She ask if she is in the restaurant business. Mina replies, that she has a cook at home. Sally asks how many rooms Mina has in her house. Mina said, "About 50." "50!?", Sally said. Then Sally asks Charlie if he is going to marry her. Shocked, Charlie spits out rice at Manik. Manik asks Sally, "So does this mean Mina will be my new sister?" with Charlie shockingly saying "I have no idea what you guys are talking about!" After lunch, Mina has a second attempt at trying to create energy. She successfully creates a small energy sphere and almost passes out, but is nevertheless happy of her accomplishment. She then yells at Charlie to get on with her training.

Back in Special Zone, Sonic is continuing his training. South Lazaar talks to King Lazaar about his own fighter states that he is better than Sonic. King Lazaar said that Sonic will be going to Mobius to go to the World Battle Royale. South Lazaar said his fighter will be there. South Lazaar says that Sonic is not very strong and his fighter will mow the floor with Sonic. King Lazaar said to put on 8 more tons. Sonic said that is impossible. South Lazaar laughed and says King Lazaar is showing off his stupid, corny joke. King Lazaar says to turn into a Super Hedgehog. Sonic said that will be a lot easier. South Lazaar then gives Sonic 8 tons and then Sonic was about to lose it. But then, he turned Super Hedgehog. As a Super Hedgehog he shows some hot moves and skills amazing South Lazaar. King Lazaar says that the tournament is going be held in 28 Mobian days and can't wait for South Lazaar's fighter to be there. South Lazaar announces that his fighter will not be there because it will waste his time and he said that it will be boring. South Lazaar walks away with his fighter. King Lazaar was laughing and does the victory sign.

Back on Mobius, Manik and Mina now try to fly. Manik tried flying by jumping up and down and hopping. Mina tries to use her energy and is all tensed up. Charlie tells them to use their energy. Manik started to float, then he is now flying. Mina is shocked by this. Manik flies around and laughs happily. Charlie was happy to see his brother flying. Mina was angry and sad because Charlie forgot about her. Manik started to fall and Mina yelled at Charlie. Charlie told her the same thing that he told Manik. She also started to float. Charlie was happy and Mina said that she is still focusing on her energy. Then she landed and said that she wants to learn more about flying. Before she leaves, Charlie said to Mina to cut her hair short. Mina began to blush and thinks that Charlie likes short haired girls. Charlie said that it will be easier in flying and fighting. Mina gets really angry and yells madly at Charlie, then flies away. Manik ask why she is angry. Charlie says "I don't know."

At Pod Co, Shadow is training with Silver. Silver said that Manik called him and said that he is going to be in the tournament. Silver also says he wants to be there too. Shadow asks "What are you going to do?" The answer was turning into a Super Hedgehog. Silver' turning into a Super Hedgehog gets Shadow amazed. Shadow says "Silver, if you can punch me in the face we will go to the park". Silver was excited. Silver was on the attack and punches Shadow. Then, Shadow punches Silver in the face, which made him cry. Shadow is going to bring Silver to the park and he asked his son who is stronger, Silver or Manik. Silver said he is because he is born earlier and Manik does not know how to fly.

Back at Charlie's place, the two boys are running to train for the tournament. Until an aircraft flew down on them and landed. A girl came out. Manik wondered who she was. It was Mina but, but her hair was cut short.

Mina learns to fly properly, whereas Manik has almost completely mastered the art of flight. Charlie states that Mina is stronger than her father. The training finishes and Mina now knows how to fly like Manik. Days of training pass, as well as the arrival of the Legendary Nikuhog on Mobius, and the day of the tournament eventually comes. Everyone gathers at the World Battle Royale, and they wait for Sonic, as they scope out the competition. As Sonic appears, everyone is overjoyed to see him (especially Sally, who tells Sonic she missed him so much, to which Sonic replies that he's missed her a lot as well). Sonic then meets his second son, and while shy for a while, Manik becomes attached to his father quickly and they begin playing.

Meanwhile, Mina seems to have warmed up and becomes friends with Charlie, or maybe something more than just friends. This bothers Daniel, who had his mind on Mina. The angry human promises to unmask the Great Niku Man.

Daniel tries to get a picture of the Great Niku Man unmasked so Mina will go out with him. Several attempts to do this are foiled, such as spraying water in Charlie's face, forcing him to take off his glasses, and trying to pull Charlie's sunglasses off himself, but he is eventually able to get a picture of him without his glasses on thanks to the help of an unnamed boy. However, Knuckles destroys all the cameras in the area, including Daniel's.

A Punching Machine is used to determine who the sixteen fighters in the tournament will be. Fang, who automatically gets one of those sixteen spots, scores a 137. Sonic, Tails, Wave, and Knuckles each give it a light tap and get in the 200's of it (Wave originally scored a 774 but they told her that the machine is busted). Shadow does not hold back at all and when he punches the machine, it is destroyed. Thus, all five of them qualify for the tournament.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sonic to the X**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Chapter 12: The Two Tournaments

Apart from the Freedom Fighters, all the other contestants are scared out of their wits once Shadow destroys the punching machine. Even the judges cannot comprehend what they have just seen.

Sonic then suggests that they head to the junior tournament. Shadow agrees to this. On the way, they meet up with Charlie and Mina. Tails cannot help but crack jokes about the two. When they left, Charlie tells Mina who his dad is and how he got to the tournament. After hearing this, Mina says that she needs to lie down. At the World Battle Royale, the Announcer is revving up the audience. He shows what the winner and runner-up will get as their prizes and he gives the winner an extra bonus, an opportunity to face Fang in an exhibition match. Fang then enters the stadium with a grand over-exaggerated entrance. In his grand finale he slips and falls on the ring. He seems to be in considerable pain. After rolling in pain for a while, he regains composure to announce that he was just joking.

After that, a TV blimp entered the stadium; the announcer stated that this video had the coverage of the Chaos Games that no one has seen before. The video is revealed to be a really a cheap imitation of what happened since they have really bad VAs and cheap figures instead of actual people. Many things are changed including the ending which shows Fang beating Chaos. Shadow and Knuckles are quite upset at how goofy they looked like on TV. After the video, Fang is nowhere to be seen, as he is embarrassed after he saw how bad his figure looked. Meanwhile, in the junior tournament waiting room, Manik and Silver are trying to decide what they would do with the money if they win. Then, a few teenagers surround Manik and Silver. Their leader is revealed to be fighting Silver in the first round and he wants to scare him. He does so by punching Silver and stopping an inch from Silver's hair. Silver then gives the leader, Cyrus, an insult.

Next, the fighting begins and it is pretty amateur (considering that in one battle, one fighter hid behind the announcer). Finally, it is Silver's turn. He is shown to be facing off against Cyrus. After exchanging a few words, Silver attacks with a slide kick and then he kicks him in the air. Cyrus lands in the ring but he is knocked out cold.

As Charlie and Mina are in line waiting for the new Punching Machine to arrive, two new challengers enter the ring: Seven-year-old Manik and eight-year-old Silver. Silver and Manik easily battle their way to finals.

As the championship begins between Manik and Silver, the punching machine is finally fixed and Charlie and Mina must continue to wait in line. Various members of the crowd choose a side to root for, and it is revealed that Fang will have an "exhibition" match with the winner of the junior division. Silver and Manik bow and put in their two cents as the battle begins.

Fang recognizes the resemblance between Manik and Sonic. The crowd is speechless as the two finalists seem stronger than most people in the adult division. Charlie and Mina finally arrive to witness the fight between Silver and Manik. Manik and Silver are able to fight on par with each other and the crowd watches, speechless. Manik shows his fighting skills by creating a move during the match called Assault.

Fang stares at the two, saying that the boys are like the ones in the Chaos Games seven years ago. The two start to float in the air. Silver and Manik land on the stadium floor. Silver fires a Double Buster blast at Manik. He misses and the blast is controlled up. Manik uses a Turtle Destruction Wave blast at Silver that blasts a hole in the roof, impressing Silver. They start fighting again but Silver asks "Manik, no more energy blasts, okay?" and Manik agrees.

The two get each other in a strangle hold but Silver is stronger. He wants Manik to give up, no dice. Instead, Manik goes Super Hedgehog (just for a moment) breaking the hold. Sonic is amazed that his second son can go Super Hedgehog at his age. Shadow tells Sonic that was not fair. The people do not know what they saw. Fang is stunned that the kid can do what Sonic, Future Silver, Shadow, and then 11 year-old Chucky can do. Silver is enraged and says that he can beat Manik without his left arm. The battle rages on. The two fight until Silver shoots another beam at Manik which misses. The two fight until Manik tries to head butt Silver but he dodges and goes Super Hedgehog and hits Manik with a left-handed energy sphere. Manik is thrown into the stands and loses the fight. Silver wins the 1 million Mobies and Manik wins 500,000. Manik is angry that Silver used his left hand even though said he would not, but Silver bribes him with the offer of three toys.

Silver now faces Fang, who is too afraid to come out but does after his fans cheer for him). After Fang comes out, Shadow makes a joke: he says that house plants are stronger than Fang, which Charlie tries to pass off as a joke, not an insult to Mina.

Fang is scared but conceals his fear. Silver cannot wait to fight Fang because he wonders if Fang is truly as strong as people say he is (his family and friends apparently never told him the full story of how Fang became famous). Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails, Wave, Shadow, and Knuckles went to find something to eat, since they knew outcome of the match. In the outset, Fang tries to scare Silver with some of his moves but to no avail. Fang then tries to deceive Silver by saying the match was just an exhibition match. Fang then fakes an injury to avoid the shame of losing. He tells the tournament announcer that he still has a knee injury from fighting Chaos. Then Fang said that his knee was fine because he popped it back into place, so the tournament continues and Fang is unable to trick Silver. Fang then decides to outsmart him. He told Silver that they have to start out with the "champion's greeting," which is a soft hit on the opponent's face. Silver says he understands and Fang allows Silver to give him a free shot. Silver lightly punches Fang, and knocks him out of the ring and into a wall.

People thought Fang was out cold but suddenly Fang start to move and got up. He said, "Wow, what a punch." The crowd thought he allowed Silver to win.

Meanwhile, Silver became bored while being interviewed by a camera crew, so he leaves with Manik. Silver and Manik are looking forward to be in the adult division.

Then, Charlie and Mina enter the waiting room, where Sonic and Shadow are eating large amounts of Chili Dogs and Hot Pockets. Tails says: "Good grief, you Nikuhogs are like bottomless pits". Mina then asks what a Nikuhog is, but Charlie quickly told Tails to keep quiet. The Freedom Fighters finish eating and are head back to the arena to see the next fight. As they are on their way, they encounter two strangers. The Freedom Fighters immediately have a strange feeling about the two. One of the strangers comes up to Sonic and asks if he was Sonic by any chance. Sonic said, "Yes." Then the stranger said he is looking forward to competing against Sonic. After that, he said, "You can say I am one of your biggest fans." The person asked Sonic if he could shake his hand. Sonic said, "Of course." After a while of shaking their hand, the person says that Sonic is as brave as people say he is. As the two strangers are leaving, Knuckles says he has a bad feeling about them and that the strangers are strong. Sonic agrees with him and says that they are very strong.

Silver and Manik are sneaking into the competitors' area. Silver tricks one of the competitors, Hooded Hoodlum, and steals his costume. With Manik on the bottom and Silver on the top, and the Hooded Hoodlum's cape covering their bodies, they are now able to fight in the World Championships.

The Freedom Fighters enter the area in which the draw would take place. Sonic takes a look at the other challengers, as Guru Emu, Duck "Bill" Platypus, and Dingo Jr all looked to be pushovers. However, Walt Wallabee and Wombat Stu are both very creepy looking, and what makes them even more peculiar is the fact they both the letters D embedded on their foreheads. Also, obviously, the small and large guys (introduced as Jun and Mammoth Mogul) seem to be great fighters. When Sonic spots Hooded Hoodlum, he is stunned as he (they) can hardly walk.

Tails says Mina does not look much like Fang, but is "quite the looker." Charlie blushes and says "I hadn't noticed." Tails tells him to "throw a little bit of charm" and Mina will go out with him. Charlie gets embarrassed, saying that he never liked her. Tails, however, believes he likes her.

After all was said and done, these are the standings:

1. Tails vs. 2. Dingo Jr - During the draw, Dingo Jr tried to bully Tails, for revenge against his father in the 21st World Battle Royale, but he ignored it

3. Jun vs. 4. Kiddo (Knuckles)

5. Mina vs. 6. Walt

7. Mogul vs. 8. Charlie

9. Wave vs. 10. Fang

11. Sonic vs. 12. Shadow

13. Hooded Hoodlum vs. 14. Guru

15. Stu vs. 16. Bill

The announcer then tells the fighting rules to the competitors. A player loses if they quit the match, if the announcer counts to 10 (when one competitor is on the ground), or if they kill their opponent.

Dingo Jr tries to intimidate Tails, but Tails ignores him some more. Meanwhile, Knuckles is very stressed out about Jun, and he is even more stressed than before because he will fight Jun in the first round.

Fang is being interviewed and asked about how he feels about the competition, and, as usual, he acts confident. When asked about his fight with Wave he acts surprised saying that he was unaware of having a match with a woman. Everyone else who qualified is in a waiting area and Knuckles is still uneasy about his fight with Jun. Charlie looks concerned and Mina asks him if he knows what's wrong. Mogul and Jun are talking, and Jun tells him that soon what they came for will be in their grasp. Sonic is warming up while Tails is talking about his fight against Shadow saying that it's like having the Championship first. Sonic and Tails notice Knuckles' uneasiness. Tails wants to fight Fang but Wave says she wants to have the opportunity to beat him. The competition is about to start and Mina and Charlie's school mates are in the audience cheering Mina on.

Sally and Rouge are arguing about who will win the Shadow/Sonic fight. Vector tries to break them up and gets knocked over. The first match is Tails against Dingo Jr. Dingo Jr seems overconfident since he is four or five times the size of Tails. Tails does not seem worried. Melody is worried but Vector tells her that her dad will win. Once again it shows Knuckles worried in the corner of the room, anxious about Jun. The match starts with Tails and Dingo Jr and Dingo Jr shows off while Tails remains very confident. Dingo Jr starts off with some tumbling but Tails is still steady. Dingo Jr tells Tails to run home but Tails just shakes his head. Dingo Jr gives Tails the first punch free and Tails knocks him out of the ring with no effort and wins the match. Jun and Knuckles are up next while Silver and Manik are arguing in the Hooded Hoodlum suit. Jun feels confident but Knuckles is still uneasy. The Announcer tells Knuckles to try not to blow up the arena.

On the ring, Jun and Knuckles have a very long stare down and the crowd gets rowdy. After the stare down, Knuckles senses an enormous energy and forfeits the match before even fighting. He then realizes that Jun is different. Jun then realizes that Knuckles was once the Guardian of Mobius. The third match is about to start with Mina and Walt. Everyone is cheering for Mina and Walt is freaking out in the corner but Stu calls him to fight. When Jun passes Walt he senses the dark energy. Walt and Mina walk to the ring.

It is time for Mina and Walt to fight. Jun glares at Walt with a lot of suspicion. Once Jun goes into the area with the rest of the fighters, he walks up to Knuckles. Knuckles, thinking that Jun is the Grand Lazaar, asks him if he is. Jun tells him that he is not, but Mogul tells Knuckles who Jun really is: the Supreme Lazaar. Knuckles is stunned by this, while Jun tells him to keep this to himself because he does not want the others to know yet. He and Mogul then walk off. Sonic walks up to Knuckles and asks him about Jun and says "Should I straighten him out for you, Knuckles?" Knuckles, knowing that Jun is the Supreme Lazaar, begs Sonic to not do so and asks Sonic to leave Jun alone. This confuses Sonic.

On the ring, Mina is fighting Walt with all her strength. Every time it seems like a knockout, Walt recovers. Her fans cannot understand it, and Fang refuses to believe it. When Mina becomes desperate, she uses a lot of force and kicks Walt's head around, breaking his neck. The Announcer says she is disqualified for using excessive force and killing her opponent, but it seems that Walt is still alive. Walt gets up, turns his head back around, and starts to fight against Mina again. Everyone is shocked and stunned to see this. Sonic realizes that something is not right about Walt and looks at Shadow, who nods in agreement.

Walt chases after Mina and is coming towards her fast. Amazingly, the two fighters still have energy to go on, and Mina throws some very fast punches, but Walt gains the upper hand again. He hits her and then fires a purple energy wave at her, and she flies down to earth landing on the ring on all fours. Walt lands too, and Sonic and Guru wonder how he could have changed so much. At the last World Battle Royale, he was not able to fly or throw energy blasts. Even so, Mina manages to land some punches, but Walt only retaliates in brutal punishment. Mina flies all over the place from his massive hits and kicks, yet she still refuses to give up and gets up to punch him. At this point in the fight, the tables are harshly turned against Mina. It is obvious that she does not have a chance. Walt continues to pound on Mina.

Fang still refuses to believe that his daughter is losing, and one of the tournament members insists that he should watch the match. Mina somehow musters enough strength to fight back a little, but he seems to have unlimited power no matter how hard she punches and kicks. Walt then kicks Mina so hard so that she flies right outside of the ring, and as she is about the hit the ground, he grabs her leg and swings her back in the ring for another round of beating. Mina gets up miraculously, and lunges at him, but he punches her in the face. He then kicks her in the air and she lands on his knee. Walt starts punching Mina in the face and then in the stomach before dropping her.

Charlie watches the match is disgust and horror. The battle is very one-sided, and it seems as though Walt might even kill her. Now, the Freedom Fighters, especially Charlie can barely stand to watch. He is having an extremely hard time controlling his inner anger towards Walt's ruthless fighting. Sonic turns to him and tells him to control himself and not to interfere with the fight. It looks like Charlie is ready to pop, controlling his severe rage inside.

Hearing Mina's moaning and squealing, Charlie decides to come to her aid. He turns Super Hedgehog and his costume comes almost completely off and he is on the brink of deciding whether to fly over and help or stay in despair. While Charlie turns Super Hedgehog, the Supreme Lazaar adopts a peculiar grin on his face as if he is pleased about something.

Mina's energy is non-existent in the fight and before Walt could hurt her further, his partner Stu arrives and talks him out of it. Walt now kicks her off the arena, and she touches the ground. Mina laid there crying, beaten and humiliated. Charlie rushes up to cradle her in his arms and get her immediate medical attention. After he makes sure she is alive, Charlie yells out to Walt, who now is standing next to the ring with his back turned. Charlie tells him to stop, and that the next time they meet, he will fight him and he will win and make him pay for what he did to Mina. Walt and the other mysterious man fly away.

At this point, Sonic teleports to Chao Tower for some Holy Beans to help the now injured Mina. The scene then switches to Fang looking over his beaten daughter. He cannot comprehend what he sees. Mina tells Charlie in a frail, weak, voice, that he should get revenge on Walt. Charlie leaves, and Fang soon realizes that Charlie is Mina's boyfriend. He becomes enraged that a boy as puny as him could be in love with her because Fang told Mina that the only way she can have one is if he is strong. Fang certainly does not think much of Charlie.

Charlie races Mina to the hospital while Sonic goes for Holy Beans. Fang seems very angry at Walt for beating Mina up this bad, although it is obvious he doesn't stand a chance. Fang remembers how Walt used to be a weak fighter when he fought him in the last World Battle Royale. The next match up is Charlie versus Mogul, but Charlie asks for more time since Sonic hasn't returned with the Holy Beans yet.

When Sonic returns, Charlie goes off to give a Holy Bean to Mina, and being yelled at by Fang for trusting Charlie and eating the bean, she recovers. Now the match between Charlie and Mogul is about to start. Danny and Francine find out that Charlie is really the Great Niku Man. Charlie gets rid of his disguise, and gets ready to fight Mogul. Mogul says he is curious to see Charlie's Super Hedgehog powers, because they might be useful later. Jun (Supreme Lazaar) asks the Freedom Fighters not to interfere in the match, and they find out that he is the Supreme Lazaar. Jun's true identity has been revealed.

The Supreme Lazaar says that the instant Charlie transforms, Walt and Stu will attack him, but no one should help him. He says that Charlie is the one they are searching for, and they just want his energy. Charlie informs Mogul that there is a level beyond Super Hedgehog, and he shows him the Hyper Hedgehog transformation. Walt and Stu know now that Charlie is the one. The audience, surprised at the transformation, realizes that Charlie is both the Great Niku Man and the Gilded Warrior.

Walt and Stu dash into the ring and the Supreme Lazaar immobilizes Charlie with telekinesis. Walt and Stu proceed to drain his energy with this foreign vacuum like object. After they are done, Stu and Walt take off.

The Supreme Lazaar leaves too, and Sonic knows he has to follow him. Mina rushes out to help Charlie. Tails announces that he will go too, but he has to tell his wife first. Then Shadow accuses Sonic of trying to run away from their match and is frustrated. Sonic says once they get back, he will fight him in the tournament, but Shadow reminds him he only entered the tournament so he can fight him and reminds him he has 24 hours on Mobius. Shadow comes with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Supreme Lazaar. Meanwhile Mogul heals Charlie, restoring his energy, and they and Mina follow the others (this is the first time Fang sees Mina flying), and the World Battle Royale is ruined.

Supreme Lazaar tells everyone that he and Mogul will need their help to defeat the wizard controlling Stu and Walt. A long time ago, there was an evil wizard named Erazor who created a demon called Mephiles the Dark. He nearly destroyed the entire universe, and killed four out of five Supreme Lazaars who were a dozen times stronger than Eggman's Machines. Erazor was soon unable to control Mephiles and sealed him inside a Sealed Ball. (Now it shows Mogul telling the same story to Mina and Charlie). The ball was brought to Mobius, which was intended to be Mephiles' next target. The ball is still here on Mobius. It was not destroyed because it was thought that the only one who could perform the counter-spell was Erazor. However, they discovered that Erazor had a son who is here on Mobius. His name is Djinn, and his purpose is to revive Mephiles and continue where his father left off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sonic to the X**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Chapter 13: The Dark Wizard

The Freedom Fighters are following Walt and Stu. Charlie and Mogul are still with Mina, but Mina decides not to go with Charlie, because she is too tired from flying, and she is too weak, so she heads back to the arena. Everyone back at the Tournament arena is tired of waiting for a fight, and is throwing tin cans at the tournament officials and the Announcer.

Charlie and Mogul catch up with the rest of the Freedom Fighters. They find Djinn's spaceship, and watch as a fighter named Kri Ma comes out. Kri Ma tells Stu and Walt that Djinn is pleased with them, while the Freedom Fighters are hiding, watching Djinn's ship. Then, two figures come out of the ship; Djinn and Iblis. Djinn takes the energy and to show his appreciation, he violently kills Walt. He then orders Kri Ma to destroy the fleeing Stu.

The Freedom Fighters speak about the death of Stu and Walt. Djinn realizes that the Freedom Fighters are watching them and they plan to steal their energy by luring them into the spaceship disposing of the weaker fighters. Djinn then requests that the Supreme Lazaar is spared for his pleasure. Iblis flies directly at the Freedom Fighters and fires an Evil Impulse at Mogul from point blank range, destroying him. Shadow and Sonic take a couple of quick swipes at Iblis. Iblis then spits on Tails and Knuckles, turning them into stone. Iblis flies back to the spaceship while Sonic, Shadow, Charlie and the Supreme Lazaar remain at the cliff face.

Back at the World Battle Royale, the crowd is getting restless while Manik and Silver argue about why the intermission is happening.

Supreme Lazaar explains that the only way for Tails and Knuckles can be restored to normal is if they defeat Iblis. Sonic and Charlie begin towards the ship while Supreme Lazaar tries to explain that they are going into a trap. Shadow then follows the father and son combination and then, reluctantly, Supreme Lazaar makes his way to the ship. As the Nikuhog warriors land, Supreme Lazaar lands and says that they cannot escape the ship until they destroy Djinn. Shadow plans to destroy the ship but Supreme Lazaar yells that any sudden shock could revive Mephiles.

Djinn injects Charlie's energy into the Sealed Ball containing Mephiles. Meanwhile, Kri Ma enters the room with the Nikuhogs and the Supreme Lazaar. Kri Ma explains that they must defeat one warrior at each level, while Sonic asks who fights first. Djinn finishes injecting Charlie's energy into the Sealed Ball which is now half full. Djinn and Iblis look into a Crystal Ball while Sonic, Shadow and Charlie, to everyone's amazement, are playing Rock-Paper-Scissors to find out who fights first. Shadow wins the game and must fight Kri Ma. Supreme Lazaar is really uptight over the light treatment of Kri Ma. Shadow and Kri Ma square off as Sonic, Charlie and Supreme Lazaar look on.

Shadow begins to fight Kri Ma. In Djinn's spaceship, Shadow says Kri Ma is no match for him. Kri Ma thinks he is bluffing. He throws a kick and Shadow blocks it. Kri Ma begins to punch him, but Shadow dodges. Djinn then changes the room into planet Zoom, where Kri Ma was born. It has 10x the gravity of Mobius. Not knowing that Shadow is used to 450x gravity, Kri Ma claims that this will give him an advantage. Shadow says that it would perhaps give him an advantage if it were 500x gravity. When Kri Ma rushes toward him, Shadow kicks him away. He rushes again at Shadow, but Shadow moves away. Stunned, Kri Ma looks behind him. Shadow asks if Kri Ma still thinks he is bluffing, and obliterates him with his Double Chaos Spear. The door to the next stage opens.

At the World Battle Royale, Manik complains to Silver that he is tired. They go to the fighters' relaxation room. The Announcer follows them, and is blocked by a cleaning lady. He goes in the room, only to find Manik and Silver, plus Hooded Hoodlum's clothes. He asked where he is, and Silver says he is in a closet. The announcer checks and Silver teleports to the shower and turns the shower on, and teleports back. The announcer yells at Hooded Hoodlum, and tells him they don't know when the match will start. The announcer then leaves the room.

Back at Djinn's spaceship, Rafflesia appears before Sonic, Shadow, Charlie and Supreme Lazaar.

The Mephiles Meter is about half full and a huge monster named Rafflesia comes out to fight Sonic, who then teases him, which angers Rafflesia. Supreme Lazaar then says he is one of the most feared creatures in the universe and is very strong. Back in the ship, Djinn tells Rafflesia to collect their energy and Sonic and Rafflesia start to fight. Rafflesia slashes at Sonic, who flies up dodging it. Rafflesia flies up and starts another assault, but Sonic dodges every attack. Rafflesia then charges Sonic and cuts part of his gi off. Next, Djinn teleports them to a very dark area. Iblis says he does not understand, because there is no need to help Rafflesia with this Mobian, to which Djinn says he does not want to awake Mephiles with this fighting, he should awake with his full power.

After being teleported to the dark area, Sonic trips over a rock stating that he cannot see anything. Supreme Lazaar then explains that Rafflesia was born on the planet they were transported to which is named the "Dark Star", which is at the farthest end of the universe where no light may be seen. Rafflesia tells Sonic that Sonic may not be able to see him, but he can see Sonic. Rafflesia then starts to attack Sonic, who seems to dodge every attack. After a few failed attacks by Rafflesia, Sonic explains that he can sense Rafflesia's movements and also says that he has another way to see Rafflesia; Sonic then turns Super Hedgehog. Djinn, who is surprised by Sonic's transformation, uses his Energy Meter, which displays Sonic's power level at 3,000 kilos. Iblis says that 300 kilos is enough energy to destroy a planet, confused, he also explains that Rafflesia has only 800 kilos of energy and is doomed.

Rafflesia then starts to suck up the light from Sonic's Super Hedgehog transformation, turning Sonic back to his normal form. Rafflesia then states that he eats light and uses it as his own energy. After hearing Rafflesia's explanation, Sonic turns Super Hedgehog again, which Rafflesia immediately starts to absorb. Djinn states that Rafflesia is wasting all of the energy that was supposed to be used to awaken Mephiles. The other warriors say that Sonic is wasting his energy, but Sonic keeps powering up. Rafflesia starts to suck up even more of the energy, but finally stops saying that he overdid Sonic shows a glimpse of his Hyper Hedgehog form, which the power is too much for Rafflesia who then explodes. When Charlie says that Sonic defeated Rafflesia, Shadow states with energy to spare. The fighters are teleported back to the ship as the next door opens.

Fang suggests that they finish the World Battle Royale with a free for all. All five remaining fighters will get in the ring at the same time and compete for the championship. Bill tries to hit on Wave in an attempt to persuade her to forfeit, but unfortunately for him, she kicks him straight out of the ring, and Hooded Hoodlum does the same to Guru. Fang is terrified as Wave and Hooded Hoodlum begin to fight.

Back at Djinn's spaceship, Iblis tells Djinn that the Freedom Fighters are getting too close to Mephiles. Iblis tells Djinn that he will meditate before his fight. Djinn warns Iblis to be careful, and Iblis goes off to meditate. The Freedom Fighters are getting tired, and Djinn is laughing, because he knows that everyone, especially Supreme Lazaar, will be terrified to see Iblis walk through the elevator door.

Iblis is preparing for a fight on Stage 3 of Djinn's spaceship, and Sonic, Shadow, and Charlie complaining about the wait. Supreme Lazaar is surprised at the three Nikuhogs for taking Iblis so lightly.

Meanwhile, at the World Battle Royale, Fang is watching in fear of the power of Wave, and Manik and Silver (in disguise as Hooded Hoodlum). Neither Wave nor Hooded Hoodlum seem to be putting their full effort into the fight. They fight with basic punches and kicks, though at one point a missed energy attack by Hooded Hoodlum almost sends Fang flying out the ring. At first it appears Hooded Hoodlum is winning, but Wave, encouraged by her daughter Melody, bashes Hooded Hoodlum into the cement ring twice. To the amazement of the crowd, Hooded Hoodlum gets up both times. Inside their costume, Silver and Manik decide to go Super Hedgehog. Seeing their transformation, Wave realizes who she is actually fighting. Manik and Silver then fire a Big Tree Cannon that blows up a large piece of land. Wave realizes how serious they are about winning and thinks that Silver and Manik could hurt a lot of people if they keep on going, so she decides to end the match. She fires an Energy Buzzsaw at Hooded Hoodlum, whose costume splits in two to reveal Manik and Silver. They are disqualified, and fly away declaring "Your tournament was stupid!"

Back at the spaceship, Iblis steps out of the meditation room and declares that he is ready to fight. Djinn says that the more evil Iblis gets, the more he will be under Djinn's control, proving that Iblis is essentially just as much a henchman as Kri Ma or Stu were.

Wave is about to fight with Fang (who is scared out of his mind). Fang imagines what will happen if he loses to Wave: Wave laughing at him, Mina disowning him, and the entire crowd booing and throwing things at him. He then laughs and says "Watch out, you don't know what you're messing with!" while walking backwards. He then charges at Wave with his fists flying, but Wave dodges each one. She then puts him in a headlock and says she will throw the match for 20,000,000 Mobies. She lets go but the crowd thinks Fang kicked her away.

Fang throws Wave across the ring and she tells him to do his most powerful attack. He performs his Dynamic Mess Em Up Punch. She stands there and says "That was your most powerful attack". She then jumps out of the ring and Fang is declared the winner. Wave then says "I will see you tomorrow and get my money and if you don't pay I will kill you".

Back at Djinn's spaceship, Shadow chastises Charlie for attending school and going on dates, and thus Charlie has not trained very much in the past seven years; Charlie admits that he is not quite as powerful as he was when he battled Chaos. Shadow soon grows angry at waiting so long for the next opponent to appear, but then, the door opens. To the Supreme Lazaar's disbelief, the next opponent is none other than Iblis, Djinn's strongest fighter. Iblis challenges Sonic, Shadow and Charlie to all face him at once, but Charlie insists that he will fight him alone. Djinn transports them to a mountain area to fight. Charlie and Iblis start fighting and though they are even at first, Iblis soon starts to gain the upper hand. As things start to heat up, Charlie turns Super Hedgehog, which suggests that the real battle is about to begin.

While Charlie manages to more or less hold his own against the Demon King, Shadow grows angry and cries out frustratedly that he could have done far better in battle and that Charlie's power is an embarrassment. After hearing this outburst, Iblis realizes that Shadow could be made to serve Djinn since he has much evil locked away in his heart from his dark past of being a ruthless Nikuhog.

Djinn decides that Shadow will be the latest victim of his mind control due to the darkness that still remains in his heart. When Shadow feels Djinn's influence start, he screams in pain and tells the others that something is "attacking" him, to which they reply they cannot see anything. Shadow says that whatever is attacking him is attacking "from inside."

Supreme Lazaar realizes that Shadow's pain is Djinn's work, and tries to support Shadow, telling him to fight Djinn off. He explains to the others what is going on, and they all join in, telling Shadow not to give in. Shadow throws his head back and screams, and a red aura surrounds his body as he powers up to Super Hedgehog form. His pain seems to stop, and he sinks to his knees, panting. Everyone thinks Shadow has beaten Djinn off, but Supreme Lazaar points out how wrong they are. Succeeding despite Shadow's intense struggle to resist, Djinn then warps the four to the location of the World Battle Royale, which is still celebrating Fang's victory.

They appear in the ring, greatly surprising Sally and Rouge, and the rest. The Shadow Android (Shadow under the influence of Djinn) blasts away a portion of the stadium, killing many, enraging Sonic, and causing Rouge to faint. Sonic says that the Shadow he knew would never do that. As they strike fighting stances, the rest of the group up in the stands still wonders what is up. After many years, Shadow is once again Sonic's mortal enemy.

Everyone is still in shock at what The Shadow Android has done; all eyes are now on him. All the spectators now look to Fang to help. He dares The Shadow Android to a fight, but then allows him to continue to fight Sonic, knowing he has no chance of winning. Sonic then realizes that The Shadow Android had let Djinn take control of him, knowing he would gain more power if he did. The Shadow Android then blows up another section of the arena. Still wanting to have his battle against Sonic, The Shadow Android explains that even though he is a Nikuhog Prince and Sonic a third class Nikuhog, Sonic has surpassed him a number of times, and has even saved his life. The Shadow Android says he wants this battle to finally crush Sonic and regain his pride. Sonic agrees to battle only if they were transported somewhere without innocent people.

Supreme Lazaar steps in front of the two Nikuhogs and tries to prevent them from fighting. Sonic warns him to get out of his way and Supreme Lazaar says "Sonic, I'm afraid I have no choice." Sonic replies "Neither do I." Sonic's hand then faces the Supreme Lazaar and he charges an Energy Blast, shocking Supreme Lazaar, Charlie, and even Shadow. Sonic's Energy Blast is still charging and is ready to be fired. Disappointed at Sonic for ignoring the real problem, Supreme Lazaar steps out of Sonic's way. Sonic's blast vanishes and he, realizing that the Supreme Lazaar really needs his help, apologizes when he says "I'm sorry Supreme Lazaar." Supreme Lazaar says "Yes. So am I." The two Nikuhogs are then taken to a Rocky Canyon similar looking to Marble Garden.

Supreme Lazaar, knowing there is nothing he can do to stop the battle, decides to get to where the Sealed Ball is and try to destroy it, before the battle between Sonic and The Shadow Android gives Mephiles enough energy to gain full strength. Djinn orders The Shadow Android to kill Supreme Lazaar, but The Shadow Android refuses saying that Djinn can take over his mind and body, but he can never control a Nikuhog's pride. Sonic gives Charlie a Holy Bean to use against the battles that are sure to follow. Charlie and Supreme Lazaar go down to find Djinn and the Sealed Ball, leaving Sonic and The Shadow Android to both power up to Hyper Hedgehogs.

Fang is talking to the Announcer of how they need to reschedule the Champion Belt ceremony, and thinking about if they should give money to Wave for being in 2nd place.

The Shadow Android and Sonic are now seen and are staring at each other. Then The Shadow Android starts the fight by rushing at Sonic, and starts punching and finally lands one. He knees Sonic, and then kicks him to the ground. The Shadow Android chases after him, but Sonic goes the other direction, then they both kick at the same time and electricity flies. The Shadow Android head butts Sonic, and The Shadow Android is now in control as he repeatedly punches Sonic in the stomach. Then Sonic catches both of The Shadow Android's fists and knees him twice in the head. He kicks The Shadow Android into a mountain side, then The Shadow Android gets angry and they both hover next to each other about an inch away from each other's faces. Then, they yell at each other and the battle continues. The Shadow Android and Sonic both land a punch in each other's faces at the exact time, Sonic's fist into The Shadow Android's face and The Shadow Android's fist into Sonic's face, but The Shadow Android gets angry and starts punching Sonic repeatedly in the stomach. Then, he continues burying his fist into Sonic's stomach as he powers up. Sonic is powerless and The Shadow Android knees him in the stomach.

Charlie and the Supreme Lazaar go to next level of Djinn's spaceship and are challenged by many fighters resembling Kri Ma but they are very weak fighters. Charlie powers up and all 10 are defeated. They then continue down to the next level of the ship.

Sonic is starting to get some punches in and The Shadow Android is getting some too. Sonic tries to punch The Shadow Android, but The Shadow Android appears behind him and throws an energy blast into Sonic's stomach. They then have an energy battle, reminiscent of the one they had when they had met. The energy battle is then cut to a scene of Manik and Silver talking.

The next scene has Sonic and hanging off a cliff, remarking the fact that Shadow has been training for 7 years straight. The Shadow Android then picks up Sonic by the arm, and throws Sonic into a mountain. He then creates Energy Rings that are placed on Sonic's arms, legs, and neck, which are then embedded into the mountain, immobilizing him. The Shadow Android begins taunting Sonic, and using him as a punching bag at the same time. Then The Shadow Android prepares to cut Sonic into pieces, but suddenly Sonic breaks free from the wall, with the boulders attached to the cuffs he hits The Shadow Android with them. Then angered, he punches The Shadow Android in the belly repeatedly and is thrown into a cave where Sonic gets tricked and is put into a strangle hold by The Shadow Android and then a Chaos Flash-Turtle Destruction Wave struggle starts. They destroy the cave and continue their fight. Charlie and the Supreme Lazaar get to the bottom of the ship where the egg with Mephiles in it is.

At Stage 5, Charlie and Supreme Lazaar descend Djinn's spaceship, with one goal in their mind: not to let Mephiles be re-born. When they make it down to the final floor there is no sign of Iblis or Djinn, but the Sealed Ball lies in front of them. Then, Djinn and Iblis step out from behind the cocoon. Djinn tells Supreme Lazaar that he has waited to watch him die, and Djinn moves Charlie and Supreme Lazaar to the outside of his spaceship. The world appears to be darker, and the most powerful force in the universe is about to be unveiled. The team look up to a cliff, and see the Knuckles and Tails statues, and now, Charlie will fight Iblis, and Supreme Lazaar, Djinn.

The Shadow Android reveals to Sonic that he let Djinn control him, because he wanted to be evil again as it is the key to his power. Now that he has lived on Mobius for several years, he has learned to care for people, something he had never done before. He further confesses that over the years, he had lived in peace and adopted a normal life on Mobius; he had a wife and a son whom he grew to love. He says he wanted Djinn to release his evil so he can be free of his "petty attachments", but Sonic does not believe him. Then, Sonic and The Shadow Android continue their fight.

Back on Mobius, Supreme Lazaar and Charlie are ready to fight. But then, Djinn checks the Power Meter, and sees Mephiles' power at full. Mephiles will be reborn. Sonic and The Shadow Android's fight is still at a stalemate. Just when one of the two fighters seems to get an upper hand, the other one comes back and counters. Sonic and The Shadow Android do not seem to want to tire out after so much beating. The Supreme Lazaar looks on in fear.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sonic to the X**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Chapter 14: Mephiles the Dark

Charlie promises he will not stand aside like he did against Chaos. He fires an Electric Turtle Destruction Wave at the cocoon, hoping to destroy the evil energy within it. After the first wave, he sends another, and then another. The steam erupting from the cocoon stops, and it opens.

Djinn is horrified to find the cocoon empty, and the Supreme Lazaar explains that Mephiles' years in captivity must have weakened him. Djinn then decides that he will destroy the Supreme Lazaar and Charlie with the help of Iblis, but the Supreme Lazaar is not worried as he believes Charlie's powers are enough to stop the both of them. Only Charlie knew the disastrous truth, something had come out of the cocoon, and it was accumulating in the sky. The steam morphs into a pink fat rubbery type creature that shared a lot of physical similarities to Shadow, Mephiles the Dark. Unfortunately for Djinn, Mephiles will not listen to him and just wants to play.

Meanwhile, Sonic and The Shadow Android stop fighting, realizing that Mephiles had been hatched. At the World Battle Royale, Fang is crowded by reporters and somehow gets the crowd to come back. Manik and Silver are still speeding towards Djinn's spaceship. Mephiles continues to play.

The Shadow Android is about to slam Sonic square in the face, but Sonic tells him to stop because they are the ones who released Mephiles. They talk about Mephiles and his Energy Level, and The Shadow Android says Sonic is stalling. Sonic then mentions if they do not hurry now the rest of the world will die, including Rouge and Silver. Shadow then gets offended by this and tells him to "Shut up!" and starts punching Sonic in the face saying "I sold my soul to Djinn; I am a Nikuhog that relies on strength alone. They're nothing to me!" then having Sonic scream and call him a liar while punching him flat on the ground. Finally, Shadow gives in and asks for a Holy Bean, so the two could 'work together' to finish Mephiles. While Sonic is rummaging through his bag for a Holy Bean, Shadow hits him from behind, knocking him out cold. Shadow then takes the last Holy Bean and says he will stop Mephiles himself, realizing that it was his fault that Mephiles was resurrected.

Back at Djinn's spaceship, Djinn is telling Mephiles that he would still be locked up if it was not for him. Mephiles turns around and says nothing. After a minute, he turns around and makes a funny face at Djinn while shouting "NYAAAGH!" Djinn falls down and is gasping for air. Mephiles is laughing. Iblis becomes angry at Mephiles and calls him a bloated idiot. Charlie and Supreme Lazaar wonder what Mephiles is doing. Then, Iblis tells Djinn that the original Mephiles should have been stronger, but this one is weak. Then, Mephiles releases steam and punches Iblis right in his eyes, gouging them. Iblis swings at Mephiles but misses. Mephiles kicks him and sends him bouncing and crashing into a mountain. Djinn praises Mephiles. Charlie speaks about how Mephiles' plays around and Djinn threatens to put Mephiles in the ball and suddenly, Mephiles obeys so he can stay living.

Charlie decides to kill Djinn, but Supreme Lazaar says only Djinn can reseal Mephiles and when he does, then they should strike. Supreme Lazaar speaks about a different method but says it is too late. Mephiles is told to kill Supreme Lazaar and Charlie, so Charlie grabs Supreme Lazaar and flies off. Mephiles pauses, and erupts out from a black smoke cloud. Mephiles is then seen flying right behind Charlie, however the latter turns around, seeing nobody. Then when he looks forward again, Mephiles is blocking the way. With Charlie stunned at Mephiles' unimaginable capabilities, Mephiles screams "YOU DROP DEAD!" and smashes Charlie on the head. Charlie falls down unconscious and Supreme Lazaar is right in Mephiles' path.

Djinn is laughing. Supreme Lazaar tries to attack Mephiles with a blast, but it does not work. For the next fifteen seconds, Supreme Lazaar gets knocked around like a rag doll. Just before Supreme Lazaar is killed, Charlie kicks Mephiles out of the way. Charlie tells the Supreme Lazaar they should leave. Then, Mephiles gets angry, but Charlie charges at Mephiles. Mephiles fires a Vaporize Blast that sends Charlie flying far away, injuring him badly.

The Supreme Lazaar uses an Invisible Eye Blast to destroy the blast, and Charlie lands in the Southwest Forest. Then Supreme Lazaar just sinks his head into the dirt. After that, Djinn orders Mephiles to kill Supreme Lazaar. Mephiles does not listen at first, but eventually says he is going to eat the Supreme Lazaar. Just before he does though, the severely injured Iblis throws a spear through Mephiles. Djinn goes insane and Iblis tells him not to ally with Mephiles. Then, Mephiles pulls the spear out and regenerates the hole. Iblis and Djinn are stunned and Iblis says: "WHAT IS THIS THING?!"

Manik and Silver arrive at the battle site, and see Iblis, Mephiles and Djinn with the Supreme Lazaar at the ground. Manik then spots the petrified Knuckles. They climb up the mountain like experts and think that someone created a statue of Knuckles. Then they start tapping the statue, but Silver taps too hard and breaks the Knuckles statue.

Having knocked Sonic unconscious, The Shadow Android plans a strategy for attacking Mephiles. He senses that Charlie has been "killed" and feels genuinely remorseful. He also appears to have remorse for what he has done to Sonic, which is emotional, but rare, as Shadow is usually cold hearted and ruthless, even more so in his robotic state.

On the battlefield, Mephiles continuously taunts Iblis by saying that he will eat him, provoking the angry Iblis into attacking. Mephiles' rubbery consistency makes him resilient to Iblis' assault. Silver and Manik look on from a cliff as Iblis unleashes a volley of energy blasts at Mephiles, however, Mephiles proves as resistant to that as Iblis' physical attacks. In desperation, Iblis tries to turn Mephiles to stone with his spit. Mephiles dodges and turns him into a huge cookie with his Chocolate Beam, eating him afterwards.

Everyone that was turned to stone by Iblis' spit returns to normal, as Iblis was needed to be alive for his spell to stay effective. Silver realizes that Knuckles would have turned normal as well and flies up to investigate while Manik casually tells Tails that Silver tipped over Knuckles' statue and broke it. Silver is horrified that Knuckles' body is in pieces and tells Manik and Tails to keep it a secret.

Knuckles suddenly appears and explains his regenerative abilities, but is unnerved by Mephiles' energy. He becomes all the more upset that Djinn gives Mephiles permission to eat the injured Supreme Lazaar. Mephiles contemplates on what to turn the Supreme Lazaar into, chocolate or jelly, but is interrupted by the destruction of Djinn's spaceship.

Djinn is distraught that his spaceship was destroyed and orders Mephiles to investigate; however, The Shadow Android makes himself present through the smoke. He admits that he blew up Djinn's ship and ignores the wizard's angry tirade, instead accusing Mephiles of killing Charlie which shocks Knuckles.

Mephiles becomes angry at being called "ugly" by The Shadow Android and is ordered by Djinn to kill him for being disobedient. The Shadow Android briefly catches a glimpse of Sonic in Mephiles' place. He briefly reminisces about Sonic's nobility in every major threat to Mobius. He gives up the grudge he holds against Sonic and promises him that he will save the planet, even if he dies.

The Shadow Android powers up immensely with Tails, Knuckles, Silver and Manik looking on at his impressive might. Mephiles does not appear to be phased, even as The Shadow Android begins to attack him brutally. Djinn is worried that Mephiles may not be a match for The Shadow Android's power. The Shadow Android charges at Mephiles once again.

The Shadow Android begins to beat the life out of Mephiles. He uses the Final Flash and blows a hole right through Mephiles, but fails to inflict any lasting damage due to the pink monster's ability to regenerate.

Mephiles then uses his Angry Explosion, with Djinn using a Wizard Barrier to protect himself.

After the attack, Shadow emerges on his knees, bleeding heavily with many bruises. He still manages to dodge Mephiles' attacks, until Mephiles uses his own body to trap The Shadow Android. At this point, Silver races to his father's rescue.

Angered to see his father tortured by Mephiles, Super Silver rushes to his father's aid, with the help of Super Manik, despite Knuckles' attempts to stop them. Silver kicks Mephiles away, and he and Manik free Shadow from Mephiles' binds. Silver is scared and angry to see his father badly beaten and roboticized. Manik wonders if he will die, but Silver yells at him and says his father would never die. Silver then tells Manik that his father is the Nikuhog prince. Shadow wakes up and is angry that he was beaten by Mephiles. Djinn mocks Shadow for being defeated and that it will not be long before he dies. Knuckles appears behind him and says that it will be Djinn who will die and slices him in half, despite Djinn's best attempt to protect himself.

For the sake of his family and other loved ones, Shadow chooses to sacrifice himself, using the Chaos Explosion in order to kill Mephiles. He tells Silver to take care of his mother, and orders him and Manik to leave right now. Silver and Manik try to convince him to let them help him, but Shadow tells them that Mephiles is too strong for them. The boys persist to let them help him fight the creature. In a moment of silence, Shadow tells Silver that he has never held him since he was a baby, and for the first time, hugs Silver. Silver is surprised and embarrassed, and Manik watches the moment. Shadow tells Silver that he has made him proud, before knocking both him and Manik unconscious.

When Knuckles arrives and Shadow asks him to take the boys to safety, Shadow asks him if he will meet Sonic in Special Zone. Knuckles tells him that it is impossible, as Shadow has spent most of his life caring for no one but himself, and has caused too much pain. Regardless of this, Shadow decides to accept his fate. Before his death, The Shadow Android declares that he does this not only for his family, but for Sonic as well. The Shadow Android unleashes his full power, killing himself, and vanishing in an aura of light. Mephiles is blown to bits.

After Shadow blew himself and Mephiles up, Knuckles checks out the battlefield while Tails stays behind with Manik and Silver. Shadow's Energy has completely vanished, meaning that he is indeed dead. Knuckles finally acknowledges the Nikuhog Prince as a true friend and comrade, and silently thanks him for sacrificing himself to save everyone on Mobius from Mephiles.

Meanwhile Rouge, Sally, Vector, Mina, Wave and Melody search for Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Charlie and Manik. They can feel the impact of Shadow's explosion. Rouge, who has been worried about her husband, immediately realizes something has happened to him. Supreme Lazaar, although badly beaten, begins searching for Charlie.

Knuckles finds a huge crater and what is left of Djinn lying in it, still alive. Though Djinn shamelessly demands that Knuckles help him, Knuckles prepares to finish him off when he notices some pink blobs moving into each other and is shocked to find out they merge into one, regenerating Mephiles again, meaning Shadow sacrificed himself in vain. Horrified, Knuckles rushes back to Tails to tell him Mephiles is still alive, and says that they must keep Manik and Silver safe, as with Sonic, Shadow and Charlie apparently dead, they are now Mobius's last hope. They fly to Angel Island for safety.

Mephiles finds Djinn, and Djinn orders him to heal him. The monster reluctantly does so, and together they begin looking for Knuckles and the boys.

Rouge and the others search for the Chaos Emeralds, with Vector piloting a Pod Co airplane also containing Rouge with the Chaos Radar, Sally, Mina, Wave, Melody and The Turtle Hermit. After a brief discussion regarding the Chaos Emeralds to Mina, Vector accidentally crashes the jet onto the barren ground. Thankfully, the jet and everyone in it are okay (with the exception of The Turtle Hermit, who used the crash as a chance to sexually harass the beautiful Wave (_still not a Furry_), nearly resulting in his death).

The group eventually finds all the Chaos Emeralds after a few adventures (one involving the Green Chaos Emerald being swallowed by a dinosaur, only to cough it up again because The Turtle Hermit farts in its face) and summon the Chaos Force.

Meanwhile, Sonic wakes up alone in the barren wastelands with an empty sack of Holy Beans the Shadow Android took before his fight with Mephiles. Realizing what Shadow must have done, Sonic uses the Mach 5000 to travel to Angel Island, where Knuckles, Sharha, Tikal and Tails are waiting. Tikal helpfully heals Sonic of his wounds.

Knuckles explains to Sonic what has happened since he was rendered unconscious. Tails says "Hey, at least you're still alive...oh yeah the halo..." Then, Tails says Sonic can beat Mephiles with a Turtle Destruction Wave, but Sonic says he cannot, reasoning that if Shadow is unable to kill him, there is no chance of Sonic being able to, as Shadow and Sonic's power in their fight were even. This poses a problem for Sonic. Sonic then suggests that if Shadow was not so eager to beat Mephiles himself, Sonic could have been able to do a fusion with Charlie. Sonic explains that he learned this technique in Special Zone. Knuckles knows what it is because he had to fuse with both Dmitri and Athair but Sonic explains this technique is different because it only lasts 30 minutes. He continues to explain what happens when two people fuse, that they form one totally new being that has characteristics of both people and is stronger than their separate halves. He says it takes a week to learn and since he is the only one who knows, there is no way to teach it.

Elsewhere, Mephiles is following a roller coaster ride, and destroying it. Then it cuts to Rouge and various allies of the Freedom Fighters back on the front yard of Pod Co. With the Chaos Emeralds in front of her, Rouge summons the Chaos Force. Mina is surprised to see it for the first time and is overwhelmed with what she sees. Just as Tails is about to get the rest of his family to bring them up to Angel Island, the sky goes dark and the people at Angel Island realize someone summoned the Chaos Force. Tails believes it to be Rouge because no one else can gather the Chaos Emeralds so fast and Sonic knows Rouge wants to wish back those Shadow killed. Tikal suggests stopping her because if she makes the two wishes right now they would have to wait eight months to make another wish. Sonic has trouble finding Rouge's Energy because his mind is so clouded. By the time he makes it there, Vector actually makes the first wish because Rouge does not know how to phrase the sentence. Vector wishes for everyone who died that day to come back to life.

Sonic manages to find Rouge, and uses Mach 5000 to reach her. He stops them from making their second wish, asking the Chaos Force to grant their second wish at a later date. This means that instead of waiting eight months to be able to speak to the Chaos Force again, they would only have to wait four months to access their second wish. After explaining the situation to everyone, Sonic transports them all (apart from Rouge's Parents who choose to stay) to Angel Island for their own safety. Mephiles and Djinn fly through the air, heading to their next target.

Mogul (who was just brought back to life) tries to sense Supreme Lazaar and once he does, he goes off flying to find him. Supreme Lazaar keeps saying stuff about Charlie is still alive and that he is the "only one". Meanwhile, Mephiles and Djinn are flying and then stop in traffic. As a guy yells at him, Mephiles takes some of his pink blubber and throws it at the guy, tying him up. Then, Mephiles makes his way to a dessert store and says he wants all the food, so he starts eating the cakes and stuff. Djinn says to stop and time to go. Mephiles then smashes through a wall to see the cakes being made, and he goes on, makes the machine go faster, and eats the cakes at the end of the assembly line. Mephiles walks away to find more food and Djinn follows, but the wizard is stopped by a worker and says he has to pay for all the damage. Djinn threatens he is going to do something to her, but she does not care. As she spins Djinn round and round from his cape, Djinn makes her disappear and reappear on the top of a flagpole hanging for her life.

Then, it cuts to Mogul on his search for Supreme Lazaar. He finds and heals Supreme Lazaar. Supreme Lazaar then suggests finding Charlie right away and they cannot let him die no matter what. It then cuts to a short clip of Mephiles saying he is hungry, and then back to Supreme Lazaar and Mogul saying Mephiles' energy keeps increasing and that Supreme Lazaar has something big in store for Charlie. Mogul spots Charlie hanging on to very, very little life, and before Mogul could heal him, Supreme Lazaar stops him and tells him they are taking him to their world. Although it is not permitted, he has to.

On Angel Island, Sally asks where Charlie and Manik are. Tails freaks out because Rouge asks where Silver and Shadow are. Tails then freaks out a bit more while Knuckles thinks back to the incident. Sally asks Sonic where their sons are. After a long silence, Sonic says "What I have to tell you isn't easy for me to say right now... Manik and Silver are going to be alright, but Charlie and Shadow are dead." Then, a light shines before Sally, Rouge and Mina with their reaction and all of them just gasp. Mina cannot believe what has happened to Charlie. When Sally faints, Maximillian catches her and Sonic comes to her side. Rouge first sheds a tear and then yells "NO SHADOW!", and Vector tries to comfort her. As Vector tries to comfort her, Rouge start to cry and yells again "NO!" while she continues to cry. Mina is also startled since Sonic said that Charlie had died. She than reveals her true feelings about him when she says to herself "How...can this be? I love him. Charlie."

Knuckles reminds Sonic that Silver and Manik need to be taught the Fusion Dance but as Sonic asks Sharha to wake up the boys, Djinn's voice is heard. Djinn is telepathically speaking to the people of Mobius, telling them that the citizens are to blame Silver, Manik, and Knuckles for "any and all destruction" because they refuse to "show themselves". Mephiles begins the destruction by using telekinesis on the people of the city: he lifts them up, turns them into candy of various colors, and eats them. Djinn concludes his broadcast saying this is what will happen to the rest of the world if Silver, Manik, and Knuckles do not show.

Mephiles literally blows up the now vacant city. Djinn then informs the people of Mobius that if Manik, Silver and Knuckles are found, to tell him or he and Mephiles will destroy Mobius in 5 days. A World Battle Royale staff member informs Djinn of the names of the ones he is searching for, but Djinn finds the information useless and blows up his head. At Angel Island, a very angry Knuckles has heard the news that the world will be destroyed in five days by Mephiles, and offers to give himself in. He then decides to stay and help Sonic teach the boys the Fusion Dance. Meanwhile, Silver and Manik awaken and go off to explore.

In the Sacred Realm of the Lazaars, Charlie is healed and the Supreme Lazaar tells Charlie that he was brought there to pull out the legendary X Sword, which has never been done by anyone. The Supreme Lazaar explains the sword makes its owner unbeatable. Mogul totally doubts that Charlie can pull out the sword and thinks it was a mistake bringing him to the planet in the first place. The three of them rush off to find the X Sword.

Manik and Silver are encountered by Sharha who startles Silver. The two young boys then go about attacking Sharha, not knowing who she is, or what she wants with them. Eventually, Sonic comes across the three of them, and reassures the two boys that they are safe.

Charlie, the Supreme Lazaar and Mogul fly towards the X sword. Mogul makes a comment on Charlie's current apparel, stating that it's not nearly suitable enough. Mogul then provides Charlie with clothes similar to their own.

Back at Angel Island, Silver and Manik are found crying after Sonic tells them of Charlie and Shadow's deaths. Sonic takes a much sterner approach, stating that there is no time for tears, and that they need to suck it up if they are going to be able to stop Mephiles. The others watch in anticipation as the two boys prepare for the lessons ahead.

Mina is crouched up like ball sitting off to the side; Rouge still cannot believe what has happened, while Sally is lying on a bed being fanned by her father. Mina refuses to believe that Charlie is dead. Tails tells her how he cannot feel his life force, meaning he is dead, but Mina persists, almost certain that Tails is wrong. This makes Tails think: Charlie has not died in any of their previous battles, so why couldn't the Chaos Force bring him back to life?

In the Sacred Realm of the Lazaars, as he places his hands on the X Sword, Charlie asks what will happen if he were to pull it out and Mogul simply replies that he will be more powerful. Charlie then tries to pull out the sword and falls back on his head with his hands pounding red. After the failed attempt in his normal form, Charlie gives it a go again and turns into a Hyper Hedgehog. With his strength, he pulls it out, also managing to ruin a bit of ground around it. Mogul is extremely amazed at this.

Charlie then tries to lift the sword up, but fails, falling backwards due to the sword's immense weight. He then struggles a bit getting back up, and then he comically says "Hey, I think I know how to beat Mephiles. All I have to do is hand him this sword. It's so heavy that he won't be able to move his arms." Mogul then tells Charlie he has to master the sword in order to beat Mephiles because he cannot wobble around like he currently is. Charlie offers Mogul the sword, handing it over to him. Mogul takes it, but it is so heavy and contains so much mass that Mogul barely even holds it and it just falls out of his hands when he tried lifting it up.

On Angel Island, Sonic, Knuckles, Manik and Silver continue their lessons, learning the basics of the Fusion Dance. Sonic stresses how they need to learn it as quickly as possible, how little time they will have to get the job done once fused, and how they would need to wait an hour before they could fuse again. When Sonic tells them to become Super Hedgehogs for this, Manik and Silver just stare at him furiously. Sonic asks them what is wrong and they both look at each other, then Silver says something about if Sonic is the strongest being in the universe, why was not he there to save Charlie or Shadow.

Sonic apologizes to Silver, only for Silver to respond with "You're sorry? Sorry isn't gonna' bring back my dad!" Manik then joins in, stating how "Charlie always told me you could do anything, but why weren't you there to save him?" Sonic remains speechless, stunned by the pair's outburst. He then just says he wished he were the strongest man in the universe but he still cannot beat Mephiles. Then, Silver and Manik agree to learn the fusion.

On Angel Island, Sonic prepares to teach Manik and Silver the Fusion Dance, however Silver is still skeptical of the technique. Sonic disregards this and instructs Manik and Trunks to become Super Hedgehogs and raise their Energy Levels as high as they can go. After doing so, he notices that Silver's power is higher than Manik's and says that the Fusion technique will not work unless their Energy Levels are the same and that Silver has to lower his power to match Manik's. After doing so, he tells him to remember how it felt. After the two return to normal, Silver complains about Manik's inability to raise his power to match his. Sonic explains that since Silver was a year older, it is only natural that he is a little stronger. After a while, Rouge enters the room and says that Sonic better not be doing anything to hurt Silver. Tails just carries Rouge out of the room so the two Super Hedgehogs could continue their training. After Rouge walks off, Tails listens to Manik and Silver's eager voices as they want to continue. Then, Tails has a brief flashback to when he and Sonic trained under The Turtle Hermit back in their childhood.

At the World Battle Royale arena, Fang carries on about how he would save the planet from Mephiles. However, he leaves the crowd to continue training. Thinking to himself, Fang worries about what would happen when he confronts Mephiles but dismisses it as he prepared to learn to fly.

Meanwhile, Mephiles and Djinn continue to terrorize the planet by completely destroying several buildings and knocking a van into an overturned vehicle. The television news media cover the devastation, and were taken to an enormous mansion. Within the mansion, Cyrus and his mother are watching the news on TV. As the news reporter says the names of Kiddo, Manik, and Silver, Cyrus's mom remembers Rouge shouting Silver's name from the Junior Division of the World Battle Royale. Angered, she says that she would tell Djinn where Silver lived if she knew. However, Cyrus mentions that Silver lived at the Pod Co in Station Square. Upon receiving the information, she instructs Cyrus to close his eyes and concentrate on contacting Djinn with his mind. As Djinn was reveling in the destruction, he notices that Cyrus's mom was contacting him to reveal his location. However, she kept talking about how Cyrus was cheated out of the Junior Division title. Annoyed by her voice, Djinn thanks her for the information and mentions that he will kill her if he hears her screeching voice again. Upon hearing this, she became frustrated about the way she was treated by Djinn.

Back at Angel Island, the two boys are about to power up to their maximum without going Super Hedgehog when Djinn makes another global announcement. He says that since Silver will not come to him; he will go to Pod Co to see him. If Silver is not there, Mephiles and Djinn will level Pod Co and Station Square to kill his friends and family. Rouge rushes into the room where the boys were training to voice her concern since her parents were still in Station Square.

Sonic exclaims that if Station Square is destroyed, they can bring back them back with the first Chaos Emerald wish and the rest of the people with the second wish. However, Knuckles explains that they already used the first wish to restore the spectators who died at the World Battle Royale, but Sonic thinks they can try to obtain two new wishes by asking the Chaos Force real nice for them. Rouge also says that if Station Square is destroyed, the Chaos Radar would also be destroyed as well. Posed with that problem, Silver is sent to retrieve the Chaos Radar while Sonic would intercept Mephiles and Djinn.

After Silver turns Super Hedgehog and flies off, Sonic uses his Mach 5000 technique to teleport to Mephiles and Djinn. Meanwhile, Mephiles was shooting energy blasts at a local city when Sonic teleports in front of Djinn and Mephiles. Djinn is surprised that Sonic is still alive after the fight with Shadow. After saying that he did not think he would get a chance to thank Sonic for helping to resurrect Mephiles, Sonic states that they never would have Djinn succeed it if they would not have underestimated Mephiles.

Djinn asks Sonic if he was here to complement Mephiles' power, join Djinn's evil force, or tell the location of Manik, Knuckles, and Silver. However, he says that the three will appear to destroy the both of them after their training is completed. This causes Mephiles and Djinn to break out in laughter, and Djinn says that if Sonic wants to prevent the destruction of Station Square, the three will need to reveal themselves. Sonic says that the two will need to go through him if they were to get to Station Square. With that, Djinn tells Mephiles to kill Sonic, but Mephiles starts to giggle at Djinn. This angers Djinn, and he tells him to face Sonic.

Sonic asks why such a strong being like Mephiles is following Djinn's orders. Djinn tells Mephiles not to listen to him and says to Sonic that he is the one who resurrected Mephiles, so he belongs to him. However, Mephiles looks at Djinn and growls angrily. After Djinn threatens to seal Mephiles away again, Mephiles mentions that Sonic would kill Djinn once he is sealed away, but he would attack Sonic anyway since he does not like him.

After moving a few feet away from Mephiles, Djinn starts to broadcast to the world what will happen if anyone defied him. Then, Sonic starts to power up beyond Super Hedgehog. From Angel Island, Knuckles and Manik can sense Sonic's power, and Silver can also sense the immense power as he was flying toward Station Square.

Meanwhile, Djinn comments that Sonic's "trick" was just a waste of energy and Shadow did the same thing. Seeing how an ascended Super Hedgehog is not much a challenge to them, Sonic states that he might as well take it to the next level. However, Sonic's words about Super Hedgehogs puzzles Djinn.

Djinn is uninterested in Sonic's claim in going beyond a Hyper Hedgehog and orders Mephiles to destroy Sonic so they could continue to Station Square. Sonic thinks to himself that it is hard to believe Mephiles could be so powerful by the way he acted, but Shadow probably thought the same. At Angel Island, everyone is still watching the battle through Djinn's mind projection. Rouge comments that Silver should be at Pod Co by now, but Knuckles states that he is not there yet.

The next scene shows Silver stopping in midair. Sonic wonders why Silver stopped and said that he did not want to go beyond the second level if he did not have to. Meanwhile, Silver senses an enormous power and wonders if he should help, but after Sonic yells for him to stop goofing off and get the radar, Silver continues his journey to Pod Co, leaving Djinn wondering who Sonic was talking to and what he is talking about with the "radar nonsense". Sonic says that it was not his problem. However, Djinn dismisses it as Sonic hallucinating.

When Sonic fazed out of Super Hedgehog, Mephiles asks whether or not they are still going to play. Sonic says they will get to it once he is taught them a thing or two about Super Hedgehogs. Djinn still seems uninterested. Before powering up, Sonic explains that he is currently in his normal state. Then, Sonic powers up to a Super Hedgehog and explains that. After that, he powers up to the next level. Sonic says that his current form is a Hyper Hedgehog. Djinn says that changing his hair was a useless transformation.

Back at Angel Island, Knuckles wonders if Sonic has really found way to surpass Hyper Hedgehog. Tails comments that Sonic must be bluffing. Then, Sonic starts screaming as he raises his Energy Level. At Angel Island, Knuckles, Manik, and Tails can sense Sonic's Energy Level quadrupling. At the Grand Lazaar's planet, King Lazaar has been watching everything on Mobius. He tells Sonic to stop, commenting that if he went beyond Hyper Hedgehog, he would drain away his time he had on Mobius. Back at the battlefield, Mephiles looks at Sonic with awe while Djinn appears to be afraid.

At Angel Island, everything starts to shake. Knuckles wonders how Sonic is generating that much power. Silver once again stops and comments that Sonic is generating more power than before, but continues to Pod Co so he would not be yelled at again. As Sonic continues to power up, his immense power is affecting the climate around the world. The wind starts to blow heavily and Mobius is shaking as well. Meanwhile, something starts to happen to Sonic. His spines slowly grows longer. The immense power that he generated is slowly blowing Djinn away from him. Back at Grand Lazaar's Planet, King Lazaar is pleading for Sonic to stop.

At a nearby city, the glass of office buildings and street signs start breaking. Televisions sets are exploding due to Sonic's high energy output. From a mountain area, Espio and Charmy also notice Sonic's power. Espio comments that it felt like the planet was shaking apart and Sonic would destroy the world if he did not stop. Back at the site of the World Battle Royale, Fang is busy dodging falling weights as the ground shakes.

With a mighty scream, Sonic lets his power explode as he pushes his energy level to the maximum in a brilliant flash of light. Djinn has to shield his eyes to prevent himself from being blinded by the immense light, but when he uncovers his eyes, he gasps as he sees what Sonic is now. Sonic is no longer the hedgehog he was. His fur shimmers with a tremendous aura of power. His spines have grown all the way down to his feet. Meanwhile, Knuckles, Manik, Tails, and Silver can sense the immense power that Sonic was emitting. Djinn is still gasping as he starts to fear Sonic. He apologizes for the time it took to reach this level. He calls his current form an Ultra Hedgehog (and himself, Ultra Sonic).

While Djinn is still in shock, Mephiles looks at Sonic with amazement. At Angel Island, The Turtle Hermit comments about Ultra Hedgehog, while at the Supreme Lazaar's Realm, Charlie, Supreme Lazaar, and Mogul are able to sense Sonic's power. Mogul says that it was impossible to feel Sonic's power from the Special Zone. Back at the battlefield, Djinn looks on with anger. As Mephiles smiles, he says that he is not scared, and Sonic's long spines makes him look funny. Djinn agrees with Mephiles and comments that his current form is ridiculous. Then, Djinn says that Sonic is in need of a haircut. However, Sonic welcomes the challenge. Djinn thinks that this battle was something that the whole planet should see. Thinking to himself, Sonic says that Silver should hurry.

Meanwhile, Silver finally makes it to Pod Co. However, his grandma starts asking him if he wants anything to eat. Ignoring her questions, he asks him where the Chaos Radar is kept, but he does not remember where it was last kept at. Back at the battlefield, Sonic starts to pummel Mephiles with ease with Djinn looking on. While Manik comments that no one can beat his dad, Knuckles comments that the chances of Sonic stopping Mephiles by himself is still slim. Back on Mobius, people are watching the battle with their minds. At this point, Sonic throws Mephiles into an office building, completely destroying it, but Mephiles recovers and flies back towards Sonic.

Mephiles starts to fire multiple energy blasts at Sonic, but Sonic simply swats them away, but it leaves Djinn dodging all of the blasts Sonic was swatting away. Djinn tells Mephiles to finish off Sonic and stop showing off. Mephiles stretches his arm out and hits Sonic in the face, but Sonic is unharmed. This just leaves the two combatants smiling at each other. Back on the Grand Lazaar's Planet, King Lazaar keeps pleading for Sonic to stop or he will use up his remaining time on Mobius. Then he will not be able to teach Manik and Silver the Fusion Dance.

The battle intensifies as Mephiles and Sonic keep matching each other move for move. When they stop, Mephiles comments that he is having fun, and Sonic agrees. However, Djinn barks at Mephiles to attack. When Mephiles starts to become agitated, Djinn threatens to seal him away, but Mephiles tells him to be quiet. While Djinn gripes about not being treated with respect, Sonic notices that Silver has not left Pod Co yet and tells him to hurry. However, Djinn notices that Sonic is communicating with Silver. Meanwhile, Silver and his grandpa continue their search for the Chaos Radar. Since Silver has not left Station Square yet, Sonic continues to stall for time by attacking Mephiles some more.

Ultra Sonic is continuing his fight against Mephiles. Each punch that the two land on each other spark electricity. Meanwhile, Manik, Tails, and Knuckles continue to watch the battle from Angel Island. Knuckles comments that the more Sonic fights, the more Mephiles' strength increases. Sonic manages to land a kick in Mephiles' stomach, but the kick does not faze the blobbish creature. Instead, Mephiles expands his stomach, causing Sonic's body to become enveloped within Mephiles' body. This causes Djinn to cheer with delight and encourage Mephiles to continue. However, Sonic charges his energy and let it loose in a terrific explosion. This allows Sonic to free himself, but it causes Mephiles to become as flat as the pavement. Mephiles rectifies the problem by inhaling air to re-inflate his body to its normal form.

At Pod Co, Silver and his grandparents continue their search for the Chaos Radar. The battle with Mephiles intensifies with Sonic giving Mephiles a swift kick to the face. The force of the kick sends the evil creature a few feet away, but Mephiles manages to regain control and fires several energy blasts at Sonic. Sonic manages to deflect the blast away with his hands and counterattacks by firing an energy blast at Mephiles. However, Mephiles cancels out the blast by catching and squeezing it within his hands. Then, the two combatants charge each other with amazing speed, releasing a fury of punches. When Djinn commends Mephiles for his performance, Mephiles' attention is distracted momentarily for Sonic to get in a real quick hit.

After Djinn calls Mephiles a fool for being distracted, Sonic wonders to himself why Silver has not left Pod Co yet. Sonic's energy is draining fast, yet Mephiles is relentless in his attack. At this point, Mephiles starts to charge Sonic, but the Ultra Hedgehog keeps moving at an extraordinary speed, gradually moving Mephiles away from Station Square. As Mephiles keeps getting frustrated in his inability to catch Sonic, Sonic manages to give Mephiles a swift kick to the face. However, after inflating his face again, Mephiles quickly hits Sonic away.

Meanwhile, everyone is still watching the battle from Angel Island. Manik even wonders about the whereabouts of his deceased father. Rouge eventually speaks and remembers that she left the Chaos Radar inside her airplane after searching for the Chaos Emeralds. The Turtle Hermit asks Tails to go find a phone to call him, and Tails comments that he has never seen a phone at Angel Island. Mina gives Tails her cellular phone to use. The Turtle Hermit takes advantage of the situation to touch Mina's breast, and she slaps him away.

Back at the battlefield, things intensify as Mephiles launches an energy wave at Sonic. The blast sends Sonic flying several feet away, but after powering up, he manages to dissipate the blast. From Grand Lazaar's planet, King Lazaar comments that if Sonic continues to burn his energy, Sonic will use up all the time he has left on Mobius. During a brief break from the battle, Sonic marvels at the fact that Mephiles is still enjoying himself after fighting at their intensity.

Rouge manages to get a hold of her mother at Pod Co and asks to speak to Silver. However, Silver is still searching for the Chaos Radar and does not want to talk to her right now. After hearing this, Rouge angrily demands that he get on the phone immediately. She tells Silver the location of the Chaos Radar, and Silver starts to get frustrated about whether or not they have an airplane. Hearing this, Rouge's Father grabs his pod case.

After doing some dancing movement, Mephiles extends his arms to try to hit Sonic, but Sonic evades being hit. However, this leaves Mephiles in a perfect position to grab Sonic with his extended arms. After grabbing him, he shortens his arms again and gives Sonic a terrific head butt. The Ultra Hedgehog then fires a Super Turtle Destruction Wave right through Mephiles' stomach, leaving Djinn shocked. However, Mephiles is still alive and heals his wound instantaneously. Then, Mephiles fires a pink version of what Sonic recognized to be a Turtle Destruction Wave, but Sonic swats it at Mephiles. Mephiles swats it towards Djinn, and the wizard narrowly missed being hit as the beam hit a mountainside.

From Angel Island, the intensity of the beam is causing the entire foundation to shake. Even Charlie senses the battle from the Sacred Realm of the Lazaars. Supreme Lazaar mentions that this may be a battle that Sonic cannot win and that the key to defeating Mephiles rests on Charlie to master the X Sword. Charlie then resumes his training while Mogul tells him to see himself and the sword as a single entity.

Back at the battlefield, Djinn complains that Mephiles could have killed him along with the rest of the planet. Meanwhile, Sonic takes this opportunity to commend Mephiles on his fighting techniques while Mephiles thanks him. At Pod Co, Rouge's Father releases the airplane from its pod, and Silver continues his search for the Chaos Radar inside the plane. It only takes Silver a moment to find the radar in the front seat, and after blowing off his grandma's invitation for lunch, he turns into a Super Hedgehog and starts flying back to Angel Island.

Sonic notices Silver's energy moving away from Station Square and realizes that he found the radar. He then fazes out of Ultra Hedgehog to his regular form. Mephiles asks whether or not they are going to continue fighting. Sonic responds that he had fun fighting Mephiles, but he has to go. Djinn interrupts, saying that he would decide when Sonic would leave and orders Mephiles to finish off Sonic.

However, Sonic asks Djinn to give Knuckles, Silver, and Manik two days to prepare themselves for Mephiles and asks for the duo not to kill anyone else or destroy anything until then. Mephiles asks if the three were really that strong, and Sonic confirms it. Djinn is still not convinced and says if even they trained for two years, the three of them still cannot defeat Djinn and Mephiles.

Sonic mentions that the three would only be fighting one of the two, because the other one only barks orders. After Djinn gave Sonic the "finger" and told Sonic to shove it, Sonic teleports away. Djinn quickly moves away from Sonic and hides behind Mephiles as Sonic dematerializes. Once they notice that Sonic is gone, Djinn calls Mephiles incompetent and orders Mephiles to find Sonic. Yet, Mephiles remains faced away from Djinn getting angrier and refuses to follow his order. After a while, Mephiles looks towards Djinn with a smile on his face and tells him that he has a better idea. Surprised, yet unimpressed, that Mephiles has an idea, he demands to know his idea, but he moves closer repeating what he said. Then, Mephiles grabs Djinn by the neck, choking him and disenabling him to talk. Mephiles mentions that as long as Djinn cannot talk, he cannot say the spell to seal him away again.

In the meantime, Sonic makes it back to Angel Island. Surprised to see his father, Manik runs to hug Sonic. Knuckles asks Sonic how he is, and Sonic replies that he is fine. Rouge tells Sonic that Silver found the Chaos Radar and is heading back to Angel Island. With the Chaos Radar, they will be able to find the Chaos Emeralds to reincarnate everyone who died and restore things to normal.

Meanwhile, Mephiles tells Djinn it is time for him to go. He starts to rear his free fist back while Djinn looks on in fear. With a final "bye-bye", Djinn can only watches as Mephiles approaches his head. With a smile on his face, Mephiles punches Djinn's head off of his body, spewing blood around.

Sonic, who used up all but thirty minutes of his Mobius time by fighting Mephiles, gets back to Angel Island to teach Manik and Silver the Fusion Dance. Mephiles is seen trying to impress girls through Station Square.

Knuckles asks Sonic to send Charlie his regards in Special Zone. He starts by having them equalize their Energy Levels, both as Super Hedgehogs and as normal Nikuhogs. After showing them the proper form to begin the fusion dance, he then shows them the most difficult part of the dance: A series of three delicate poses that, when performed properly, create a single being of incredible strength. The dance, however, is so ridiculous that everyone except Sonic questions the dance's potential.

An exhausted Sonic continues teaching Manik and Silver how to properly perform the Fusion Dance technique. He tells them that in order for the fusion to work, the two boys have to be in complete symmetry. However, Silver and Manik look confused. Sonic then asks Knuckles to help him demonstrate the Fusion Dance. Knuckles is shocked at first but eventually agrees. After demonstrating the dance, everyone watching seems skeptical about its ability to help save the world from Mephiles.

Next, it is the boys' turn to try performing the dance. Their attempt is a complete disaster with Manik making multiple mistakes. Sonic tells them to try it again from the beginning, and this time, they do much better than before. Sonic instructs them to keep practicing, while an impatient Rouge watches with the others.

Meanwhile, Mephiles is enjoying his freedom and destroying whatever he wants. As he is searching for another place to destroy, he begins to feel very tired and decides to find somewhere to sleep. He flies to a small town in the countryside. The inhabitants recognize him and begin to flee. As they are running away, Mephiles lifts them into the air and uses his Chocolate Beam to turn them into clay. Then, Mephiles clears the area with his Super Breath and begins to build his house.

After a while, Mephiles finishes building his house and goes inside. He decides to clean up and takes a bath. After his bath, Mephiles puts on his new pajamas, uses the bathroom, brushes his teeth, and goes to bed. After sleeping for several seconds, Mephiles wakes up and acts as he has slept overnight. He then flies off, excited that that fighter will appear in only one day.

Back at Angel Island, Silver and Manik continue practicing the Fusion technique without breaks. Sonic tries to get them to stay in rhythm, but Silver stops and claims that the dance is lame. He asks Sonic if he can see the Ultra Hedgehog transformation. Sonic agrees under the condition that they promise to learn to fuse afterward. They promise and Sonic begins to transform. He first changes into a Super Hedgehog, and then he ascends to a Hyper Hedgehog. Finally, Sonic powers up to become a Ultra Hedgehog, his energy shaking the whole island and almost blowing Silver, Manik, and Piccolo off it.

Having used a great amount of energy to transform a second time, The Oracle informs Sonic that his time is up. Sonic says goodbye to everyone, giving Sally and Manik one last hug before he goes. He tells the others that he will find Charlie, but Mina insists that she can feel that Charlie is still alive. Sonic then takes off with the Oracle, disappearing in the air, while Charlie trains with the X Sword and Mephiles continues his destruction.

Sonic and The Oracle fly through the yellow clouds of Special Zone. Sonic notices the path and sees all the dead people that Mephiles has killed. Sonic then goes to check in and asks the King of the Afterlife if his son, Charlie, has checked in. When he says no, Sonic tries to sense Charlie, and is successful, but becomes confused. It seems Charlie's power is coming from the Sacred Realm of the Lazaars. Sonic decides that Supreme Lazaar must be somehow involved and teleports there.

In the Sacred Realm of the Lazaars, Charlie is swinging the X Sword around with great ease. Sonic appears via Mach 5000 without warning and is forced to dodge a swing from the sword. Charlie asks Sonic what he's doing there, and Supreme Lazaar and Mogul are puzzled at his sudden appearance. Sonic then gives Charlie some advice on swordsmanship.

At Angel Island, Manik and Silver are sleeping, having just come back from battling a mutated Metal Sonic, much to the chagrin of Knuckles. He yells at them to get up, but they simply bump heads and fall back asleep. Knuckles yells at them again, and this time they get up for real. In the training room, Silver asks if Knuckles could demonstrate the technique again. Knuckles is shocked, and asks Tails to help him. Tails tries to get out of it, but turns around to find no one there, and they end up doing the technique.

Meanwhile, Mephiles encounters a blind boy. Mephiles tries to intimidate him but is surprised that the boy is not afraid of him. Mephiles thinks it's because he has his eyes closed. The boy explains that he is blind and cannot see even with his eyes open. Mephiles uses his healing powers to restore his sight, but is again surprised that the boy is still not afraid of him. The boy thanks Mephiles for healing him and calls him a wonderful person. Mephiles asks if the boy thinks he is hideous, but the boy replies that he does not know. However, he states that he thinks Mephiles must be beautiful on the inside. Mephiles is flattered by this comment. As thanks, the boy gives Mephiles a golden coin, which he wanted to buy milk with. Mephiles refuses the coin and flies off to turn an old man into a carton of milk with his Chocolate Beam. He gives the milk to the boy and flies off while cheering to himself that he is not hideous but beautiful. Mephiles then encounters another town and instantly destroys it.

Manik and Silver are trying to master the Fusion Technique. Knuckles says they are doing much better. The pair get in a big argument and start fighting, so Knuckles comes in and breaks it up. Outside, Tails, Rouge, and The Turtle Hermit are playing cards. Wave stands behind The Turtle Hermit, telling Tails which card to pick. Despite this, The Turtle Hermit ends up winning anyway.

In Supreme Lazaar's realm, Charlie swings the X Sword with ease. Sonic then says it is time to see how sharp it is. He throws an ordinary rock at Charlie, which he slices perfectly in two. Supreme Lazaar then gives Sonic some Wurtzite, the hardest known material in the universe. Sonic throws it at Charlie, and Charlie tries to slice it, but the X Sword snaps in two. Charlie remarks that the X Sword has now become a dagger. Supreme Lazaar and Mogul are both shocked at the result, and Sonic says that it's called the hardest material for a reason. The sword begins to emit waves of small energy that no one notices, until Old Lazaar, having emerged from the sword, speaks. He tells Supreme Lazaar that he is the Eastern Supreme Lazaar from 15 generations prior, and that he has been trapped in the sword since then.

In the Special Zone, the two Ogres at the front gate are begging the King of the Afterlife for a break. Another ogre comes in and says that there are 1,500,000 more arrivals. The King of the Afterlife, enraged, orders everyone back to work.

Back in Supreme Lazaar's realm, Sonic does not think that Old Lazaar is as strong as he claims. He issues a tiny Energy Blast that hits Old Lazaar square in the face, knocking him to the ground. When he gets up, he begins to scream at Sonic, but Sonic and Charlie say that the blast was child's play that even Manik could have handled. Old Lazaar says people feared him for his smarts rather than his strength. Sonic asks him what he means, but Old Lazaar says he will not tell. Sonic then offers him some "girly" magazines from The Turtle Hermit, in an attempt to loosen his tongue.

Charlie is shocked, and Supreme Lazaar tells Sonic that this is inappropriate. Old Lazaar, however, says that there's no need for such things, as his omniscient vision allows him to see girls playing beach volleyball. Supreme Lazaar is aghast at his ancestor's behavior. Sonic says he can get Old Lazaar a date with real Mobian girl. Old Lazaar asks if she is a good kisser. Sonic says of course, and Old Lazaar is rather pleased. Sonic mentally notes that Old Lazaar is just like The Turtle Hermit, while Charlie is still skeptical of the idea.

Sonic, noting that Charlie can return to Mobius, suggest that he get Mina to agree to this. Charlie adamantly refuses, so Sonic gets the idea to use Rouge instead. Old Lazaar agrees to the deal, and reveals his secret: he can awaken people's sleeping powers. After attempting to convince Sonic of his usefulness, he asks Charlie if he would like his sleeping powers awakened. Charlie agrees, and Old Lazaar tells him to stand perfectly still. He then starts dancing around Charlie, yelling for his sleeping powers to awaken. Charlie, Sonic, Mogul, and Supreme Lazaar are all quite astonished at the ritual. Supreme Lazaar asks him how much longer this will take. Old Lazaar replies that it will take 5 more hours, and then 20 more for the rest of the ritual.

After 16 hours, Knuckles feels it is time for Manik and Silver to perform the Fusion Dance at their full power without going Super Hedgehog. They perform for the first time and it does not go to well as they end up in a fat form.

They try again and end up with a very skinny, bony form. Knuckles has his doubts but then they concentrate and perform it correctly and out comes Malver in a brilliant light. Knuckles is impressed but Malver brags about how he can beat Mephiles right now and flies off to face him, not listening to Knuckles' warnings. Meanwhile, Sonic, Charlie, Supreme Lazaar, and Mogul are still in the Supreme Lazaar's realm waiting for Old Lazaar to unlock Charlie's sleeping powers.

Malver finds Mephiles terrorizing a small town and challenges him. Malver gives a few good hits but is soon pummeled by Mephiles very easily. Mephiles does not see him as a great challenge; Malver uses the rest of his energy flying back to Angel Island.

Mephiles is still terrorizing Mobius. Fang is hailed by all as to be their savior once again against Mephiles; he still upholds the lie that he destroyed Chaos. At Angel Island, Silver and Manik are being told by everyone that they need to plan for their next attack as opposed to simply attacking with brute strength alone. Knuckles resumes their training for the Fusion Dance.

Fang, along with two of the King's soldiers, go to Mephiles' house where he attempts to confront Mephiles. When Mephiles arrives, Fang tries to please and pacify him before being destroyed; he offers him poisoned candy, video games, and then tries to blow Mephiles up. Fortunately, Mephiles finds Mr. Satan funny and entertaining, and thinks he should be his new friend.

In the Sacred Realm of the Lazaars, the unlock potential ritual performed by Old Lazaar is finally completed, but he says that the process will take 20 more hours before Charlie feels anything. In the meantime, he must remain in a strict meditative state.

Mephiles and Fang are still hanging around with each other, and Manik and Silver fuse into Super Malver. Instead of fighting Mephiles, Malver flies around Mobius eight times. By the time Knuckles talks him into fighting Mephiles, his fusion wears off and Manik and Silver are forced to leave.

Mephiles leaves to destroy more people, but finds an injured puppy dog. Mephiles is disappointed that it doesn't get scared and run away from him, so he heals its broken leg. But the puppy is not afraid of Mephiles, it likes him for healing him and so now Mephiles is friends with Fang and the puppy (whom Mephiles calls "Poochi"). Meanwhile, two deranged gunmen go around killing innocent people.

Fang goes to get Poochi dog food, and decides to give Mephiles a second chance. He asks Mephiles why he kills people and destroys cities. Mephiles says Erazor and Djinn told him. He asks if killing innocent people is wrong. When Fang tells him that it is, Mephiles immediately decides not to hurt people or destroy cities anymore. But unfortunately, the gunners decide to go to Mephiles' house to kill Mephiles themselves (so they can kill people instead). Upon their arrival, the leader shoots Poochi.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sonic to the X**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Chapter 15: The Fusions

Mephiles and Fang look up at the gunners. The leader fires a rocket towards Mephiles, but Mephiles is untouched and Fang is nowhere to be seen (apparently jumping out of the way). Suddenly Fang kicks the leader and his mate off the cliff, and discovers that Mephiles' puppy is not dead. Mephiles heals the dog, and the two celebrate.

At Angel Island, Knuckles confronts Manik and Silver on why they have been neglecting their training. Mephiles rebuilds his house and shapes it like a dog, and the two have a relaxing bath, but Mephiles almost drowns Fang not knowing he needs to breathe. After that, Fang ponders on things when he looks at the picture of him faking his triumph over Mephiles. After considering the fact that he made him good, he tears the picture in pieces, realizing he no longer needs it anymore.

Fang then cooks dinner for Mephiles, but the lead gunner appears in the window. After some talking, Fang charges the leader, only to get shot by him. Mephiles gets really angry and steam that Mephiles is unable to control begins to erupt from the holes in his head. He then tries to heal Fang. He succeeds but cannot stop his anger. In a giant puff of steam a new Mephiles appears (this one looking exactly like Shadow, except black and grey in color). He flies up to the leader, who tries to shoot this new Evil Mephiles, but it has no effect on him, and the leader is killed. Evil Mephiles approaches the good Mephiles, and begins arguing with him as Fang watches in horror.

Mephiles fights the Evil Mephiles. In the end, the good Mephiles shoots out the Chocolate Beam, and the Evil Mephiles blows it back towards him, turning the good Mephiles into a piece of chocolate. The Evil Mephiles eats the good Mephiles and gains his power, thus becoming Dark Mephiles (_Mephiles' second form from Sonic 06_).

Dark Mephiles then brutally kills the second deranged gunman by turning into liquid and going down his throat, making him expand until he explodes. Afterwards, he wants a good challenge and remembers being promised that he would have a good fight with Manik and Silver, so he decides to pay them an early unexpected visit, now able to sense energy levels.

Dark Mephiles arrives at Angel Island, he yells at the Freedom Fighters to produce the challenger. Dark Mephiles explains that he was promised a good fight and now he was here for it. Knuckles tells him that the promise was made for two days and that they still had one, however, Dark Mephiles' impatience causes him to want to fight immediately. Desperate, Knuckles tells Dark Mephiles he could destroy all the Mobians while waiting for the battle. Then, while Dark Mephiles is not looking, Knuckles tells Tails to wake Manik and Silver up and take them to the Warp Zone to train. Meanwhile, Dark Mephiles destroys almost all of the world's population in one blast. Knuckles gives in and says he can have Malver ready in an hour. At first, Dark Mephiles is not willing to comply, but then Mina taunts him asking if he is actually scared. Before Dark Mephiles can kill her, Knuckles reveals the identity of Mina's father, and Dark Mephiles agrees to wait. Knuckles tells him to wait an hour, but Dark Mephiles does not know what an hour is. Knuckles then conjures an hourglass and lets Dark Mephiles figure out the rest.

Knuckles, Vector, Tails, Wave and the others stare at Dark Mephiles, who is staring at the hourglass. Sally walks up to Dark Mephiles and slaps him and reprimands him for "killing" Charlie (who is not dead). Dark Mephiles asks if Sally likes eggs, turns her into one, and then steps on it. Manik begins to cry. Silver talks to him about it and cheers him up by saying that they can beat him. In the Warp Zone, Silver looks around for food and Manik is training to get revenge on Dark Mephiles. Silver soon joins him.

Dark Mephiles eventually lets his impatience get the better of him and breaks the hourglass and demands that Knuckles show him where the "challenger" is. Knuckles complies and the gang secretly follow. The Turtle Hermit takes this opportunity to harass Rouge, and Tikal notices that Knuckles is taking the long way. Knuckles contacts the boys telepathically to say that he and Dark Mephiles should be there in a minute, which is 6 hours in the Warp Zone. Manik complains that he is thirsty, but Knuckles tells him to rest a while. Soon, Dark Mephiles and Knuckles arrive. Silver and Manik are standing side by side ready to perform the Fusion Dance. They try to fuse, but Dark Mephiles sucker punches Silver before he could do anything. He gets back up and tells Dark Mephiles that they will fight when he says so. They fuse into Malver, and Dark Mephiles recognizes him. Malver does a few punches at his face, but it does not hurt Dark Mephiles at all.

Knuckles is looking really worried if Malver could win. Malver starts to use some of his own attacks and hits Dark Mephiles with some really strong ones but they did not affect Dark Mephiles at all.

The Warp Zone surroundings change to some ice and Malver does a lot of goofy named attacks that do not really work; at one point, he even asks himself what the next attack was and even pulls out a notecard at one point. Malver finally notices Knuckles' worried look and gives him a pep talk and agrees to use his full strength. Then Dark Mephiles gets impatient and they start fighting again. Everyone outside the Warp Zone wonders if Manik and Silver trained enough to beat Dark Mephiles. Malver gets stuck in the ice but they break out when Dark Mephiles says Malver is not strong. Then Malver goes Super Hedgehog.

Knuckles is really surprised that they can go Super Hedgehog after fusing and begins to have more hope that Malver will save the world. Malver wonders what attack to use next and decides on the Galactic Ring, a strong energy attack that Dark Mephiles breaks out of. Then Dark Mephiles starts to really beat up Malver. Malver charges up and uses his Spectral Kamikaze Attack, spitting out a ghost of himself.

Dark Mephiles appears to be angry with the ghost's snickering and Knuckles wants to know how Malver made that Spectral Kamikaze Attack. The ghost charges Dark Mephiles, but Dark Mephiles hits him before he can attack. The ghost smirks, and self-destructs, causing a rather large explosion. Knuckles is shocked. The camera goes back to Dark Mephiles, showing him all deformed so to speak. Malver says that the ghosts are like little grenades. When they touch something, anything, they explode. Malver makes ten more ghosts to attack Dark Mephiles. They fight with themselves for a bit, until Malver gets them in line, literally. Knuckles reminds him that Dark Mephiles is still here, and waiting. Malver sees Dark Mephiles reading and drinking a cocktail. Malver tells #1 and #2 to go after Dark Mephiles. They miss and explode after hitting each other. Malver gets the others in a huddle and tells them some kind of plan, which makes them laugh a little.

Sonic says that he can't sense Dark Mephiles' or Malver's energy anymore, but just knows that they are still alive. Supreme Lazaar agrees with him. Old Lazaar tells them that they are in a different time dimension, which Sonic says is the Warp Zone. Old Lazaar then tells them that Knuckles led Dark Mephiles there to fight Malver. Rouge makes a snack for the boys when they come out of the chamber. The Turtle Hermit says that they will probably not have enough energy to eat when they come out. Rouge gets a little mad at that. Tails says if anyone can defeat Dark Mephiles, the sons of Shadow and Sonic can.

Malver tells the ghosts to move out, except for #10. Two of the ghosts touch and explode. The rest go. They get into a huddle and say that something looks tasty, and ask if it's a cookie. Dark Mephiles comes over and the ghosts attack him and explode, causing a large boom and tons of smoke. Dark Mephiles is still there, and Malver tells #10 to go down his throat and explode, which he does.

Fang is walking with Poochi, and is very tired and hungry. The puppy barks, and Fang tells him to be quiet or he will turn him into a "hot dog". Fang misses Mephiles (the good one). He flashes back to the fight between the good Mephiles and the bad Mephiles, and how the good one was turned into chocolate and the Evil Mephiles eats him and transforms into the Dark Mephiles we know now. The two of them keep going, they come to this place that is all empty, and Fang asks where they are.

The smoke clears, and there are bits of Dark Mephiles all over the place. Knuckles says that Malver fought well, and that he is proud of him. Knuckles and Malver are frying the little bits of Dark Mephiles that are left so that he can't regenerate. There is then this big wind, and the smoke starts forming together. Dark Mephiles is back. Knuckles says that he put too much faith in Malver. Dark Mephiles grabs Malver and swings him around. Malver says "Let me go ugly," which makes Dark Mephiles mad. Then he punches Malver away. There is an explosion from where Knuckles is. He has just blown up the only door to the chamber. Dark Mephiles is scared/mad at being trapped in there. Knuckles says that he can still get rid of them, but then he would be all alone.

Malver goes crazy because he knew that if he used his special move he could kill Dark Mephiles. Dark Mephiles is confused and asked if he would be able to eat candy again and Knuckles tells him that he will never eat it again. Hearing the news Dark Mephiles gets mad because he is hungry. On Angel Island everyone is wondering what that big blast they heard was and Sharha tells them that Knuckles has blasted the door so they are stuck in there. Now Malver gets mad and yells at Knuckles because he won't be able to live a kid's life, and Knuckles yells back at him. Out of nowhere, Dark Mephiles yells because he is hungry. The vibrations caused by the scream blow a hole in the Warp Zone and he gets out. However, the hole closed before Knuckles and Malver could make it out. They then get the idea to try to do what Dark Mephiles did but, it didn't work. Sonic saw what happened and is worried that the world will be destroyed. Charlie is still undergoing his training so he asks Sonic what is going on, but Sonic tells him nothing.

Back on Mobius at Angel Island the rest of that gang are all nerves seeing that Dark Mephiles got out. Tails then gets an idea to attack Dark Mephiles while Wave has everyone run. It failed and Tails was turned into candy. Then Dark Mephiles goes and turns Wave and Melody into candy and does the same thing to the rest of the people on Angel Island. Back in the Warp Zone Knuckles and Malver are still trying to blow a hole to get out but failing to do so. Then Malver starts to talk about the special move again and Knuckles hits him and makes him do it. Out of nowhere Malver charges up and turns Ultra Hedgehog.

Knuckles is in shock that a kid could have so much power. Malver then brags about how cool he looks. He then goes a screams and blows a hole in the chamber and Knuckles and him get out. Dark Mephiles is just sitting on the ground eating candy as they come out. Sonic is happy that they went Ultra Hedgehog because it took him his whole life to go that high. Supreme Lazaar thinks that Ultra Hedgehog was an effect of that fusion until Sonic tells him that he can reach it also. Back on Angel Island Dark Mephiles sees that Malver has a new look. Knuckles asks Dark Mephiles where everyone is and he says that they are in him. Malver gets mad and starts to charge up because Rouge was dead.

Malver resumes his fight against the demon, but as an Ultra Hedgehog. Again, Malver displays a wide variety of bizarre and childish techniques, such as the Splitting Headache, a powerful blast that can slice through anything. Dark Mephiles then notices that Knuckles is concerned with Angel Island, so he forms into a sphere shape, and destroys every last piece of it. Malver then powers up for his newest technique, the Charging Ultra Volleyball. After pulling it off, it appears that the destructive Dark Mephiles has met his demise, but the victory is short lived, as Dark Mephiles reveals he is far from finished.

Meanwhile, a tired Fang sees a city and runs to it in delight. As he turns up at the city, it has been completely destroyed. Fang has then a flashback when he was playing with Mephiles and Poochi.

Malver fights Dark Mephiles, and gets too cocky for his own good. He then starts pummeling Dark Mephiles, bringing his power down. Just as he is about to finish Dark Mephiles off with a Turtle Destruction Wave, his Ultra Hedgehog power wears off, rendering his attacks useless against Dark Mephiles. Malver refuses to accept defeat, but his fusion time expires just when Dark Mephiles was firing a Vanishing Beam at them, and Manik and Silver are forced to retreat.

In the Sacred Realm of the Kais, Old Lazaar has finished revealing Charlie's hidden ability, and Mogul brings Charlie to Mobius to help the others.

Manik and Silver try to think of ways to buy time, for their next fusion, Silver thinks they should just apologize and give him lots of candy, Knuckles does not approve. Suddenly Dark Mephiles falls asleep, but Knuckles is not sure if he is pretending or not. Manik and Silver test Dark Mephiles by trying to pull his head spines, but Piccolo calls the two back. It seems Dark Mephiles might sleep out the hour Manik and Silver need, so they can do the fusion technique again.

Suddenly an incredible power rushes towards them, Knuckles thinks it is Sonic, but Manik quickly reveals that it is Charlie, wearing his father's-style gi. Manik tells Charlie about how Dark Mephiles ate all of their family and friends, but Charlie thinks he can sense Tikal's power still.

Dark Mephiles recognizes Charlie, and says that he has beaten him before; this gives him a lot of confidence. However, Charlie is not worried, as he has significantly improved since his last battle.

The battle begins, and Dark Mephiles is unable land a punch on Charlie. Dark Mephiles prepares another attack and Charlie successfully blocks the attack, causing Dark Mephiles' body to become deformed, and Charlie punches Dark Mephiles in the gut heavily, causing the steam in Dark Mephiles' body to shoot out of every hole on his body. Dark Mephiles then reveals that he is toying, and decides to fight properly, but still it is not enough and Charlie pummels Dark Mephiles, angering him.

Dark Mephiles reveals that his fight with Malver was a warm up match, as he could sense Charlie's powers growing in a far off place, he then self-destructs, but he is not dead. During the time Dark Mephiles is gone, Charlie and the others search for the remaining survivors on Mobius.

Tikal, Fang and Poochi are all discovered in the Great Wasteland, and Tikal tells Knuckles of how Sharha threw her off Angel Island so that the Chaos Emeralds could still be used to revive everyone, because without Tikal, the balls would turn to stone, but the reunion doesn't last long as Dark Mephiles returns, only one hour later. He then delivers a puzzling request, he wants a rematch with Malver, but it seems he has a plan, as the skin on his back begins to move.

Two clumps of Dark Mephiles' back fall off and advance toward Knuckles and Malver. He then absorbs Malver and Knuckles. He soon transforms into a more powerful form, and Charlie's confidence is slowly chipped away, as Dark Mephiles taunts him by telling him how disappointed his absorbed friends are.

Charlie tries with all his might to overpower Dark Mephiles with a bone crushing first round, but with the strength of Malver and the mind of Knuckles, Dark Mephiles is unstoppable.

Charlie, bruised and tired goes on with the fight. Sonic and the rest of the people in the Sacred Realm of the Lazaars watch on through a Crystal Ball. The battle on Mobius really starts to heat up when Dark Mephiles fires a Thorn Fist Cannon which Charlie blocks but at the expense of what little energy he has left, and Dark Mephiles then follows it up by a Spectral Kamikaze Attack. They both hit Charlie and really drain what is left of his power. Moving in for the kill as Dark Mephiles grasps Charlie in his hand and powering the other hand up to deliver the final blow, Poochi decides to bark at Dark Mephiles.

Back with Sonic and the Old Lazaar, the Old Kai gets an idea. He decides to give his life for Sonic's so Sonic may return to Mobius to fight while the King of the Afterlife and The Oracle decide to bring back the Nikuhog Prince, Shadow.

Charlie finally loses every bit of energy he has and just gives up as Poochi gets closer to Dark Mephiles. Aiming his hand towards Poochi now, Fang kicks Dark Mephiles in the head 3 times and falls to the floor. Dark Mephiles is about to fire the blast but Charlie awakens and kicks Dark Mephiles stopping him from killing Poochi and Fang. Dark Mephiles quickly recovers and fires Galactic Rings at Charlie and wraps him up. Dark Mephiles wants to finish this and starts to power up a Turtle Destruction Wave. Right after unleashing it Charlie breaks free of the bindings and dodges the attack.

The Old Lazaar sits down and falls to floor. Sonic's halo disappears as he is about to leave. The Old Lazaar sits up and yells at Sonic to leave already as he now has a halo over his head.

Charlie now is fleeing for his life as Dark Mephiles continues to hunt him down. Old Lazaar has yet another plan. He tells Sonic that he still has no chance. Sonic thinks that fusing with Charlie might work, but Old Lazaar explains to him they have no time to practice the Fusion Dance, so he takes off his earrings, calling them the Secret Rings, hands them to Sonic telling him that if they put them on, they will instantly join bodies and become one person. Supreme Lazaar and Mogul, having not been told the effects of the fusion are permanent, accidentally fuse into Mogul Lazaar.

Sonic watches helplessly from the Special Zone as Dark Mephiles continues to beat up Charlie. Tikal manages to heal him. This enrages Dark Mephiles, who shoots a pink blast of energy at the small Echidna. Fang gets into a fit of righteous anger when he sees this and starts shooting madly (and ineffectively) at Dark Mephiles' energy sphere with his handgun. Suddenly, Espio makes a surprise appearance and blasts the energy wave with his Energy Beam Cannon. However, Dark Mephiles realizes that Espio is a great deal weaker than Charlie and things do not seem to be going well.

Meanwhile, in the Realm of the Lazaars, Sonic receives the Secret Rings which will allow him and Charlie to fuse permanently. With this new strategy, Sonic races back to Mobius to help his son.

On Mobius, Dark Mephiles is about to destroy the planet with a Destroy Everything energy ball. Fang starts yelling that his friendship with him is over, and empties his gun in Dark Mephiles' direction. Sonic appears in the nick of time and cuts Dark Mephiles in half with an Energy Buzzsaw. Fang thinks that his 'brilliant' shooting was responsible, and he is distraught as he remembers his old friend Mephiles. Even cut in half, Dark Mephiles knocks Espio out with one kick and pulls himself back together. While he prepared to battle Sonic, Sonic throws a Secret Ring to Charlie, but Charlie does not catch it. While Sonic stalls for time as an Ultra Hedgehog, Charlie searches for the ring. When he finally finds the it, Malver defuses inside of Dark Mephiles, cutting Dark Mephiles' power to less than a third. Sonic tells Charlie not to bother with the fusion now; he is more than strong enough to fight Dark Mephiles on his own. Without realizing it, Dark Mephiles has one last trick up his sleeve. With one head spine Sonic previously cut off with his Energy Buzzsaw, Dark Mephiles absorbs Charlie, giving him even more power than he had than when he had absorbed Malver. Desperate now, Sonic knows he has to fuse with someone.

Dark Mephiles gives the newly restored Sonic, to the count of 5 to find someone to fuse with. Sonic has two choices because Espio has been knocked out by Dark Mephiles. Sonic imagines a fusion with Tikal, but Sonic realizes that that would not be a good idea, because Mobius still needs the Chaos Emeralds, and Tikal does not have any fighting experience. The other choice is Fang. Sonic imagines the fusion with him and says that Fang is not a warrior but knows basic martial arts, so he makes the decision to fuse with Fang. Just as it appears he is going to throw one of the Secret Rings to Fang, Sonic senses someone's Energy; that of Shadow, who has just arrived. Sonic uses his Mach 5000 to go to Shadow and tries to talk him into fusing. Shadow refuses, saying that he has crushed Shadow's pride once again by holding back his Ultra Hedgehog transformation in their battle when Shadow was under Djinn's control. He also says that he would rather die than fuse with Sonic (despite already being dead).

Sonic keeps trying to talk him into fusing when Dark Mephiles shows up and beats up both Sonic and Shadow. Sonic is worried that this is the end of them and Mobius, but Shadow is being still too proud to accept that he needs Sonic's help. Sonic then he gives a speech about how Shadow always says he is a Nikuhog Prince and that the two of them are the last survivors of the mighty warrior race. In the speech he says that the Nikuhogs are gone, and that they can start a new race and have a chance to save another planet from the same fate as their home planet. He then tells Shadow that Rouge has been killed and Silver has been absorbed by Dark Mephiles, which angers Shadow that he has lost his family. Shadow agrees to the fusion because he wants to avenge his family's death. Just as Dark Mephiles is getting ready for another attack, the two fuse.

After a successful fusion between Sonic and Shadow, a new warrior is born. Not even named yet, he injures Dark Mephiles easily. Soon adopting the name Darkspine, he proves himself to be more than a match for Dark Mephiles as he easily withstands an assault that would have almost killed the others separately. As Darkspine begins the battle against Dark Mephiles, Old Lazaar and Mogul Lazaar realize that even without transforming into a Super Hedgehog, Darkspine is much stronger than Dark Mephiles. Dark Mephiles realizes that he is outclassed and creates a giant energy ball as Tikal and Fang arrive at the scene.

Meanwhile, in Heaven, Mina, Sally, Rouge and Iblis (Iblis was sent to Heaven because the King of the Afterlife thought he would enjoy Hell, but Iblis has had a change of heart ever since his death, even though it was only 2 days ago) are searching far and wide for Charlie. Nowhere to be found, Sally is upset, but Mina is certain that he is not there and still somewhere on Mobius.

Back on Mobius Dark Mephiles reveals his "Destroy Everything!" technique. Tikal sets Fang down and Fang lands on a rock and gets hurt. As Dark Mephiles heaves the massive ball, Darkspine stands confident knowing he can stop it, and that he does and he tosses it into space. Dark Mephiles says that Darkspine is strong but still does not compare to him. Darkspine simply smirks, and transforms into a Super Hedgehog, proclaiming his new name: Super Darkspine.

Dark Mephiles is greatly outclassed by Darkspine now. Dark Mephiles tries his Dangerous Liquid Bomb Technique but to no avail. Darkspine then mocks him. Angry at not being able to keep up with Darkspine, Dark Mephiles gets really angry and tries to break through the dimensional walls.

Tikal says that this could cause the universe to collapse. Then Tikal has a flashback of when Dark Mephiles ripped a hole through the Warp Zone. Darkspine tries to attack but Dark Mephiles has a barrier around him. Darkspine then starts to really try and then he breaks through and knocks Dark Mephiles down stopping the attack. He then taunts Dark Mephiles, telling him to use his ability on him.

Dark Mephiles' every attempt to defeat Darkspine is completely useless, and Darkspine no longer sees Dark Mephiles as a challenge. Dark Mephiles uses the Wrap Attack on Darkspine, but Darkspine bites him and breaks free. Dark Mephiles then uses a combo of the Spectral Kamikaze Attack, the Turtle Destruction Wave, and the Demon Flash, but thanks to Sonic's handy Mach 5000 technique, Darkspine has not a scratch on him.

Realizing that he cannot defeat Darkspine, Dark Mephiles then hatches a plan. He taunts Darkspine to finish him off and so Darkspine approaches him. As soon as he is close enough, Dark Mephiles uses his Chocolate Beam and turns Darkspine into a chili-dog flavored hot pocket.

Just as Dark Mephiles is about to eat him, Hot Pocket Darkspine escapes from his hand by making him punch his own face. Darkspine then says he can fight as well, and begins pummeling Dark Mephiles in a comical fashion. Dark Mephiles tries to fight back, but Hot Pocket Darkspine is too small for Dark Mephiles to hit him. Dark Mephiles realizes that this is pointless and he reverts Darkspine back to normal. Mogul Lazaar says that they can breathe easy again, as Darkspine is in original form.

Darkspine then continues to dominate Dark Mephiles to the point that he has difficulty regenerating. He eventually does manage, but he does have a gaping hole in his gut. After some fighting, Darkspine says that this is getting boring and that he will count to ten and after that he will kill Dark Mephiles. Darkspine starts counting and Dark Mephiles begins to worry. As Darkspine is counting, Dark Mephiles notices a piece of his Head Spines on the ground behind Darkspine. He finds that he can control it with his mind, and as Darkspine gets to ten, Dark Mephiles absorbs him.

In the Sacred Realms of the Lazaars, Mogul Lazaar is disappointed that Darkspine "failed", as he believes that his failure will result in the universe's destruction. But then Old Lazaar points out that when other people were absorbed, Dark Mephiles took on those people's traits. Darkspine, while seemingly absorbed, was not showing traits through Dark Mephiles, meaning that he was in fact not absorbed.

Meanwhile, Dark Mephiles is busy having a blast and causing mass destruction, while Tikal, Fang and Poochi are all frustrated that Darkspine had been defeated, and Tikal seemed to be very desperate for another chance. Fang is getting frustrated at Tikal for not protecting Mobius, as she is its guardian. Dark Mephiles then notices that he did not change after absorbing Darkspine. Dark Mephiles then admits that Darkspine was pretty tough to eat, and that he might take a while to digest. He also exclaims that he will be given great power upon fully digesting him. The inside of Dark Mephiles' body is then shown, all the way down to where Darkspine is, with the Power Shield around him to protect himself. Old Lazaar then realizes that Darkspine deliberately got himself absorbed so he could find and rescue Charlie, Malver, and Knuckles.

In Dark Mephiles' body, Darkspine lets down the barrier, and suddenly, there is a huge blast, which makes Sonic and Shadow separate and fly towards the opposite walls. "Why'd we separate once we let the barrier down?" asks Sonic. Shadow has no idea and Sonic states that it is strange because once they had the Rings on, they should not have separated. Shadow, relieved that they are separated, crushes his Ring in his fist, which angered Sonic. Shadow replies that there's no use arguing over it, reminding Sonic that Dark Mephiles could destroy the universe any minute. Sonic agrees to follow him, and crushes his own Ring in his hand.

Shadow comes to be very agitated at Sonic's observant behavior. Then Shadow steps in a moist substance, sinking through it. Sonic tries to help him out, but gets stuck himself. After falling through, they find that they are in Dark Mephiles' stomach, along with all the candy and sweets he has eaten. Shadow manages to climb out, but Sonic stays behind for a moment. Unknown to Sonic, his lower body is currently burning. Upon smelling the scent, he asks "What's cooking?". Shadow yells at him, claiming that he is being digested, and Sonic jumps out. Then, they see a whirlpool up ahead, and they are tossed into the stomach acid, but Shadow uses an energy ball to blow a hole.

Then they escape and Sonic tells Shadow that they should be more quiet down there so that Dark Mephiles does not notice them, and then Shadow says that they should not have just crawled down that hole like mice should they and then tells Sonic to hurry up and move it, and Sonic makes a sarcastic remark ("I dunno how I ever get along without you, Shadow") and follows. They are still walking through the stomach area and Sonic says "How does he do it? I don't understand why he doesn't just keel over from eating so many sweets." Shadow responds "You have no room to talk, Olgilvie, oh; I've seen you eat dessert and chili dogs. And as bad as it seems, I'd much rather be down here than in your stomach after one of your pig-out sessions." Sonic scratches his head and starts laughing and says "You're kidding!" and Shadow responds "No, I'm not," in a serious tone.

They hear a weird noise and enzymes that have the appearance of green globs start closing in on them. Shadow says "It's possible that these things break up all the food and what not that doesn't make it into the digestive system". Sonic crouches to talk to them, but he does not have much luck because they are "objects" and cannot speak. One glob jumps on Sonic's arm and starts burning; Sonic pulls it off and throws it to the side. Shadow cracks up and says "Oh, he almost defeated the mighty Olgilvie!" and then Sonic laughs and says "Get out."

The globs start coming by the millions and Shadow says "You obviously have a sweeter scent than mine, Olgilvie; they seem to be attracted to you." Sonic says "Aren't I lucky?" sarcastically, and then after a few seconds he says "Uhhh, Shadow? Since there are about a million of them, you wouldn't mind helping me out, would you?" "Who, me? Of course not," says Shadow "I'm a team player" and he grins. Sonic gets sort of offended and says "Hey seriously! This could get ugly." Then, the green globs attack them, and they push at them. There are too many green things and they all cover Sonic until he is totally covered in green globs and is yelling in pain. Shadow is getting frantic and then there is like an earthquake and a white worm comes up and opens its mouth and is communicating with the slime, but of course Sonic cannot get it off.

Sonic is seen still covered in the green slime and the roundworm hovers over him with its mouth wide open. Shadow shouts at him to do something and the worm closes in. Then, Sonic frees himself from the goo and defeats the huge worm by unleashing a huge amount of energy. At that moment, Dark Mephiles grabs his belly in pain. Sonic is relieved, but Shadow mocks at him "And you were talking about me!", and adds "Why don't you blow a trumpet or something, to announce we're down here, Mister Undercover!" Suddenly, however, a second one appears and rushes to his brother's side and he calls out for their father. It is then shown that Shadow has a fear of worms as the father of the worms appears, and he exclaims "I'm going to be sick!" The older worm claims that both Sonic and Shadow have been bullying him, and the papa worm looks at them. Shadow decides to blast them, anyway, since Dark Mephiles probably knows they are alive, and he shoots energy balls at the papa worm, but he swallows them! The young worms look on in amusement, but then papa worm hits them, claiming that they should know better than to leave the pack. The papa worm apologizes to Sonic and Shadow, saying that his sons have a bad habit of eating anything that moves. Shadow mocks at him, "Well, you better teach those ingrates of yours some better manners!" Sonic then asks if they have seen their sons and the young worms claim they have, causing Shadow to hide behind Sonic.

Outside, Dark Mephiles creates a WC and enters in. Tikal and Fang now think it is a good time to catch Dark Mephiles, but then, a horrible stench fills the air, and the two fainted. Back inside Dark Mephiles' body, Sonic, Shadow, and the worms are caught by a water-substance, but Shadow and Sonic escape by flying away.

Sonic and Shadow then enter the head of Dark Mephiles and go their separate ways, coming across their fallen sons, or what they think are their sons. It soon becomes apparent that these warriors are thought forms made by Dark Mephiles and it also seems they cannot be stopped. Just as the three imposters are about to kill them, Dark Mephiles becomes hungry and his thoughts shift to cakes and other desserts, therefore the thought forms of Malver, Charlie, and Knuckles become cakes. They finally reach the mind of Dark Mephiles and discover their sons and Knuckles, sealed in strange pods. They cut the pods down and they decide to escape by blasting Dark Mephiles' mind, but Sonic has an idea, however, Shadow refuses to take part of it. Then, they spot good Mephiles, also sealed in a pod.

Sonic and Shadow read the good Mephiles' mind, they discover that at one time there were two Mephiles. Dark Mephiles then appears inside his head while Tikal and Fang cannot work out why Dark Mephiles is motionless. A battle begins raging within the mind of Dark Mephiles, but every time Dark Mephiles is blasted he just appears somewhere else, unharmed. Shadow and Sonic combine their efforts, and blast Dark Mephiles, for a short while it seems he is defeated. Dark Mephiles has finished playing and is ready to absorb the mighty Nikuhog duo. In a desperate attempt to escape, Sonic blasts a hole in Dark Mephiles' head, but he quickly regenerates, not giving Sonic and Shadow enough time to escape. Shadow is knocked unconscious, and Dark Mephiles prepares to absorb him, Sonic tries desperately to come to the Nikuhog's aid.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sonic to the X**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Chapter 16: Tiny Terror

Inside Dark Mephiles, Sonic starts running toward the unconscious Shadow. He destroys the pink blob that is absorbing him. Sonic runs away from Dark Mephiles. As Sonic is firing Energy Blasts at random targets, one of them almost hits the pod that contains the fat Mephiles. Dark Mephiles gets scared and intercepts the blast, which piques Shadow's interest.

Sonic runs until Dark Mephiles has him in a trap. Dark Mephiles is about to absorb Sonic when Shadow wakes up and walks over to fat Mephiles' pod and threatens to pull it down. Dark Mephiles forgets about Sonic and starts yelling at Shadow to stop, saying "If you pull that pod, I won't be me anymore". Thinking this might decrease Dark Mephiles' power and allow them to defeat him, Shadow starts to pull the pod down. Dark Mephiles jumps at him and almost stops him. Right before Dark Mephiles tackles Shadow, the pod falls to the ground. Dark Mephiles turns into a puddle of purple liquid. Outside the body, Tikal and Fang watch Dark Mephiles jump all around and scream. Sonic and Shadow take the pods of Charlie, Manik, Knuckles, and Silver and fly away. They successfully escape through one of the holes in the side of Dark Mephiles' head. The pods pop open and the bodies are free. Charlie, Manik, Knuckles, and Silver are all still knocked out, though Sonic and Shadow do not know why (likely because of the conditions of the pods they were in). Meanwhile, Dark Mephiles is two times as big as normal. Smoke covers Dark Mephiles. The next time Dark Mephiles is seen, he is in a new form that looks shorter and less powerful. In the Sacred Realm of the Lazaars, Mogul Lazaar watches in horror, while Sonic and Shadow think they have the upper-hand and can finally match against Mephiles.

The newly transformed Kid Mephiles stands on the edge of a cliff, glaring out at the world. Fang says he looks like a child; he contemplates attacking, but Tikal advises him not to. The Freedom Fighters are not sure whether Dark Mephiles is stronger or weaker from the transformation. The unconscious fighters have not come to yet and Sonic and Shadow wonder why.

Meanwhile, in the Sacred Realm of the Lazaars, Old Lazaar regards Kid Mephiles' new form with some confusion, and wonders if this is the true form of Mephiles. Mogul Lazaar says that it is, and reveals Mephiles' history to his predecessor:

"Five million years ago, the universe was at a time of peace, watched over by the Grand Supreme Lazaar and his four subordinates, the Supreme Lazaars of the West, North, South, and East. However, the peace was shattered by Mephiles, created by the evil wizard Erazor as a weapon of ultimate destruction. Despite barely being able to even control his monster, Erazor sent Kid Mephiles to destroy numerous worlds, before eventually bringing him into battle against the Supreme Lazaars."

The West Supreme Lazaar and North Supreme Lazaar were no match for Kid Mephiles, who destroyed them with ease. The South Supreme Lazaar put up a better fight, actually managing to rip off one of Mephiles' arms, but the evil creature regenerated the limbs and defeated him. The South Supreme Lazaar would become the first victim of Mephiles' Absorption technique, which resulted in the huge, strong form shown during the final transformation on Mobius.

More powerful than ever, Dark Mephiles set his sights on the East Supreme Lazaar, who stood no chance against Erazor's monster. Before Dark Mephiles could finish the job, the Grand Supreme Lazaar intervened, blasting Mephiles to smithereens. Of course, Mephiles regenerated and promptly absorbed the Grand Supreme Lazaar, but the absorption transformed Mephiles into a fat, jovial form. Soon after, Erazor sealed Mephiles away, and the East Supreme Lazaar destroyed the sorcerer, seemingly ending the threat of Mephiles for good. Until recently...

Old Lazaar realizes that the Grand Supreme Lazaar was able to counter Mephiles' malevolence with his kind soul, reducing the monster's power and creating the innocent, childish personality seen in his initial state. Mogul Lazaar confirms this, and explains that with all of the foreign influences removed from his body, Kid Mephiles has returned to his original state: relentless, insane, and pure evil. Peering into the crystal ball, Old Lazaar tells Mogul Lazaar to go to Mobius with the power of his earrings; Sonic and Shadow are in serious trouble.

On Mobius, Kid Mephiles powers up with a mighty screech, causing mass destruction with his voice alone. He unleashes an attack towards Mobius, but Shadow deflects it with his own attack and berates Kid Mephiles for not even trying to fight them first. Sonic realizes that Kid Mephiles intends to destroy the planet, relying on his regenerative ability to survive the blast. Kid Mephiles confirms this by charging up another attack, strong enough to destroy the planet ten times over. Realizing that they can't stop the blast, Sonic tells Shadow to grab their sons and Knuckles; Sonic will use Mach 5000 to get them all to safety. As they fly, Sonic picks up Fang and Tikal, but Kid Mephiles' attack is already bearing down on them. Out of time, Sonic tries to do Mach 5000, but finds that he cannot concentrate. Suddenly, Mogul Lazaar appears, grabs Sonic's hand and teleports the group away to the Sacred Realm of the Lazaars. Meanwhile, Mobius explodes, taking Knuckles and the boys with it.

In the Sacred Realm of the Lazaars, Shadow is angry that Sonic saved Tikal and Fang and not their sons. Meanwhile, Kid Mephiles begins to reform amongst the rubble of Mobius.

Fang does not believe that Mobius was destroyed, assuming that he is standing on Mobius. He then calls the Old Lazaar a strange man. Tikal tells him not to say such things about the Lazaars because they are gods. Tikal also explains that they are not on Mobius, but the Lazaar Realm, which is a holy place.

Fang then asks that if they are gods, why they can't destroy Kid Mephiles. Old Lazaar only says: "He hit a sore spot!" Fang then thinks he is in a dream, because, he reasons, no one can be stronger than him. He thinks that none of the people there are real. Then he has the idea that he can fly so he runs to the end of a hill and jumps. He falls to the bottom and gets slightly hurt. Shadow is angry at Sonic because he left Charlie, Manik, Silver and Knuckles behind for Fang. He says they can't be brought back because the Chaos Emeralds were destroyed along with Mobius, but before much more can be said, Mogul Lazaar yells at them to look at the Crystal Ball, and they all look and see that Kid Mephiles has reformed.

In space, where Kid Mephiles has reformed, he powers up and searches for Sonic and Shadow, but unable to locate them, he teleports to the nearest planet and powers up. He fires a blast, and in a second the planet is destroyed. He transports to a couple of other planets and does the same. Old Lazaar tells Sonic and Shadow that Kid Mephiles is looking for them by destroying planet after planet.

Someone speaks up and says that there is no way to bring Mobius or the other planets back because the Chaos Emeralds are destroyed. However, Tikal says they can bring everyone back if they can ask the Elder Echidna to use the Super Emeralds. Sonic tells him that he cannot use Mach 5000 to transport them to New Chidnai because Echidnas do not have enough power for him to sense.

Mogul Lazaar says that he has the power and can transport them there or any other planet they want with his Instantaneous Movement technique. But, Old Lazaar states that the Super Emeralds should not be used for other planets because it upsets the balance of nature. Sonic decides to bribe the Old Lazaar with his previous promise of kissing a Mobian woman, which is why they need to wish back Mobius with the Super Emeralds. Shadow overhears it and guesses that the Mobian woman is Rouge. When Sonic starts looking nervous, Shadow becomes really angry and shouts: "OH, YOU ARE, AREN'T YOU?! YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU?! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SENSE AT ALL?! LET HIM KISS YOUR WOMAN!" to which Sonic responds nervously: "But she's not nearly as pretty as Rouge is, see? It's a compliment!"

Kid Mephiles, getting tired of his current plan, locks onto a planet with a lot of energy, and he teleports to Grand Lazaar's planet where Tails and Vector are. When he teleports there, he catches a falling spire, only to then let it go for fun and then flies to the training field. The other people there think that he is there to train, and joke that he needs to be more powerful. He gets angry and blasts a few people. Tails tries to stop him, but to no avail. Old Lazaar suggests that Mogul Lazaar give Sonic and Shadow the Secret Rings so they can fuse, in doing so they could beat Kid Mephiles easily. But Sonic and Shadow refuse the offer and crush each Ring. Just then Kid Mephiles powers up a Shocking Ball and plans to destroy the Grand Lazaar's planet. Sonic and Shadow realize this and power up, Kid Mephiles senses this and teleports to the Supreme Lazaar's Realm. He gives a smirk.

Knowing that the universe will be doomed unless he goes all-out, Sonic tells Mogul Lazaar and the Old Lazaar to teleport far away from the Realm. Fang cannot be found so Tikal, Mogul Lazaar, and Old Lazaar teleport away to a safe place to continue to watch the fight through their Crystal Ball, knowing now that this fight will determine everything. Sonic and Shadow then play Rock-Paper-Scissors on who will fight Kid Mephiles first. Sonic wins. Sonic, in his Super Hedgehog form, is ready to fight Kid Mephiles, who finds the situation quite funny.

A recap of Mobius's destruction goes through Sonic's mind, and he powers up to Hyper Hedgehog. Kid Mephiles (who fell asleep) is now ready to fight, and the final battle begins. Kid Mephiles begins to power up to his maximum.

Fang finds Poochi, and sees Kid Mephiles powering up. He, of course, missed the only way he could have gotten out of the Lazaar Realm; he is now trapped there while the battle takes place.

Sonic is throwing everything he has against Kid Mephiles in his Hyper Hedgehog form, but Kid Mephiles will not fall. Kid Mephiles begins to show why he is the ultimate weapon, he is starting to win. Fang can only cheer for Sonic; he is not sure what to think of the ordeal. Sonic at last ascends to his final form, Ultra Hedgehog.

Ultra Sonic continues his fight with Kid Mephiles and the whole universe watches on. In Hell, Sonic's enemies of the past watch the battle in a giant Crystal Ball most intently as the fight intensifies. Djinn, in rage over Kid Mephiles' disobedience, offers his hopes that Sonic kills Mephiles once and for all. The fight continues to intensify but Sonic has nearly exhausted himself while fighting Kid Mephiles. Sonic tries to power up with his most intense Turtle Destruction Wave, but does not have enough energy to stand against Kid Mephiles and in his effort to power up nearly passes out.

Shadow rushes over to see if Sonic still wants to continue the match or if he could step in. Sonic reluctantly lets Shadow fight Kid Mephiles. Shadow faces the hundreds of Kid Mephiles created from Sonic's attack and blows them up. Kid Mephiles reforms and Shadow tries to fire a blast at him, but it has no effect. They start fighting and despite great effort, Shadow cannot land a single punch on Kid Mephiles. Shadow is no match for Kid Mephiles and Shadow wonders how Sonic fought Kid Mephiles. As Kid Mephiles is about to finish off Shadow, Sonic saves Shadow and says he has not finished with Kid Mephiles. Sonic continues his fight with Kid Mephiles as Shadow and the whole of the universe continues to look on in awe.

Shadow is watching as the fight between Sonic and Kid Mephiles rages on and begins to reminisce about the past and the struggle he has had with Sonic since their initial contact. Shadow flashes back to the when he first met Sonic on Mobius and his frustration caused by how he was the stronger fighter then, but he still could not beat Sonic no matter his effort.

"Amazing. How do you do it, Olgilvie?

You've always been like this, ever since the day I first met you; always ready to meet the next challenge, even if it's bigger than you are...

It was the same on Chidnai. You had improved so much that it made Scratch like he was standing still. Your power had increased so dramatically since our battle on Mobius that I thought you had done it; I thought that you had become a Super Hedgehog! It tore me apart! How could a low-class soldier accomplish so easily what I...I had to struggle my whole life to achieve!?

After three millennia, it has finally happened; a new Super Hedgehog has emerged, and, somehow, I have become this pauper's witness. Then at last, it happened. I too transformed. After living every moment of every day for the singular purpose of surpassing you, I finally became a Super Hedgehog myself; the Prince had reclaimed his throne and fulfilled his destiny. But no matter how strong I became, your power still exceeded mine.

At first, I thought it was your loved ones; that it was your instinct to protect them that spurred you on and pushed you beyond your limits. But then I found myself with a family of my own, and my power... didn't increase at all.

I used to fight for the sheer of pleasure of it; for the thrill of the hunt, oh I had the strength immeasurable - I spared no one. And yet, you showed mercy to everyone, even your fiercest enemies, even me! Yet, you never fought to kill, or for revenge. Only to test your limits and to push yourself beyond them, to become the strongest you could possibly be. How can a Nikuhog fight like that and at the same time be so gentle that he wouldn't hurt a fly? It makes me angry just thinking about it! But, perhaps it is my anger that has made me blind to the truth for so long. I see it now; this day has made it all too clear.

You're better than me Olgilvie. You are the best. "

The fight between Sonic and Kid Mephiles continues with all its intensity and vigor as the universe looks on at the two greatest warriors in its history, amazed at the spectacle that still is very uncertain in outcome.

Kid Mephiles fires a Turtle Destruction Wave which Sonic manages to block. Behind the smoke, Sonic fires the True Turtle Destruction Wave which Kid Mephiles deflects, at the expense of his left arm and right hand. Kid Mephiles and Sonic continue fighting, Sonic tries everything he can, but Kid Mephiles keeps on regenerating. Sonic then realizes he is getting nowhere fast. Shadow then comes over, and Sonic says that they can switch in a little while as he still has some fight left in him.

Shadow replies that he knows Sonic has no intention of letting him switch in as he knows full well that he does not stand a chance. Sonic says that he needs one minute to recover his strength and then he will be able to defeat Kid Mephiles, to which Shadow replies that he will fight Kid Mephiles to buy him the one minute. Sonic tells him that since he is already dead, he will cease to exist if he gets killed. Shadow says that if he cannot last a lousy minute against Kid Mephiles then maybe he deserves to die. He then powers up to his Hyper Hedgehog state and starts to attack on Kid Mephiles while Sonic begins powering up.

Shadow tries his best and fires a series of energy blasts, but Kid Mephiles is unfazed. Kid Mephiles pummels Shadow time and time again into the ground but Shadow is unwilling to give up and keeps returning to the fight. Even Kid Mephiles is astonished when Shadow gets up from a blast to the face, but Shadow loses almost all of his power trying to get up from all of the attacks from Kid Mephiles. Eventually, he loses his power, and Kid Mephiles then begins to choke him.

Kid Mephiles continues to choke Shadow and smash him through many rocks. Meanwhile, in the physical plane, Mogul Lazaar and Tikal plan to try and help Sonic, but Old Lazaar says that their help is useless against Kid Mephiles' superior strength, and it would just be one more thing for Sonic to worry about.

As Kid Mephiles is about to finish Shadow off, Fang arises, thinking that this is all just a dream, and tries to fight Kid Mephiles. Kid Mephiles ignores Shadow to kill Fang, but he manages to stay alive by dodging his attacks, because the fat Mephiles is secretly stopping Kid Mephiles from within him. Sonic is unable to figure out why Kid Mephiles cannot finish Fang off, but just then Kid Mephiles releases the fat and good Mephiles from his body and spits him out.

Kid Mephiles, now relieved of any kindness, gets ready to kill Fang. Mephiles, however, steps in to save Fang. Shadow then advises Sonic to use this time to power up but when Sonic tries to do so he starts to lose energy and reverts back to his base form.

Shadow is mad at Sonic because he was unable to power up. Sonic tells him that he learned to be a Ultra Hedgehog when he was dead and he did not know that his body uses twice as much energy while alive.

Shadow tells Tikal and Mogul Lazaar to go to New Chidnai and wish Mobius back. Old Lazaar does not want to, but Tikal coaxes him into going there. Sonic asks why he wants to wish Mobius back now. Then Shadow asks how many times Sonic has saved Mobius. Sonic says that it has been at least half a dozen (Snively, the G.U.N, King Knuckles, Knuckles, the Nikuhogs, and the Cyborgs), to which Shadow replies that it is time for Mobius to save itself for once.

Meanwhile, Tikal and the others make it to New Planet Chidnai. When Tikal reaches there, she receives a warm welcome and learns that the Echidnas have already gathered the Super Emeralds. Then Tikal asks Shadow for the wishes, to which Shadow replies: bring back Mobius and to bring back all the people of the Mobius except the most evil ones. Tikal makes the wishes after a minor setback.

Back in the Realm of the Lazaars, Mephiles and Kid Mephiles are fighting. Fang is in the middle trying to help the fat Mephiles, always getting kicked off quickly. Meanwhile all the good people who died after the destruction in the 25th World Battle Royale are wished back, including Old Lazaar, Shadow, Charlie, Knuckles, Tails, Manik, Silver, Rouge, and Sally. Sonic asks Shadow what his plan is and Shadow reveals that his plan is to revive the citizens and create a Soul Blast using the energy from Mobius to destroy Kid Mephiles.

Meanwhile, back on Mobius everyone is wondering how they did not die and they are all happy. Knuckles, Manik, Silver and Charlie are wondering what happened. Also, the other heroes on Angel Island were wished back and everyone came back. But Iblis, who did many evil deeds, did not come back (though he is happy about remaining in Heaven).

Meanwhile the two Mephiles are fighting; Sonic is amazed by what a clever idea Shadow has thought of. Good Mephiles has no chance against Kid Mephiles, Good Mephiles tried and Fang cheered for him, but Good Mephiles was no match. While the two Mephiles fight, the others in the Sacred Realms of the Lazaars are discussing. Sonic says it might not work and Tikal is trying to think what the third wish should be. Shadow says to wish anything he asks, then he asks Mogul Lazaar to be able to talk to the citizens of Mobius, but Mogul Lazaar says it cannot be done. After that, King Lazaar talks from the Grand Lazaar's planet and says he can make Shadow talk to the citizens of Mobius. Shadow then says to the citizens of Mobius that there is a guy fighting Kid Mephiles in another Realm and that the chance of winning is slim. He tells them to raise their hands towards the sky to give the guy power.

Then, Sonic goes into the sky and gathers the energy for a Soul Blast. Then everyone gives the energy that is being gathered into a bomb. The energy of Charlie, Knuckles, Manik, Silver, and the others on Angel Island makes the technique incredibly strong. Back on New Chidnai, Old Lazaar and the others are impressed.

Just while Sonic was gathering the energy, the two Mephiles create a massive blast. Shadow think whether there is enough time for Sonic to make the Soul Blast. Suddenly, Good Mephiles splits into four and starts punching Kid Mephiles. Sonic says the energy is not enough. Shadow goes back to talk to the Mobians and the citizens ask "why should we give our strength, it does not concern us". Shadow gets really mad, so King Lazaar tells him to cool down and ask them again. Meanwhile, Good Mephiles is getting beaten fast.

In Hell, the previously defeated villains are watching the battle. Eggman is laughing at Shadow and the others. Sonic tells Shadow that there is not enough strength for the Soul Blast. Shadow again tries to tell Mobius to give more energy, but the citizens continue to ignore Shadow's command.

Shadow tries asking them again. Back on Mobius a young man raises his hand and his energy is given off. Then a bystander claims it is a demon's trick. Shadow overhears people say that he was on Djinn's side, which angers him.

The two Mephiles are still fighting and the Good Mephiles is much weaker. He gets punched to the floor, then Kid Mephiles makes an energy ball to pin Good Mephiles on the floor. Fang thinks it is over and that they are doomed. Fang rushes to save Good Mephiles, and throws a stone at Kid Mephiles. As Kid Mephiles turned, he saw Sonic with the Soul Blast and rushes towards him. Shadow, trying to assist Sonic, said he will give him some time to make the Soul Blast, but he gets beaten fast, frustrating Sonic.

All of the people who remember Sonic's voice start to give their power to him. Among the people who recognize his voice include Bunnie Rabbot, Antoine, Dulson, Elise, Cream and her tribe, and The Oracle's fighters. Jet also provides his energy. Back in the Lazaar Realm, Shadow is getting badly beaten. He desperately tries to give Sonic some time to make the Soul Blast. Shadow fights until he was weakened. Kid Mephiles decided to finish him once and for all so he could easily deal with Sonic. On Mobius Knuckles assigns everyone to go to every city and tell the people to share their energy. They all try but the people do not care. But when Knuckles goes near the city they all run away. Shadow is using all his energy to beat Kid Mephiles, but Kid Mephiles is too strong. Fang soon gets angered and he tells everyone to raise their hands, making people think he is the one fighting Kid Mephiles, and everyone does so. After that, Sonic was capable of gathering a strong Soul Blast while Shadow distracted Kid Mephiles. Sonic then makes the Soul Blast and prepares to fire it.

Shadow, now too exhausted from the fight with Kid Mephiles to move out of the way, gets pulled off by Fang. Now Sonic sees his chance and fires the Soul Blast, hopeful for a new challenge in the future, and ends the threat of Kid Mephiles.

Kid Mephiles fires a Turtle Destruction Wave at it, but the bomb is too strong. However, as soon as the bomb reaches him, Kid Mephiles stops it dead in its tracks. Sonic tries to do his best to beat Kid Mephiles, but Sonic's strength is too drained. Shadow wakes up and asks Fang to ask the citizens to give more energy to make the ball stronger. Fang refuses, knowing that the people had already given too much energy, and if they gave anymore, they might die of exhaustion. Then, Shadow tells Fang that if they do not do it, Kid Mephiles will destroy everyone and everything in the universe. Shadow demands that Fang do it, but Fang refuses to sacrifice the life of his people. Shadow was about to give up when it hit him. They still had a wish left on Chidnai. Shadow asks Tikal to revive Sonic's strength with the last wish. A patient Super Force happily grants the wish, and Sonic's strength is restored.

Just then, Kid Mephiles fires the Soul Blast back at Sonic. Sonic is about ready to give up, when Tikal telepathically informs him that his full strength is back. Thanking him, Sonic turns into a Super Hedgehog, stops the Soul Blast in midair, and pushes it back at Kid Mephiles. Try as he might, this time, Kid Mephiles is unable to push the Soul Blast back. Sonic recounts all the events that have happened because of Good Mephiles, and selflessly says that he enjoyed fighting him, and that he would like it if Kid Mephiles was reincarnated as a better person someday. Everybody cheers Sonic on, even Djinn in Hell and all of the villains there are amazed at Sonic's power. Unsurprised, Eggman says "Why am I not surprised?" With a great force of power, Sonic pushes the Super Soul Blast into Kid Mephiles. With a look of fear on his face, Kid Mephiles is completely obliterated and defeated.

Knowing that the threat of Kid Mephiles is gone now, Sonic powers down, and Shadow, with a sigh of relief, falls on the ground. As Sonic's feet hit the ground, he smiles and gives Shadow a thumbs up, telling Shadow that they do make a good team after all. Shadow looks up and smiles back, and gives him another thumbs up. From that moment on, Sonic and Shadow were no longer enemies, but friends. Mobius was finally at peace, and all was well once again.

Charlie, Silver, Manik and Knuckles sense that Kid Mephiles is dead. Fang informs everybody on Mobius that Kid Mephiles is gone for good. Everybody cheers. Everybody on Angel Island is happy. Then, Old Lazaar, Mogul Lazaar and Tikal arrive in the Sacred Realm of the Lazaars to pick up Sonic and the gang. Then Tikal heals Shadow and Sonic.

They are about to leave when Poochi spots Good Mephiles. Fang asks everyone whether they could take Good Mephiles to Mobius, a suggestion which Shadow angrily rebuffs. He says that Good Mephiles might get angry again and produce another Evil Mephiles, and that the world would again be put into danger. Fang begs Shadow and says that he would take care of Good Mephiles if he comes to Mobius. Shadow threatens to kill Fang along with Good Mephiles if he would not listen to Shadow. Sonic tells Shadow to stop, and reminds Shadow that if it were not for Good Mephiles saving Shadow and Fang carrying Shadow away from the Soul Blast, Mobius would be destroyed (again) by now. Shadow then grudgingly agrees. Sonic then comments that they would use the Chaos Emeralds to erase everyone's memories of Good Mephiles (except for the Freedom Fighters' and their friends') so that no one would be scared of him.

Then, they all are transported back to Angel Island. When Sonic arrives, Sally, Charlie, and Manik run towards him. When Shadow comes, Rouge and Silver go to him. Mina is happy to see Fang, her dad, but everybody is scared out of their wits to see Good Mephiles. Silver prepares to launch an attack, but Shadow stops him and says that Good Mephiles is their 'guest'. Sonic then apologizes to everyone for being gone for so long, and says that he is alive again because Old Lazaar brought him back to life. Overjoyed by hearing this, Sally asks if this means that she, Sonic, Charlie, and Manik can live as a family of four, and when Sonic says yes, she breaks down in tears and hugs Sonic, who then comforts her and tells Sally that he loves her (_deal with it Sonamy fans_).

As planned, four months later, the Chaos Force is summoned and Sonic wishes that the memory of Mephiles be vanished from the minds of everybody on Mobius. Now Good Mephiles is happy and free to roam around the city. He wants ice cream, but for that he needs money. He almost has an angry outburst when he learns that he is unable to buy his tasty treat, but manages to stop himself in time when remembering that Fang warned him to never get angry, no matter what. He then meets a big person named Pit Bull Pete, who thinks he is the strongest and challenges anyone willing to give him a starting fee. Pit Bull Pete says he will give a person even more money than they gave if they can win against him. Good Mephiles does so easily and gets the money. He eagerly buys out the entire ice cream shop and sits down on a bench. He then meets Rouge, who requests his help with shopping, because Shadow and Silver ran off due to the shopping taking over an hour. While they are at the jewelry store, Good Mephiles tries eating the diamonds (to which he spits out in disgust), much to Rouge's irritation. Pit Bull Pete and his manager try and rob the store, but freak out when they see Good Mephiles. Pete shoots Good Mephiles, but Good Mephiles simply pops the diamond back out and is unaffected. Great Niku Man and Great Niku Woman (Mina) arrive, but before they can do anything, the two criminals turn themselves in out of fear for Good Mephiles.

At Green Hill, Sonic, Manik, and Silver, are playing in a hot tub outside, while Sally is cooking smelly cheese rice in the house. To try and get revenge on Sonic for dunking them, Manik and Silver perform the Fusion Dance, which makes Sonic destroy the tub and transform into a Super Hedgehog. Sonic and Malver are then exposed totally nude in the cold air, Sonic standing with his naked buttocks shown to his friends at the back, and Malver sitting on the grass sniffing the smelly cheese rice from inside the house. This makes everyone laugh and Sally was so mad that she says she will give Malver a spank, something Sonic warned them about, with Sonic also suggesting that they remain fused so they would not have to endure a spank each. In the end, Malver can be seen running around Sonic while he is giggling away naked and Sally is chasing Malver around for his spank while the rest of the crowd is laughing in shame. "Almost everyone" is having a good time, to which the camera focuses on Shadow, scowling, leaning with his back on a tree, and saying "Will I have to get used to this?"

A few months later, Sally, Charlie, and Manik prepare to go to Rouge's house for a barbeque, but Sonic is nowhere to be found. As Sally's anger rises, Sonic is having troubles of his own. While waiting to witness the hatching of four pterosaur eggs, troubles arise casting him into the role of the egg protector. Sonic must do his best to guard the fragile eggs not knowing that he will soon face another danger, an angry Sally. She indeed becomes angry upon hearing from Charlie and Manik that he has run off again. Sally decides to get past her anger so they can enjoy the party.

Once they get to the party, everybody begins to show up, including, Tikal, Fang, and Good Mephiles. Everyone seems to be enjoying the food, music, and each other's company until Sonic is mentioned. Right then, the party comes to a halt, and everyone's face is downcast. They realize that the party just is not as good as it could have been if Sonic was there. Meanwhile, Sonic braves many dangers and keeps the pterosaur eggs safe until they hatch.

Sonic remembers the party right afterward, and he gets there just as the party is coming to an end. While initially angry at Sonic, Sally and Rouge get all the food and party supplies back out, because they feel Sonic should get to participate in the party as well. In the end, everyone is sitting, listening to Sonic tell about the eggs and how great it was to see the new baby pterosaur be born.

Just then, Sonic notices that Shadow has walked over to the other end of the room and stood against the wall, alone. Sonic asks Shadow to come back, and everybody starts teasing him, only to have him smile and look away (jokingly). The party ends with Sonic and everybody else spending time together and listening to Sonic's story.

_TEN YEARS LATER..._

In this time, the only threats to Mobius came in the form of a raging dragon and the God of Destruction of the 6th dimension.

Silver flying in a Pod Co plane, although he eventually places it back into its pod mid-flight when it became apparent that it was running low on fuel, and out of realization that he was able to fly himself there without the need of his vehicle anyhow. He is heading over to see if Manik is at home. When he gets there, he knocks on the door but no one answers at first. Then, an aged Sally answers Silver, and tells him that Manik is with his dad and suggests that he ask Charlie where they are.

Silver goes to Charlie's house and finds the door open. Silver walks in and takes a look around the house to find Charlie. There is Charlie and Mina's wedding photo, and next to it, a picture of their 4 year old daughter, Blaze the Cat (_don't ask me how a half-alien hedgehog half-ground squirrel and a mongoose make a cat_). Silver then sees Charlie on a ladder getting books for a conference. Charlie asks Silver to help him with the books that he was carrying. Charlie calls to Mina to say hi to Silver. Then Fang appears on a TV commercial for the 28th World Battle Royale beginning the next day, and Mina says she wishes her father would stop taking credit for things he really did not do (like defeating Chaos and she found out that Charlie killed Chaos). She says he is like a professional wrestler and the world is his ring. Silver then asks where Manik is and Charlie tells them that he is training with Sonic and that Silver's parents are on their way to visit Sonic, but Silver did not know it.

Next we see Manik (who has now dyed his fur green, grown out his hair to be very messy, and dons a brown vest) and Sonic are fighting. They take a break after they see that Shadow and a really aged Rouge has come to see them. Rouge is mad at Sonic because it has been 5 years since anyone has seen Sonic, and all Sonic could say was that he has been training. Shadow asks Sonic if it is true that he is entering the 28th World Battle Royale and Sonic said yes, because someone powerful enough to beat him has entered the tournament. He says that this mystery fighter is a Mobian. Silver arrives and asks Manik if he is entering, and Manik says Sonic is forcing him to cancel his date for the tournament. This makes Shadow joke that his and Sonic's sons have become lazy in this time of peace. Then Sonic says that Blaze (his granddaughter) will fight in the tournament along with Manik and himself. Shadow decides to fight in the tournament too (after seeing Blaze's passion), and says that Silver is going to do the same or else he will cut his allowance.

So the next day everyone is walking to the stadium to find some seats. it is shown that Shadow and Rouge have a new child, a 6 year old girl named Sonia. Blaze wants to go play, so Sonic asks Charlie for the time. Charlie checks his watch for the time and says they are early, so with the time they have before the tournament starts, Blaze and Sonic go play some games, as well as getting her a new ice cream cone (after a punk kid knocked it over as well as insulted her by flipping the bird) to calm her down. Then Sonic takes Blaze to see her other grandfather, Fang, who is talking with Mr. Mephiles. When he learns that Sonic and the others are entering the tournament, he is worried that he would not win, but Sonic assures him that if any of them make it to the finals, they will let him win. In addition, after Silver and Manik requested for better seats for their family and friends (as the ones directly in front of the ring were the worst choice possible), Mina talks to her father about the seats they have and Fang arranges for the friends and family to have box office seats.

The draw for the World Battle Royale is held. All 12 fighters have to draw a number. Blaze gets laughed at by her opponent, a large and strong looking tiger who calls himself Stripes. Silver ends up being flirted at by his opponent, to Silver's discomfort. Shadow's opponent tries to insult Shadow, but Shadow knocks him unconscious, tells the officials that his opponent had decided to forfeit the match, and thus proceeds to the next round. Although Sonia was amazed at her father's strength, Rouge was embarrassed about how Shadow dealt with the situation, preferring that Shadow at least wait until they actually fight.

Sonic tells Mr. Mephiles to use his magic, because Sonic wants to fight an unidentified fighter in the first round, while they are both full of energy. Sonic says this guy is Phil, a skinny little porcupine who is afraid of all the strong men around him in the ring. Phil is very unsure of himself and it is revealed that the reason he signed in for the tournament is that he has to win prize money so he can buy food for the people in his village. Sonic tells Shadow that he told Kid Mephiles that he wanted to fight him another time, when they both could be at full strength, just before he killed him. Sonic thinks that the King of the Afterlife must have heard this and granted Sonic's wish. Also, Sonic adds that Phil is the second syllable of Me_phil_es; therefore Phil is most likely the reincarnation of Kid Mephiles. Luckily Phil is not a threat to the world, but just an innocent little boy from a far island, who has been given the enormous powers Kid Mephiles had. Knuckles and Tikal overhear this with their immense hearing, and are shocked and surprised respectively.

Finally, the first round begins. Blaze easily knocks Stripes down and out of the ring: she joins Shadow in the second round. The next round is Sonic and Phil. Knuckles and Tikal tell each other that this will be the true championship fight. Phil is very afraid and Sonic thinks that he must make Phil angry to bring out all of his power. To make Phil angry, Sonic tries to tease Phil, by insulting his mother and father. It seems to work. Sonic kicks Phil, still frightened, almost out of the ring, but then Phil gets very mad and speeds towards Sonic.

After Sonic insults Phil and his family, Phil subconsciously releases his locked rage and attacks Sonic. After a surprisingly equal battle, Sonic is convinced that Phil is the reincarnation of Kid Mephiles, the monster he destroyed ten years earlier with the Super Soul Blast. At times, Sonic deliberately lets Phil have the upper hand against him so he can see the extent control Phil has over his powers, and is surprised to see that he is truly as strong as Sonic thought. But, despite the many powerful attacks Phil makes, Sonic does not receive any apparent injury.

As fighters are leaving due to their fear of Phil and Sonic, an official of the tournament stops them, asking if they are finalists and telling them they need to stay.

After realizing that Phil is not skilled in battle that uses energy, Sonic reveals that his intentions were to simply get Phil to reveal his power through rage. Sonic asks Phil to accompany him to Angel Island so he can train Phil and help gain better control over his abilities. Phil, although confused, agrees to go but tells Sonic that he entered in the World Battle Royale to get the prize money for his family, who are poor. Sonic says he will get the money from Fang. After revealing his intentions to train Phil to be Mobius's next great defender, Sonic says goodbye to his family and friends to train Phil. Blaze cries and begs Sonic not to leave, but he comforts her and tells her to be a strong girl for him. He then asks Silver and Manik to act as the temporary leaders of the Freedom Fighters. He apologizes to Shadow for leaving without them having another spar, but Shadow says it is okay and that they will need another planet if they are going to fight again. After saying goodbye to his family and friends, Sonic and Phil fly off, technically canceling the tournament because they did not finish their match.

Unknown to Sonic, Shadow mentions to himself that he knew Sonic's intentions were really to get stronger and train Phil to be his equal. Meanwhile, Shadow's suspicions are confirmed when Sonic reveals to Phil that his real intention was for them both to get stronger. Back at the tournament, Silver, Manik and Blaze decide to entertain the audience; Manik fights with Blaze, who defeats him with a smack to the cheek. Sonic and Phil continue flying to their destination.

It's not over yet. Be prepared for the final adventures of our heroes in Sonic to the Stars!


End file.
